WWE - The PPV Chronicles
by Elextrix
Summary: 'Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that the WWE would change forever.' A very tiny summary, I know. If you want to know more about the fic, then you have to read it to find out. Part 5 of RR has been uploaded! The Royal Rumble is now done, as are the PPV Chronicles.
1. Chapter 1

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Day of Event - September 16th 2012 (Day of Night of Champions)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Tonight was the night. Tonight was the night that the WWE would change forever.

From being rated PG to being rated MA in a matter of seven days through the WWE's new partnership with a rising star in the world of bisexual pornographic studios which went by the name of BiMagic. This was by far, one of, if not the most shocking moments within the past ten years of WWE history. No-one aside from BiMagic and the McMahon family. Everyone else had been kept totally out of the blue until tonight.

The concept of wrestling had been removed entirely, as it had been replaced for a much more sexual and adult-orientated concept. WWE Superstars and Divas were no longer required to wrestle inside the ring (or the squared circle as it is less commonly referred to), but now they had to fuck in it. It was a part of their contracts, and walking out on the company at this point would cost every WWE wrestler enough money to literally kick them onto the curb.

Most wrestlers didn't like it, but all would acknowledge what they would have to do in order to gain victories, championships and most importantly of all, fatter paycheques.

The rules had been changed completely; the matches were more worthwhile; the risks had gotten larger. This would truly be a PPV like no other.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So I lied! This is technically your first sneak peek at the new wrestling & smut related fic I'll be writing for God knows how long!**

**Basically, this is exactly like WWE PPVs. Same matches and same outcome, but this time instead of wrestling, expect to see lots and lots of fucking. This will predominantly feature slash and little bits of femslash. You have been warned het lovers!**

**And I'm also going to throw a shout-out to Scott Dera since this was basically inspired by his work which is 'Erotic Era of WWE' on Nifty. You just have to Google it and it will assuredly pop up in the first batch of results.**

**Unlike the 'Best of Both Worlds' fic, I won't taking any requests for this fic purely because it'll be based from matches that had been featured in PPVs (including dark matches).**

**So, this is what the 'match-card' will look like for next chapter (since I'll be doing one PPV per chapter), in the exact order as seen below:**

**Pre-Show: United States Championship No.1 Contender Battle Royal (Darren Young vs Tensai vs Titus O****'****Neil vs Zack Ryder) ***

**Intercontinental Championship Fatal Four Way Match (Cody Rhodes vs The Miz © vs Rey Mysterio vs Sin Cara)**

**Tag Team Championship Match (Daniel Bryan & Kane vs Kofi Kingston © & R-Truth ©)**

**United States Championship Match (Antonio Cesaro © w/Aksana vs mystery contender)**

**Singles Match (Dolph Ziggler w/Vickie Guerrero vs Randy Orton)**

**Diva****'****s Championship Match (Eve Torres vs Layla ©)**

**World Heavyweight Championship Match (Alberto Del Rio w/David Otunga vs Sheamus ©)**

**WWE Championship Match (CM Punk © vs John Cena)**

*** Since there was literally a sixteen man battle royal in the pre-show, I'll just be writing for the top four Superstars who lasted the longest, who in this case had been Darren Young, Tensai, Titus O'Neil and Zack Ryder.**

**Now, let me just explain the rules of each type of match that will be used in this fic (single, tag, triple threat, etc.)**

**Singles match - Last man/woman cumming wins the match. Simple enough.**

**Tag Team match - The two members per team featured in the tag match (e.g: Bryan/Kane and Kofi/Truth) must fuck each other (e.g: Kane fucking Bryan and Truth fucking Kofi) where the team that ejaculates the quickest gains the victory.**

**Triple Threat match - The three participants in the match (e.g: Cena vs Orton vs Punk) must compete against each other until two participants (e.g: Orton and Punk) have both climaxed, leaving the one participant to be the winner. Once the first participant has climaxed (e.g: Orton), they must continue to have sex with the other two until the second participant (e.g: Punk) has climaxed.**

**Fatal Four Way match - Same as a Triple Threat match, but instead of three participants, there's four.**

**Battle Royals - Similar to Fatal Four Ways and Triple Threats, but once a participant has been climaxed in a Battle Royal, they must leave the ring immediately after.**

**And as an extra note, if a manager/valet is featured in a match, they can assist the Superstar/Diva they are managing to help them gain the victory.**

**You probably didn't understand a single word of that, since my choice of wording is absolutely abysmal, but hopefully you'll get it once a few chapters have been uploaded.**


	2. Night of Champions 2012 - Part 1

**Pre-Show: Final Four of the United States Championship No.1 Contender Battle Royal (Darren Young vs Tensai vs Titus O'Neil vs Zack Ryder)**

Although most wouldn't know it, this match would be one of the most intriguing throughout the whole of the PPV. Not because of the participants in the match or the fact that a new No.1 Contender would be crowned, but due to this match being the first match that has been effected directly with the new rules that have been implemented by WWE and BiMagic.

The match initially started with sixteen men, which quickly whittled down to four. Heath Slater, Michael McGillicutty, Ted DiBiase, Primo, Jinder Mahal, Epico, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd, Brodus Clay, JTG, Drew McIntyre and Santino Marella had all climaxed within a mediocre quantity of minutes. Clearly they had not been prepared enough for the new era of WWE and the fan service that they would offer.

On the contrary, Darren Young, Tensai, Titus O'Neil and Zack Ryder, who were all still naked, and fucking in the centre of the ring had mentally prepared themselves enough to showcase their sexual stamina to the millions of fans who were watching either via their TV screens, computer screens or even being fortunate enough to witness the sexual interaction as the audience.

After Santino's elimination, Zack had been left with the daunting task of taking on three men at once, albeit not in the context that he's used to. The three immensely thick cocks that had belonged to Tensai, Titus O'Neil and Darren Young were all rock hard, and facing directly towards the Long Island Iced Z. Each shaft had oozed a certain amount of pre-cum, which glistened at the top of the mushroom head.

Zack didn't know who to go for first. Should he kill two birds with one stone and eliminate both members of the Prime Time Players, or was it a wiser option to get rid of the larger threat that was Tensai first? The dilemma Zack had been presented with was certainly a difficult one to go through, but it would be one that he would have to go through quickly, unless he wanted to be the next man to get eliminated.

Blindly grabbing the first two shafts that he could feel, Zack had eventually ended up stroking the two dark chocolate dicks that belonged to Darren and Titus. Zack was certainly no amateur at this type of stuff. He had been with many men during his tenure in the WWE, even if it hadn't been documented. Zack knew what got a man's arousal to stir swiftly and significantly, and that's exactly what he was trying to do with the duo that were the Prime Time Players.

Through their deep, masculine grunts of what Zack had assumed to be of pleasure, he could tell that Darren and Titus were enjoying the feeling of his palm providing intimate friction with the hard length of their impressive cocks.

"Is that all you're gonna do whitey?" Titus asked in between lusting moans as Zack gradually began to stroke his dick as well as Darren's at a quicker pace. "It looks like you don't wanna win this thing at all."

"He probably don't Titus." Darren smirked and moaned simultaneously as Zack's hand moved swiftly up and down his hard member. "He ain't worth those millions of dollars; so he ain't got no reason to do anything in this company."

And after a minute or so, which essentially had been dominated by verbal exchanges between Titus and Darren, much to the dismay of the man below them, having to jerk their hard black cocks.

"Bro, don't you two ever shut up?" Zack said, as he now boldly engulfed both Darren and Titus into his oral passage as he continued to jerk their slightly throbbing cocks with his hands.

"What?" Titus said as pleasure slowly began to take control of his body, after getting to experience the beginning of a sultry blowjob from Zack Ryder. "Darren. You hear this fool?"

"Nah man." Darren said with a smirk in response to Titus. "All I'm gonna hear is him choking on our fat dicks."

And while Darren and Titus' conversation had continued, Tensai had took no notice of the two muscular black studs; his dark pupils solely looking at the Superstar who was on all fours, exposing his puckered pink asshole for everyone who had been watching. The hole, however, had been too alluring to stare at. Tensai needed to do more, and that's exactly what he was planning on doing.

Without any preparation of sorts, the Superstar who weighed over three hundred pounds had rammed his monster cock deep into the already stretched hole of the Long Island native. It was only when he was practically balls deep inside Ryder that Tensai had let out a roar of dominance.

Zack had felt a cheap, dirty whore at this moment in time, and he could solely thank the WWE for implementing it's new set of rules. He was getting penetrated in both of his two holes by three immensely thick dicks, and while it wasn't something he was used to doing on camera, he had been no blushing virgin. Zack knew in his mind that he could outlast all these three guys, but showing that to the world could be a different matter entirely.

Tensai rapidly plunged his giant cock inside Zack's back passage, whilst the two members of the Prime Time Players were alternately thrusting their big black cocks deep inside the New Yorker's mouth. The trio of domineering superstars all were continually groaning with pleasure as Zack's holes were providing an entirely new utopia of pleasure.

As Titus and Darren hammered away at Zack's mouth and began to feel their shafts get coated with the Long Island Iced Z's saliva, they could both feel their ejaculations close to occurring. Zack's mouth was just too pleasurable to handle for a long period of time.

When minutes flew on by, Titus and Darren had been grunting notably deeper and louder as they continued to plunge their chocolate cocks into the accommodating mouth of the Internet Champion. They both knew that the time was about to arrive, and neither man wanted to waste a perfectly decent cumshot.

Somehow, the Prime Time Players both managed to withdraw their shafts from the vacuum-like mouth of Ryder at roughly the same time, as they both furiously fisted their cocks until a vast amount of semen shot directly from their piss-slits onto Zack's face. By the end of it, Zack looked like he had partaken in a bukkake rather than just taking two loads onto his bronzed face.

Although both Darren and Titus had enough time to complain about a 'conspiracy' set out for those who were worth millions of dollars, they eventually left the ring and headed towards the backstage area, leaving Zack and Tensai as the final two men in the battle royal.

They both had also observed this, and was intent on making the other ejaculate in a quicker time period.

Tensai had continued to roughly pound the loosening hole of the Ultimate Broski, but now he was stroking the Broski's cock at a pace that was almost as quick as his thrusts, garnering whorish moans from the New Yorker, who in some way, managed to clench his back passage so Tensai would be able to experience a tighter hole than he had just seconds before. While Zack was moaning and groaning like a cock-craving whore, Tensai was in the midst of giving in an uber dominant roar.

Both men were now beginning to feel their climaxes approach at a dangerously fast speed. The fourteen men who both Tensai and Zack had managed to outlast in the battle royal took a toll on their sexual stamina.

Tensai's thrusts had gotten quicker, rougher and a whole lot more intimate than the last, and that also applied to his mammoth hand stroking the large dick of the New Yorker. Normally Tensai wouldn't be one to jerk another man off, by any means; but considering the losing streak he had been on within the past month or two, he would be willing to practically anything in order to win a PPV match at this point, and if that meant stroking another man's cock, so be it.

Now in came the intense part of the intercourse. Both Zack and Tensai's cocks had throbbed immensely in the wild act of lust, and they both were certain that they wouldn't last for much longer.

The sounds that the audience members, and practically everyone watching through their computer or TV screens could hear had gotten so loud, it had drowned out the commentary for the match (yes, WWE had still used commentators for their matches, despite a dramatic changing of rules).

A quantity of seconds later, and the first load of jizz had been shot. Tensai was the first between him and Zack to cum, and he wasn't happy about it in the very least. Once all of his sperm had been shot deep inside the Ultimate Broski's loosened hole, Tensai tossed Zack to the other side of the ring and stormed over to his manager, worshiper, servant and attendant, Sakamoto, and physically dragged him to the backstage area. What would happen after that was something that no-one (excluding Tensai and Sakamoto) would know of.

Being the only man standing in the ring, Zack noticed that all eyes were focussing on him, his body and his chunky bronzed cock. Since he was a fan favourite, Zack decided to give his fellow Broskis (and Broskettes) what they had wanted to see: his orgasm. One of Ryder's hands wrapped itself around his pulsating shaft, while the other hand used only a single finger to continue anally penetrating his cum-drenched hole.

Zack didn't care if this made him look like a Hoeski, but he needed to spill his seed, and witnessing fifteen other men get the privilege to climax hadn't helped him in the slightest. Now he would have to ejaculate or else he would be forced to do so backstage, with the assistance of the old, perverted employees who weren't exactly good pieces of eye-candy.

Zack had thought of as many pieces of alluring and sexual pieces of imagery his brain could possibly conjure up (which so far had been Kelly, Cena and Orton all fingering their back passages) in order to speed up his climax. It had actually worked, as not even a minute later, and the jizz had shot straight out of his piss-slit like it was a cannon and landed directly onto his lower abdominal area.

After that, Ryder lay on the ground, catching his breath as he eventually managed to roll out of the ring, exchange high-fives with some of the fans and even let other fans cop a feel of his nude body, before he headed off to the backstage area.

The squared circle was now deserted for the moment, but this would not be the case for much longer.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Intercontinental Championship Fatal Four Way Match (Cody Rhodes vs The Miz © vs Rey Mysterio vs Sin Cara)**

The pyro to Night of Champions had been set off for the millions upon millions of viewers to witness in amazement. A majority of people who were in the crowd or watching the PPV had gazed intently into the fireworks of multiple colours that lit up the stage. Tonight would be a historic night, and if people didn't know it before the display of captivating fireworks, they would soon after.

Moments had passed on by, and a controversial interview had occurred. Why was it controversial? Simple: because of nudity. Despite the interview being short, The Miz (the interviewee) and Matt Striker (the interviewer), were both fully nude, with their thick shafts shown to a global audience. That hadn't been the only reason that the interview was controversial. Another reason was due to the bold claims that would be made by The Miz before his title defence against his three title-hungry opponents. The Ohioan had told Striker that he could handle Cody, Mysterio and Sin Cara all at once without any hassle. Those indeed had been fighting words that escaped the man's lips, but considering there were to be no more physical contact inside the squared circle after the new rules that had been implemented, it was no wonder that The Miz could make such arrogant claims without even the slightest of fear audible in his voice.

Speaking of the Intercontinental Champion, he was the first of the four superstars involved in the Intercontinental Championship match to make his entrance. Thankfully for the audience members who sat idly by in the arena, one of the new rules that the WWE had implemented was that all Superstars and Divas who either had been wrestling or managing would make their entrances fully naked, and that's exactly what The Miz did. His nude form was visible to everybody who was watching the PPV. After strutting his stuff whilst holding his prestigious championship, the next entrant would soon arrive.

The all too familiar theme of Rey Mysterio roared throughout the arena and into the earlobes of the eager fans, who now were eagerly anticipating the appearance of a naked Rey Mysterio. Unlike The Miz, who had sneered at the fans sitting in the front row, Rey took the time to embrace them. He even removed his white mask (his face wasn't fully shown because he wore a red one under it) and donated it to one of the lucky fans, and even went as far as allowing them to grope and fondle him. He wasn't the first to do so, as some of the babyfaces who appeared before him (such as Zack Ryder and Ted DiBiase) had also allowed a few fortunate fans to grope them, and in return, do the same to those few fans.

After allowing a couple of blessed audience members to briefly make contact with his chunky caramel coloured shaft, Rey headed into the ring, where his main focus would be immediately set on The Miz, and the white title belt that had been around his shoulder. The two men engaged in a deep stare down until Rey's entrance theme had died down, and was quickly replaced by another.

This time the entrant had been a native of Georgia. Cody Rhodes had made himself seen by the hungry eyes of the fans and his opponents as the attractive ravenette could feel that all eyes were indeed on him. Wearing nothing but a dashing smirk, Cody had cockily made his way to the ring, teasing a few fans on the way.

Once both of his feet had been inside the squared circle, the smirk on Rhodes' face had still been present, but made much more seductive than when he had made his entrance to the ring. Cody's pupils looked at the naked bodies of his opponents that had also been inside the ring, and he could see that they were also glancing at his body, eyeing every body part up and down until the entrance theme of the final challenger to Miz's championship had been audible to the three Superstars.

The mystical theme of Sin Cara was audible, and after his pyro had been set off, the audience would soon notice the masked Mexican Luchador as he sprinted to the ring and did his usual flip over the top rope and into the ring. The fans may have been dazzled by his display of athleticism, but his opponents weren't. He had been presented with glares from Miz and Cody (albeit only for short periods of time before they glared at others), as they stared at his thick dick, whilst Mysterio gave him a friendly smile.

After what felt like an eternity of staring at their opponents, the bell finally rang, and the session of group sex would now commence. Each man stepped towards the middle of the ring, until they could feel their body parts provide contact with their opponents' body parts. The distance between each Superstar had been reduced dramatically, and the lust had suddenly increased tenfold.

"You think we didn't see that interview you had Miz?" Mysterio asked. His eyes were looking solely at The Miz, and that had also been the case with Cody and Sin Cara. "You think you can handle all of us without any hassle? Man, why don't you prove that to us?"

Before Miz got a chance to reply, he was quickly dropped to his knees by Cara and Cody. Now he had no choice but to stare upwards at his opposition for the night as their three chunky cocks couldn't go unnoticed by the champion.

The Ohioan had no chance to escape from this situation, so he thought that he may as well act like the best slut that he could possibly be. It wasn't as if he never did this type of stuff backstage (because a strong majority of Superstars, including the four men in the ring had sex with other Superstars behind the scenes).

The Miz quickly grabbed the shafts of Cara and Rhodes whilst his tongue had travelled up and down the long length of Mysterio's dick. Although it wasn't a well-known fact amongst the WWE Universe, most of the male wrestlers currently on the roster had noticed that Miz was exceedingly talented in orally pleasuring fellow men.

After licking every inch of the Californian's big cock, the Intercontinental Champion's lust-filled eyes changed focus from the cock to the eyes of it's owner. "Want me to suck that cock Rey Rey? Want me to swallow every little inch of your big, hard dick?"

"Damn right I do Miz!" Rey said in between moans. The twenty year veteran of wrestling would've shoved his shaft deep inside the Awesome One's mouth as soon as the latter opened it, but Rey had more respect (deep, deep, deep down inside of him) for Miz than that.

"Then beg for it Rey. Beg for me to swallow that cock like a cock hungry slut." Miz said with nothing but pure seduction as he jerked off Cody and Sin Cara with both hands. He certainly knew how to get a man stirring in arousal, and this was what he had been doing to the short wrestler.

"Fucking suck my dick Miz! Please, just give me a blowjob already." Rey shouted. His brain had been temporarily turned into mush, as the teasing tongue of the Ohioan occasionally flicked against the crimson tip of Mysterio's member.

With that, Miz had swiftly engulfed the whole of Rey's cock deep inside his oral cavern. Pleasured was so far an understatement as to how Mysterio had felt. Even though the champion had only accommodated the smaller man's cock into his mouth for a small quantity of seconds, the latter could feel a world of euphoria as the former's skilled mouth lustfully deepthroated his saliva coated shaft.

The longer that the former reality TV star had kept the Californian's chunky caramel coloured cock into his mouth, the more the latter had gotten aroused. Everybody in the WWE Universe knew that The Miz had a big mouth, but only a few members of the Universe had only experienced/assumed that the Ohioan frequently used his mouth other than when he was talking or eating. Rey was one of those members who was privileged enough to be on the receiving end of a slutty blowjob from the champion.

As the blowjob scene between the champion and the challenger continued, Cody and Cara were still getting their cocks stroked at an impressively quick pace by the former. The youngest of the four Superstars, however, had gradually gotten less aroused as he witnessed Rey getting an impressive session of oral from the Intercontinental Champion, whilst Cody (as well as Sin Cara) had to deal with solely a handjob, the cheap alternative to pleasuring a man.

Cody didn't want to be a cheap alternative. Cody wasn't a cheap alternative. Cody wouldn't allow himself to be a cheap alternative to a man who's practically half his size.

Rhodes had literally slapped Miz's hand off of his rock hard cock, and swiftly moved behind the whorish reality TV Star. Thankfully, since all wrestlers were required to 'wrestle' in the nude, it saved Cody valuable time from tediously stripping Miz down to nothing as the young hunk from Georgia had positioned Miz into the famous doggy-style position as the former rammed his shaft balls deep inside the pink puckered hole of the latter without any preparation of sorts.

It wasn't the tightest of holes, but the thick girth of Cody's big dick had made a perfectly snug fit inside Miz's back passage. Cody couldn't help but to give a satisfied moan as to how comfortable that the hole he was beginning to thrust into actually was.

The ravenette's hands gripped onto each side of the champion's waist so that the younger stud could thrust deeper, harder and quicker into the older hunk. Although he wasn't initially a fan of the WWE becoming rated MA, it was hard for Cody to dislike the idea when he was in the situation that he was in as he soundly drilled the puckered asshole of The Miz.

Life was certainly shaping up to be a challenge for the Intercontinental Champion. His two holes had been getting hammered by two long and thick cocks, and it wouldn't be much longer before Sin Cara added to that amount, quickly changing it into three cocks that had repeatedly thrusted in and out of The Miz's oral and anal holes.

As Miz was in the midst of getting fucked like a cheap street walker in both ends, Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio had been in the middle of an all-out groping session. Their caramel hands had roamed adventurously around the other's body, with the only limitation being their cocks for obvious reasons. From the upper area to the lower area, Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio were touching a majority of the other's body parts and they took great pleasure in doing so. The two luchadors had grown closer and closer together within the past month, and their bond was now getting taken to entirely new levels. This may have been the first time that Mysterio and Cara saw each other naked, but it most certainly wouldn't be the last.

The two masked high-flyers had used quick, alternate thrusts into the gaping mouth of the reality TV star, stretching his jaw immensely. Their hands had abruptly stopped roaming around the other luchador's body as both Cara and Mysterio were now taking their sweet time to cop a delicate feel of each other's derriere, making sure to squeeze each cheek with a perfect amount of tenderness whilst doing so.

This continued for a quantity of minutes. Neither Cody, Mysterio nor Cara even considered swapping positions. All three men had felt a utopia of bliss exactly where they were, and where each of Miz's challengers were now, would be where they were until they ejaculated.

Speaking of ejaculations, it was clear that both Rey and Cara were hazardously close to climaxing. Each time their surprisingly large dicks had reached the back of the champion's throat, the two masked wrestlers could feel their inevitable climax approach nearer and nearer to it's transpiration.

It was a total surprise that The Miz hadn't gagged even once, especially when having to accommodate two fat cocks in his throat. Perhaps he was as good as giving blowjobs as he was generating heat from wrestling crowds, if not a little better.

Eventually, once a respectably long period of time had passed, both of the two high-flying sensations could feel a tingling sensation of their own burn in their lower abdomens. It seemed like the inevitable moment would soon become a reality. Mysterio and Cara mentally braced themselves, as both of the luchadors had quickly whipped their shafts out of the vacuum like mouth of The Miz and spray his entire face with their explosions of cum.

Once Cara and Mysterio had been eliminated from becoming Intercontinental Champions, they could see that the face of the Ohioan had more of their sperm on it rather than his actual skin. Miz's face had been completely drenched in cum by two of his opponents, and there was still a horny opponent left to outlast.

Still, despite ejaculating wholly on the face of their rival, Sin Cara and Rey Mysterio were forced to stay inside the squared circle and continue with their sexual contact with their opponents.

Even with the presence of the two eliminated Superstars, the sexual battle was now for the Intercontinental Championship between The Miz and Cody Rhodes. The two Superstars had been fuelled entirely by lust for the past ten minutes. Cody had kept Miz on all fours, as the former used quick and intense thrusts to pound the latter's back passage.

After getting used to the realisation that The Miz wouldn't have to make room in his mouth for two long and hard dicks for a whole twenty four hours (possibly even longer than that), he now focussed on using his oral passage to keep his Intercontinental Championship safe from the hands of the Dashing Georgia native.

If Miz asked Rhodes to fuck him harder, Rhodes would fuck him harder. If Miz asked Rhodes to fuck him deeper, Rhodes would fuck him deeper. If Miz asked Rhodes to fuck him quicker, Rhodes would fuck him quicker. Normally Cody wouldn't feel so obliged to obey demands from an opponent with such ease, but he was as desperate to reclaim what he felt was rightfully his as much as The Miz was. Not only was this a battle of sexual desire, but also one of who wanted the Intercontinental Championship more.

After looking at the two hot and sweaty Superstars fuck like hippos on heat, Cara and Mysterio had quickly debated on who they should assist. They decided that since they already gave The Miz enough hassle, now it would be the turn of Cody to receive the same treatment that the Ohioan had a couple of minutes ago.

"Hey Cody!" This was enough to distract Cody temporarily from his primary task. He lustfully glared upwards towards the small Californian whilst still continuing to fuck The Miz with raw sexual aggression. The third generation Superstar had opened his mouth to protest, but Mysterio used that brief opportunity to thrust his flaccid dick into Rhodes' mouth, which would regain hardness in no time.

And not long after that, Sin Cara would soon join Mysterio as he too managed to squeeze his thick caramel cock into Cody's stuffed mouth.

This definitely wasn't what Cody wanted. Out of all the game-plans the young Superstar had for this match, this hadn't been one of them. He didn't plan on having to suck two dicks at once, nor did he want to. Cody would have just bitten the shafts in his mouth, but he didn't want to increase any possibility of losing this match, no matter how small that possibility had been.

As a result of his distraction, Cody's thrusts had lost all rhythm and become totally erratic. He wildly hammered away at Miz's hole that now began to clench ever so slightly against Cody's constantly intruding dick.

Cody had no control over his actions whatsoever. He unconsciously slobbered on the already wet cocks of the two luchadors like a cock-hungry whore and continued to irregularly thrust inside The Miz's hole. His orgasm was rapidly approaching, and there was nothing that he could do about it.

A few more thrusts, and Cody's semen had flew straight from his piss-slit deep inside the asshole of the champion. Once all of Rhodes' cum had been deposited into his opponent's back passage, the former spat the two dicks out of his mouth and slumped on top of the Ohioan, trying to catch his breath after giving the longest and roughest fuck of his entire life.

After all the chaos, after all the ejaculations, after all the deep breathes, The Miz couldn't help but to give a shit-eating grin as Cody had now slumped on top of his body. Sure enough the 'match' wasn't as easy as he would make it out to be, but he still managed to regain his championship, and that had been more than enough in the eyes of the Awesome One.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

** Tag Team Championship Match (Daniel Bryan & Kane vs Kofi Kingston © & R-Truth ©)**

After a refreshing commercial from an intense foursome that lasted for approximately twelve minutes without any type of break whatsoever, WWE's first ever rated MA PPV, Night of Champions, was now back on air. The focus of the camera had once again been a naked Matt Striker standing by in the interview area, waiting for his next interviewees to arrive.

Matt hadn't initially been for getting naked on live TV to a worldwide audience. To think about it in such a way seemed terrifying to most, but considering that this wasn't Striker's first public exposure during his near seven year tenure with the well known sports entertainment company, so the former teacher really had nothing to lose in matters like these.

After gaining a moment to recollect his thoughts, he saw no sign of his interviewees. He checked the nearest clock on the wall, and after a brief period in attempting to find one, Striker had eventually realised that they were supposed to arrive precisely two minutes ago.

He would literally be televised in less than a minute with his interviewees, and by the rate of things, it seemed as if Striker would be stuck interviewing thin veils of air.

Even the cameraman noticed this, but seeing as how he had a job to do, he gave his indication to Striker that they would be airing this interview across the globe in a very small quantity of seconds.

Striker would have to try his very hardest to come off as being tranquil and professional whilst his interviewees were nowhere to be seen.

"Three." The cameraman said. The duo of Superstars scheduled to be interviewed by Striker were still not visible to anyone in the backstage area.

"Two." As he looked to the left and then looked to the right, there was still no sign of Striker's interviewees.

"One." Looks like Striker would have to conduct this interview on his own.

And now was the moment that Striker would be televised, for the whole world to see him and only him in his naked glory.

"Hello WWE Universe. This is Matt Str-"

"Screw you! I will be the Tag Team Champions!" That voice had been too familiar to Striker. He quickly cocked his head to see that thankfully both of his interviewees had eventually shown up. All the former teacher and retired wrestler could do now was breathe a massive sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to conduct an interview solo.

"You wish you could Bryan! I'm going to be the one screwing you, and then once I'm done with that, I'll be the Tag Team Champions!" Came another voice. Daniel Bryan and Kane had finally shown up to the interview area, naked and in the midst of a verbal battle.

Being a former teacher, Striker couldn't help but to cringe at the poor use of grammar from both of the naked men that stood before him. He felt a strong temptation to butt in and intervene in the ordeal between the two rivals, but the intellectual section of his brain told him that it would be better for his health and safety that he avoided doing anything of the sort.

"Screw me? Don't even think about such a thing! I'll be the one screwing you, in the middle of the ring, in front of the thousands of losers in the arena and the millions of geeks worldwide, showing all of them how much of a cock slut you are for me." Daniel said as his face was turning as red as the mask that Kane wore.

"Well I guess we'll see in the ring! Won't we?" Kane said. His facial expressions stern and grim while the sole focus of his pupils had been Daniel Bryan, the man who he would frequently bicker with ever since the two had spotted each other at anger management sessions (courtesy of RAW General Manager, AJ Lee).

"I guess we will." Daniel said, just as stern and grim as Kane had been. The two had now quickly walked away from the interview area and towards the ring, leaving a bewildered Matt Striker at a loss for words.

A minute passed, and the sexual action that died down within the past five minutes or so would soon pick right back up again as Daniel Bryan's theme blared across the arena, as Bryan himself would quickly appear onto the stage of the arena as soon as his theme had been audible. His thick, meaty cock that had been crowned by dirty blonde pubic hairs flopped about as the vegan made his way to the ring as the audience repeatedly chanted the word 'YES' to the dismay of Bryan.

Once his bare feet hit centre of the ring, Bryan looked directly towards the titantron, awaiting for his partner to make his entrance.

And soon enough, the scarily sounds of fire would be visible as well as audible to the millions who were watching the PPV. That had been the typical indication that Kane would soon appear afterwards, and evidently, this would once again be the case.

The masked behemoth had made his way to the stage of the arena, his ginormous cock was much longer and thicker than the other three men who had been scheduled for the Tag Team Championship match. He ambled his way to the ring, despite the glare that he was given by his tag team partner.

After a further minute or two, Kane finally stepped foot into the ring, as he walked to Bryan until there was literally no separation between the two naked Superstars.

They would already begin to once again quarrel with each other, and the bell hadn't even rung yet.

It seemed as if Kane and Bryan were going to engage in sexual contact much quicker than they were supposed to, whilst continuing with their arguing, but stopped suddenly as the theme of Kofi Kingston was now audible to the viewers watching.

Not very long after that, Kofi and R-Truth would energetically make their way into the ring; their flaccid cocks flopping in between their legs as they enthusiastically gave the fans in the front row high fives as they both wore nothing but a friendly smile on their faces. They had been too busy strategising on how to defend their titles in such a new and bizarre match-up to allow the fans to fondle their body parts and risk any chances of crowning new champions.

Once the two high-flying black studs were inside the squared circle, they both had went to one corner of the ring whilst Daniel Bryan and Kane had went to another. After that, the bell would ring, and the sexual action would commence until one team has both men climaxing in the middle of the ring.

Kofi and Truth had already settled on a position to start off with. R-Truth was bending over as his hands gripped the middle ropes that were near the turnbuckle pad, exposing his dark derriere that would soon get devoured by Kofi's lustful tongue.

Kofi's tongue already began to swirl around the back passage of his tag team partner, but that would only be transient before that tongue would nimbly delve deep inside the puckered ebony hole, whilst Kingston's hand would stroke the hardening cock of Truth, much to the latter's blatant satisfaction.

"Man! This is what I like about you!" Truth moaned, as his partner showcased the impeccable talents that his tongue and his dark palms possessed. "Ya take the time to give me some pleasure. Miz ain't never did that!"

Truth's grip on the ropes tightened whenever he felt Kofi thrust his tongue deeper inside the older man's anal hole. They may have been a random pairing, but as soon as they had been put together, they already began working like a well oiled machine.

That was far more than what could be said for Bryan and Kane. While their opposition were already getting into their first position, the vegan and the monster would quarrel over who would pleasure who. It was far from a rarity, as the two would bicker like an old married couple ever since they had been sent together to anger management sessions.

"No! You are the one who will be pleasuring me!" Bryan said, irate as per usual, as he stroked his semi-hard cock, whilst Kane did the same.

"With that thing? I'd need a search party to see it!" Kane said, smirking at how infuriated Bryan was getting. "Then again, I'm sure you're used to search parties. I mean there's one right now looking to place your scrawny, ugly, goat face back at the petting zoo where it belongs!"

"I HAVE NOT GOT A GOATFACE!" Daniel said loud enough for the whole arena to hear him, even without any audio adjustments from the production crew. He could tell that Kane was getting the better of him, due to the shit-eating smirk on the giant's face. After deep breathes (which was what Dr. Shelby had recommended to him), Daniel felt his anger slowly subside until he was in a state of tranquillity. "Now, do you want us to be the Tag Team Champions or not? I'm not sure what basement monsters are into, but I know I want some gold by the end of this match."

Rolling his eyes, Kane had quickly thought of an idea that would benefit both himself and his tag team partner (who he would simply refer to in his mind as goatface). Not a single word escaped Kane's big lips. Instead, the Big Red Machine positioned Bryan in a vertical 69 position (which was very similar to his and Taker's Tombstone Piledrivers) and quickly started to suck on the dangling member that was right in front of his face.

Bryan would have asked Kane what the hell was going on in his insane mind, but the pleasure of such a large oral hole accommodating the whole of his thick member made the Washingtonian forget every ounce of negativity that was present inside his mind and focus on absorbing the pleasure that Kane's mouth had offered.

Still, the negativity may have been temporarily erased from Daniel's mind, but his competitive had not. He was still feeling as competitive towards Kane as ever, and not to be outdone by his rival, the much shorter man had taken in Kane's massive cock into his mouth.

The two physically mismatched individuals were busy sucking the other's impressive manhood. What many a viewer would consider to be totally bizarre, had also been erotic to gaze at. Each man took the other as deep as they possibly could to the point where their noses had frequently collided into the other's thick patch of pubic hair.

Back in the other side of the ring, R-Truth and Kofi were now in a different position from their initial one…well at least Kofi had been anyway. R-Truth remained bent over for Kofi's view, as the former's hands kept a firm grip on the middle rope, while the latter was now ramming his hardness into his partner's clenching asshole.

"Mon! You feel too good!" Kofi said with a very slight shudder. The tightness of R-Truth's hole was already garnering effects from the Ghanaian as he continued to thrust into the American's clenching ass. "I should fuck you more often."

R-Truth was only moaning in agreement. He was not in a state to formulate a decent response, and his asshole would agree with him on that one. The older stud only focussed on the pleasure and the immensity of it as he could feel his anal hole loosen ever so slightly.

Truth's grip on the ropes were now stronger than ever, and until Kofi would stop with his rapid yet simultaneously deep thrusts, that grip would not break so quickly.

Moments passed, and Truth's hole was getting shattered by the second. He thought that he was in a utopia of joy already, but when he felt his partner gently squeeze his hard black dick, Truth's pleasure increased from a universal size to the size of the solar system.

Truth wasn't the only one who felt a substantially large amount of pleasure. Bryan and Kane were still swallowing each other's rock hard cocks, although this was less about competition and more about absorbing as much pleasure from the other man as possible.

After the two Superstars with anger issues could feel their the transpiration of their future climax get much closer to becoming a reality, Daniel and Kane had went from expertly sucking the other man's cock to flicking their tongues against the saliva coated tips.

The moans of the two rivals went from muffled to being completely audible to each other. After their tongues had gained a better taste of the cock that had previously been inside their mouths, they both expressed their desire verbally for a different position.

Whilst still lifting Bryan with total ease, Kane had swung him around so that the smaller Superstar had his legs wrapped around the waist of the larger Superstar. Their refusal to work together was long gone for the moment being, as the two both had lust solely wrapped around their minds.

After an ephemeral period of time getting used to their new position, Kane had eventually plugged his whole member into the tight asshole of Daniel Bryan. As expected, it had stung like a bitch, and Daniel was communicating his pain through the tone of agony in his moans.

Kane wasn't entirely focussed on the pain of his partner though. All he was worried about this instant was to get his rocks off, then he would focus on the needs of the vegan.

The tightness of Daniel's hole and his very accommodating mouth already did a number on Kane's sexual stamina. He could feel his inevitable orgasm get much closer to occurring than a minute ago, but little did the Big Red Machine know, an orgasm had already transpired.

That orgasm had belonged to Kofi Kingston. His ejaculation was much needed after spending quite a large chunk of time feeling the clenching hole of his partner whenever he thrusted inside the rapper. Truth didn't mind the cum rushing inside of him. As a matter of fact, he would rather it be inside him than on his cheeks, if not just so he could feel the blissful sensation for a smidge longer than if Kofi had whipped his cock out of the tight hole.

But now that the team's first orgasm was out of the way, now was the time to make the second orgasm transpire.

Kofi and R-Truth gave each other a look, quickly trying to realise what the other was pondering. It took a while, but after looking at Kane and Bryan, they nodded and swiftly moved into another position.

After scuttling around, now it was the turn of R-Truth to top, whilst Kofi had been the bottom. The latter lying on his back, with his legs spread wide in the air, giving the former perfect access to just plunge his hard, chocolate cock deep inside.

Needless to say, the position was already providing such a high quantity of pleasure, and that was blatantly clear from the tone of the moans that were oozed from both Kofi and Truth.

Why had the more established tag team looked at their opposition? For the simple fact that their train of thought had been disturbed by the exceedingly loud groan of pleasure. They would (correctly) assume that Kane had climaxed inside his tag team partner, much to the latter's anger.

In fact, it was more than just anger that Bryan was feeling. Rage and irate couldn't even come close to describing the shorter Superstar's true emotions. He had already told Kane multiple times that he didn't want to feel sperm surge inside of him, but what did the large man do? He ignored Daniel; the sole reason behind his immense anger.

"WHAT THE FUCK KANE?! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOUR BASEMENT MONSTER ASS TO NOT CUM INSIDE OF ME! DO YOU EVEN LISTEN TO ME KANE?! DO YOU?" Once again, the anger of Daniel was almost impossible to pick up on.

With a roll of his eyes, Kane had just shrugged at the fury that his partner was feeling. "You're seriously going on about that? In a title match? You're lucky I didn't cum on that scraggly goatface beard of yours."

Those were clearly not the words that Bryan wanted to hear. His fury had been raised to an even higher level than it had been before, if that was even possible. Moments passed, and not a single word had been uttered from the vegan's mouth. Instead, he used all of his force to swing his foot where it made contact with the back of Kane's leg, sending the masked Superstar onto his knees due to the sudden nature of Bryan's kick.

The Big Red Monster opened his mouth to ask Bryan what the hell he was thinking, but the Washingtonian took that opportunity to plunge his hardness once again into Kane's oral cavern.

"You think you can cum inside of me and get away with it?" Daniel said. His face a little less red as pleasure would soon begin to take control of his mind and body. "I don't think so, you freak! You can suck my dick, swallow my cum and then we'll be equal."

"Man! You got some tight booty hole!" R-Truth said with a slight grin. He thrusted rapidly inside his partner, using a speed that was almost quick enough as he. Truth's hands rested on the pecs of the Ghanaian, so he could use his speed better to his advantage.

It didn't exactly draw any complaints from Kingston. He was just happy to feel the pleasure that Truth had minutes ago. His moaning was joyous, and he was asking Truth to go deeper through aroused whimpers, which quickly came into fruition after the request had been made.

Though Truth was tight enough in his back passage, Kofi was surprisingly even more so. Truth's bliss of getting pounded into oblivion was beginning to get outweighed by pounding someone into oblivion.

He and his cock had already been through a lot within the past eight or so minutes, and Truth was beginning to feel like he would soon blow, and the tightness of his partner was certainly contributing to that.

It wouldn't be long before Truth gave a cry of pure satisfaction, as he spilled his seed deep inside his tag team partner, filling him up with sperm. However, as this happened, the bell had already rung. While Truth and Kofi may have thought that they were the victors, Justin Roberts would soon prove them wrong.

"The winners of this match, and NEWWW WWE Tag Team Champions, Daniel Bryan and Kane!"

The focus of the two black studs became Daniel Bryan and Kane in a matter of seconds, as the former of the two rivalling partners moved away from the latter, who was getting back on his feet as sperm trickled down his chin and onto the mat. Normally Kane would have chokeslammed someone who even attempted to try and make such advances towards him, but seeing as how he is now a title holder in the WWE, he would save that chokeslam for later, when the cameras were turned off.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So I was originally going to upload the whole of the NOC PPV into this single chapter, but then it would take a heck of a lot longer than you all want to wait for, so I figured I may as well upload it now so that the other half won't be as torturous to wait for.**

**Feel free to air your thoughts on this, by the way. I don't want to be one of those authors who does nothing but beg for feedback, but every review honestly does help me and would be appreciated. :)**


	3. Night of Champions 2012 - Part 2

**Note: Just to let you know that if you see something that isn't too similar to how the WWE works, that this fic isn't aimed to be entirely identical to WWE programming. Example, there won't be any backstage and in-ring segments in this fic or any other. Only interviews and 'matches' will be shown. Don't expect commentary either, just to prepare you for what lies ahead.**

**Anyways, on with the chapter!**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**United States Championship Match (Antonio Cesaro © w/Aksana vs Zack Ryder)**

After without a doubt, the most chaotic match of the night being finished, the advertisements provided a much needed break for the audience to catch their breathes. Not for too long though, seeing as how they would soon witness yet another title match get contested in the middle of the ring in a matter of minutes.

Matt Striker was preparing for yet another interview, but thankfully this time, his interviewee hadn't been late.

In fact, this time, Zack Ryder showed up early to the interview area. Small globs of Tensai's cum was still visible on the Ultimate Broski's lower abdomen. That wasn't an essential matter as of now though; at least not when he earned his right to compete in a title match that would begin in a short quantity of minutes.

The cameraman did his usual hand signs to show when the camera would air to a global audience. Three seconds turned into one, and then the interview would begin to get filmed.

"Welcome once again WWE Universe. Matt Striker here, and standing by me is the Superstar who clawed his way through fifteen other men to earn the right to compete against Antonio Cesaro for the prestigious United States Championship, Zack Ryder." Matt's eyes shifted from camera to Zack, his interviewee for the next period of time. "Zack. After barely managing to outlast Tensai, many viewers, myself included, believe that you have an incredibly daunting task lying ahead of you. Do you have any game-plans to succeed for the upcoming title match?"

"Of course I do bro! It's gonna be the same plan I used to outlast fifteen other guys in the battle royal. Suck 'em, fuck 'em and make 'em cum." Zack said as he sported his typical goofy grin. He wasn't the most intelligent Superstar on the roster (and Damien Sandow would be more than merry to support that), but thankfully for the Long Island Iced Z, his ring-work never really did require any intelligence; just a physical prowess that he owned in spades.

However, despite the goofy grin and the typical 'bro' idiolect that poured out of his mouth, Zack had seemed a little different to Striker. It wasn't physical appearance, but it was something that had just seemed a little…dissimilar. "You look a little hard down there Striker. Want a Broski to help a fellow Broski out?"

And that was when Striker had figured out why Zack's behaviour had changed ever so slightly; the interviewee was aroused, and he wanted to do something about that with the interviewer.

Still, Matt wasn't ever one to reject a sexual offer, especially when interviewing a number of naked Superstars prior to their PPV matches. However, unlike the number of naked Superstars before him, Zack had been the only one to ask for sexual contact with the former wrestler and commentator. Hopefully he wouldn't be the last.

After a zealous 'Yes', the wrestler had a grin that was the size of epic proportions. He quickly laid down on the cold floor, and requested that Matt get on top of him. Thankfully for the latter's brains, he was already able to recognise the position that Zack had in mind for the two. It was lucky that Matt was just as eager to test out that very same position.

Matt wrapped each thigh around the side of Zack's head. The former's balls were hanging directly above the latter's superstars nose, and the retired wrestler's face was just inches away from the tip of the current wrestler's balls.

Once the two waited for ephemerally for each other, the 69 would commence. Zack and Matt took great pleasure in sucking up and down the other's hardening length for a worldwide audience to view.

This was the first time that any viewing audience member would have seen two Superstars publicly engage in a 69 position, and for those who were anticipating to see it, it was without a doubt worth the wait.

The teacher was using his superb, grade A oral skills to accommodate the whole of the less educated wrestler's shaft, without even gagging.

Zack was doing the same, albeit he was holding the interviewer's manhood in his mouth for a longer period of time. Having to please around fifteen men was help enough in terms of improving his sexual talents, and Zack had learned about giving a more than satisfactory blowjob when in the pre-show battle royal less approximately half an hour ago.

Each man's oral display continued for another minute or so, until Striker's thrusts into Ryder's mouth had become erratic, to the point that the former was shooting semen deep into the latter's oral hole, to which the interviewee would eagerly swallow.

After that, Matt would slowly separate himself from the alluring, yet goofy Superstar so that they both could stand up, where the interview would soon draw to a finish.

"See! Told you my plan's genius bro!"

Zack was close to skipping away from the interview area and towards the wrestling ring; that was how much enthusiasm was still left inside the Ultimate Broski, whilst Striker was just left speechless.

The members of the audience were now brushing off their arousal, after witnessing the first ever sixty-nine in WWE history. Problem is, that arousal would come back quicker than they may have thought after hearing the entrance theme of the United States Champion.

Antonio Cesaro, accompanied by his girlfriend (Aksana), both as naked as the other, had strutted to the ring whilst oozing a strong sense of dominant masculinity. Despite being humiliated by Brodus Clay and Tyson Kidd not too far back, the champion's confidence was still at a high level.

Once both of their feet had made eventual contact with the squared circle, the Swiss Superstar and the Lithuanian Diva would engage in a passionate make-out session. To all the heterosexual male, lesbian and bisexual members of the audience in attendance, they gave wolf whistles loud enough to hear from miles away at the first sexual sighting of naked guy-on-girl contact in history.

The kiss would continue onwards until the all too familiar 'Woo Woo Woo' blared across the arena, leading quickly onto Zack Ryder's entrance theme.

Soon enough, the Long Island Iced Z himself was energetically making his way down to the ring, groping a few fan members on the way (who flushed and/or squealed at what was transpiring) before Zack would eventually get inside the ring, his trusty Flip Cam surprisingly absent tonight, much to the disappointment of aspiring Broskis (and Broskettes) across the planet.

Once the bell had rung, Zack immediately pounced on Antonio. Their lips had made quick contact with each other, and the passion that had been shortly produced by the two Superstars was already impressive.

Antonio was a little freaked out about having a fellow male sexually pounce on top of him, but those had been the new rules that were to be abided by all WWE Superstars and Divas. He may as well try and use those rules to his advantage. Zack should have been on the brink of an orgasm anyway, what with having sexual contact with around sixteen other Superstars.

Once the lips of Zack and Antonio had detached from each other, their hands were quickly roaming around the other's muscular and athletic body.

All this was transpiring, whilst Aksana looked on with lustful eyes. Seeing her boyfriend grope and make-out with a fellow man may have been immoral, but it was too hot for words when witnessing such an event.

The grope fest was beginning to reach it's close, after Antonio and Zack were very close to squeezing all of the body parts that belonged to each other. Once each man had reached the other's derriere, that would be the final groping session for the both of them.

The jiggling cheeks and clenching holes of the American and the European Superstars had been touched, squeezed and fingered with burning desire.

The Lithuanian sensation was observing just how lustful Antonio and Zack were being. The display was just so alluring to view; it made her feel tempted to get directly involved and turn this little twosome into a threesome…and that's exactly what she did.

As Zack remained mounted on top of Antonio, Aksana decided to give her loving boyfriend a helping hand by gently probing the baby pink hole of the New Yorker, much to his delight.

Antonio was kneading the ass cheeks of the Long Island Iced Z, while his girlfriend was penetrating the bronzed Superstar with her finger. Zack could definitely tell that this was their signs of prepping him for what was to come.

Zack was confident he didn't need that propping, however. After having to endure ten or so men inside his asshole within the past two hours, Zack was sure that he could handle some pain in his anal passage.

He gently tapped Aksana's fingers away, and positioned himself so that his pucker could feel the tip of the Swiss shaft enter inside.

Zack wasn't content with feeling just the head of Antonio's cock inside him though; he wanted to feel more of it, which was quite bizarre considering a number of hours ago Zack wasn't at all fond of the possibility that another man's cock may be entered inside his asshole.

Zack's hole (which was much looser than it had been prior to the beginning of the PPV) had quickly swallowed the European's cock whole, earning moans from the two competing Superstars.

Aksana meanwhile, had travelled around the other side of the session of intercourse that Zack and Antonio were having, so she could position herself where she made contact with both men as they continued to fuck.

The luscious Lithuanian straddled the face of Antonio, whilst she orally pleasured Zack Ryder with her talented mouth and oral passage.

Zack was merrily riding away as the hard dick he had been riding delved in and out of his loosened hole, whilst Aksana was beginning to bob her head upwards and downwards on the Ultimate Broski's fat cock, taking most of it in before she would spit it back out and repeat those motions (although occasionally she would use her tongue to spice things up).

Meanwhile, as Zack was receiving all the pleasure a man could possibly aspire to receive, Aksana was spreading her legs further as Antonio's eager tongue had fucked her cunt at the speed of a regular size dick, and with just as much intensity as one also.

This would continue for a good few minutes, until Zack and Aksana could feel tingling sensations in the lower half of their bodies. The two could thankfully (for Aksana) or unfortunately (for Zack) tell that they were each about to climax, and Antonio was definitely assisting those climaxes in transpiring much earlier than without his presence.

Zack was the first to blow. After outlasting sixteen of his fellow employees, Zack had finally ejaculated thanks to Antonio. His scream was whorish and completely satisfied, and his cum had shot straight inside the mouth of Aksana, who also was now experiencing an orgasm as Antonio continued to fuck Aksana with his tongue.

Once the two more submissive wrestlers had climaxed, they remained on top of Antonio until he ejaculated. Zack and Aksana's lips had attached to each other until the former could feel the Swiss send volleys of semen deep inside of him.

Then, albeit having his dreams of becoming a champion dashed for the time being, Zack had got off of the older man with a smile on his face; not as goofy or as wide as it was as the New Yorker headed to the ring, but it was still a smile nonetheless.

Once he made his way out of the ring, Zack had given the fans high-fives as he walked towards the backstage area, whilst the two Europeans were making out and fondling each other's most intimate areas as they too headed towards the back, with the presence of the United States Championship.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Singles Match (Randy Orton vs Dolph Ziggler w/Vickie Guerrero)**

The cameras were about to once again begin to roll, and Matt Striker was still standing by in the interview room, waiting for his latest interviewee to appear.

Once the cameraman gave his usual cue, Matt Striker had welcomed the WWE universe back from the commercial break. With a charming smile on his attractive face, Striker had introduced his next interviewee of the night; none other than the Viper himself, Randy Orton.

"Welcome back WWE Universe. Joining me, Matt Striker, is a man-"

"Move. Striker." Orton said, simply with his usual monotone voice. Striker failed to follow his commands. "I said. Move. Or I will give you. An. RKO."

With that threat, Striker had quickly scuttled away, cowering slightly from the intimidating presence of Orton. Even when turning face, Randy was just as sadistic now as he had been during the peak of his heel run.

Now that Striker was out of the way, Orton's focus was now totally on the camera, and those who were watching (specifically the current crop of WWE Superstars).

"Dolph. Vickie. With these new rules, I could punish the two of you in ways you'd never even suspect. I could give you pleasure while putting the both of you in a realm of pain at the same time. What I do to the both of you tonight, will be a warning for what I can do to every single Superstar and Diva on the roster. That isn't a threat, it's a promise." Randy said, as he walked away and headed towards the ring, leaving all who were listening to fully absorb what had come out of the Viper's mouth.

Once a minute passed, the theme music of Dolph Ziggler was audible across the entire arena, and soon enough, he and Vickie Guerrero had appeared naked together, as they prepared themselves for their upcoming match with Randy Orton.

Dolph had done his usual theatrics, gyrating his derriere for the world to see (only this time the gyrations would show much more than if the blonde were to be in trunks), whilst Vickie stood there and applauded her hot hunk of a boyfriend for living up to his nickname and showing-off to the world.

From then on, Dolph and Vickie's entrance literally consisted of teasing various audience members as they headed to the ring.

Once the two lovers had stepped foot into the ring, the established theme of Randy Orton blared across the arena. Not long after, Randy would slither towards the stage of the arena, his resolutely lust-filled eyes set on the two current occupants of the squared circle.

He would not notice the cameras that panned around him, nor the fans acting eccentrically around him. All that was on Orton's mind was plans on how to turn the confident power couple of Ziggler and Guerrero into two submissive stars who do nothing than whorishly whimper when Orton had his way with them.

Randy's eyes still were latched onto Dolph and Vickie (which was actually starting to creep them out) as he stepped inside the ring.

The bell would ring, and the Viper would quickly start to play with his prey for who knows how long.

Unfortunately for Dolph and Vickie, once the Orton would play with his prey, it was almost impossible for Orton to detach himself to said prey, and in less than thirty minutes, Dolph and Vickie would fully acknowledge that.

Orton would be the first to pounce at Dolph, whilst Vickie would stare in shock at the eagerness of the former. Randy's lips had crashed into Dolph's, and the two would engage in a passionate (if not totally wild) kiss that would entice all those who (somehow) were not fully enticed.

Randy's tongue was clearly dominant as it had full control of Dolph's oral passage. Ziggler already seemed to be showing submission towards Orton, much to the latter's delight.

It would only be a matter of time before the kiss would end, and Orton would climb up Dolph's body until his infamous thick thighs had trapped Dolph from any potential ideas involving escaping. The Viper's very long and very thick viper was dangling right in front of Dolph's face. It was a little scary, but also a little enticing to look at.

Still, whatever worries may have whirled around in Dolph's mind certainly did not show in his demeanour. If anything, Dolph acted a whole lot more confident now than he normally would in the ring. Perhaps it was due to him feeling a high amount of comfortability with the new rules implemented by the WWE.

"You better be ready for me big boy, because I'm gonna swallow you whole." Dolph quickly said, as he stayed true to his word, swallowing each and every inch of Orton's rapidly hardening shaft.

As Dolph began his oral assault on Orton, it wouldn't be much longer before Vickie would join in and turn this into a threesome, as she anally assaulted the Viper's ultra tight crimson hole with her tongue.

For once, Orton didn't know what to do in this situation. There he was, with a thorough game-plan stuck in his mind, yet not being able to implement that in the match as he was literally trapped between Dolph and Vickie.

This was not what Orton had in mind, and for now, his plans had been ruined. He would give Dolph and Vickie props though; they were smarter than most would assume them to be.

Dolph's mouth was engulfing every inch of Randy's fat cock, albeit barely managing to deepthroat without even a minor gag. For someone who rarely gave blowjobs to fellow Superstars, Ziggler was especially talented orally, and those few who had been on the receiving end of a blowjob from Ziggler (including Randy) already knew of this.

The oral cavern would accommodate inch after inch of Randy's seemingly never ending shaft. It was a miracle that Dolph didn't have the urge to vomit after such a large object inserted inside his mouth.

Vickie meanwhile, was facing less of a challenge than her boyfriend was. All the cougar would have to do was to dart her tongue in and out of Randy Orton's asshole, something that many homosexual men and kinky heterosexual women would love to do. Vickie wasn't doing that superb a job, but she was still trying nonetheless.

Vickie's tongue would only manage to twirl around the edge of Orton's crimson coloured pucker. It had given Orton some level of pleasure, but not anywhere near enough to send him deep in a utopia of bliss.

Orton stayed trapped in this position for a good couple of minutes, before eventually thinking of a perfect idea to slither his way out of the arrangement he had been placed in.

He deliberately moved his body forwards after he felt Vickie slip her tongue ever so slightly (and perhaps even accidentally) into his hole so that Dolph would choke and perhaps even use his teeth on the Viper's shaft.

That was indeed what had happened, and Orton smirked like he had already won the match as the plan came into fruition (well whenever Dolph wasn't unintentionally biting his shaft).

This allowed Orton to quickly move in the side, and slap Dolph in the face in the process for committing such a heinous deed, even if it was perfectly planned by the former of the two Superstars.

"Don't you dare do that to me again!" Orton seethed; some of his saliva was escaping past his lips as he spoke in a tone so furious, it would put a scornful woman to rest. "This'll teach you not to mess with Randy Keith Orton!"

Orton had shoved Vickie aside, not too harshly (although he really wasn't caring for her presence at all) so that he could focus on taking out all his 'aggression' on the blonde Superstar. He positioned the Ohioan so that Ziggler was on all fours, and Orton literally rammed his whole dick deep inside the pink hole once it came into the Missourian's view.

Dolph let out a scream of pain. He had never, ever, in his entire life, been treated like a ragged doll as he was in this moment. Orton's dominance was well documented, but Ziggler never even visualised Randy to be this domineering.

Vickie could only stare in shock with a wide-eyed expression. Her boyfriend was currently getting raped by an inhumane man. A man that showed no remorse nor regret for any who were abused by the Viper physically, mentally and/or emotionally. Vickie had to do something, to rescue her man from being kept into such a painful position…but she just couldn't figure out what to do.

Her eyes were directly focussed on the anal sex that was transpiring, whilst her mind would only allow visual images of the two hunks currently in the ring alongside her to be stored deep inside. There were no logical decisions being made by the cougar; just lustful observations.

Randy pounding the shit out of Dolph turned less into a nightmare for her, and more into a classic pornography, one that would put any other to total shame. It helped that Dolph's screams of pain were dying down, and gradually getting replaced by satisfied moans.

Dolph was pounding at the mat with intensity whenever Randy had plunged into his prostate. Dolph's blonde hair was slowly but surely transforming into a mini-afro as he and Orton were having an extremely wild session of intercourse.

The mind of Ziggler was starting to appreciate what Orton had done. If the latter didn't flip and switch positions, then the blonde wouldn't be feeling this substantial amount of pleasure. It was weird, that Orton was to be a figure of gratification, but the more Dolph thought about it, the more it made sense (in some bizarre way).

In fact, Dolph's pleasure was increasing at a pace so speed it was uncaptured. His sexual peak was quickly approaching, and Orton hammering away at his insides wasn't helping in the slightest.

After a few minutes had passed, while Vickie continued to stare with nothing but evident arousal in her eyes, Randy had delved particularly deep inside of Dolph, in which the latter gave an ear-shattering cry as his jets of sperm flew out of his piss-slit onto the mat.

Dolph Ziggler was done, but Randy Orton wasn't.

Even with Dolph's loud screams, Randy had ignored that entirely and continued on penetrating with brute force inside the loosened pink hole that had begun to clench, making it more difficult for the Missourian to thrust as an outcome.

Then, once Dolph's hole had clenched for a certain period of time, Randy had finally ejaculated, spilling all of his seed into the back passage of Ziggler, leaving the latter to lie down on the mat and recover from what had just transpired, whilst Orton slithered his way out of the ring and into the backstage area.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Diva's Championship Match (Eve Torres vs Layla ©)**

Matt Striker was standing by in the interview area. He was showing a lot more eagerness for this interview more than any other that had transpired and would transpire. Why? Because he was interviewing the Diva's Champion, Layla. He would get to see her naked, much to the envy of a majority of WWE Superstars.

The British beauty was standing by, as naked as all the other Superstars who appeared in the interview area before her. One thing to observe was that she provided a significant contrast to Matt Striker. While he felt like the happiest man on the planet, she had felt like she had the temptation to drown in a sea of sorrow, after what happened to her best friend and challenger for the night.

Once the interviewer saw the distress on his interviewee's face, he felt a little guilty for showing such joy seconds ago. He (and the rest of the watching world) knew why Layla had felt so upset, and it was understandable. A best friend getting assaulted is always a difficult visualisation to think positively of.

"Layla, after receiving word of Kaitlyn's injury, what are your thoughts and feelings heading into the Diva's Championship match coming up next?"

"Well Matt, I'm not gonna lie. I'm upset for Kaitlyn, and obviously she's upset about it too. This was something that me and Kaitlyn have been dreaming off since we became friends with each other, and for it to be taken away so harshly, it hurts Matt. It hurts." Layla said with a sigh.

"Understandably so. I wish you the best for your title defence coming up next."

"Thank you Matt." Layla said as a faint smile was beginning to grow on her otherwise solemn face. She gave him a peck on the cheek, before she slowly headed off towards the ring.

Once the interview had reached the end of it's transpiration, Layla's theme formerly used by Tiffany was capable of being heard by all who were listening across the globe. Sure enough, she came out not long at all after; the faint smile still visible as she slapped hands with the fans (and even allowed one or two members of the audience to quickly fondle her) as the English Diva eventually got into the ring with her Diva's Championship title belt.

Now Layla would wait for her opposition for the night, who she had no idea who would challenge her for this PPV. Beth, Natalya, Aksana, Alicia. Layla had no clue who 'wrestle' her for tonight…until she heard the unmistakable theme of her opponent who was now unveiled for the whole world to see.

'She looks good to me' was blaring across the whole arena, and as all would have predicted, a naked Eve Torres was cockily strutting her stuff to the ring, waving to the fans with a smile that oozed deceit. Most of them knew that it was just a façade, but Eve would try her very hardest to convince them otherwise.

Eve would climb up the steel steps and make sure that her two bare feet were near enough the centre of the squared circle, all with that same fraudulent bravado she had put on since the beginning of her entrance.

The bell quickly rang, and the two women would go into skin-to-skin contact not long after, much to the joy of the straight men in the front row of the arena.

Their lips would soon be locked onto each other's, and the experience that would be shared between them was pure intimacy, despite the amount of abhorrence both women had felt for each other.

Whilst their lips were still latched onto each other's, the two Diva's fingers were roaming around the opposition's body. Interestingly enough, it was mainly the breasts, rump and yoni that were mostly covered by both Layla and Eve. Clearly they had both wanted the other to reach the state of an orgasm quicker than themselves.

Eve's fingers quickly delved past Layla's derriere and into her tight asshole, much to the latter's chagrin. Still, Layla wasn't going to be outdone so easily. Her fingers, like Eve's, were swift to access the American's unsuspecting asshole.

A shocking occurrence quickly turned into an enticing one as Eve and Layla began to work their fingers lustfully in and out of each other as the kiss was eventually broken. Both women were now fuelling each other to work those fingers deeper and quicker inside each other with wanton pleads.

After a while, the two gradually horny Divas were fingering each other's back doors as if it was the most regular activity they could possibly do. The slender fingers of Eve and Layla were rotating, plunging, stroking, teasing each others in way that would leave the other often craving more of the same treatment.

In fact, there would come a point that Layla and Eve were so desperate to receive more, they used their free hand to insert a finger deep inside their cunts, dripping with the slightest amount of wetness.

The outcome of the match, nor the winner of it held any significance at this point. All the duo of Divas in the ring were caring about was their own climax and peak of satisfaction.

Two fingers turned into three; three fingers turned into four, and before they both knew it, the American and the Englishwoman were literally using six fingers inside each of their holes (three in the pussy, and three in the ass).

What both Divas were joyously experiencing would soon, however, draw to a close. The excitement from their current encounter would gradually become too much for Layla, eventually squirting her juices onto her finger as she continued to finger-fuck the direct source of her wetness.

Eve, meanwhile, noticed Layla's gushing and literally shoved her onto the floor quicker than she could break a man's heart and made a dash towards her Diva's Championship. Once ran out of the ring and had gotten a firm hold of the silver and pink title belt that was now officially belonged to her, a single finger of the Coloradan had quickly returned to her vaginal passage, rapidly thrusting inside until she could feel her own orgasm come into fruition.

Then, once her finger was fully coated in her wetness, Eve Torres had looked at the reflection of the Diva's Championship belt, with a haughty smirk.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**World Heavyweight Championship Match (Sheamus © vs Alberto Del Rio)**

After the night's first and only piece of woman-on-woman contact for the entire PPV, all the men who were heterosexual and all the women who were homosexual had left the arena. Those were a small minority, however. Around ninety percent of those in attendance were getting pumped for the two big title matches up ahead. Alberto Del Rio and John Cena were challenging Sheamus and CM Punk in matches that would have the latter duo defending their prestigious championships.

In short, the audience all were expecting a session of hardcore fucking in a calibre that would outdo all the previous matches that occurred before these.

Thankfully for those eagerly anticipated fans, one of these hyped title matches would transpire next. Sheamus was standing by in the interview area (naked, as expected), where he would soon be the focus of an interview conducted by Matt Striker, this PPV's sole interviewer.

Once Matt Striker had finished with his usual greetings to both the WWE Universe and Sheamus, the interview would begin.

"Sheamus, after holding the World Heavyweight Championship for almost half a year, you have got to hold a significant amount of confidence heading into Alberto Del Rio, who you have defeated for the past two consecutive pay-per-views."

Hearing this, a smile graced it's way onto the pale face of the Irish champion.

"Why thank ye Mattie. Ah do like to think of meself as a strong individual. Now I have faced, and beaten good ol' Bertie for the past two pay-per-views, as ye already mentioned, and ah'm gonna beat him for a third time too. He may have little Ricky Ricardo and Davey Boy alongside with him, but you better believe they're gonna be in for a bruisin' fella! Now ah'm not sure if everyone knows this yet, but Booker told meh that he's reinstated the Brogue Kick just for meh. Now everyone may think that wresslin' ain't allowed now that the WWE's focussed on fookin', but if Bertie runs his mouth, then he'll be receiving a Brogue Kick right in the jaw, and that goes for Ricky Ricardo and Davey Boy too!" Sheamus said with a smile.

He then noticed the blatant hard-on that Striker was sporting, much to the retired wrestler's chagrin. Sheamus, however, felt quite lustful just looking at the red mushroom head. Perhaps this new WWE wasn't so bad after all.

"Nice cock by the way Striker." Sheamus said, his smile turned into a grin as he left the interview area, leaving a flustered Striker to think about what had come out of the Irishman's mouth (and perhaps what he wished went inside of it).

The theme of the Mexican aristocrat was now audible to all the fans in attendance, as instead of booing (which they usually had done), they were waiting in anticipation for the appearance of a naked Alberto Del Rio.

Thankfully they wouldn't have to wait long, as the red Ferrari 430 Spider (one of many vehicles owned by the wealthy Superstar) made it's presence in the arena, and once one of the doors had opened, the whole world was treated to Alberto Del Rio's nude form, wearing just an exquisite black scarf that draped around his neck.

His flaccid, golden shaft was flopping around as Alberto stormed his way to the ring with a furious scowl plastered on his usually charming facial features. Alberto was no fan of these new rules implemented into the WWE by any means. It was not the sex he was against, but who he would be having sex with. Alberto never wanted to have sex with a peasant, and Sheamus was his definition of a peasant.

Once he went through the ropes (with assistance from Ricardo) and stormed to the ring, Ricardo and Otunga (both of whom were also naked) were consoling the angry Mexican for what was about to take place in the squared circle.

Once Alberto's theme eventually died down, it was quickly replaced by his opposition's theme, much to the delight of the fans as evident by their immense cheering.

Sheamus would swiftly arrive after, and the grin that was perceptible on his face towards the end of his interview with Matt Striker was still present. He did the usual babyface shtick: slapping hands with the fans and allowing them to fondle his body parts. It was their way of positively interacting to the fans, and giving back to them for their support throughout the tenure of their babyface run.

Once Sheamus stepped up those steel steps and passed through the middle rope, the bell would ring, and Sheamus would take charge.

He was nimble in giving Alberto's lackees (Rodriguez and Otunga) Brogue Kicks, giving just as much of a physical impact barefoot as he did in wrestling boots. Ricardo and Otunga were both unconscious, laying on floor much to the horror of their superior, who quickly looked at Sheamus with nothing but revulsion.

"What are you doing, you imbecile?!" Alberto said. He moved closer and closer to the Irish hunk until their bodies had no form of separation from each other, as the North American was close to seething at his rival.

Sheamus, however, could only smile in response. His facial expressions showed nothing but naughtiness, as he slowly sank to his knees, much to the confusion of the man who was challenging for his title.

"Have ah been a naughty boy Bertie? Do ah need a punishing?" Sheamus said with a slight purr, as his hands slowly formed a grip on the golden cock that quickly hardened in front of his very eyes.

As if the rich wrestler wasn't confused before, now he was absolutely befuddled. Why was Sheamus taking such pleasure in being eye-level to another man's penis? Was Sheamus gay? Was he gay for surprisingly being fonder of this than what he thought he would be. Why was he thinking so much when he was about to receive a blowjob? All those questions that rotated around his perplexed brain would soon turn into mush, as Sheamus eventually licked the purple tip of his hard member.

Sheamus' tongue would only flick up and down for an ephemeral period of time, as Alberto was having none of this teasing from his opposition.

As the Mexican's golden hands made contact with the red hair of the champion, the former saw a perfect opportunity to thrust inside the mouth of the latter when Sheamus briefly opened his mouth.

The Irishman wasn't expecting this to happen in the slightest, but if this was what it took to regain his prestigious title, he would take as much cock in his mouth as it took.

This would be one of the rarities that Sheamus thanked Randy for his love of being on the receiving end of fellatio, as the former used all those skills he had learned from the latter onto the manhood of Del Rio.

Sheamus' head was bobbing up and down the aristocrat's fat cock without a single struggle. He would accommodate every little inch that the Mexican had to offer until his nose made contact with the jet black pubic hairs of his challenger.

Alberto's eyes were close to bulging out of their sockets. He could not believe the oral talent that the World Heavyweight Champion had possessed, nor did he want to. He wanted to picture an alluring Hispanic woman effortlessly taking in his cock whole, but for some reason, all he could see (both through his eyes and in his mind) was a lustful Sheamus.

What was worse was that Alberto actually acknowledged how good a job Sheamus had been doing. He may have often received blowjobs, but Sheamus was doing better than most who attempted to orally pleasure the North American stud. His climax was beginning it's merciless approach, but the Mexican wasn't even going to contemplate it's occurrence.

The Mexican was trying to move away from the Irishman, but the latter wasn't allowing this. The golden shaft of the wealthy hunk was trapped inside the enticing oral cavern of the less affluent Superstar.

This was one of Sheamus' first experience in blowing a fellow man without being pressured into doing so, and he was actually enjoying the experience. The moans of the challenger was fine music to his eager earlobes. He wasn't about to let this experience slip so easily from his grasp.

As if the moans that Sheamus was already hearing was lustful enough, whenever he had hummed and/or used his tongue on the cock in his mouth, Alberto's moans were getting increasingly aroused, if that was even possible.

Alberto was desperately trying to not only escape the pleasant ordeal he was placed in, but also the gay thoughts that constantly took attention inside his head.

He was convinced that Sheamus was messing him by giving him this astonishing amount of pleasure.

However, all this 'messing' would eventually come to a stop. With an almighty effort being put in, Alberto finally managed to take his dick out of the cock hungry mouth of the champion, much to the latter's dismay.

Still, always one to think on his feet, the determination Sheamus had to win this match was still present, and he used his raw strength to force Alberto onto his back in the middle of the ring in front of a worldwide audience.

Then, once the pale hands had spread the golden legs as wide open as they could go, the Great White had rammed his shaft into the ultra-tight dark asshole of the aristocrat.

Sheamus obviously had some effect on the Mexican, for him to be loudly speaking in his mother tongue. It wasn't that important to Sheamus though. All he cared about for the moment being was providing to all who were watching an impressive quality of fucking.

Alberto was desperate for help at this point. He would call in David and Ricardo, but they were still unconscious at this point of time. No wonder he had mentally deemed the two of them to be useless in predicaments like these. His only option was to endure the pain that Sheamus was giving to him.

As much as Del Rio tried to visualise happy thoughts, he couldn't flee from reality. He knew that Sheamus was fucking him with a brutal amount of roughness. The dark hole was getting shattered by the pale shaft that constantly intruded deep inside.

Thankfully for Sheamus, he wasn't even feeling a fraction of pain or negativity that Alberto was suffering with. In fact, this situation was blissful for the champion. He never had an asshole so tight clench around his thick dick, thus never receiving such sexual contentment from another human being until now.

All he would do was to plunge inside Alberto, and a realm of pleasure would quickly take over his body. It didn't get much better than that for the totally satisfied redhead.

The pale blue eyes of Sheamus looked deeply into the chocolate eyes of Del Rio, to see that the latter was in an immense amount of pain. It did make him feel a tad guilty for going so brutal on the Mexican, but then Sheamus would take a second to think about how tedious Alberto was to deal with…he then felt much better, and continued to roughly pound into the suffering Superstar.

This was torture for Alberto. He was still in a world of pain, but yet his orgasm was drawing closer to eventually becoming a reality. The bewilderment was absolutely astounding, and that (along with the torture his asshole was still forced to tolerate) would only increase as the seconds passed on by.

His orgasm was now starting to lurk around the corner, and his cock, for some reason, was starting to notably throb. He wasn't enjoying this experience, but if it meant that this would be a step closer to finishing, then Alberto was happy with having a throbbing shaft.

Each thrust from Sheamus made Alberto feel more pain, but also more tranquillity in the sense that all this pain would grow quicker of becoming no more. The throbbing of the golden dick became more notable as time passed.

Alberto was screaming at this point, and eventually he would reach his peak after Sheamus made a particularly powerful thrust. Cum was gushing out of the aristocrat's cock and onto the lower abdomens of both himself and Sheamus.

Not long after that, it was Sheamus' turn to spill his seed; his cum pouring into the loosened asshole of his challenger for the night.

Once Alberto's asshole milked all of the pearly white cum of the Irishman, the pearly white Superstar had left the ring wearing nothing but a smirk as he went to hold the World Heavyweight Championship, that was still officially his.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**WWE Championship Match (CM Punk © vs John Cena)**

Now was the moment that entirely everyone was waiting for. CM Punk would defend the most exalted title in all of sports entertainment against an opponent that every single wrestling fan across the entire globe would recognise as a dominant force in the art of wrestling.

John Cena, that very opponent that Punk would be 'wrestling' against next in the squared circle, was standing by Matt Striker, sporting the most impressive hard-on that a man could possibly sport.

Matt's eyes were frequently drifting downwards, glancing at it's very impressive girth and long length. It was going to be harder for Striker to conduct this interview more than any other, and the former teacher knew it.

Still, Matt tried his hardest to put on a professional face as the interview would soon get underway.

"Welcome back once again WWE Universe. Joining me, Matt Striker, is one of, if not the strongest wrestler to ever grace the company…none other, than John Cena." Matt said with a smile. "Now Cena-"

"Matt, cut the questions for tonight." Cena said, with anything but a smile; even a slight one. "Punk, Heyman. I know you're both watching this, so I'll just jab straight to the point. I have respect for the two of you, but I don't like you. I don't like what either of you represent and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose my opportunity of reclaiming the WWE Championship to someone as egotistical as you, Punk. Now this ain't about wrestling, we all know that. It's about sex. So just remember that once this match is over, you'll be blowing a big fucking load all over me."

With that, Cena walked off towards the ring after delivering such a powerful message to the WWE Champion.

Speaking of him, the song performed by Living Colour blares across the whole arena and shortly after, CM Punk appears in nude form, much to the delight of the entire audience who watch in their masses. Paul Heyman also briefly appears, but him and CM Punk both agree that this is a job best done by only the latter. Heyman heads off backstage, and Punk cockily struts his stuff to the ring, with the WWE Championship in hand.

Once both of his bare feet touch the centre of the wrestling ring, the infamous theme of John Cena is now audible to all the fans who are watching this historical pay-per-view.

The beer can thick cock of Cena dangles freely as the leader of the CeNation sprints towards the ring, focussing more on his encounter with Punk than acknowledging the viewing fans.

Once Cena makes it into the ring, the bells rings, and the main event to this one of a kind event gets underway.

"Ready to be my bitch, Cena?"

"Other way 'round, Punk."

With that, Cena used all of his brute strength to flip Punk onto his back, giving the former perfect access to have his way with the latter.

CM Punk was now unsure of what Cena would do. There were a multitude of possibilities that could occur, and not one of those possibilities had stuck out in the champion's mind. The only thing that the Chicagoan could do, was to wait and experience what possibility would be the one to transpire.

Thankfully for Punk and all others who had been anticipating what would happen next, they wouldn't have to wait much longer, as Cena's mouth enveloped the hard shaft of the WWE Champion.

From the base to the mushroom head with the Prince Albert piercing, Cena's oral passage covered every part of the hard cock that was property of his rival.

Punk was already liking the permanent stipulations that would be put in place by the WWE, especially if it meant that all his opposition in future matches would provide him with such oral pleasure, as Cena was currently doing.

"Damn Johnny! I always knew you sucked in the ring, but I didn't know that was literally the case."

CM Punk was already cracking jokes at his challenger's expense. He truly was an asshole, as widely speculated amongst the dirt-sheets and furious encounters with innocent fans.

Still, this wasn't distracting Cena from what his task had been. He still used his mouth similarly to a vacuum, sucking up and down every inch of the obstacle in the way of eventual victory.

The perceptible bliss coming out of Punk's mouth was enough indication in itself to show that he was enjoying the blowjob he was receiving, and that was just from Cena's mouth. The same perceptible bliss would increase tenfold in volume when Cena began to hum and swirl his tongue around the base.

The native of Massachusetts was certainly providing a level of oral pleasure that no-one was expecting…even in the slightest. Even Punk was shocked at the immense joy his manhood was in the midst of receiving.

He would continue to collect the satisfaction that his challenger's oral cavern would supply for approximately five minutes, before using all his strength to shove Cena away from his rock hard cock.

He was content with all the pleasure his dick had been given within the past quantity of minutes from Cena's mouth, but now it was the turn of the man's asshole to give Punk and his manhood equal satisfaction.

Cena knew what was coming, and he would brace for the worst amount of pain that would transpire inside his posterior. This wasn't the first time he had taken a cock, by any means, but it wasn't a common occurrence when men were intruding his back doors, so to speak.

As Cena swiftly moved into position, Punk would take great pleasure in viewing the baby pink hole of the challenger. It was especially small, and definitely one of the smallest holes that Punk had ever laid eyes on.

Still, he wasn't just going to look. His eyes had spent enough time staring at what would be given the daunting task of accommodating his fat dick. Now would be the time for the Chicagoan to plug his shaft directly into the prepared hole of the Massachusett.

Cena would moan with a slight hint of anguish as soon as he felt CM Punk delve inside of him. This would be no easy task, but hopefully by the end of it, he would come out of this on top, as the WWE Champion.

John's hand would clench into a fist to try and ease away from the pain he was feeling in the lower half of his body. CM Punk constantly thrusting inside was only adding to the pain Cena was undergoing.

CM Punk, however, couldn't feel more happiness in his body. Cena's hole was a place he would definitely go to again in the future, if not just for the perpetual clenching alone.

Each thrust was bringing out a new type of satisfaction that was more than desirable for the WWE Champion to receive. This was fuelling Punk on to plunge even deeper into the rival, ending up with his Prince Albert piercing making frequent contact with Cena's prostate, much to both man's delight.

Punk was hammering away inside Cena with an exceedingly high amount of fulfilment. A throbbing shaft was nowhere to be seen, oddly enough, considering that the immense tightness of Cena's hole as well as the challenger's mouth were factors that could bring a man trembling to his knees in less than five minutes. Yet here Punk was, lasting for just under ten minutes as his cock continued to delve inside John's loosened pucker.

As time was changing by the second, the position would change by every fifth minute. The first five minutes consisted of a blowjob given by Cena. The next five minutes consisted of Cena getting hammered by Punk. The next batch of minutes after that, would be Cena's portion of revenge.

Once Cena was sure that his ass endured enough damage for the time being, he rocked backwards with enough force that would see his enemy falling to his knees and away from his slackened hole.

That opportunity allowed Cena to get up at a surprisingly nimble speed, and ram his cock into Punk's mouth as it was still shocked from what had just transpired.

"Like I said, you're my bitch now Punk." Cena said whilst using brute force to face-fuck the WWE Champion. His balls were often crashing into Punk's chin, showing just how physical Cena was getting in this no holes barred match.

Gagging was a common occurrence with Punk. He wasn't expecting Cena to be so rough on him, thus gagging in the process as he's more or less forced to keep a beer can thick dick into his mouth.

Still, like Cena periods of time ago, Punk did acknowledge that this would raise his chances of retaining his precious championship. Every single second counted when it came to pleasuring the competition with these new set of rules, and that applied orally, anally and possibly even vaginally if the competition was a female.

As time passed on, Punk was beginning to gag less and less as he slowly got used to handling the lethal weapon inside his mouth.

Cena's thrusting seemed less brute to Punk, and his enjoyment was slowly starting to become apparent. Like many other wrestlers who competed with these new set of rules before him, Punk was actually beginning to enjoy what would transpire in the ring. Whether or not it made him gay was irrelevant, because right now his task would be to keep Cena from being the official holder of the WWE Championship, and his mouth was doing a good enough job, judging by the satisfied moans that oozed out of the challenger's mouth.

Still, if there was anyone to enjoy the pleasure of a satisfactory blowjob, it would definitely be Cena. He was starting to like providing pleasure to another man's shaft, but he was far fonder of being on the receiving end of a blowjob, and Punk had an oral aptitude that surpassed a number of the current crop of Divas (although there still were a few who were more orally talented).

In fact, Cena was worried that he was becoming a little too fond of this. Though the blowjob he was getting was becoming more and more high-quality, his fondness of receiving it could perhaps lead to his downfall and separate him from the championship that was being contested for a further quantity of months.

Cena wasn't going to allow an opportunity like this slip out of his grasp so easily.

He whipped his shaft out of Punk's mouth (with all the might he could put in), and quickly went outside to the ring, much to the puzzlement on the latter's rugged facial features.

John's hands delved under the ring until he found the object of his recent desires…the double dildo.

Then he rushed back into the ring, double dildo in hand, and the position that was visualised inside his head was hopefully going to become a reality.

"Bet I can take a cock better than you can Punk."

"Do you really expect me to play that silly little game with you Cena?"

"Do you want to become the WWE Champion?"

"…Good point. So what exactly do you have in mind Fruity Pebble?"

"Well firstly, call me Cena. Secondly, get on all fours."

As hesitant as he was to comply with those rules, Punk slowly got on all fours as Cena had asked him to. His derriere was sticking out like a sore thumb, and Cena felt an almighty temptation of hammering that asshole into oblivion.

But that wasn't going to happen. Not when the stakes were as high as they were.

Soon Cena would mirror Punk's position. Both men were now on all fours, with their posteriors in contact with each other. It would be a matter of time before the charcoal black double dildo would come into play.

Through each man's wiggling and jiggling, eventually the double dildo could be put into good use, as it slowly entered each man's pink pucker.

Already they were beginning to moan at the intruding ends of the thick dildo. The moans that spilled out each man's mouth were lustful enough to arouse every single person in the arena, which was quite the accomplishment in itself.

Both Superstars were pushing back against the black dick, feeling more inside them as a result. Their puckers were already beginning to loosen, and their lust was incredibly transparent.

Their backsides had set up a pattern that would be followed throughout the rest of the length of this match. Cena and Punk would rock their rumps towards each other, feeling the dildo delve deep into their anal passages, before pushing away from each other, feeling less of the dildo inside of them, before the motions would soon get repeated.

The sight of seeing both Cena and Punk bottom to each other at the same time was one to that had to be seen. Almost everyone, including the two naked men in the ring, knew that this transpiration would be a rarity, so they had to enjoy it whilst it lasted.

Especially considering that what was currently happening wouldn't last for much longer. Through all the anal activity each man underwent, their shafts were beginning to wildly throb. They both knew what was going to happen, but they didn't see that the other man was also going through the same thing.

After they felt the double dildo penetrate their desperate holes one final time, what happened next would shock the whole WWE Universe.

Cena and Punk would both give an almighty cry of delight, as their orgasms followed after at exactly the same time. It was a shocking occurrence to witness, and one that the fans in attendance and all over the world were still struggling to believe.

The board of directors were even debating on who was the first man to ejaculate. Some were saying Punk, others were saying Cena. After what would seem like an eternity deciding on, they eventually agreed on one outcome that everyone in the arena would soon know about.

One of the members of the board of directors sprinted his way to Justin Roberts (shockingly enough, that member was fully clothed) to inform the WWE Universe about who was the true victor of the over twenty five minute long match.

Once all the information was processed into his ear, Justin gave a nod before he would speak into his microphone.

"This match has been ended in a draw. As a result, your WWE Champion still is CM Punk!"

A chorus of boos were now emitted all over the arena as Punk grinned at the decision that was made. He nimbly rolled out of the ring and made a mad dash towards the WWE Championship that was still his.

The reign of CM Punk was still occurring, and all would still have to put up with it for the time being.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Wasn't that a controversial ending?**

**So now that Hell in a Cell's done with, here's what the next two chapters will feature:**

**Part 1 (Chapter 4):**

**- Alberto Del Rio (w/Ricardo Rodriguez) vs Randy Orton**  
**- Team Hell No © vs Team Rhode Scholars *WWE Tag Team Championship***  
**- Kofi Kingston © vs The Miz *Intercontinental Championship***  
**- Antonio Cesaro © vs Justin Gabriel *United States Championship***

**Part 2 (Chapter 5):**

**- Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara vs The Prime Time Players**  
**- Sheamus © vs Big Show *World Heavyweight Championship***  
**- Eve © vs Layla vs Kaitlyn *Triple Threat Diva's Championship***  
**- CM Punk © vs Ryback *Hell in a Cell WWE Championship***

**Hope you liked the chapter! ;)**


	4. Hell in a Cell - Part 1

**Singles match (Alberto Del Rio w/Ricardo Rodriguez vs Randy Orton)**

The pyro to Hell in a Cell had been set off for the millions upon millions of viewers to witness in amazement. This was the second ever pay-per-view in history to feature full frontal nudity, and definitely not the last. Business for the WWE had soared after Night of Champions, when viewership went above the roof, and the profits Vince had earned skyrocketed from previous pay-per-views. He had now forgotten about the PG demographic he once targeted his product towards, as now his ideal audience were very perverted men and women over the age of eighteen.

Instead of Matt Striker, this time it was Josh Mathews standing by in the interview area, as naked as Striker in the previous PPV. Striker and Mathews were on a rotating shift on pay-per-views. Striker would work one, Josh would work the other and so on.

Standing by Josh Mathews, was a scorned individual. One who was irate at being defeated by Sheamus at Night of Champions. None other than the Mexican aristocrat himself, Alberto Del Rio.

He was as naked as Josh, and his golden manhood made it's appearance yet again for another historic pay-per-view. Josh couldn't help but stare with a little lust, despite being a proud heterosexual man. He was impressed with the plumpness of Alberto's shaft, and he wasn't the only one.

Nonetheless, lusting feelings would have to be cast aside, as Josh would conduct his interview with Alberto, until the latter had eventually stopped the former from doing so.

"Now Joshua, since it is a part of your contract to do what I tell you to do, I demand you get on your knees and show me how much of a good little cock-sucking puta everyone says you are."

Josh knew that Alberto was speaking the truth…about what was in his contract, not about being a 'good little cock-sucking puta'. If Josh had ignored Alberto of his request, it wouldn't sit well with those higher up, and the former's job could be at stake. To simply put it, Josh couldn't afford to take the risk of becoming unemployed and lose a significant amount of money as a result just because he refused one of Alberto's orders.

At least now he partially knew how Ricardo felt.

The interviewer crouched down so that he was eye-level to the wealthier man's manhood, witnessing just how plump it had actually been.

The gazing would not continue for much longer, as Josh more or less forced himself to engulf Alberto's shaft into his mouth, much to the latter's satisfaction.

Alberto may not have been the first Superstar to feel the bliss of a blowjob directly from Josh Mathews, but he had Josh visiting him more than any other Superstar, all directly from his contract.

This was just one of the effects that Alberto had on men. Through powers of persuasion, he would have men on their knees and accommodating his golden member inside their oral passages, whether they showed hesitation or not.

This eventually proved to be a case of both for Josh. On one side, he wasn't exactly expecting nor thinking about giving a blowjob in front of a worldwide audience…but then again, the more he was getting into it, the more he strangely began to like it.

As time progressed, the interviewer was beginning to bob his head upwards and downwards his interviewee's cock with a gradual increase of speed. His mouth would take in more and more of Alberto until the younger man's nose had reached the older man's base.

This would repeat itself quite a few times before Alberto could sense that his orgasm was not as distant as he'd like to think it would be. That's not to say he was going to ejaculate any second, but when pitted against a calculated and systematic opponent such as Randy Orton, every little ounce of stamina would be needed, and that was something that Alberto would acknowledge in his mind only.

He whipped his saliva covered shaft out of Josh's mouth, surprisingly much to the latter's dismay, and gave the man who orally pleasured him a half-hearted pat on the head as he headed off to the ring, leaving a naked Josh on his knees.

The focus of the camera suddenly cut away from Josh Mathews to the ring that active wrestlers would be competing in throughout the night.

The first duo of competitors would compete against one another in that very ring starting right now, as the well recognised theme of Alberto Del Rio was capable of being heard throughout the entire arena.

Ricardo Rodriguez, almost as naked as his superior, was standing in the centre of the ring, ready to announce Alberto as the theme was starting to play.

He made his usual introductions, using all the power that his lungs could provide to make an introduction so extravagant and unique that it would match Alberto's equally as high standards.

Once Alberto exited out of one of his millions of sports cars that would be in his possession whilst a sumptuous black scarf draped around his golden neck, he strutted his stuff on the way to the ring, flashing facial expressions that oozed nothing but confidence that was on the boarder line of coming across as arrogance.

When Alberto made it through the middle rope, he stepped to the centre of the ring, placed his scarf at the bottom of one of the corners and joined his now equally as naked personal ring announcer, as the duo of nude Hispanics awaited for Alberto's opposition to arrive.

And soon enough, Alberto's opposition for the night had finally arrived. The easily familiar theme of Randy Orton blared across the entire arena as fans went nuts as they too were awaiting for Orton's presence.

Thankfully for those eager to see the Viper, they wouldn't have to wait much longer. Randy would soon appear at the stage of the arena, much to the delight of the fans who waited in anticipation.

The camera initially focused on his infamously thick thighs, and the impeccable manhood that was placed roughly in the middle of those two killer thighs.

Randy and all his nakedness slowly made their way to the ring, not taking his steely eyes off of the two naked men in the ring whilst doing so…even when the Viper travelled to the centre of the squared circle.

The separation between the two men was becoming incredibly thin within the very short amount of time they were both inside the ring, but it eventually got to a point where that separation had vanished as the two men literally stood toe-to-toe with each other. Their body parts made contact with each other, and their eyes couldn't help but to penetrate past the other's pupils.

That was Alberto's mistake. Never engage in a stare-off with someone as systematic as the Viper.

Quicker than a hiccup, the aristocrat had now become the recipient of one deadly RKO, as many wrestlers (active and retired/semi-retired) had also been on the receiving end of. It was just as lethal as Randy's demonic mindset.

Randy's gaze suddenly shifted from the unconscious Alberto to the fully conscious Ricardo, who as of this moment, was at a total loss as for what to do to assist his master.

But the train of thought that Rodriguez was desperately trying to bring into his mind stopped when he had felt Orton do something that the former was hoping the latter wouldn't do.

Randy used that infamous power of his to drag Ricardo along with total ease towards the unconscious Mexican hunk. However, the undesirable occurrence that Ricardo had been praying wouldn't transpire somehow quickly turned into a desirable occurrence that was far more pleasurable than what previously happened.

Randy's warm oral heat enveloped Ricardo's decent length. It wasn't as near as impressive as the Superstars who actively compete in the ring, but Ricardo still had a decent thickness.

The personal ring announcer to Alberto Del Rio was too busy wrapped into this newly found joy to realise that as Orton began his mission of orally pleasuring the weakest man of the trio, the Missourian had slowly straddled the waist of Alberto, eventually feeling the plump tip of the latter probe inside the former's diminutive hole, shocking himself and all around them in the process.

No-one would ever bet on Randy Orton bottoming out to another man, especially if there was no pressure put on him to do so.

Had it not been for Ricardo's presence, Randy would be groaning in utter pain at an easily audible tone for everyone to hear. His asshole was very tight; Alberto's shaft was very plump; it shouldn't have taken too long to figure out why indeed Orton was experiencing aching in the lower half of his body (the posterior, to be precise).

Ricardo's presence actually made the Viper feel grateful for once that his weakness wasn't getting exposed to a worldwide audience. It was very rare that Orton would feel such gratitude towards someone, especially when that someone was vastly disliked by Orton. But, a single, lone voice was screaming, screeching in the very top of Randy's head and demanded that the third generation Superstar repay Alberto's inferior for what he had done, unintentional or not.

And so the threesome would properly begin. Orton was beginning to bounce on his opponent's stout shaft, whilst his mouth was put to good use, engulfing Ricardo whole before spitting him out and repeating those motions rather quickly.

The more Randy would spend with the two Mexicans, the more that the American's mouth relentless in the sense that it had practically kept Ricardo in captivity from helping his superior, and it would remain this way until Randy fully had his way with Alberto.

The lower section of Randy's body was now gyrating metrically each time he could feel the entirety of Alberto's length delve inside of him, and the former was displaying just how impeccable his oral cavity truly was on Ricardo as time made it's sweet progression.

This would continue further onwards for a quantity of minutes, as Randy's movements (both orally and anally) had gotten quicker to the point where he could sense that both Alberto and Ricardo now had throbbing shafts inside his two holes.

They were about to burst, and Orton was about to score a consecutive pay-per-view victory over two different and incredibly talented Superstars.

The continuation of this threesome was working perfectly with Orton's plan. Ricardo was cleverly trapped in the pleasure he had been receiving, and as a result, left his master unable to be assisted and allowing the Viper to fully use Alberto as he pleased.

The cherry on top for Randy would approach just about now. Ricardo was the first to climax, spilling his seed inside the source of his most recent pleasure until the seed had quickly been swallowed up. The lung power of Ricardo was getting put to good use at this point, screaming as loud as his voice could possibly go when the creamy liquid shot inside the Viper's mouth.

Randy now shoved Ricardo with total ease onto the mat. The latter wasn't known for being muscular, strong or wielding stamina, which were all traits that the former had clearly owned for the past number of years. This gave the American enough time to purely focus on his opposition until he would milk Del Rio dry.

Then came Alberto, who although may have still been feeling the effects of the infamously lethal RKO, still managed to get a release and send volley after volley of white essence inside his opponent's passage.

The ejaculation that was transpiring was like an erupting volcano, but one that Orton wouldn't have any problems enduring through. Once the younger yet more experienced of the two wrestlers was confident enough that he had milked the older and more inexperienced wrestler dry, the former had finally stood up, showing the almost-transparent globs that tantalisingly trickled down his notoriously thick thighs.

The bell rung not long after, and Randy's well-known theme song was blaring across the arena, much to Randy's satisfaction, albeit not being intent on showing it to a worldwide audience.

The bronzed Adonis looked around the ring, suddenly to sense an incoming presence approaching rapidly nearby. It wouldn't faze him though. Orton had simply given the person an RKO for their troubles; not even a care in the world was shown as to who the victim was.

Thankfully for Randy, his victim would flip over after receiving such a painful finishing manoeuvre, allowing Randy to gain perfect access of who the mystery person was…Ricardo Rodriguez.

Rodriguez and his superior now lay naked in the middle of the wrestling ring, small amounts of sperm visible on their lower abdominal areas, whilst Randy simply smirked at the masterpiece he had just created in the middle of the ring in front of millions of viewers.

Nothing went better like a successful plan, and Orton's plan was as close to being a direct source of superlative as he could possibly get it.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Tag Team Championship match (Team Hell No © vs Team Rhodes Scholars)**

Returning from the first of many commercial breaks that would be scattered throughout the whole PPV, the audience would have to prepare themselves for another display of intercourse that would contain a rather ludicrous amount of chaos, especially as seeing how the dysfunctional duo of Daniel Bryan and Kane were teaming together in the next upcoming match.

Their opposition, however, were the polar opposites of dysfunctional. Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow gelled together like a well-oiled machine, better together than practically every other current tag team and the two ravenettes had only been teaming together for literally just over a month.

Team Rhodes Scholars (the official team name for Rhodes and Sandow) were present in the interview area, alongside Josh Mathews. Fans got a significant treat when there eyes would feast upon the sight that was being presented to them. Cody had the body of a Greek God, and his shaft had a beautiful cerise mushroom head that glistened at will. Damien also had an alluring physique (despite it not being as impressive as his partner's), an impressive amount of body hair and pubic hair (not too thick, but not too thin neither) and a shaft that outdid Cody's in terms of length and width.

"Cody; Damien. Tonight is your first opportunity to capture tag team gold against a duo that sparked up a great amount of controversy during their time as a team. How are the two of you feeling heading into this match?"

Damien snatched the microphone out of Josh's hands whilst wearing a disdainful look in the process.

"Move aside scoundrel, and let some real men take charge of the microphone." And so Josh did, allowing the two younger men to take control of the interview area. "Kane; Daniel. I don't know what is more ludicrous; the fact that you two dysfunctional and deluded vermin are currently the holders of the Tag Team titles, or that you both think that you'll be retaining them once this match has finished entirely. You see, you two cannot stand one another, and reasonably so. You are both bizarre freaks who seem to adapt better in a childish story than a reality filled with far more talented duos, specifically Team Rhodes Scholars."

Damien smiled at his equally as nude partner and handed him the mic.

Cody secretly uttered a 'Thank you' to Damien, before shifting his focus towards the camera. "What he said."

As simple as that, Cody shoved the mic back into Josh's palms and the pair of naked ravenettes headed towards the ring, extremely confident that they'll be coming out of it as champions.

The first man to enter the ring and participate in the only tag team bout of the night was Daniel Bryan; a man who's had surprisingly more love interests than most of the current Superstars on the roster.

As expected, he appeared in his birthday suit, giving the audience members a scrumptious sight for their eager pupils to gaze on.

His shaft was perfectly meaty, and the dirty blonde hairs that crowned the base of his manhood was beautiful to observe.

Whilst Daniel had his hands covering his ears from all the 'Yes' chants he could hear from the crowd, he stormed his way to the ring and stood in the centre, awaiting his tag team partner.

And not long after did the infamous theme of the Big Red Machine become audible throughout the entire arena.

Kane wasn't the most attractive of the four participants, but his cock easily longer and thicker than the other three Superstars in this match-up.

He slowly travelled to the square circle and eventually managed to get inside it and join his tag team partner as they now waited to see their opposition in the flesh.

Whilst the wait was held for a slightly longer period of time, Team Rhodes Scholars had finally arrived on the stage of the arena as Cody Rhodes' theme was blaring for everyone to hear.

They gave each other lustful stares, before strutting their way down the entrance ramp, and teased horny fans for not having bodies as striking as theirs.

Then, to top off the insulting and degrading directed towards the fans, Cody and Damien were passionately smooching barely out of the fans' reach. They could gaze all they like at the kiss that was transpiring, but their swinging hands could not make contact, much to their sadness.

This continued for a few moments, before their lips eventually unattached, and the two ravenettes made their way into the ring, so that the match could finally begin.

Kane and Daniel were on one side, whilst Cody and Damien were on the other side. All men knew that no physical contact was to be made with the opposing side, but they all doubted at one stage or another whether they would be able to abide by that new rule.

The bell had rung and Team Rhodes Scholars were getting straight to work. Cody quickly crouched down and took his ally's currently flaccid length into his oral cavity where he would get to work on providing his partner with a delightful orgasm.

Damien was instantly throwing his head back with pleasure as the younger stud was quick in bobbing his head up and down the hardening sex that delved past his pouty lips.

Considering the vast amount of Superstars who had been given an immeasurable amount of scorn from Sandow, it was quite rare to see him with an ally, especially an ally in Cody Rhodes. Their looks were entirely different, yet their personalities were far more conjoined.

After a moment of allowing Cody to freely take in his rapidly hardening dick, Damien had eventually placed his hands on the back of his friend's head, and gradually began to take a chunk of control away from Rhodes and slowly thrust in and out.

It was proving to be no challenge for Cody in orally accommodating another man's shaft. He had done so in the past with literally all of his close allies: Randy Orton, Ted DiBiase, Drew McIntyre and even Hardcore Holly. Damien Sandow would just be an added name to the list of the impressive amount of tag team partners that Cody has managed to gain in the five years he's wrestled in a WWE ring.

Meanwhile, in the opposite side of the ring, Daniel Bryan and Kane had just finished heatedly debating on who would pleasure the other first. Neither man backed down, and both were title-driven individuals. They eventually agreed that it would be the best for both of them if they had just pleasured each other simultaneously as they did last month.

Kane manoeuvred Daniel into a vertical sixty-nine, where both men would quickly assault the other man's soft manhood with their mouths.

Whilst they shared a level of derision for each other outside of the ring, Team Hell No somehow managed to find a way to gel together in the ring, and they were showing that just now.

Daniel's palms had gripped Kane's massive thighs, whilst the former would allow the latter's meaty tool to trespass his oral cavern and coat it in saliva as a result. Kane had done the same, taking the smaller man past his lips with ease.

Back in the other side of the squared circle, Cody Rhodes was continuing with using his mouth to satisfy his lustful friend, only now instead of Damien's shaft that would have been given a considerable level of attention, it was now Sandow's scrotum that got to feel the blissful effects that Cody was so eager in giving.

Switching from sucking to licking to nipping at the sensitive area, Cody was smirking widely at the delighted moans of his partner. There was no real pattern in the Georgian's methods, but Damien wasn't focussing too much into that. He was just simply enjoying all that his partner was providing to him. Particularly when Cody's tongue twirled, twisted and travelled around his testicles and occasionally his shaft also.

Cody could sense that his partner was having enough of the tantalising foreplay, and that now he was ready for the real thing.

"Mmm…Damien, I say we need to switch things up around in here."

With that, the young man had gotten into a position that had given the older man even more satisfaction than the previous position, which was quite the accomplishment.

Focussing now on the controversial and dysfunctional duo of Superstars, Daniel Bryan and Kane were flicking their tongues against the tips of the hard length that stood proudly in front of their faces as the vertical sixty-nine continued for a few moments, before a change of position was required by both men.

Kane had eventually placed Daniel from mid-air back on his feet, but it would not take long after that before the latter once again made contact with the former's manhood.

Only this time, instead of Daniel providing lip service to his partner, now it was his derriere that would have to accommodate the Big Red Monster, although Daniel was actually willing for this to transpire.

In fact, one could say that it took one step above willingness, and into a whole different realm of eagerness entirely. Daniel swiftly wrapped himself around the much larger individual, and it would take some manic wriggling until the vegan finally found his ideal position: Kane inside of him.

Kane was wondering why Daniel was being the definition of an aroused man a number of minutes after the bell had rung, but the smaller man would silence the larger man by uttering four words past his lips.

"I. Want. Your. Dick."

That was good enough for Kane. He already felt succumbed enough by lust, as well as the hole that was currently clenching his monster dick.

Kane would wrap his hands around Daniel's waist, and begin thrusting upwards into his partner's back passage.

Meanwhile, another session of anal sex was currently transpiring. Cody Rhodes was eagerly bouncing upwards and downwards on Damien Sandow's rock hard cock.

Even when he tried to bite his lips to prevent a moan from popping out, Cody couldn't help but moan with bliss each time the young hunk could feel his partner's jet black pubic hairs brush against cheeks.

Whenever Team Rhodes Scholars weren't busy concurrently moaning at the sensation they could feel in the lower half of their bodies, they passionately embraced to savour this historic moment for the intelligent duo.

Cody's hands wrapped firmly around his partner's neck, not wanting to let go of this beautiful moment.

After a while, the lip-lock finally stopped and both ravenettes were now focussing on the pleasure that the intercourse shared between them was providing.

It didn't take much longer after the two began moaning for Damien to climax. After feeling Cody orally and anally satisfy him in levels he never even knew existed, shot a record breaking amount of sperm inside his partner's loosened baby pink hole.

The sound of Team Rhodes Scholars' combined satisfaction drowned out any possible lust that could be oozed out of Daniel Bryan's mouth (as shocking as that may seem), and Kane knew this. His attention quickly shifted from his currently cock-loving partner to the duo of intelligence who had slowed down after Sandow's ejaculation.

If anything, this had fuelled Kane further to rapidly plunge into the shorter man's eager hole. It wouldn't take much long after the more powerful, impactful and swift thrusts kicked in that Kane was once again starting to hear nothing but Daniel Bryan's approval in the form of loud, immoral moans and the word 'Yes' vociferously on a loop.

Daniel had already felt submerged by the rapid bliss that was being presented in the form of Kane's almighty shaft. His bouncing was impeccably quick; quicker than Cody's pace of bouncing. The only reason why Damien had climaxed quicker than Kane had done was because the former was far more sexually inexperienced than the latter.

Although saying that, it would only be a matter of minutes after Damien's ejaculation before Kane would feel his own ejaculation approaching. Daniel's asshole was becoming too tight for the twenty year veteran to handle, as ropes of sperm eventually shot free from his piss-slit into the younger man's eager hole.

Daniel continued to ride Kane with total eagerness as his back passage was swiftly milking all the juices that penetrated the loosened cavity. Whilst Team Hell No were the definition of dysfunctional, they always put the fun into teamwork, and that was exactly what they were doing at this moment in time.

Cody and Damien meanwhile, were in a slightly different position to their last. Cody may have still been riding Damien's shaft with just as much lust as Daniel, but the difference now was that Damien was standing on his feet rather than lying on his back.

Even after an intense orgasm, The Intellectual Saviour of the Masses was still rock-hard and still at his peak of arousal. With all the vermin that was scattered throughout the entire WWE Universe, Sandow was extremely thankful that he had found Cody Rhodes, an individual who matched his superlative standards.

Cody's moans were whorish and shameless, but that was what Damien liked about their current encounter. Especially considering that Cody's moans were now drowning out the oppositions'.

The passionate love-making would continue onwards for a further amount of time, before Kane had suddenly snapped. Whilst the two ravenettes were too busy quenching their arousal created due to each other, they couldn't notice Kane's giant foot knock the two of them into a realm of unconsciousness.

As the new set of rules clearly stated: 'In tag matches of any sort, there is to be no physical contact whatsoever with the opposition.'

Kane had clearly broken this rule, and as a result, the match would end in disqualification, much to the dismay of his sexually frustrated partner.

Daniel's face quickly became as red as the RAW logo. He was enjoying all the pleasure that he was being given…yet that was taken away from him in a snap. Kane had went from fulfilling his primal urges to ruining that moment of intimacy shared between the two in a matter of seconds. Irate was not even appropriate when describing the immense rage Daniel had been feeling.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you Big Red Freak?! I was enjoying that!"

"Save it goatface. I was doing us a favour and keeping those title belts around our waists."

"By getting us disqualified?! People will think we're a bunch of pussies! Daniel Bryan is not a pussy! No! No! No! No! No-"

"You may as well have one…" Kane mumbled, but it was loud enough for his raging partner to hear.

"What was that Kane?"

"…Nothing."

"Liar! Liar, liar, pants on fire! I heard what you said! You and I will be having serious words backstage! Just you wait until I tell Dr. Shelby about this!" It was a miracle that Daniel didn't threaten to use (or even use without threatening) any physical contact towards Kane in his current state, as he stormed off to grab his title and head off to the backstage area.

Whilst Damien and Cody still had not gained consciousness as of this moment, Kane was left as the last man standing inside the ring. He looked around, and then gave a half-hearted shrug. Now that his match was over for the night, he had nothing to do for the remaining two hours of the pay-per-view.

Well, there's always the option to inflict more chaos and dysfunction into Daniel Bryan's life than there already had been.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Intercontinental Championship match (Kofi Kingston © vs The Miz)**

After witnessing the first ever disqualification in the newly rated-MA WWE, the fans had definitely needed a break to tame themselves from exploding in a fitful moment filled with rage. It was safe to say that while the viewers didn't forget what had recently transpired in the ring, they mostly seemed to have tamed down dramatically.

That didn't last for much longer, however, as the framing of the camera would soon display a naked Josh Mathews joined by an equally as nude Miz, one of the most controversial Superstars out of the current crop of active wrestlers.

Whilst he didn't have the Intercontinental Championship draped around his shoulder like the last pay-per-view interview that involved him, Miz still wore that shit-eating smirk that would get haters in the arena riled up into surreal hostility.

Josh couldn't notice this as of now, being in the location that he and Kofi's challenger were in. The mic was now being brought to the former's mouth, signalling that the interview would begin not long after at all.

"Miz. After defending your title against Superstars left and right, how do you feel being put in this new role as a challenger after holding the Intercontinental Championship for almost three months prior to losing it to Kofi Kingston?"

The smirk morphed swiftly into the traditional unimpressed look that would appear so frequently on the face of the Ohioan, whilst his eyes were now fixated on the shorter man.

"Really Josh? Really? You couldn't have asked anything more interesting could you? You couldn't have asked if I had any plans heading into my match? You couldn't have asked how I plan to beat Kofi? You couldn't even have asked what I think of Kofi as a competitor? And you call yourself an interviewer. Where did they find you, Josh? Were you working behind the counter of McDonalds one day and got hired by Vince just because you gave him a discount on a Big Mac? You're such a mediocre interviewer, Joshua. Then again, Kofi's such a mediocre champion, and the fans are accepting this mediocrity holding a title that is rightfully mine. The bar's been lowered and society will crumble if these people continue to support such mediocrity. Well you know what? I'm gonna change that. I'm gonna reclaim what is rightfully mine, and raise the bar once again. Because I am The Miz, and I am…awesome."

After what felt like a perpetuity, Miz left the interview area and towards the ring, where he would have to put his money (or rather, something belonging to Kofi) where his mouth is.

Kofi was the first man to rush out onto the stage of the arena. His eyes shifted across to everywhere the fans sat. Even though he had been an active competitor in the WWE for four years straight, he still couldn't get over the massive adrenaline rush he felt whenever he got to perform at a pay-per-view.

Even this one, where he would have to compete nude and have sexual intercourse with someone as arrogant as The Miz. Kofi wasn't fretting about it though. He did defeat Miz to become the Intercontinental Champion, and hopefully by the end of the bout, Kofi would still be the Intercontinental Champion.

As Kofi energetically made his way to the squared circle (allowing the fans to grab a cheeky squeeze of certain body parts in the process), he couldn't help but to stare at the beauty of his title. It was classic, prestigious and very valuable. Everything that he had dreamt of achieving since day one of joining the WWE.

Once Kofi was clearly in the middle of the ring, sans the white title belt he had carried with pride on the way to the ring (as he gave it to Justin Roberts for safe keepings), waiting for his opposition to arrive…

…although it wouldn't be that long a wait.

The all too familiar blaring of the word 'Awesome' rung in many a fan's (and Kofi's) eardrums as the ever obnoxious Miz eventually strutted his stuff to the stage of the entrance.

He still had that cocky smile on his face, even without his precious title. Miz would tease fans mercilessly before finally managing to get past the middle ropes and into the ring. In his mind, the winner was as clear as rain. He should be the one coming out of this sexual encounter a title richer. He defended his title by getting gangbanged by three men in the previous pay-per-view. If he could handle all those, then surely Kofi was a walk in the park in comparison.

Either way, Miz would soon find out. The bell rang, and the two competing Superstars would square up with one another before making any sort of contact with the other.

Although the length of their feud was short, there was still a lot of animosity shared between the two gentlemen. Miz had a hatred for Kofi ever since the latter dethroned the former for the Intercontinental Championship. Kofi just didn't like The Miz based on his actions for the past number of years, and nor could he ever trust someone like The Miz.

Still, their dislike for one another would be put aside for the moment being. They had a match to compete in, and both men would be darned if they would lose the opportunity to hold such a prestigious championship to the opposition.

Miz was the first to make a move. He quickly dropped to his knees, and Kofi was already getting a great view at what was about to transpire.

"I bet you want me to suck it, huh?" His lips were dragging across each and every little inch of the big black cock that dangled in front of his face. Teasing was a regularity with someone as arrogant as The Miz. "Y'know Kofi…I always had a guilty pleasure for some big black cock. I always wanted to suck a black cock…I bet you want me too, huh?"

For some reason, Kofi was left speechless. Whether it was the contact between Miz's lips and his dick, the teasing that Miz had been doing or the arrogance that oozed out of the American's mouth, but it kept the Ghanaian from letting out any words.

This wasn't what Miz had wanted. He wanted Kofi to instantly beg for some good cock sucking action…yet Kofi was not at all doing that. Well, Miz would still plan to get what he wanted one way or another.

Now instead of his pouty lips doing the work, Miz decided to switch things up and drag his tongue all around the hardening length. Considering how much of an oral expert he was, Miz was already garnering whimpers at the second when his tongue moved horizontally, vertically and even diagonally across the long and thick piece of dark chocolate.

After all this teasing that was transpiring, Kofi was slowly becoming unsure whether or not he could endure such tantalising tongue movements for any longer than he already had done. Kofi, a heterosexual man (although he would surely doubt that once this was all over), was naked, getting his entire shaft licked by a fellow heterosexual man (again, Kofi would doubt that after the match finished), in front of a worldwide audience. Kofi thought that he may as well get upgraded from teased to pleasured, even if it was worth a whimper and a plead.

Eventually, after what felt like ages of feeling the long tongue circle around his plump purple mushroom head, Kofi had finally manufactured enough courage to plead for more. He didn't know how, considering the speechless state he had been rendered in for the past few minutes, but he did it, and he was hoping that Miz would comply with his request.

And thankfully for Kofi, Miz did just that. With a smirk and muttering of words that had exuded conceitedness, the reality TV star finally enveloped the thick African dick into his warm mouth, much to Kofi's delight.

Bobbing his head up and down the shaft of his rival was no difficult challenge for The Miz. As he reminded the WWE Universe in an interview prior to this match, Miz defended his title at the last pay-per-view by getting gangbanged by three different men. If he could handle that, then Kofi would be a walk in the park…or so he thought.

Kofi was moaning and groaning at the sensation as the minutes quickly passed on by, but there was no sign of a throbbing shaft.

Quite bizarre, considering Rey Mysterio was close to blowing his load around this time of the match at Night of Champions, and Mysterio is one of the most experienced Superstars currently in the WWE today.

Miz was sure that he was being too gentle with Kofi. He wasn't giving him enough pleasure to make the Ghanaian stud reach his climax, so obviously modifications would have to be made, or the ramifications for this match would be daunting for the American.

Using harder suctions, his oral hole would take in more of the chunky black cock inside of it at a quicker rate than the previous suction. Impressive? Kofi certainly thought so.

In fact, after a few moments, it had gotten to a point where Kofi was so impressed, his shaft started to throb…slightly, but it was still surely throbbing. A sign that never bodes well for any Superstar in matches like these.

"Mon! Turn around…please?"

And that was when the reality TV star stopped his blowjob to process what had entered his mind. Miz didn't know what to smirk more at: the fact that Kofi was eager to receive more, or the fact that Kofi was pleading for more pleasure.

"Well…since you asked so nicely…"

Miz eventually whipped the cock out of his mouth, gave it one final swipe with his tongue, before getting on all fours. His derriere was exposed to the horny African, and needless to say, Kofi was already becoming more aroused just by the sight of the pink pucker that belonged to his competition.

How long would it take approximately for Kingston to give into temptation and plunge into the beautiful back passage his eyes laid sight on?

Well, not long at all.

Once Kofi had visualised just how blissful the asshole could be towards his hard cock, the Ghanaian had all the mental imagery he needed before he would so eagerly delve inside Miz's hole.

Now it was the turn of Kofi to reel in those moans that oozed out of his enemy's mouth. Miz was immorally moaning at the sensation his posterior was feeling, and this session of anal sex was only getting started.

Miz may have stated that he shared a guilty pleasure of dark meat, but once Kofi penetrated deep inside, the reality TV star was sure that he would be craving for more once this match was over. Quite funny, really.

A man who was supposedly straight, getting turned on by a shaft deep inside them. That was practically what every wrestler on the current roster would have to go through or already went through once they competed against a Superstar of any race.

Kofi would use thrusts as agile as his in-ring prowess; quickly fucking the hell out of the opposition and repeatedly stabbing into that oh so sweet spot that most men and women would tremble at the knees to receive.

Turns out that Kofi was a little more difficult than just a typical walk in the park. In fact, Kofi turned out to be quite a challenge to Miz. The thrusts were incredibly quick and the cock was impressive in both length and width. What more could a bottom possibly ask for?

A strong majority of the audience members who watched the match with eager eyes would show nothing but arousal when witnessing this historical match. Sure there had been interracial pairings in the last pay-per-view, but this was the first interracial one-on-one match held between two Superstars. The audience knew they'd be in for a treat with this match-up.

Kofi was now vehemently drawing his length in and out of Miz's tight heat. The snugness that the hole was providing was perhaps too blissful for Kingston to withstand any longer.

Thrust. He could now feel his rock hard member pulsate. Thrust. His ejaculation was approaching at a very rapid speed. Thrust. Oh boy!

Well, it looked like Kofi would lose his title. The asshole that currently accommodated his meaty shaft was just too snug to possibly endure for any longer.

The Ghanaian would let out an almighty cry, but he was outdone by Miz.

Miz was crying and whimpering like a gutter slut at the volume of a foghorn. His pearly white essence flew all over the ring at the same time of his loud cry would transpire. Kofi was just too much to handle, and that also went for his big black cock.

Then again, the same could also be said for Miz and his big white booty. The African climaxed roughly one second after the American had done; the champion's championship was still his by the skin of his teeth.

A moment or two was needed from both Superstars to regain their breath from the intense encounter. Their hatred for one another still remained strong, but their lust for each other had quickly grown for each other. The WWE could do crazy things to it's employees, and this was just one of many crazy things.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**United States Championship match (Antonio Cesaro © vs Justin Gabriel)**

After yet another commercial break, the theme of Antonio Cesaro (that interestingly features a remixed version of Dean Malenko's theme) blared across the arena, and soon enough, the Swiss stud would come out as naked as a newborn baby.

Not even an interview was featured, but that was due to time constraints. Interviews were going to have to get cut down in order to not only fit to the time schedule the pay-per-view had, but also to keep the WWE earning substantial profits from advertisements and promotions that took place during the breaks.

The muscular stud from Switzerland was marching from the stage of the arena (doing his usual taunt with the championship gold at the stage) to the steel steps. He would listen to the boos and just smirk in response. Americans were so stupid to boo someone as diligent and hard-hitting as Antonio Cesaro, when they would cheer for typical American slobs to make their way down the ring.

One of many reasons why Cesaro was grateful to be born in a country as exceptional as Switzerland.

Once Antonio had made his way through the middle ropes and into the ring, his Swiss jackhammer would stand proud for all the viewing eyes to gawk at. Well until his opponent's upbeat, adrenaline pumping theme song would blare across the arena, that is.

Justin Gabriel athletically got his way onto the stage of the entrance, looking particularly pleased on a night such as this. He would shake the hands fans and even allow cheeky fondling of his body parts (as would some other babyfaces on the roster) before he flipped his way into the ring whilst he wore nothing but a massive grin.

Justin was excited and ecstatic to compete in this match tonight. Whether it was because it had been so long since he had a title match or if he was just simply a fan of the new rules implemented in the WWE or even a case of both, would remain unknown to all but the African himself.

The match gradually began once both men would soon grapple each other in the focal point of the squared circle, before their hands would roam each other's body, and words would be exchanged between the two competitors.

"Mmm…you know, Antonio, I've really been looking forward to this match!"

A laugh had now been emitted from the cocky Swiss as he gave the South African a look. "And why would that be? So you could show me where your place is? Like every other American, African and Asian native on the planet?"

"Nope! You could take another try Antonio, but you probably won't get it, so I'll tell you now…" That being said, as Justin's body sank downwards, his hands had done the same. From the muscular back to the equally as muscular glutes, Justin was getting to feel just how strong and powerful Antonio's body truly was. "…I wanna suck that big…fat…Swiss…dick!"

Justin went straight for it! His mouth would gape open and take in all of Antonio's hardness.

Antonio immediately let out a bellow of satisfaction once he would feel the warm and wet oral cavity accommodate his impressive cock.

The ravenette went straight to work; bobbing his head up and down the almighty girth of Cesaro's man-meat.

Truth be told, this wasn't the first time that Justin would be required to orally satisfy a fellow male. Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson, Tyson Kidd. Those were only just team-mates who received blowjobs from the South African stud. There were others, and a higher number of them to have also received blowjobs from Justin.

Justin definitely had the more experience out of him and Antonio when it came to satisfying men, and that experience clearly made itself known to the naked European man.

Antonio could only look down in pleasure at the captivating view he was presented with. Justin going eagerly down on him, enveloping as much of the rock hard dick as his mouth would allow him to.

Occasionally the African would gag on the length of Cesaro's shaft, but that only heightened Antonio's current lust. The blowjob was an amazing sensation, even with the gagging sounds that Justin would be forced to make occasionally.

Gabriel was slobbering over all of Antonio's manhood. He worked over the cock for a majority of the time spent orally pleasuring the more dominant hunk, but occasionally the Cape-Town Werewolf would caress Cesaro's scrotum with his mouth and hands.

The taste was divine, and the wet manhood of the Swiss Superstar was making Justin far hornier than he was before the bell rang.

The foreplay was becoming less desirable with each passing second to Justin. Now he was desperate for an experience of the real deal, and he would get exactly that!

Justin would suddenly rise from his knees to latch himself onto Antonio. The long legs of the African were quickly wrapped around the waist of the European, and what the fans had most been anticipating about this match was soon about to become a reality.

"Gimme all you got, big boy!" And after that, Justin could magically feel Antonio's manhood slide into his dark hole. A high number of whorish moans had already been reeled out of Justin's mouth, and he hadn't even felt all of Antonio inside of his tautness.

Antonio's hands had quickly attached to the jiggling derriere of the ravenette, using that to assist in quickening up his thrusts. It certainly didn't draw any disapproval from the bottom.

Cesaro was now drilling Justin's slackening hole, powerfully thrusting into it with the strength of a jackhammer. Justin was loving each and every nimble second of this encounter. A future rematch would definitely be desired by the high-flyer, whether he was the United States Champion by the end of the match or not.

The thick African twang of the ravenette was easily perceptible to the earlobes of the native of Switzerland whenever the latter managed to delve deep enough to access the former's prostate (which to be truthful, was a frequent occurrence).

As time progressed, Justin started to value what was at stake in this match less than his own insatiable lust. Justin would also start to drown in the arousal Antonio had given to him in substantially large doses. His mind shifting away from what his original aim of the match was and more on hoping that Antonio would always thrust deeply into his sweet spot.

Antonio was also starting to give into temptation. The asshole of Gabriel had made a comfortable fit for the champion's thick girth and hard length. Still, that alone wouldn't be enough to fully deter Cesaro from keeping to his task and using that thick tool of his to provide Justin with pleasure in all the right places.

Judging by the guttural, slutty howls that rapidly oozed out of the Cape Town Werewolf's mouth, Antonio would say that he was providing Justin with pleasure in all the right places.

Gabriel would plead for more and more pleasure to be given to him, and somehow Antonio would be able to comply. It eventually reached a point where the level of bliss that the African was being given was too much for him to handle, and as an outcome of that, he ultimately let out a single drawn-out moan of satisfaction as the pearly white essence was shooting out of his cock and onto the abdomen of the European.

Still, despite the match being officially over now that the bell had rung, Antonio would continue to pound the opposition into oblivion using all his remaining energy, until eventually, the muscular ex-rugby player would ejaculate deep inside the slackened heat that had accommodated his member so well.

Once both men were completely finished with their orgasms, Antonio essentially threw Justin onto the floor (although it turned out not to be as brutally rough as expected) where the two men would use this time to catch their breath and process what the result of the match was…

…or in Justin's case, muster up the courage to ask Antonio for more intercourse backstage.

"A-Antonio?"

Turning his head half-heartedly towards the panting ravenette, Antonio would look deeply his mocha brown coloured eyes.

"What is it?"

Even with three simple words addressed in a manner filled with sternness, Justin couldn't help but to blush like a schoolgirl. It felt like secondary school for the African native all over again.

"…Well, I was wondering if you'd…you know…go backstage with me? Maybe we could…umm…do this stuff again?"

Antonio was tempted to laugh in Justin's face the moment that the latter had asked such a stupid question. Then, the former would remember that Justin wasn't an American. He wasn't from the direct source of all that is embarrassing, unlike many other WWE employees, so surely going another round with the African stud wouldn't be that bad an encounter?

Or maybe it would be. Antonio intentionally stopped his train of thought and proceeded to laugh at the self-proclaimed werewolf's request. Eventually, as the laughter slowly but surely died down, Antonio knew exactly how he would reply to Justin.

"Of course not! Ask a ridiculous question, and get a ridiculous answer."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Ack! I sincerely apologise for how late this new chapter is! We're still halfway at Hell in a Cell, and the Survivor Series PPV is very close to transpiring! I guess I've had a little case of writer's block blended in with studying A-Levels.**

**That being said, at least the chapter's here now rather than not at all! :)**

**Oh, and these are the next four 'matches' set to take place in the next chapter:**

**- Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara vs The Prime Time Players**  
**- Sheamus © vs Big Show *World Heavyweight Championship***  
**- Eve © vs Layla vs Kaitlyn *Triple Threat Diva's Championship***  
**- CM Punk © vs Ryback *Hell in a Cell WWE Championship***


	5. Hell in a Cell - Part 2

**Tag Team match (Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara vs The Prime Time Players)**

After returning from yet another commercial break, the crowd were once again treated with the display of a naked Josh Mathews, standing alongside his current interviewees, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara. The only article of clothing that both men was wearing was their traditional masks. Cara was sporting a white mask, whilst Rey was sporting a royal blue mask.

The cameraman had used his traditional signals to signify that the interview would take place immediately.

"WWE Universe, my guests at this time, Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara." Josh's focus switched from the camera to the two Latinos standing by. "Now you two have been impressing many members over the past number of weeks as a tag team with a great display of athleticism and agility. What everyone's wondering about, however, is if you two can fuck as good as you both can wrestle."

Josh handed Rey the mic, and Rey was eager to air his thoughts before the match would get underway. "I don't wanna brag or anything, but I'm certain me and Cara can fuck as good as we wrestle. I mean I must at least be kinda good with as many years I've spent in the 'E. Plus they don't call me the biggest little man for nothing Josh…and as for Cara…" Rey said. His eyes glanced downwards at the impressive piece of meat Sin Cara was showcasing to the camera. "…well, all you guys need to know is that he's got a good size and he knows how to use it. I can confirm that."

With that, the two masked Superstars had left Josh as well as the rest of the WWE Universe to absorb what Rey had just said.

Speaking of Rey Mysterio, he was the first to arrive on the stage of the arena as his theme music now became audible for all to hear. His chunky caramel coloured cock once again made it's presence known to the eager fans of the WWE Universe, as they managed to fondle said organ as Rey slowly made his way to the ring. Rey even returned the favour to both male and female fans alike!

After the grope fest had transpired, Rey made his way through the middle rope and into the ring, as the camera had transitioned focus from Mysterio to Sin Cara.

The usual razzle dazzle was showcased with Sin Cara's entrance. Fireworks commonly were set off, and Sin Cara would eventually appear in his nude form as he sprinted with the greatest of nimbleness to the ring, doing his traditional flip from the ropes to the centre of the ring and drawing a collection of "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" from a vast amount of fans as an outcome of displaying such athleticism.

Finally, it was the turn of the Prime Time Players to make their way down the entrance ramp and to the squared circle. Their cockiness was as clear as crystal, and their almightily thick cocks flopped around as they arrogantly swaggered their way to the ring.

After moments of declaring that they was worth millions of dollars to a number of fans, Darren and Titus finally stepped into the ring, and their eyes would quickly glance towards their opposition before focussing back on each other as the bell had eventually rung, and the match was now officially underway.

Rey Mysterio had initiated the session of foreplay that would continue for a particular period of time. Mysterio's tongue snaked everywhere around his partner's body. His neck, his chest, his erect nipples, his abdomen, his groin and finally, his manhood.

The golden manhood that glistened in Mysterio's sight. What an amazing view it had been! Rey would relish in this moment, because who knows when the next time he would have such an opportunity to do what he was about to do on live television?

"Niza pene, hombre." (_"Nice penis, man.") _Rey would say with a thick and sultry accent that just happened to drip out of his lips and into the arousing atmosphere. Now he would slowly start to swirl his tongue around all areas of the Mexican's hardening piece of man-meat.

Cara would only give a whimper in reply, as he was too busy reeling in the glorious sensations his manhood was already feeling. Mysterio was certainly an experienced individual, both in the art of wrestling and most likely giving oral. The latter currently was proving to be the case, as the pint-sized Luchador used speed and precision to travel around the whole of the meaty shaft.

Meanwhile, Darren had already gotten straight to work. His head bobbed up his partner's mammoth black shaft, and his tongue occasionally was used to add to the joy that Titus was currently experiencing.

Titus could feel his ally's oral cavity already doing a number on his hard cock. For someone who was a total novice at providing blowjobs (or so Titus had assumed), Darren seemed to accommodate his member _very _well. Took in an impressive portion, and only on occasion would he gag.

It was an impeccable experience for Titus. Then again, getting his dick sucked by a more than capable oral hole would _always_ be an impeccable experience.

The experience wasn't so bad for Darren either.

After initially assuming that this would be something that he would dread for the rest of his life, Darren gradually learned that taking in Titus' manhood wasn't as near as awful as he hypothesised it would be.

Bobbing his head up and down on the long and thick piece of dark chocolate was actually quite joyous for the smaller man to get a taste of. The perception of what was currently plunging deep inside his mouth wasn't acrimonious nor bitter, but rather creamy and flavourful.

Focussing now on the other side of the squared circle, and Rey Mysterio was also bobbing his head on the enticingly shaped shaft that was possessed by his close ally.

Occasionally the small wrestler would take Cara's cock out of his mouth and drag his tongue around the underbelly, savouring it's pleasantly piquant taste.

Rey's tongue was relishing the opportunity to taste the fellow luchador's hardened length; dragging it across every little inch that was visible to the cock-hungry Californian.

Then, after a period of time, when Rey would feel bored with using just his tongue, his mouth would once again absorb his partner's member that had been layered in saliva.

Rey now went back to his old methods; swallowing up the entirety of the hard dick that once stood begging for his attention before spitting it out and snaking his tongue across every little portion of the thick tool and it's engorged helmet.

It wasn't exactly drawing any complaints from the Mexican high-flyer, but Rey knew he wasn't doing something right when he still could feel a lack of pulsation in his oral cavity.

What perhaps soon would draw complaints from Sin Cara, however, was the astoundingly loud moaning and groaning that was audible in other side of the ring. Both masked men cocked their heads to witness their opposition already getting deep into the most fundamental position of any Superstar-based match: anal sex.

Titus' hands were firmly placed on each side of his partner's beautiful brown skin, and the taller Superstar would showcase his raw strength by continually thrusting upwards like a jackhammer into his partner's stretching asshole whilst lifting him with absolute ease when doing so.

In and out the fully hardened organ went, as Darren's walls would contract against the pistoning shaft.

The two dark skinned men were moaning at the very intimate session intercourse that was currently occurring. Darren more so for being placed in a new type of euphoric bliss that would have remained unexplored had it not been for these adventurous new rules implemented into the WWE.

The increasing amount of lust shared between the two men was becoming more and more blatant, evidently witnessed by fortunate fans when Titus and Darren's lips wildly latched onto each other's, as the hard fucking progressed onwards without any brief pauses or adjustments.

The same could also be said for the two masked men, as they too eventually managed to get into position for what most fans were anticipating for. Sin Cara was now firmly on all fours, as Rey was using his well-known speed to stab in and out of the ultra tight heat.

The mysterious Mexican adrenaline junkie couldn't help himself but to let out some of the pain and pleasure that quickly built inside of him in the form of long, drawn-out whimpers and very rarely, speaking in his mother tongue. It wasn't to say that Sin Cara disliked the experience…he just wasn't use to it. The pain was endurable. It would take some time to properly adjust to, but it was still endurable, especially with the quantity of pleasure that grew higher each time the older man delved inside the younger man.

These audible signs of satisfaction that were shown by Cara had fuelled Rey to thrust even quicker than previous thrusts. This was definitely a blissful experience for the latter of the two athletic wrestlers. From the tightness of Sin Cara to his constantly clenching walls, Mysterio could not find a single fault with his partner when it came down to the nitty-gritty of sex.

Then again, Titus also had felt this way about Darren and how well the latter could accommodate his almightily plump member and satisfied his primal needs in ways neither man would have even imagined until now. After O'Neil gave the signs to what was about to happen next, Young hopped off his partner and immediately crouched down, ready to help his partner with that all important final push before the rewards would soon come reeling in.

"Come on man! Show me why you're worth those millions of dollars!" Darren said with a grin. He stroked his partner's pulsating cock rapidly, occasionally moving in to sensually swirl his tongue around the throbbing tip.

Titus couldn't speak; only moan. Moans would be his only method of communication for the moment being, as Darren continued to do wonders on his cock, until the former could feel something miraculous transpire…his climax.

Masses of cum flew from Titus' piss-slit onto the face of his partner, which drew absolutely no ire whatsoever. In fact, Darren had even compiled a glob of semen from his face to his finger, and inquisitively tasted it. Surprisingly, it tasted divine.

Titus could only stare in astonishment as his partner continued to taste his pearly white essence. Titus never had Darren down for this type of erotic behaviour, but it was hot to look at. Titus' shaft was already growing back to it's hardened length when he saw Darren's tongue snaking around for any remaining droplets of sperm located near his lips.

Back in the other side of the ring, Rey and Sin Cara were currently engaged in a lust-filled sixty-nine. Mysterio swiftly bobbed his head upwards, accommodating more and more of his partner's throbbing member into his oral heat, whilst Cara used his hand to nimbly stroke his partner's hardened organ that too throbbed wildly.

It would only be a matter of time before this scene of raw passion would come to an end, when the two busy luchadors would take time to stop what they were doing to shout that lead onto their ejaculations that would magically occur simultaneously. If anyone had doubted their oral skills before, then now they were proved wrong with the display of oral that had just taken place.

The bell had rung, and the match was now officially over, and the two black males had quickly looked over in disbelief to see that Mysterio and Cara were both getting up from the mat, masks almost fully covered with the other's juices.

Good things really did come from small packages, and victories were certainly one of them.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**World Heavyweight Championship match (Sheamus © vs The Big Show)**

As the audience had their five minutes to unwind from all the sexual action that had transpired in the previous match, their energy would soon be kicked to an all-time high as they all had been presented with the glorious sight of a naked Irishman.

The World Heavyweight Champion shined in the hands of the smiling Irishman, as he was standing next to his interviewer for the pay-per-view.

Josh would proceed to ask his usual questions that he would ask a title holder, but Sheamus was not absorbing anything that went into his eardrums. Instead, his eyes looked downwards to see how big of a guy Josh was, especially considering that he wasn't the tallest nor the most muscular guy in WWE history.

Once the smaller man had finished talking, Sheamus would take that as his cue to quench his lust for the smaller man.

"Joshie boy. This ain't exactly what yer was askin' meh, but ah never knew how much of a big boy ya were down there." Sheamus said, crouching down to his knees (much to the shock of Josh and the WWE Universe). "Mind if I suck yer off?"

Well, who was Josh to refuse a good blowjob? With a nod of approval, Sheamus went straight to work; snaking his hungry tongue up and down the tanned length.

To be frank, Sheamus would never ever picture himself getting on his knees for another man had the new sexual revelation not been implemented into the WWE. Ever since his encounter with Alberto at Night of Champions, Sheamus had realised that the taste of a plump, meaty shaft wasn't necessarily a bad one…in fact, the taste was rather delightful, in Sheamus' personal opinion. Josh Mathews was now making his contribution in turning Sheamus into a cock-slut.

Josh instantly threw his head back in utter ecstasy as soon as he felt Sheamus work wonders on his stone hard shaft. The nightmarish thoughts of Alberto having his way with the interviewer had now popped away from Mathews' mind, and was nimbly replaced by much more alluring imagery. Thankfully, the scene had progressed from getting orders from the rich Mexican to what was currently transpiring; the joyous view of him getting to witness the back of the Irishman's head bob swiftly up and down his dick.

What an immensely satisfying feeling it had been, and certainly an unexpected one at that. After waiting for what felt like an eternity to receive some type of pleasure, the little man was delightfully astonished when he was to witness the blowjob of the century occur.

Sheamus was relishing in this as much as the other male had been. It was a nice shaft, Sheamus would be eager to admit, and evidently just as eager to slobber on. Deepthroating was a common occurrence with this particular blowjob, and that would be what lead Josh to moan as wantonly for more, as the warm cavern would so often take in all of his saliva coated member impressively.

The session of oral that Josh Mathews would cherish for the ages continued to transpire for a few more moments, before something totally unexpected would shock both men currently in the interview area, as well as those who were masturbating furiously or watching with eager eyes.

Just as the small man was about to experience an orgasm of almighty proportions, Sheamus' opponent for the night had slung away Josh Mathews as if he was a miniature rag doll.

Sheamus was feeling doses of dismay as he never got to receive the taste of Josh's pearly white essence, something that the former would be anticipating for the duration of the blowjob…then he saw the Big Show naked, and forgot all about him.

There was a reason the Big Show was called the Big Show. His shaft was mammoth. He was thicker than Josh, bigger than Josh, and looked like he could do a whole lot more than Josh.

Essentially, Josh would be a thing of the past when his eyes feasted on the almighty shaft that now dangled in front of his eyes. Sheamus had to have it. He didn't care what reputation it would create for him. Temptation was far too futile to resist at this point in time.

His pale hand had wrapped around the huge shaft with nearly immaculate speed. It's allure wielded too much power for the muscular Irishman to overcome. Immediately Sheamus used his hands to begin stroking the big member of the Big Show, much to the latter's satisfaction.

"You're a fookin' big boy, aren't ya?" The Irish accent was thick, as was his transparent lust. He was already starting to purr with the massive piece of meat in his palms, and the blowjob hadn't even begun…at least, until now.

Sheamus went straight for it. He opened his mouth and took as much of this ginormous tool into his oral cavity as he possibly could. As expected, he gagged. He was hardly to blame though, considering the vast size of what he would be sucking.

The redhead was able to fit in just over half of Show's shaft. It was a significant accomplishment, bearing in mind how many people would gag at the first few inches of Show's almighty girth.

Still, despite not taking all of it in, Sheamus had done well enough to emit moans from the larger man's mouth, so he clearly was doing something right. This had fuelled Sheamus with a fiery passion to widen his jaw and gradually accommodate more than half of Show's mighty manhood into his warm oral heat.

As Sheamus continued to bob his head upwards and downwards, taking in more and less of his opponent, a referee ran in and had signified that their championship match had begun. It was quite surprising that their match would take place backstage rather than in the ring, but neither man thought about that for too long, and were far more concerned with the prestigious title being put on the line in this match.

Big Show was moaning with ounces of rapture as his competition was providing oral pleasure of immense proportions. Normally people would only be able to fit the fat bulbous tip into their mouths, but surprisingly, Sheamus was fortunate enough to be able to accommodate more than just that. His libido was increasing thoroughly when he experienced the euphoric bliss of Sheamus _almost _being able to fit all of the older man's manhood into his mouth.

Show was beginning to feel an unwanted orgasm start to approach. It was completely undesirable for the moment being, considering that he had a craving for not only championship gold, but astoundingly Sheamus also. Sheamus was a vast upgrade in comparison to all of Show's former flames, both male and female. Miz, Chris Jericho, Torrie Wilson, even Debra. None of them had the talent that the pale redhead possessed.

A few more moments would pass, as Sheamus continued to eagerly accommodate as much of his rival as his oral cavity would possibly allow, and Show would (much to Sheamus' disappointment) whip his manhood out of the blissful mouth that belonged to the Irishman.

"Hey! Ah was enjoyin' that fella!"

"I. Don't. Care." Show replied. Three simple words, yet they were laced with apathy. "Besides, I'm no dummy. I know what your game is, and I'm not falling for it so easily."

With that, the giant had lifted the smaller man with relative ease to the nearest box he could find (there were quite a few scattered around in the backstage area), making sure that the pale man rested his derriere.

Big Show used this opportunity to climb back into victory's arms and pleasure his opponent to the point of a grand ejaculation.

His large mouth engulfed the not as large (although still impressive) member that belonged to his arch-enemy. He wasn't fond of going through with what he was starting to do, but sometimes, you just had to power through life's challenges.

Sheamus may have felt dismay earlier, but now he was feeling the exact opposite. Show was more than able to envelop a big shaft like this, and this was evident by the frequent deepthroating that Sheamus had the total privilege of experiencing.

The older man's nose would commonly crash into the thick orange hairs surrounding the base of the younger man's impeccably thick tool. Show wasn't really the most skilled when it came to oral, but as he was naturally a big guy, he was practically blessed by the Gods of blowjobs to have an equally as big mouth. Taking dick orally was no hard accomplishment, but trying to mentally prep himself into using that big oral cavity to assist his potential victory was.

By God was it heavenly. Forget about oceans and rivers full of pleasure. Sheamus was taken to another level of sexual bliss when he would often feel Show accommodate all of his thick and meaty porcelain white shaft with ease.

It wasn't exactly so bad for Big Show neither. It may have been a while since he last provided oral pleasure to another man, but it was far less agonising than he last imagined it was. Sheamus had a particular taste that wasn't at all bad. In fact, Sheamus' tool actually had a rather pleasant flavour to it.

The moans that were torrentially coming out of the Irishman's mouth was more than enough of an sign that Show was doing excellent so far, and he would plan to continue this oral assault until he had his competitor oozing with cum.

Up and down Show's mouth went. More and more of Sheamus' tool was sent into the blissful oral cavity of the giant, and the pleasure had just been piling up. It eventually got to a point where Sheamus couldn't separate his legs any further than they already were. The older man's head was buried in the younger man's crotch, and the latter's legs were spread wide open like a two dollar hooker.

That was enough to allow Show to do what he now desired to do once he saw the tight little pink starfish expose itself to his lusting pupils. He took the saliva covered dick out of his mouth, and his tongue immediately found itself penetrating that alluring baby pink hole which belonged to his rival.

To put it simply, it drove Sheamus mad with arousal. His moans were loud before, but now the volume had increased tenfold, and the whorish tone of the redhead's moans had also risen a decuple amount of times.

When Sheamus had felt the impeccably large tongue enter his rarely accessed hole, it had felt as if a mini dick had entered his insides. It was like a regular dick, only without the initial pain and suffering Sheamus would have to endure before the pleasure would kick in.

Sheamus could only feel joy inside of him whenever Show's tongue delved deep inside the usually sacrosanct area, but that joy had very swiftly amplified when he could now also feel the giant's hand wrap around his stone hard member, slowly starting to jerk it off with raw passion.

Moans quickly altered into whimpers for more, and those whimpers would quickly be complied with. Big Show would bury his face further into Sheamus' posterior (which somehow was possible), and as a result, his tongue was able to reach further into the anal passage of the recently turned slutty Irishman.

This position of sexual paradise (for Sheamus at least) would continue to transpire for a minute or two, before this blissful experience would meet it's conclusion. As much as the redhead would have adored for this feeling of ecstasy to continue, his desire for more was unfortunately impossible for his pulsating shaft to comply with, as it eventually shot missile after missile of semen almost as white as his skin colour, splashing against the American's hand until the latter was fully confident that the former had been completely milked of an orgasm.

Once this Celtic Warrior's sexual satisfaction had reached it's peak, it could only go downhill from that point onwards. The dawning realisation that he was no longer the World Heavyweight Champion after holding it for nearly seven months would surely irk him off until at least the next pay-per-view.

His facial expressions transformed from lust into fury directed towards the smirking giant. The man who had provided pleasure to him had also provided cunningness and slyness in those pleasurable actions. Sheamus was now angered, and that was never a good sign for anyone.

Still, Big Show wasn't one to stay around after victory. Continuing to smirk at his defeated opposition, he swiftly snatched the prestigious title from the referee's hands, and strolled down to his locker room, naked with the exception of a smirk arguably as large as he.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Diva's Championship match (Eve © vs Layla vs Kaitlyn)**

Instead of being allowed to rest for a further couple of minutes with an interview, the theme of the Diva's Champion swiftly became audible throughout the entire arena, and the audience would sit through another match that would get raise their arousal up to it's peak.

Eve once again treated all of her fans to a naked visualisation of her alluring body. Her breasts were the perfect size for many a man's sexual fantasy, and the lower-half of her body was also just as desirable. Essentially, Eve had it all, and she wasn't afraid to flaunt it.

As she carried her precious title to the ring, Eve couldn't help but to put on a smile that garnered her more disdain from the crowd than without the smile of false innocence. The brunette got into the ring, handed her championship belt over to (a just as nude) Justin Roberts, and positioned herself in the centre of the ring, as she eagerly waited for her opposition.

It wasn't long, however, before Layla's theme was now blaring across the entire arena and into the fans' ears, as they thankfully wouldn't have to wait long at all for their eyes to feast insatiably on the well-toned body of the Englishwoman.

Unlike Eve, when Layla had begun smiling, she garnered a far more favourable response from the crowd. She was certainly feeling the love from all these fans wanting to see her engage in hot lesbian action. It was a little weird for her to think she was going to do it in front of an exceedingly large audience, but she was used to doing nasty things, so didn't phase Layla nearly as much as it did for Eve and Kaitlyn.

Once she got through the lower two ropes, her eyes immediately latched onto Eve, desperately trying to figure out what type of wily tricks the Diva's Champion was mentally formulating. She was about to step closer to the Diva's Champion, but Brad Maddox (equipped with figure-hugging black and white two-tone briefs) would swiftly put a stop to that.

Layla's facial expressions showed multitudes of anger towards the only male in the ring, and she was about to release a barrage of strongly worded questions directed towards him, had it not been for Kaitlyn's theme now pierce the ephemeral silence that transpired for the last minute, give or take.

And much to a vast majority of fans' delight, Kaitlyn also quickly appeared in literally nothing but a smile. As any typical babyface would have done, Kaitlyn slapped the fans' hands, and allowed them to cheekily toy with intimate body parts of her. Thankfully for her, they were more focussed on actually being able to touch said body parts rather than provide her with pleasure, so her lips easily remained sealed throughout the groping session.

Once it swiftly ended, however, Kaitlyn would make her way to the ring and stand in between her two opposition for this match. The bell would ring, and the two babyfaces managed to trip Eve up so they were given the opportunity to have their way with the manipulative man-user.

With nothing more than an embarrassing trip and a gasp, Eve swiftly landed on her back, with her legs unintentionally spread wide in the air. The Champion would try her hardest to shut them as quickly as possible, but now she was unable to, as two fingers managed to stop Eve's brain from working completely, for the moment being at least.

Kaitlyn and Layla both used great coordination as they inserted one finger each into Eve's vaginal passage…at the same time.

Eve was utterly shocked at the audacity of these two supposedly heterosexual Divas. To be so eager in making girl-on-girl action just for a title. Then again, Eve remembered that she had done the same thing last PPV at Night of Champions…but at least she did it with grace (in her mind, at least).

But back towards the rather dismal (again, in Eve's mind) situation at hand, the devious Diva would throw those nauseating thoughts out of her mind, and quickly come up with strategies to defend her title successfully against these two women so hungry for the Diva's Championship.

That would be harder than imagined, however. Layla and Kaitlyn already managed to delve deep inside their rival's moistening hole. The fingers that swiftly worked inside her yoni gradually switched from being an annoying pain to a joyous pleasure to the brunette.

In the mind of Eve Torres, what her opponents were doing was despicable, yet simultaneously luxurious. She was undecided on whether to actually like what was plunging inside of her, or to despise it with a passion.

Either way, what Eve thought of the fingers that penetrated her passage was not cared for in the slightest by either Layla or Kaitlyn. They simply wanted to see Eve cum so that _they _would be the Diva's Champion.

The only flaw with that was…they couldn't both be the Diva's Champion at one time (unless they did a LayCool, but that would produce far too much controversy for their liking, and Layla would not appreciate being reminded about her days with 'Chelle).

Their fingers suddenly stopped working, and the two babyfaces looked at each other, thinking the exact same thing.

"I'm going to finger Eve!" Both women yelled at precisely the same time. They desire for championship gold (silver in this case) was now becoming increasingly evident.

It was from that moment the two friends would get involved in an argument with each other about who would get the honour of fingering Eve, and having a far more likely chance of becoming the new Diva's Champion.

Whilst Layla and Kaitlyn would both bicker like young children, Eve saw this as her opportunity to get back in the title hunt.

Her fingers would now enter the slick vaginal passages that belonged to her opponents, producing shock from these two women in the process.

Like Layla and Kaitlyn had done to her earlier, Eve repaid what her competition had done to her, and used her slender fingers to quickly penetrate the moistening rose buds of the former allies.

Their mouths were left wide open at just how talented the brunette was. Their pussies were rapidly dampening at the sensation that Eve was providing, although it didn't help in the slightest that both Layla and Kaitlyn got 'warmed up' before the match began, via the tongues of Jimmy and Jey Uso, respectively. Both babyfaces would definitely acknowledge that the Usos are skilled in using their tongues.

Eve smirked at the moans that were now starting to escape her rivals' lips. This just went to show how gifted and talented the Coloradan was at sex…even though she had been mercilessly mocked for that in the past (and Eve would still get called a 'Hoeski' to this very day, no matter how long ago Zack threw that insulting nickname towards his former friend).

Her fingers were similar to a miniature sized penis, swiftly thrusting in and out of Kaitlyn and Layla's wet holes. Their moans rose up several decibels as Eve plunged into their sweet spots, providing the sweetest of sounds in the devious woman's ringing earlobes.

Right now, Layla and Kaitlyn's chances of victory were quickly deteriorating. Their focus gradually shifted from what their desire of championship glory to their desire for lust and sexual satisfaction that was given to them in the form of their enemy.

Eve quickly learned of this, and as she would with many things, she used it to her advantage. Whilst her fingers would still penetrate the rapidly saturating passage of the Englishwoman, the former's face would bury itself in between Kaitlyn's thick thighs. It would only be a short matter of time after that before Eve's tongue would work it's way to the succulent vulva that was equally as damp as her friend's.

As each lady was beginning to realise that her sexual peak was slowly approaching it's occurrence, Kaitlyn and Layla gave each other a look that would signify this. They were helpless. There was nothing for them to do but to remain in the position that they were currently in, and to simply enjoy what Eve was dishing out (much to the dismay of both women).

Their eyes would latch onto each other's, and slowly, the lips that belonged to the duo of allies would meet. Their tongues would intertwine, and their lust was quickly reaching an all-time high. Looks like only a woman would truly know how to pleasure another woman.

This passionate display of desire certainly got most of the audience members' arousal working like crazy. The lust shared between Eve and Layla at Night of Champions was nothing in comparison to the lust that the two had felt for each other, with the addition of an equally as horny Kaitlyn.

It was beautiful for the audience to watch, and even more so for the women in the ring to experience. Eve was working wonders on their sources of arousal. She was brilliant, to put it frankly. So brilliant, she would eventually have Kaitlyn's juices surge onto her thrusting tongue and around her mouth, before Layla's juices would do the same all over her fingers.

Eve's merciless assault wouldn't stop until she was absolutely sure that she had fully milked these two hot Divas of an intense orgasm.

Then, after licking Kaitlyn's juices from her oral area and Layla's juices from her slender fingers, the Coloradan would swiftly back away from the ring, and make a dash towards Justin Roberts, claiming what was still hers.

The chant of 'Hoeski' was clearly audible throughout in the arena, and Eve's wicked grin had gotten larger than ever.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**WWE Championship match (CM Punk © vs Ryback)**

After the final breather of the night, this was what everyone was anticipating: The main-event. The weeks of hype and build-up would lead to this. CM Punk versus Ryback in perhaps one of the most brutal match-types known to wrestler kind.

This match was different to all of it's predecessors. Unlike the other matches featuring full-on sex, this match would be a Hell in a Cell match. No method of escape was allowed, and fans would receive the privilege of seeing some of the most hardcore man-on-man action since their last voyage to homosexual BDSM.

Josh Mathews was standing by outside CM Punk's locker room (well, the WWE Champion would have to receive special treatment; he was the WWE Champion after all), waiting to conduct an interview with the champ.

Unfortunately for the professional in him, that interview wouldn't look to transpire any time soon. Moans were emitted inside the locker room, and after a while of listening in, an almighty cry would kill any further noise from being produced inside that room.

Moments would pass before the door would finally open, and with that, a naked CM Punk would exit those doors. The first thing that practically everyone who saw the WWE Champion observed about him was the massive glob of semen that appeared on his forehead.

Josh Mathews was speechless, which was awful considering he was the one supposed to perform a professional(ish) interview. CM Punk looked up at Josh and noticed the deathly silence. He simply sneered at him, flaunting his prestigious piece of gold with arrogance, before he would head off to the ring and perhaps become Ryback's dinner.

And perhaps Punk would become another man's piece of meat quicker than some would think. His well-known entrance theme blared across the arena, and the WWE Champion would make his presence known (partially due to the sperm still attached to his forehead).

With the exception of the prestigious title in his hands, Punk was fully naked and exhibiting his whole body (even the parts that were covered by tattoos) and the championship belt that every male wrestler in the WWE had been desperate to possess since Punk's reign began (almost an entire year ago!)

Trepidation started to kick in as soon as Punk made contact with the steel that surrounded the ring. The realisation of what he had gotten into was only just starting to kick in, and he didn't like it one bit. Nonetheless, being the fighting champion that he was, Punk would ultimately decide to go through with this hellacious match, hoping he (and his rectum) would make it out in one piece.

He slowly glided past Brad Maddox, sneaking in a quick wink, before he made his way through the door of the cell and into the ring.

His nerves were slowly starting to pile on top of one another, and unfortunately the nude stud in the ring, those nerves would expand by multitudes when he would hear three simple words blast throughout the whole arena.

Feed. Me. More.

As if perfectly on time, Ryback appeared in his nakedness (as expected), with all of his muscular body parts on display for everyone to gander at. However, it wasn't the ripped body nor the bulging pectoral muscles that grabbed everybody's attention. It was the cock. The big, fat, massive cock.

It was huge. From what Punk could see through the steel, Ryback looked to pose a more intimidating threat naked than with his traditional singlet.

Ryback's cold, cruel eyes never once moved away from his enemy's body. He wasn't one to display his feelings to people, but even so, everyone in this arena could already tell how much fun the muscular being would have inflicting sexual pain upon the Chicagoan.

After making it through the cell and barging poor Maddox out of the way, the always hungry WWE Superstar would step into the ring, and give Punk one of the most intimidating looks that his facial features could pull off.

That was of course, until two words would pour out of his mouth, and into the earlobes of his opponent.

"Feed…me."

The tone of Ryback's voice was nerve-racking…yet also arousing. The look that Ryback was giving him was making Punk feel trepidation, blended in with increasing lust. The smirk that grew on Ryback's face…it wasn't scary. It was hot.

Before Punk had a chance to utter out a single word, Ryback pounced on him like a savage animal. Without a single warning of sorts, Ryback had roughly grabbed Punk's meaty pole, and devoured it into his hungry mouth.

Bewildered was not even the word to describe Punk's astonishment. Ryback was a dominant force of nature; someone who could easily use and abuse anyone however he wanted for his sexual pleasure, yet Ryback chose to be the more submissive of the two as of this moment, and willingly taking his rival's cock into his mouth.

Still, considering how warm and surprisingly velvety Ryback's mouth felt, Punk wasn't going to be drawing any complaints. His cock was already going deep inside the monster's mouth, which was enough of an indication about how orally talented Ryback was.

Up and down the man's suctions went. It was almost mechanical. Ryback's head bobbed in superlative rhythm, taking in a very slightly larger portion of Punk's cock inside his oral cavern until he would be able to deepthroat the entire thing. Without difficulty.

Surely an impressive feat, no? Punk certainly thought so. He wouldn't dare admit such a thing publicly, but he would mentally take note on how superb his opponent's mouth was. Taking the whole thing in without a single gag. Out of all his endless fucks, male and female, only three others were able to achieve such a thing. Lita, Trish and Cena. The rest either gagged once they got to the base, or didn't even manage to get to that point. Ryback's name could now be added to that minute list.

As Ryback continued to greedily consume the champion's impressive shaft, he slyly managed to work a finger in the latter's tight hole. He wasn't gentle when entering the entrance of the ravenette; he was just as forceful as he was in the ring.

Ryback did not treat Punk's back passage like the flower that it technically was. If anything, Ryback would take great pleasure in ripping apart each petal of that innocent flower. Ryback would intentionally cause Punk to whine in agony at the pain that his derriere was going through. The monster's finger would painfully delve in and out as far as it possibly could go, with unbelievable speed.

The pleasure was now starting to subside away with pain. Something that Punk was unfortunately expecting in this match. He didn't like the thought of it at all…another man inflicting pain upon him through such intimate contact, but that was exactly what Punk did expect.

That still didn't mean that he would have to feel any more of this increasing pain though. Punk had many ideal scenarios for how this match would turn out, and getting hurt was not one of them.

As soon as Ryback finally stopped using his vice-like mouth, Punk saw that as the opportunity he so dearly needed to escape. He used all of the strength in his entire body to force Ryback backwards, and nimbly crawled out of the ring and towards the cell door like his life would depend on it.

But…unfortunately for Punk, crawling could only get him so far. He managed to reach the cell wall, but that was where he stopped. Ryback roughly grabbed the back of his head and viciously slammed it against the steel. A little droplet of blood seeped out of Punk's forehead and trickled onto the steel, but that didn't phase Ryback. Not one itty bitty bit.

His hand would remain positioned at the back of Punk's head, but the monster himself would bend down so that he was eye-level to Punk's posterior. The hole did look beautiful. Beautiful enough to be a work of art. This monster of a man was craving Punk in ways he shouldn't have imagined…yet he did, and Ryback would express the crave that he was feeling with only a trio of words.

"Feed…me…more."

Shortly after that, he devoured his enemy's ass like it was a high quality meal.

His tongue savagely explored all areas in the practically sacrosanct pucker, determined to break Punk's tautness as quickly as he possibly could.

All Punk could do was just to watch the blood drip from his forehead onto the floor, and feel his ass get prepared by Ryback for what will be the most intense experience of his life. There wasn't really much he could do…at all. Trying to move Ryback's hand away from him was like trying to lift a bulldozer with his bare hands. It was virtually impossible to accomplish.

It was futile to escape. This would slowly sink in Punk's mind as Ryback's large tongue penetrated his loosened hole with impressive nimbleness. Punk gradually realised that it was best to just stay in the position he was in, and remain on the receiving end of Ryback's thick tongue.

And sure enough, with each second that passed by, Punk gradually began to actually enjoy the sensation inside his pucker. Not as much as Ryback was, but then again, Ryback was pretty darn confident that this had been the best ass that he had ever rimmed since the very beginning of his impressive sex life.

The monster was relentless with his tongue. Using it like a jackhammer, as it powerfully plunged deep in and out of Punk's hole. The taste was extremely exquisite, and almost good enough to eat for days.

The key word there was almost. Even with the outstanding flavour that his opponent's tight little asshole had to offer, there was still a small fragment of Ryback's mind that reminded him that he was in a match. The aim was to make Punk cum before he did, and like all of his previous sexcapades, Ryback would do the same to Punk which had all his former flames climaxing in sheer delight.

Whilst still using his hand to obstruct Punk from attempting to escape, Ryback positioned himself so that his meaty cock was only a small number of centimetres away from his soon to be source of bliss. It wouldn't be the case for long though.

Ryback rammed his cock deep inside Punk. The bellows of agony that surged out of the latter's mouth and into the earlobes of the former played quite the melodious tune.

Punk didn't think so, but then again, he was in total pain after feeling the thick rod enter him so suddenly. He couldn't think positive about anything, with all this pain that suddenly built up inside of him.

Each thrust brought a new world of pain for Punk to endure. Punk could feel his hole slacken as this immensely muscular man used incredibly powerful thrusts inside his derriere. The fact that Punk was still being forced to watch his own blood trickle down from his forehead did not help the torture that the Chicagoan was being placed in.

Things could not be as worse for Punk as they were now.

Then again, things could not be as pleasuring for Ryback as they were now.

Nothing could ever beat the feeling of tapping a fresh piece of ass, and Punk was one extremely hot fresh piece of ass. His walls would constantly clench on Ryback's intruding shaft. His ass was nice and thick, and the cheeks would jiggle every time Ryback thrusted particularly deep inside it. And best of all? There was no way for Punk to escape, meaning Ryback would have this blissful experience for as long as he so desired.

Punk's vision was beginning to blur. A gash was starting to appear on Punk's forehead through the steel frequently rubbing against it, and his hole was forced to accommodate the impeccably thick member that would delve impeccably deep. This had been the epitome of pain for Punk, and not the type that he was normally used to receiving.

The agony continued further momentarily, before the pain would slowly but surely abate. Punk was now starting to feel pleasure in this current situation, especially when he felt his sweet spot get jabbed at by Ryback's lethal weapon. The cries of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure, once the WWE Champion's sweet spot would start to frequently meet with Ryback's repeatedly plunging meat.

It was still incredibly harmonious to Ryback's ears when hearing the sweet sounds of satisfaction ooze from Punk's mouth, but the monster felt little concern for Punk's happiness. All Ryback cared about was his own lust, and how it would be quenched.

The thrusts would remain as impactful as ever, and Punk's moans would continue to exude elation as the challenger to his prestigious title would continually pound his loosening starfish and reach that fucking sweet spot over and over and over again.

Now the pain that once made itself present in Punk's moans were nowhere to be found. Only pleasure escaped past Punk's lips, and lots of it. Ryback had such a big dick, and not that Punk was a slut, but he did find that getting fucked by a big dick was far more enjoyable than a dick of mediocre size. The blood wasn't even an issue with all of this newfound pleasure compiling together.

Punk was privileged enough to continue experiencing this joyous sensation that was happening inside of his pucker for an additional few minutes, before one particularly shrill moan would force Ryback to change position. Punk's orgasm was close to reaching it's transpiration, and Ryback must have sensed it through the shrill indication of delight.

Using his well-known physical strength, Ryback moved his hand from Punk's head, and placed Punk's backside on the apron with absolute ease.

Ryback moved forward to claim his prize, but he suddenly felt something enter him. He was about to turn his head back to find out who this intruder was, but he was unable to. It was Punk's turn to have his way with this beast of a human being.

Ryback's mouth was forced open by Punk, and the latter would quickly seize opportunity and shove his rock hard dick into the former's open oral cavity.

From the dominator to the dominated. Humiliation surged through Ryback's blood, as he was now suddenly forced into this position of submissiveness. He was taking two cocks in both of his holes, and the Nevadan would feel terribly slutty for doing so.

On the plus side, he eventually found out who this mystery man fucking him was, through the chants of the audience. Brad Maddox was all Ryback could hear, and Brad Maddox was all Ryback could feel thrusting deep inside of him.

Ryback couldn't last any longer. Through Punk's clenching walls and Brad's unexpected interference, Ryback had reached his sexual peak.

White essence after white essence shot directly out of the monster's piss-slit as Brad's hand would continue to assist Ryback in having an intense climax. The cameraman would capture Ryback's ejaculation, and the bell would ring, signifying the end of the match.

The end of the match was now, but the end of the threesome was not. Brad and Punk would continue to spit-roast Ryback until they too would feel their desires spill inside the whorish beast. Ryback would be filled with sperm in both holes, and the humiliation was too much to handle. He was made a whore in front of a global audience. Who could take him seriously now?

Whilst Ryback was blushing immensely, wishing Brad Maddox never became an official referee, CM Punk took this opportunity and dashed out of the cell wall. The blood would occasionally get wiped away, but being safe from danger, aka Ryback was what Punk was mainly focussed on. That, and snatching the title that was still his property away from Justin Roberts' hands.

After outlasting John Cena last month, and Ryback this month, was there anyone able to stop the era of CM Punk?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Gahh! Sorry for taking so long to upload this! I guess that's what happens when you have over 8500 words to write.**

**So now that Hell in a Cell's finally been completed, here's what the next two chapters will feature:**

**Part 1 (Chapter 6):**

**- Pre-Show: Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal (w/Drew McIntyre) vs Zack Ryder & Santino Marella**  
**- Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd & Brodus Clay (w/Cameron and Naomi) vs Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, Epico, Primo & Tensai (w/Rosa Mendes) *Survivor Series Elimination match***  
**- Eve © vs Kaitlyn *Diva's Championship***  
**- Antonio Cesaro © vs R-Truth *United States Championship***

**Part 2 (Chapter 7):**

**- Sheamus © vs Big Show *World Heavyweight Championship***  
**- The Miz, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Kane & Daniel Bryan vs Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, Damien Sandow & David Otunga *Survivor Series Elimination match***  
**- CM Punk © vs Ryback vs John Cena *WWE Championship***


	6. Survivor Series - Part 1

**Pre-Show: Heath Slater & Jinder Mahal (w/Drew McIntyre) vs Santino Marella & Zack Ryder**

Tonight was the continuation of something beautiful. Something that fans of the WWE were anticipating since the last pay-per-view, and that was Survivor Series; one of the four elite pay-per-views in WWE's rich history.

The cheers that were generated by the fans in the arena was enough to produce sweet music to their earlobes. They were buzzing for what would transpire in the pre-show…

…until they heard the sound of 3MB's entrance theme blare throughout the entire arena. As expected, each of the three 'band-members' (each in their nude form) made their way into the pupils of each and every fan who watched the pre-show.

Heath Slater. Jinder Mahal. Drew McIntyre. All rocking out, with their cocks hanging out. They were living the life of ideal rock-stars, and they could see nothing but love and support from their multitudes of fans (through their rose-tinted specs, at least).

Each man in the trio of musicians swaggered their way to the ring, not taking their eyes off of each other, whilst they all eventually stood proud in the centre of the ring, waiting for their opposition for the night.

After a short wait, Zack Ryder and Santino Marella (also known as Team Co-Bro) came out to be feasted upon by the hungry eyes of the fans whilst the former of the two Superstars' entrance theme pierced the transient silence.

They slapped hands with the fans, typical of what many other babyfaces would do on their brief journey to the ring. Like 3MB before, both members of Team Co-Bro found it virtually impossible to take their eyes off of each other. That would be the man they had sex with, so they may as well check out what they'll be dealing with beforehand.

After eventually getting inside the ring, the bell for the match rung, and the two teams would quickly make as many attempts as possible to win the match, and to have both team members eventually come to a climatic climax.

Drew was already getting straight to work. His hands immediately grabbed the thick shafts of his two fellow team-mates, and his mouth frequently switched focus from Heath's cerise nipple to Jinder's dark chocolate nipple.

The Scottish stud was orally gifted, and his lips were already proving to be enough to reel in satisfied moans from the other band-members. It put a smirk on his face, knowing that he was already supplying sensual pleasure to both men before he would even get to sucking on the two fat dicks that belonged to Slater and Mahal.

"Damn boys! Look at those big fucking cocks!" Drew said, with an uncontrollable grin. Shown by his facial expressions, McIntyre had absolutely no problem with bottoming out to his tag-team partners.

Gradually, once he played enough with each man's nipple, the Scottish stud sank so that he was directly eye-level to the two cocks that increased his lust by multitudes. He couldn't control his desires, and he would immediately take in the two tools that were possessed by his partners.

Meanwhile, Zack and Santino were also showing an equal amount of desire towards each other. They managed to get in a position that saw each man satisfy the other's needs.

Both men used their hungry mouths to quench their lust, as they circled their eager tongue around the other man's nipple. Zack was swiftly circling Santino's dark nipple with his tongue, and Santino was doing precisely the same thing with Zack's cerise nipple.

Flexibility was required to achieve such mutual satisfaction, and the audience would be dazzled by each member of Team Co-Bro's showcased flexibility (particularly Zack).

As the two babyfaces continued to show nipple worship towards each other, they gradually got closer and closer to each other's most prized object. Both Ryder and Marella knew what they were getting themselves into, so the only thing to really do was to treat the other how they would want to be treated.

Team Co-Bro slowly shifted from their initial position to a much more established sexual position: the sixty-nine. A position known for it's intimacy and how well it provides both parties a significant amount of pleasure.

Both Zack and Santino were looking directly at the other's hardening tool. Both men were impressively thick. Santino was slightly thicker than Zack, but the latter was slightly longer than the former. Both the American and the Italian couldn't help themselves but to be impressed with what the other was packing. Despite looking at each other's packages whilst heading to the ring, now both men got a much clearer view of the other man's dangling dick. It was a beautiful sight, and one that would be relished by these two horny allies.

Meanwhile, the trio of party-loving heels were already in their first of many positions in the match. Drew was using his impressive oral talent to reel moans out of both of his partners' mouths. His oral cavern would accommodate the whole of Jinder, before swiftly moving to taking in the whole of Heath's manhood, before doing the same to Jinder again, and so on. Rhythmically, he was perfect, and so were his cock-sucking skills.

"Jinder!" In that exact moment, the Indian's attention was completely captured by the redhead that stood only centimetres away from him. "Ain't Drew the best cock-sucking slut we ever had?"

"I agree with that precisely." Jinder said, accompanied with a moan, as he was fortunate enough to once again feel the oral cavity that offered slices of heaven accommodate the whole of his saliva covered shaft with the greatest of ease.

All these compliments. Drew couldn't help but to relish them as he fervently bobbed his head up and down the chocolate shaft that Jinder possessed for a short while, before using that same oral talent on the redheaded leader of the trio.

The taste of the cocks were surprisingly divine, which was only an added bonus for Drew as he got to pleasure his tag team partners in a way that only he could properly do.

Drew wasn't the only one ardent in giving blowjobs at this current moment in time. Both members of Team Co-Bro were in the middle of engaging in a lust-filled sixty-nine, and they weren't holding back when exhibiting their impressive oral talents.

Zack was using agility to bob his head swiftly up and down on the thick cobra that Santino possessed, and whilst the latter was significantly slower, he did manage to deepthroat the former more frequently.

It was beautiful for fans to watch, and significantly more beautiful for the two men to experience. The way that their warm and wet oral caverns would engulf the other's girth was pleasurable entirely, and something that all men would tremble to their knees for.

Thankfully for each other, Zack and Santino were no novices when giving the gift of oral satisfaction. Both men had sucked cocks larger and thicker in the past, so this experience would be a piece of cake for them.

Up and down their heads went, accommodating the shaft up until each man reached the other's base, bringing a utopia of joy each time their nose would collide with the other's pubic hairs.

Back in the other side of the ring, Drew was continuing to provide Jinder and Heath's shafts with pleasure that has never been felt until now. Deepthroating was a thing of ease when it came to the Scot's mouth, and it would fit the whole of Jinder's chocolate dick as well as the whole of Heath's white cock with no difficulty whatsoever.

However, after facing no challenge, Drew gradually became a little board of doing the same thing and reeling in the same aroused moans. He wanted something different. He wanted something wild enough to make him scream. He wanted something new, and fresh.

And he would express his desire for it. After spitting out Heath's cock from his mouth, Drew would request to get the shit fucked out of him by these two alluring tools that were possessed by his fellow band members.

"I wanna get fucked by those big cocks!" Well, it was blunt, but it certainly got the message across.

"Hold on baby boy." Heath smirked, as he and Jinder both stared directly into Heath's lust-filled eyes. "We don't wanna rip you apart there. Use your fingers first, then we'll fuck ya senseless."

Drew desperately wanted to tell them that he was ready, but it would be futile trying to convince his superior. Heath was stubborn like a mule, and it would be very difficult to try and change the redhead's mind on anything he wielded an opinion towards.

Knowing there was nothing Drew could do to induce Heath, the European laid on his back, and spread his legs wide in the ear. His tight little pink pucker was on exhibition to the two hungry eyes that gazed directly into the alluring sight.

It wasn't long however, before the hole would become obscure via the fingers of the Scotsman that would access his back entrance. Already he was moaning, but that was more to entice the Asian and the American than anything else. He wanted to get fucked, and by God, he would do anything to feel some dick inside of him.

Jinder and Heath's minds quickly turned into mush just watching the exceedingly arousing display transpiring before their very eyes. Drew McIntyre, their own personal slut, fingering his tight little pucker and letting out extremely erotic moans of need and desire. What wasn't to like about that?

It assisted dramatically in boosting the arousal of Mahal and Slater, who now were starting to drool ever so slightly at the mouth-watering view they were given. The more of Drew's slutty behaviour they would witness, the harder it was to just stay back and watch.

A transient amount of time passed, and it wasn't long before both men mutually decided that Drew was absolutely ready for the fucking that he deserved.

"Baby boy. Get on ya hands and knees, 'cos you're gonna suck off Jinder, while I'm gonna fuck ya doggy style!" Heath said, with the largest grin that was sported by him throughout this whole year.

Drew, however, had no time to focus on how happy his superior was. Not at a time which would lead to his ass getting all the man-meat it craved rammed deep inside of it. He swiftly adjusted himself so that he eventually was on his hands and knees, ass sticking up in the air directly towards the two towering individuals.

It wasn't long before Jinder and Heath placed themselves in their desired locations. The latter would swiftly move to behind the Scotsman, whilst the former would locate himself in front of the Scotsman's mouth.

Seeing the thick and chunky shaft dangling in front of his very eyes, it was perfectly justifiable (considering how horny he was) that Drew would place the alluring tool inside his cock-craving oral cavity.

It was only a minute amount of time later before the European would feel another object of desire gain access to his puckered entrance, much to his bliss (which would be expressed through muffling a delighted moan).

The brunette was beginning to realise how good it felt to unleash his inner slut when he was in the process of getting spitroasted by two bragworthy shafts that were possessed by the redhead and the ravenette.

Meanwhile, 3MB's opposition were also getting into the nitty gritty of the match. Zack was in an identical position to what Drew was currently in, whilst Santino gently plugged his hard dick inside the clenching pucker of Ryder.

Thankfully for the New Yorker, it wasn't the first time he had taken a dick inside of him. Almost one whole year ago, Zack would bottom out to Cena in order to get his "well-deserved" push, which was (and still is) something that is obscured to the whole of the WWE Universe.

Through satisfied moaning and expressing his desire for more, it was no problem in the very slightest for Santino to delve deeper inside his tag team partner. It got so deep to the point that the Italian's jet black pubic hairs had collided with Zack's two muscular globes. To say the feeling was a beautiful one for either man was a candidate for understatement of the century.

Content moans were frequently oozing out of the less experienced man's mouth as he now completely succumbed to the dawning realisation that he was turning into a total bottom. The feeling of Santino's thick cobra plunging deeper and deeper inside his tight heat was blissful in so many forms.

His back arched, and Zack practically held onto the ring ropes with a grip so immense as Santino was using all the speed he could possibly produce in order to give Zack Ryder a fucking that he would never forget.

However, the volume of the moans that escaped the New-Yorker's lips as Santino rapidly penetrated in and out of him was blatantly outdone by Drew.

Even with his mouth having to accommodate a hard Indian cock, the satisfaction that managed to escape the Scotsman's lips were significantly louder in volume than the moans being omitted by the New-Yorker.

McIntyre was still getting spitroasted by his fellow band members. Heath was still pounding the slackening hole of McIntyre. Jinder was still feeling the delightful effects of a blowjob courtesy of McIntyre. The only real difference from before the camera would focus on Team Co-Bro was that 3MB was dangerously close to reaching their climax; something that they were anticipating towards since the bell rang.

Jinder and Heath would continue to use powerful and impactful thrusts inside the oral and anal cavity (respectively) of their team-mate, and as a direct outcome of doing so, the two aspiring musicians would reap in the exceedingly high rewards that Drew's body offered to them.

It was clear that both the Asian and the American were enjoying this passionate threesome through what they would murmur quietly enough for only themselves to hear. Jinder whispered in his mother tongue every time Drew's mouth enveloped the whole of his tool, whilst Heath would mumble old Southern idioms whenever he managed to thrust into Drew's sweet spot.

It would only take a few more thrusts for both men to realise that they were drawing close to their anticipated ejaculation, and although Drew's holes were amazing to be in, both Jinder and Heath wanted to see their personal slut covered in their white essence. They wanted to see how beautiful the Scotsman would look with sperm all over his enticing facial structure.

With small doses of reluctance, both the redhead and the ravenette would take their shafts out of the brunette's hole (much to his dismay, which would be expressed orally) and begin to stroke their rock hard pulsating dicks that pointed directly at the lustful Scotsman.

The ephemeral display of dismay that Drew exhibited quickly vanished into the thin air, and was replaced with a wide grin. He knew what was soon to come (quite literally), and positioned himself so that his face was precisely in between the two chunky cocks.

"Come on boys! I wanna get fuckin' creamed!" Huskily, Drew said, as his tongue occasionally wagged against the two throbbing tools that were next to his face.

That was it. Seeing Drew be as slutty as he could possibly be was what drew both Jinder Mahal and Heath Slater over the edge. They couldn't take much more of it, and their thick, white spurts painted virtually the whole of the Scotsman's face into a nice shade of cream.

It was that moment in which the match was finally over, and Zack Ryder's disappointment would be raised to a whole new level, once he felt his partner unplug his shaft out of the Ultimate Broski's pucker.

The two babyfaces would stare with envy at the trio of lust-filled heels, as they continued to show raw desire for one another.

Well…they still had fifteen minutes left.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd & Brodus Clay (w/Cameron & Naomi) vs Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, Primo, Epico & Tensai (w/Rosa Mendes)**

After an idyllic break that gave viewers a chance to regain their lust that escaped into the atmosphere for the pre-show match, what appeared to be the most chaotic match in the whole card.

Considering how many participants were scheduled to compete in the match, the backstage crew decided that once the commercial break had reached the end of it's transpiration, the camera would immediately shift focus from adverts to the ten men (as well as Naomi, Cameron and Rosa Mendes) all naked and ready to fuck.

On one side of the ring, you would have Justin Gabriel, Tyson Kidd, Rey Mysterio, Sin Cara, Brodus Clay, Naomi and Cameron all grouped together, whilst the other side featured Titus O'Neil, Darren Young, Epico, Primo, Tensai and Rosa Mendes.

As expected, every one of the wrestlers standing nude in the ring went straight to work once the bell rang.

The sole rule of a Survivor Series Elimination Orgy match was simple. If you came, you get eliminated. If your whole team (minus managers) experiences a climax, then the team loses.

The athletic babyfaces all gave each other a look and a nod, mutually agreeing about who they would work on first without even uttering a sound in the process. Brodus just looked confused at this. However, the realisation of what was about to happen dawned on him _very _quickly once he saw Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara get down on their knees, whilst the others would inch in _very _closely to the Funkasaurus.

Whilst Mysterio and Cara slowly got to work, Justin stated to Brodus that they all thought it would be a good idea if they got the Funkasaurus to cum first, and then focus on each other in the rest of the match.

Brodus wasn't exactly in a position to be angered or irked when he felt the already satisfactory feeling of one tongue and two set of hands roaming around his most intimate area.

Meanwhile, as the two masked men were intent on getting the Funkasaurus to cum (or at least aroused enough to switch with Tyson and Justin), the other four babyfaces would give each other some pleasure of their own.

Cameron softly grabbed Tyson's thick shaft with her gentle palm, and Naomi did the same (albeit harder than her partner) with Justin's fat cock. Both women couldn't help but to feel mesmerised as to how big each man was. Their cocks were far larger than the two Funkadactyls could possibly imagine.

Still, after looking at how much pleasure Brodus was in, Cameron and Naomi wanted to provide the men inches away from them with similar satisfaction. The two ebony beauties got to their knees, and engulfed the shafts that dangled in front of their faces.

Meanwhile, as the babyfaces were providing each other with oral pleasure of sorts, the heels were doing almost the same. As Rosa seamlessly bobbed her head up and down the almighty shaft possessed by Tensai, the two Latinos and two black hunks were arguing about who would blow who.

"Papis! You've sucked dick before. You should be the ones blowing us!" Epico said. Even though he was on the giving end of a blowjob in the past, that was private, whereas Titus and Darren sucked each other off publicly. Epico's (as well as Primo's) secret oral skills needn't be known to neither dark-skinned stud.

"But we've clearly got the bigger dicks." Titus said. It was true. Titus and Darren did live up to the stereotype about the genitalia of black males, and although Epico and Primo weren't exactly small, they looked it in comparison to the thickness and length possessed by both O'Neil and Young. "That means you gotta suck us off."

"We don't have to suck you off though." Primo said, as him and Epico were adamant with their refusal…

…until Darren gave a convincing enough threat. "Sure…but don't blame us when you two are fired, without any money and any job."

The cousins from Puerto Rico gave each other an equally as worried look. Neither man could come up with a decent response. As time quickly passed, both Latino slowly realised it was futile to try and worm their way out. They would have to do what was required in order to give their team the victory.

They slowly sank to their knees, and once they were definitely eye-level with the black shafts dangling in front of them, Epico and Primo slowly and reluctantly engulfed the whole of thick lengths possessed by Titus and Darren, respectively.

"Damn!" Young bellowed, feeling particularly gleeful when he felt Primo be able to deepthroat the thick tool. After experiencing that particularly brilliant sensation, Darren looked to his best friend, who had also just felt the brilliance of deepthroating, courtesy of Epico. "What do they do in Puerto Rico to teach these guys about sucking dick?"

"I dunno man, but you need to go over there and learn how it's done. You've never deepthroated me that quickly before." Titus said with a smirk, once he saw Darren's face boil up with fury over that comment.

"What did you just say? Man! My blowjob skills are phenomenal, thank you very much!" Darren huffed, but the negativity inside of him quickly subsided, as he would once again feel Primo take in the whole of his dick.

Back in the other side of the ring, Justin and Tyson were now licking each side of the Funkasaurus' beastly huge, throbbing dick, making sure to get the big man cumming like a waterfall.

They made all the right signs in quickening the wait for Clay's climax. Their pupils that oozed innocence stared directly into Brodus' eyes and their tongues covered all areas of the Funkasaurus' shaft and scrotum. What else was required to give a blissful blowjob?

By the look of how longer Brodus had left before he would explode, not much else was required. Tyson caressed the large balls with his oral area, whilst Justin twirled his tongue around the monster's engorged mushroom head.

As much as Brodus loved getting these treatment from the two hot young studs, he would only be able to continue receiving such pleasure for an ephemeral amount of time, before he shot a ginormous load inside Justin's mouth without warning.

"Sorry little man. I should've warned you beforehand." Brodus felt a little sheepish, but at least he had a hot guy who eventually managed to swallow his huge load of cum.

After eventually swallowing the white essence that filled his oral cavity, Justin finally reclaimed the power to speak, grinning at the big man. "It's okay big guy. Your cum's tasty anyway."

Tyson vomited in his mouth a little at had just come out of the South African's mouth (as well as thinking about what had just surged inside of it). Brodus wasn't exactly the most attractive man on the planet, and if it weren't for the rules of this match, Tyson would've liked to think that he and Justin would never have had sex with the Funkasaurus.

As the babyfaces had "suffered" from their first elimination of the match, the heels were about to experience their first loss.

As Epico and Primo continued to blow the two black hunks with dazzling skills (despite how the latter duo occasionally quarrelled during said blowjob session), the Hispanic Diva was managing to get the orgasm of Tensai looming closer and closer.

Her mouth was impeccable, and it could practically hold any dick of any size. Tensai was fortunate enough to get deepthroated by Rosa, but unfortunate enough to feel his impending climax getting ever so close to becoming a reality.

Tensai couldn't help it. He couldn't delay his ejaculation any further, so he may as well cum wherever he wanted to. After face-fucking Rosa with his giant cock, multitudes of sperm surged from the massive Superstar's piss-slit and into the attractive Diva's mouth. He wouldn't let go of his grip on Rosa until he was certain she eventually swallowed the entirety of his load, and then he would storm out of the ring and leave the remaining heels to do the deed.

"Darren! Why don't we show these two how we really work?" Titus bellowed, as Epico's suctions slowed down significantly after hearing the larger male.

"Man! I knew you were thinking what I was thinking!" Darren also bellowed with a grin. After pulling out at exactly the same time, they both looked down into the anxious eyes of the Puerto Ricans. "Man, turn over! You know what's coming next?"

"But we don't want that papi! Can't we just carry on sucking you off?"

"No! Do you want to win the match or not?"

"Well yeah…but n-"

"Then flip yo' ass over and show me that tight little hole. That goes for your cousin too."

It was amazing to see how quickly Primo and Epico would succumb to defeat, as they hesitantly positioned themselves on all fours, face down and ass up. They would hope that either Darren or Titus would cum before they do, so that way, they could gain some revenge.

Meanwhile, with the elimination of the Funkasaurus, the rest of the babyfaces (including the Funkadactyls) were much closer together, now they never had to focus on getting the big man out.

Justin and Tyson were using their well-known agility to speedily thrust inside the moist passages of Naomi and Cameron (respectively), who in turn, were pleasuring Rey and Cara (respectively) with their plump and pouty lips.

What with the new rules being implemented, it was a total relief for all parties involved. The four high-flying studs got to finally have some pussy again, and the Funkadactyls were back to making love (as they liked to think of it as) with men again.

None of the men were certainly shy when it came to expressing their satisfaction at this current moment in time. Their moans were ringing in the ears of fans (even the muffled moans of Sin Cara was audible to the audience sitting in the front three rows).

Naomi and Cameron weren't exactly complaining about the current situation also. They haven't gotten this type of treatment in who knows how long. They weren't whores, or even experts at sex, but they did miss getting truly wild and funky with the Superstars (and although jokes may be made about Clay's weight, Brodus did not count as more than one Superstar).

The heels, meanwhile, weren't as thankful for the current situation that they were in. At least, Epico and Primo weren't. As Rosa had finished her duties with Tensai, she was a hot commodity with the other heels involved in the match. As much as the two Puerto Ricans would have loved the chance to fuck their sweet mamacita again, the dark-skinned hunks managed to get them doing otherwise.

"Shit! This ass feels so good!" Darren moaned, as he used his black rod when hammering away at the tight pucker of Epico, whilst Titus used identical motions towards Primo.

"Man! We better buy tickets to Puerto Rico, if this is what all the sluts feel like!" Titus moaned with a similar amount of lust, as he fucked the shit out of Primo and his loosening heat.

Epico and Primo, meanwhile, were surprisingly fond of getting their asses hammered. Maybe it was the fact that they weren't anal virgins (and they could thank Hunico for that), but it wasn't as painful nor traumatic as they were anticipating this to be. If anything, it was the opposite.

The Hispanic studs were moaning with pleasure as Titus and Darren continued to pound them with power and impact delivered in each and every thrust.

They would express their desire for the well-hung black studs to delve deeper and deeper. Fortunately for them, Titus and Darren would do just that. Their anal cavities would be stretched and loosened by the jackhammers that penetrated it.

"Usted gustar que papis? Usted gusta sentir esas pollas negras grandes dentro de ti?" (_"You like that daddies? You like feeling those big black cocks inside you?") _Rosa asked in Spanish with sultriness and sexiness, as she witnessed her boys get the fucking of a lifetime.

"Si mami! Si!" The two Puerto-Ricans would moan simultaneously, as their holes slackened whilst their walls became more accepting of the two black rods that were thrusted in and out repeatedly.

Meanwhile, the babyfaces were also deep in the nitty gritty side of things. They all switched up so that each babyface would have a different partner. Tyson would go with Naomi, Sin Cara would go with Cameron, which left Justin and Mysterio to get paired up (which drew no complaints).

The two Funkadactyls were eager in lying on their backs, with their legs spread wide open, as Tyson and Care plugged their hard tools inside their respective woman's moist rose bud.

Justin and Rey, weren't as quick as the Funkadactyls, however. An ephemeral discussion would confirm which stud would be bottoming to the other.

"Don't worry baby. I'll bottom."

"You sure? I don't wanna rip you up or anything…"

"It's okay. I've had experience with Cesaro." Justin grinned, as he soon got in the middle of the two Funkadactyls. Like the two dark-skinned beauties, Justin spread his legs, and his pucker was twitching to get filled. "You can ram it in me. I don't mind."

With a shrug, that was what Mysterio would do. He would ram his dick inside the African's cock-craving hole, and moans of satisfaction would be drawn out of the hunky African's mouth as a result.

Each of the bottoms' legs were spread wide open, as the tops plunged right into their loosening heat. These new rules implemented by the WWE seemed to benefit every one of these horny babyfaces, as evident by their moaning (that would either be whorish or gruff, depending on whether they bottomed or topped).

Back in the other side of the ring, and an orgasm was taking place. After feeling the bliss of the Puerto Ricans, Titus could no longer endure this pleasure. With a loud bellow, he would face his inevitable climax, by spilling his seed inside the hole of Primo.

"Man! That ain't supposed to happen!" Titus groaned, after Primo's insides had fully milked him dry. Titus felt sheepish, because it was now Darren who was outnumbered by the two well-hung Hispanics. "Darren! I didn't mean to! Honestly!"

"Hit the bricks papi!" Primo smirked, as he moved away from the black hunk. "You came inside of me, so now you're gone."

Titus felt the urge to hit Primo and his little smart ass, but Darren managed to calm him down.

"Don't worry man. I'll take it."

"You sure man? They ain't gonna take it easy on ya."

"Trust me. I can handle it."

And with that, Titus left the ring, where the Hispanics would have their way with the sole black stud left in the ring.

"This is how it's gonna work papi. Now your little amigo's gone, it's two against one, meaning you don't have a choice but to do things our way. Got it?" Primo smirked, as Epico moved away. The two Latinos towered Darren, and the cousins would enjoy toying with the emotions of Young.

"Okay." Darren simply said, as he got to his knees, and took a firm hold of the two thick dicks belonging to Epico and Primo.

Epico and Primo were shocked! They thought Darren would be scared…petrified even. Instead, Darren acted in such a nonchalant manner, it actually scared the two Puerto-Ricans how casually the dark-skinned wrestler was treating this.

And sure enough, Darren's methods in outsmarting the Puerto-Ricans were working! Instead of them toying with his emotions, he would toy with theirs, as he engulfed the entire length of Epico into his mouth as he continue to jerk off Primo with swiftness.

Rosa, meanwhile, watched all this action transpire before her very eyes. She never really cared who was the dominant one(s) in this situation. As long as she got some hot hombre-en-hombre de acción _(man-on-man action)_, she would be satisfied.

Back in the other side of the ring, the two Funkadactyls and the Cape-Town Werewolf continued to bottom to the babyface Superstars, only this time, they switched it up. Tyson went with Naomi, Rey went with Cameron, and Sin Cara went with Justin.

The girls and Justin continued to moan wantonly at the pleasure that was being given through their stretched passages, whilst Tyson and Mysterio simply looked at each other and smirked (Sin Cara would have done so also, had it not been for the mask that obscured his facial features). They had these hotties literally begging them for more pleasure.

And more they would receive. Tyson, Mysterio and Cara all used their well-known speed and agility to give quick, yet impactful thrusts into the holes they were fucking.

The bottoms adored this. They loved the swiftness of their top's thrusts. Considering they themselves were also blessed with the gift of speed and agility, they preferred quick and agile thrusts rather than slow and deep ones.

Kidd, Mysterio and Cara all continued their swift thrusts, before they an idea popped into all of their heads. They gave each other glances, and the idea seemed to be a mutual one.

All three tops moved away slowly from the bottoms (much to the latter trio's dismay, which they expressed verbally), and they stood, waiting for them to crawl back (quite literally).

"We wanna get sucked off…if that's okay with you guys, of course." Rey said. He was always one of the good guys, and he never had a single bad bone in his body (unless he was getting fucked by one of the heels).

Naomi, Cameron and Justin all looked at each other, unsure of what to do…for the moment being, obviously. After their ephemeral glances were done, they sultrily crawled over to the dick they haven't tried yet.

The more seductive Funkadactyl, Naomi, would crawl over to Rey, and taste Cameron's pussy juices. The more innocent Funkadactyl, Cameron, would crawl over to Sin Cara, and taste Justin's ass juices. The Cape-Town Werewolf, Justin, would crawl over to his tag team partner, Tyson, and taste Naomi's pussy juices.

"You know…this dick was always my favourite." Justin grinned, as he engulfed Tyson's whole shaft in just one try! It didn't take long for Naomi and Cameron to do the same to both Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara (respectively).

Now it was the turns of the tops to moan wantonly, as the bottoms sucked them for all they were worth.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the ring, Darren Young was getting double teamed by the two Puerto-Rican hunks. Epico filled his ass, whilst Primo took control of the willing mouth.

Yes. Willing. Darren Young was willingly giving Primo a blowjob, and willingly letting Epico pound his hole. Normally Epico and Primo would have been scared at how willing Darren was, but lust took it's effect on the two Hispanic Superstars, so they didn't care about Young's willingness, as long as they got sexual pleasure from it.

Darren bobbed his head on Primo's erect length, whilst his walls stretched to accommodate the entire shaft that penetrated his insides. His plan was to bring both Latino studs to their arousal quickly enough so they'd be gone from the match, and he'd get to have Rosa Mendes all to himself. A brilliant plan if Young said so himself.

His holes continued to accommodate these two fine Hispanic shafts that eagerly penetrated in and out. The holes would stretch slightly, but with the pleasure brought by the thick girth and the decently long length was definitely worth it! Darren was moaning and moaning to express his satisfaction (despite it getting muffled by Primo's dick).

His plan was working well, if the increasingly loud moans of pleasure expressed by both Epico and Primo were any indication. And the two cousins would continue to express their pleasure verbally as Darren gave them his all.

Rosa would just simply stare and remain mesmerised by her boys going to work on the black stud. And to think, that was normally her getting spitroasted by Epico and Primo…it was weird, yet surprisingly hot to watch a man be in her place. She would hold an extreme amount of disdain towards her boys if they were to do this to another woman…but another man? That was arousing on so many levels.

As much as Rosa would lust for this threesome to continue onwards (so she could feel even more aroused than she already was), some things were just not meant to be. Her boys would not as last as long as she would hope for, as sooner rather than later, they both felt their inevitable climaxes transpire, as their essence surged deep inside the holes of Young.

Once Darren swallowed up Primo's load, he felt the Puerto Rican take his shaft out of the black hunk's mouth. He finally realised that the Latina would be all his…

…and Rosa was not happy. To say the very least. Her infamous Latina fire would come into play, whether her boys liked it or not.

"Hit the bricks 'papi'." Darren grinned, as he stared at Primo (and Epico, eventually), whilst the Hispanic men glared at him. "I made you both cum, so you two little Puerto-Rican wieners can hit the bricks!"

And so they did. They would have totally banged Darren up (as in physically assaulting him) if it wasn't for their furious Costa-Rican valet scowling at them. Darren was totally lucky…

Meanwhile, in a far more happy and positive atmosphere, the babyfaces were harmoniously on the same page with each other. Naomi and Cameron were using their best assets to their advantage. No, not their infamous dancing skills…their breasts.

Rey Mysterio and Tyson Kidd would be fortunate enough to feel the blissful effects of Naomi and Cameron's breasts (respectively), as they sandwiched their rock hard erections.

Up and down the mammaries would move, jiggling around the pulsating hardness of Rey and Tyson's lengths. If they continued this heavenly position, it would only be a matter of time before their pearly white essence would land onto the exposed bosoms.

Rey and Tyson, however, were currently providing oral pleasure on their tag team partners to relieve the stress of facing a climax and eliminating themselves from the match in the process.

Rey bobbed his head up and down Cara's long length, and Tyson used the same suctions on Gabriel's thick girth.

"Man! Your mouth is amazing!" Justin grinned, as an olive palm of his softly placed itself onto the eager head of Tyson Kidd, approving of the Canadian's lustful oral assault. Tyson was willing to take the time to appreciate all aspects of Justin's manhood. The glistening head was like a faultless piece of artwork, as were his neatly trimmed jet black pubic hairs, his scrotum that was plump in size, his flawlessly beautiful thighs, and of course, the thick shaft inside his oral cavity.

Sin Cara would also have voiced his satisfaction as clearly as Justin, if it wasn't for the mask he was wearing. Instead, he would muffle his approval through softly spoken Spanish.

Justin and Cara were in a whole realm full of pleasure. Naomi and Cameron were more than merry to offer that realm full of pleasure (albeit it not being offered directly to the masked luchador and the African stud). Tyson and Rey were also in realms of pleasure (like their tag team partners were), but they also were eager in giving that realm of pleasure (like the Funkadactyls were).

The babyfaces were acting as one harmonious (and horny) unit, and that was what true teamwork was all about.

Teamwork was not about using your partner's woman. Teamwork was not about disagreeing with each other. Teamwork was not about trying to outdo each other. The babyfaces may have displayed how to work well as a team, the heels displayed how to work poorly as a unit.

Darren Young was using Rosa to quench his lust. Rosa Mendes was using Darren to quench her lust. It was obvious that the heels were not nearly working as well as a unit together as the congruent babyfaces…but now that the distractions (Primo and Epico) were gone, hopefully this would be Young's chance to shine.

"So papi…" Rosa lustfully said with a lick of her lips. "…is there anything you want to do to this totally red hot mamacita?"

As expected, Rosa's seductive accent blended in with her lustful words and her naked bodies gave Darren one of the biggest hard-ons he's ever had. It was a while since he got to spend some one-on-one time with a hot chica like Rosa Mendes anyway. May as well take the chance that he was given.

"You know baby…it's been a little while since I did a hot Latina doggy style." Darren grinned, as Rosa soon got into the position. The girl was lightening quick when it came to sex positions, much to Darren's total satisfaction.

Needless to say, it didn't take long for Darren to ram his tool (that would pulsate slightly) into the pussy of Rosa Mendes, as she would moan her approval of his swift intrusion.

"Yeah! You know you like going black chica!" Young grinned, as he thrusted his tool deep inside Rosa's slightly moist vaginal passage.

"I do papi! I do!" Rosa would wantonly moan as she felt the thick black cock delve deep inside her wetness. She couldn't help herself, with a cock as large as Darren's. He was certainly bigger than both Epico and Primo, and none of her Latino hunks could delve as deeply as Young could.

Darren couldn't take much more pleasure. From Rosa's wanton moans that rang in his earlobes to the time he and Titus would fuck and get blown by the Colons. Darren's dark rod may have pulsated slightly inside Rosa, but now he was wildly pulsating. He couldn't hold it inside Rosa's velvety yoni for much longer without spilling his seed.

He didn't want to anger her, so his lips remain shut, as the dark-skinned hunk eventually spilled every droplet of his release inside her cunt. And as he was the last participant, that meant his chances of winning for the team were now officially impossible.

The bell had rung, and the match had ended. Rosa was not one happy mamacita to say the least, and Darren Young would soon find out about the wrath of Rosa's infamous fiery Latina temper.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Eve © vs Kaitlyn (Diva's Championship)**

After the last two chaotic tag team matches (otherwise known as wild and crazy orgies) that took place in the ring, the fans would finally get their moment to breath (at least the ones who weren't into hot girl-on-girl action).

Both Eve and Kaitlyn were already in the ring, waiting for the bell to ring. Both girls had made their entrances, and as expected, Kaitlyn was widely cheered…whilst Eve was not. Eve got booed out of the arena, as she waved her Diva's Championship around like the prized possession it was.

As both Divas were in the ring, they would take the short amount of time they had left before the bell rang to look around the arena, checking the objects that were scattered around them. Vibrators, dildos, double dildos, anal beads and more. One of the new rules implemented by the WWE was that any Diva's match would now have sex toys surround the Divas participating in the match. It would be a lot kinkier than plain and vanilla Diva-on-Diva action.

Their glances suddenly came to an end, as the bell rang, and their focus immediately shifted towards each other.

"Oh you'll pay for your little planned attacks on me Eve." Kaitlyn growled, as she pounced on the terrified Diva's Champion.

"Leave me be!" Eve wailed. "I cannot believe you would throw such harsh accusations towards me!"

"Oh please. Like I'd believe you of all people." Kaitlyn continued to growl, as one or two of her fingers delved inside the vaginal passage of the Diva's Champion. "Besides, you probably always wanted me to do this. It isn't rocket science to figure out you like things inside your pussy."

Eve gasped, even though it was unclear whether that was down to Kaitlyn's words or Kaitlyn's fingers. Whatever it was sure seem to do quite the number to Eve's arousal. It was so hot! Kaitlyn's fingers slipping inside her moist passage…going past those luscious pussy lips…NO! No! Eve remembered that arousal would be the downfall in this match, and she'd be damned if she showed any sign of it!

The second Kaitlyn opened her mouth to make a playful yet shady dig towards the luscious brunette Diva was the second that Eve used the opportunity that she was given as if it were Zack Ryder and inserted a slender finger or two of hers inside Kaitlyn's oral passage.

"Darling, you're not one to talk. It isn't rocket science to figure out you like sucking on things." Eve would quip back with malicious intent, as the fingers on her other hand would play around and toy with Kaitlyn's enviable bust.

Eve's plan was to stop Kaitlyn from getting any further inside her vaginal passage, and by the way Kaitlyn suddenly had stopped penetrating her, the universally-proclaimed Hoeski's plan was working to perfection!

Eve once again would take advantage of Lady Luck (as Eve had done to so many men in the past) and swiftly take one of the fingers from Kaitlyn's breasts and move it down to the tight little passage. It would be a slight struggle with how tight she was, but Eve eventually managed to work a finger past Kaitlyn's folds.

Kaitlyn was shocked at how quickly the tables had turned! She had went from dominating Eve to getting two of her three holes penetrated by Eve, in less than a minute! The Coloradan beauty sure lived up to her manipulative reputation!

Kaitlyn whined lustfully through Eve's finger, as Eve went deep inside her tight little yoni. What was a shame was the fact that Kaitlyn was already getting a little wet from Eve's talented fingers.

Eve noticed this, and grinned like a mad woman! Kaitlyn was already in the process of becoming putty in Eve's hands (or rather, her fingers). Eve was just that damn good!

"You like that honey? You like me going in your wet pussy?" Eve smirked, as Kaitlyn's response consisted of a loud moan…or two…or three…or five. Kaitlyn had no aggressive retaliation, no playful dig and no blunt insults, which obviously stated a lot on how good Eve was at this. "Good. As great as my fingers are, you'll like a toy even better."

Eve smiled, as she grabbed the nearest object that she could find, and rammed it inside Kaitlyn's wetness. The object in question was a bright purple vibrator, as Eve eventually turned the object on, causing Kaitlyn to almost spasm with the amount of pleasure her pussy was receiving.

Kaitlyn hated this! Kaitlyn hated the fact that she was on the brink to completely submitting to Eve's sexual prowess, but at the same time, that was also why she liked this more and more with each passing millisecond. Kaitlyn still despised Eve as a person, but Eve as a lover? Kaitlyn wanted to despise her, even as a lover…yet she liked her. Really liked her, and that was something that Kaitlyn would be gradually forced to acknowledge as the vibrator went particularly deep inside of her.

Eve was liking this too. Not because she gave Kaitlyn pleasure. She didn't care for that bitch's pleasure. All Eve was satisfied with was the submissive moans that seeped out of the usually playful Diva's mouth, as the vibrator collected quite a lot of the juices that were attempting to leak out of her pussy lips.

It was embarrassing how quickly Kaitlyn was close to an orgasm. Perhaps it was due to Aksana meddling where she shouldn't have meddled before the match begun. Perhaps it was due to the vibrator going so deep inside her pussy, Kaitlyn swore she could have seen little baby stars dance around her head. Perhaps Eve's dominance was turning her on far more than it should have. Perhaps it was a combination of all three. Either way, it was still embarrassing that Kaitlyn nearly reached the brink of a mind-shattering climax.

"You close honey? You feel like you're going to squirt any time soon?" Eve asked with a seductive tone, as the vibrator reached Kaitlyn's g-spot. Kaitlyn could only whine and nod, as Eve continued to mercilessly assault Kaitlyn's wetness until she could take no more! Her pussy juices flooded out of her cunt, as Eve wouldn't stop ramming the vibrator in and out until the bell rang, and she was announced as the winner.

After that, Eve threw that vibrator to the ground and made a dash to her precious Diva's Title. She had once again retained her glorious championship, and would continue to do so until somebody had the balls to stop her.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Antonio Cesaro © vs R-Truth (United States Championship)**

One championship match had just finished, and another was about to commence! After a refreshing commercial break, Antonio Cesaro was in one side of the ring, ready to defend his United States Championship against his challenger for the PPV, R-Truth, who was in the other side of the ring.

R-Truth was desperate for some championship gold, and there would be nothing the rapper would have loved more than to be the champion of his favourite country in the entire universe! Quite frankly, he also wanted to be United States Champion so he could shut up Antonio Cesaro, and all the times he would downgrade America and insult its proud citizens.

The bell eventually rang, as the two naked men glanced at each other's nude forms. Their shafts were by far the most outstanding part of their hot bodies. Antonio and Truth were both packing some big cocks! Truth's was a little longer, but Antonio's was a little thicker.

These two guys were definitely an interesting pairing, to say the very least, but they also had the promise to be one of the most successful pairings, if the action in the ring went flawlessly well for them.

As each man circled around the ring, the bell began, and these two muscular hunks would begin their sexual assault on each other!

Firstly, their lips collided in a moment of passion, to get their pulses (as well as everybody else's pulse) racing with lust and anticipation as to what will happen not too far from now! Antonio quickly became the more dominant of the two, as he proceeded to take at least eighty percent of control with the kiss he had with R-Truth.

Considering how good of a kisser the European was, R-Truth allowed to be submissive just this once, and reel in the pleasure Antonio was cramming down his mouth (quite literally). Then again…R-Truth was always about repaying favours, and what better way to repay a favour than giving somebody a heavenly handjob?

"Ya know whitey…I ain't usually do this for no white guy, but for y'all, I can makes an exception." Truth lustfully moaned, temporarily breaking the kiss until Truth would suddenly force his lips to collide with Antonio's…again, as his hand nimbly worked up and down Antonio's hardening length.

What with his mouth getting muffled by Truth's, all Cesaro could do was to let out a satisfied growl when the black stud began to slowly stroke up and down the eventually phallic length of the Swiss stud.

R-Truth knew what the aim of the game was. He was no rookie with this type of activity. After all, being present in both the Attitude Era (as K-Kwik) and the Sexual Era (as R-Truth), the rapper got to experience all types of risqué antics that came from his employees.

Then again, that wasn't to say that Antonio was no blushing virgin. Quite the contrary. Ever since arriving in the WWE, Antonio had gotten quite the collection of bottom sluts that would willingly get used by him…mostly American, since every American obviously was a slut (at least, that was how Antonio would perceive things).

The kiss eventually ended when Antonio decided it was time to end things. R-Truth's handjob had become far too enthusiastic for his liking, and he would make the dark-skinned hunk pay…by deepthroating the European athlete.

"Mmmm…gute schlampe. Jetzt saugen meinen Schwanz." _("Mmmm…good bitch. Now suck my cock.") _Antonio growled lustfully, as Truth just stopped and stared at the dominant figure, not knowing a word that just came out of his mouth. "Why aren't you sucking my cock slut? Are you not good at taking orders?" Antonio would growl again, not liking the disobedience of his opponent.

"Man! You need ta stop being so damn arrogant…and nobody understands Italiano." Truth said, as he nonetheless complied with Antonio's orders (eventually), and engulfed the long white length of his competitor.

"Italiano?" Antonio scowled, despite how good Truth was at oral. "It's Italian you imbecile…and I was speaking…mmm…German! How could you…mmm…mistake two completely different…mmm…languages!" Antonio stated with the occasional moan in between words, each time the dark-skinned hunk deepthroated him.

R-Truth would have just loved to make a snarky comeback, but a win would be far sweeter for him. After all, actions were louder than words, and Truth planned to make one hell of a loud statement once he became the new United States Champion!

Bobbing his head whorishly on the white length of the Swiss stud, Truth formulated his plan to secure victory for him and all the American citizens out there, by making Antonio shoot as much cum as possible!

Antonio could only moan at the oral assault he was receiving. Truth must have sucked a lot of damn big dick wherever he came from to be this good. Antonio was a big boy, and Truth was taking care of him like a damn pro!

Even with Antonio asserting his dominance later in in the session of oral, R-Truth could still manage to accommodate Cesaro's thick tool without gagging, something that not many Americans could do with Antonio's imposing length. Cesaro was impressed, but he would never let Truth know that…

…well not verbally, at least. He showed signs of being impressed through his actions. Lust may not have been evident through Cesaro's mouth, but lust was definitely evident through the way the Swiss stud would fuck the face of the rapper, desperately wanting to feel all of his girth trapped inside Truth's talented oral cavern.

R-Truth didn't mind his oral cavity having to accommodate the thick girth of Antonio, as the latter harshly penetrated the former's mouth. If this was what he had to do to win, so be it. Anything he would do was worth the prestigious gold that would be wrapped around his dark waist once this was all over.

Antonio, meanwhile, was aware of Truth's games. He just decided to play along with them…until Cesaro would decide when these games would be put to an abrupt end. As much as he loved pounding Truth's expert mouth, he didn't want to climax in there. How embarrassing would that have been?!

"Prendi a quattro zampe, troia. Ora." _("Get on all fours bitch. Now.") _Antonio huskily stated, throwing in the occasional animalistic growl to arouse Truth even more! Well, that was what he thought had happened anyway. What actually happened was that Truth gave him a look of utter confusion…even though he did feel a little aroused with the husky words. "What? Do you not understand orders, you idiotic American citizen!" Antonio barked, furious that Truth again wasn't quick with taking orders.

"Dude?! Why are you mentioning Rita Ora in German at a time like this?" R-Truth asked bewilderedly. "And people call me crazy!"

"I said, get on all fours bitch. Now. Do you understand that, or do I have to speak in crazy?" Antonio said with an intense glare, as R-Truth eventually got into position.

"Man, y'all need to stop getting ya panties in a twist. It's only a match." Truth lied. Both men knew that this was more than just a mere match with what was at stake, and both men would lie as much as possible in order to assist in making the other climax and claim victory for themselves.

Antonio was quick in ramming his phallic length inside the dark hole. Anal sex was always the best type of sex, and he knew Truth thought the same (due to what went around backstage).

"Man!" Truth bellowed, as he felt the Swiss stud ram his manhood deep inside the tight little pucker. "For some bossy bitch, you feel kinda good." And also painful, but Cesaro was not to know that.

Antonio felt offended. Even with the compliment that was given, he was disgusted with how Truth worded that particular compliment. "Bitch? Bitch? You dare call your superior a word as degrading as bitch?" Antonio was done expressing his disappointment. Well for now at least, or until Truth decided to speak through his idiotic mouth again.

Now was the time to fuck, and fuck roughly. He secretly hoped Truth liked what he was given, but his dominant and cold demeanour would not exude any sign of his hopes. Instead, Antonio acted like he roughly penetrated the clenching walls of Truth purely out of pleasure.

Truth brought that. Easily. Mostly because it was so darn pleasurable for both parties involved. Truth didn't like that easy shit. That was just whack! He liked it rough! He loved it rough! It was better to feel a lot of pain and eventually a lot of pleasure through rough treatment than to feel little pain and little pleasure through soft treatment.

Even though the rapper liked to think of himself as heterosexual (for the most part), he was really enjoying this ass pounding. Almost too much, but he wasn't in a position to stop Antonio from what he was doing. He may as well enjoy what he was getting, and that was what he was going to do.

As Antonio quickly went in and out of the taut heat, Truth began to jerk off his phallic length at the bliss his ass was receiving. It was a little painful, but Truth had endured far worse pain in the past!

Moans were frequently seeping out of Truth's mouth as Antonio delved deeper and deeper inside the stretching hole.

Truth was a particularly nice piece of ass for Antonio to smash. Perhaps this was what people meant when they referred to the saying 'once you go black, you never go back'. Perhaps it was due to Truth's tightness, but even then, Aksana was never this pleasurable, and she was just as tight.

Antonio never really cared about Aksana though. Not at this moment in time. He was too busy reeling in the bliss of Truth's heavenly hole to even care about that useless sack of Lithuanian crap.

Truth was also reeling in the bliss of Antonio's mighty girth that made his hole slacken with each powerful thrusts. He felt his phallic length pulsate slightly because of how pleasurable Cesaro's plunges were. He didn't even receive oral, but _he _was the one to be on the brink of an orgasm! That was how damn good the Swiss stud was!

It helped that he furiously fisted his throbbing tool, matching rhythmically to each deep thrust that Antonio gave. As expected, it didn't take long for Truth to shoot his essence, as batches of pearly white essence was released onto the mat, as the bell had rung to signify the end of the match.

Antonio's theme blared across the arena, whilst he unplugged his manhood from the tight little hole and literally shoved Truth to the side. As Antonio dashed to grab his United States Championship, he continued to support his frequently expressed statement: No American will ever take Antonio's championship away from him.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Procrastination + Over 10,000 words to write = One hell of a long wait.**

**So now that we FINALLY have the first part of Survivor Series completed, here****'****s what the next chapter will feature:**

**Part 2 **_**(Chapter 7):**_

**- Sheamus © vs Big Show *World Heavyweight Championship***

**- The Miz, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Kane & Daniel Bryan vs Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, Damien Sandow & David Otunga *Survivor Series Elimination match***

**- CM Punk © vs Ryback vs John Cena *WWE Championship***


	7. Survivor Series - Part 2

**Sheamus © vs Big Show *World Heavyweight Championship***

The first of three major main events was just about to take place after a refreshing five minute break. It was needed in order to get the fans hard and raring to go for the hot session of sex that was about to transpire, and in this case, a rest was _definitely _needed!

Two imposing powerhouses were standing in the ring, ready to get down with some incredibly hardcore sex!

Sheamus, the contender, stood in one side of the ring, as a man on a mission. He was determined to get his World Heavyweight Championship from the man who made him cum through just a rimjob and a blowjob. That experience was mortifying to say the least. This time, Sheamus would not go down without getting brutally fucked in the ass.

In the other side of the ring was the Big Show, the champion. The man powerful enough to bring Sheamus to an orgasm as quickly as he did, which was quite the impressive feat.

Once both men had finished eyeing each other down, the bell had rung, and these men would go on to provide some of the most shockingly arousing scene that could transpire between these two hefty individuals.

Sheamus pounced on the World's Largest Athlete, using all the strength he had to knock the giant off his feet and onto the mat. Although Show was none too pleased about getting powered down to the mat, he had to admit that Sheamus straddling him turned out to be rather an erotic piece of visual imagery to witness.

"Fella! You better have feckin' polished up that pretty little title, because it's going round me waist by the end of this." Sheamus lustfully growled, as his lips roughly smacked into Big Show's, as the two shared a passionate kiss that managed to captivate even the most sceptical of fans.

Howling into the lustful smooch, the Irishman used his large palms to provide intimate friction with Show's floppy yet incredibly long and thick length. It was no challenge getting Show hard. It was no challenge for Sheamus to get any man hard really. All he would need to do was to stroke the man's dick or even just give them 'come to bed' eyes and they'd be all his.

The kiss shared between these two powerhouses continued for a few moments, as Sheamus and Show were wrestling with their tongues for dominance. Circling around each other, neither man gave up what supremacy they had to the other, as Sheamus managed to jerk himself off as well as Show with just one lucky hand!

The fans fortunate enough to sit in the rows closest to the ring were treated to the display of lust that these two men were showing. Their kiss would unfortunately come to an end, as they fortunately moved into a different position…well Sheamus did, at least.

Moving swiftly from the top to the bottom, Sheamus travelled all the way down from Show's big lips to his even bigger cock in the matter of a few seconds. Sheamus was a very horny boy, when the cock was big enough for his liking…and there was an evident reason as to why the Big Show was named what he was named.

Big Show couldn't help himself, despite how hard he tried not to do so, let of a moan of utter arousal once Sheamus had engulfed a large portion of his mammoth sized manhood. The giant had only just remembered Sheamus' impressive array of oral talents, and he would be reminded exactly how impressive the oral talents really were when Sheamus put everything he had into bobbing his head up and down his giant length.

The older man had just realised why he secretly daunted at the realisation of going up against Sheamus…the man provided bliss like no other could! Now he knew why Sheamus kept his championship for as long as he did! The Irishman was an eager cock sucker, judging by how sluttily the redhead took in Show's length better than a porn star could!

Show would try everything he possibly could to delay the wait until his orgasm. It was a difficult task, what with Sheamus dragging his tongue along every area of the giant's giant manhood and sucking lustfully on it. Still, Show liked to think he was somewhat successful with his plans. Holy water, midgets and Mae Young all managed to reduce his arousal significantly…until his mind eagerly shoved them out of his thoughts, and replaced them with what was actually happening, much to his dismay.

The erection was now as hard as rock inside Sheamus' nice velvety oral passage. It took in the giant's length as deep as it could accommodate it, which was very deep indeed!

Not even a gag was made during the blissful blowjob. Sheamus was just that darn good!

Sheamus decided that after garnering enough moans from the imposing giant, he would move from whorishly bobbing his head up and down a vast majority of Show's length to doing something that he would deem none have been able to do before…deepthroat him!

It was a daunting task, but one he would have to do in order to get the World Heavyweight Championship back in his possession.

Each inch going inside his mouth felt harder and harder with progression, but somehow, someway, Sheamus eventually managed to do it! Every little inch of the Big Show's big member was in his mouth, and the Irishman could feel his nose faintly reach the thick dark pubes of his competition.

Judging by those heavenly moans garnered from Show, Sheamus was doing a damn good job of orally accommodating the big man. Even when he gagged, he did so in such an arousing manner, it made Show moan louder than before.

It also made the devious giant more aggressive than before, and that would be made transparent for everyone to see when he began to brutally face-fuck the title hungry (as well as cock hungry) Irishman.

Sheamus now had no control of his suctions. He was a pawn in Big Show's lust, but at least he was a willing one. He willingly allowed the older man to thrust incredibly deep inside his oral cavity in the hopes that this would get him the World Heavyweight Championship. That was his one and only aim of the match, and that would swirl around constantly inside his head…well for now at least. The more Sheamus could get taste the piquant flavour of Show's shaft, the less that Sheamus focussed winning.

This was what Sheamus' downfall was in the last match. He got eventually got hooked to Show after getting to taste too much of the large Superstar's pungent manhood. He may not have been the ideal picture of attractiveness, but when it came down to genitalia, Show easily had one of the most enviable genitalia. The entire manhood was imposing, plump and definitely possessed a pleasurable taste. It was more than what could be said for quite a few Superstars, and most of Sheamus' lays.

Up and down, up and down the mouth would go, taking in inch after inch with such a tantalising method, despite being face-fucked by the behemoth. Moan after moan was hollered out for practically the entire audience to listen to, as Sheamus frequently deepthroated (and gagged) on the behemoth's massive object!

It would eventually come to an end though. Show could sense his orgasm lurking away. It would still take some work to get him to reach his climax, but overall, his orgasm was lurking, despite being at a not so close distance from reality. Sheamus was flipped over with categorical ease by the strikingly tall figure onto his back, where his legs would get spread wide open by two large and powerful palms.

"I know you like things going in your hole gingerbread, so I'll help you out." The giant said, as two of his huge fingers stretched open the hole of the Irishman. Considering how tight it was, it was as clear as crystal that there would be some pain during the process (on Sheamus' behalf), but that didn't stop the pleasure from there. Once the pain eventually began to subside, Sheamus felt the fingers inside him working miracles as they made their way over to his sweet spot often without a single regret in the world.

"Damn fella! Damn!" It was only three words, but those three words saved Sheamus from looking like a total quivering mess. He was one, but Show wouldn't know it as he grunted in as much of a masculine manner as he possibly could, but the pleasure made him desperately want to moan like a wanton slut.

His little pucker was widened by the chubby digits that penetrated in and out of the entrance. He was already a little loose from his previous encounter with Show, but somehow, the giant's fingers alone managed to stretch his hole enough for Sheamus to moan with nothing but joy.

A smirk traversed the malicious behemoth's lips, as he took great pleasure in demoting Sheamus from proud Irish warrior to submissive Irish slut. The whorish groaning emitted from the redhead's mouth was more than enough to indicate just how much he was enjoying this experience, although his demeanour tried valiantly not to show it. "You really are a hot little slut, aren't ya Sheamus?"

Sheamus' response was not expressed through words, but through slutty moans. Show was right, and now Sheamus was losing an exceedingly high amount of control that he once wielded over this colossal giant. This was exactly how it went last month, and that didn't spell well for the European hunk.

"You want something bigger, don't ya?" Show asked with a smirk as Sheamus was nimble enough to moan like a slut in front of the thousands of audience members in attendance. "Thought so. If my fingers feel that good, just imagine something bigger inside you."

That was it for the ginger. He couldn't take much more prep! He needed the dick and by god he needed it now! "God! Just fook me already fella! I'm tired of fingers! I need ya big feckin' cock inside meh right now!"

That was enough for Show to grin. He had Sheamus begging for more in front of so many people. What wasn't to like about that?

The giant got into the missionary position, considering it was easy to get into with Sheamus on his backs, his legs spread wide and his hole exposed for the masses to gaze at (but mainly Big Show). All the giant would have to do was to plunge his mammoth manhood inside Sheamus' pucker. It was a struggle, given how much of a fight the tight walls were giving, but Show eventually managed to stretch those walls enough to fit his whole shaft inside.

Considering the prep he had earlier, what would have been a world full of pain and suffering turned out to be far less than what was in Sheamus' imagination. Whether it was just Show's chubby fingers penetrating his hole making the experience easier for Sheamus to endure or if it was just much how much Sheamus was craving cock, but whatever it was, the moans that oozed out of Sheamus' mouth were moans of pleasure, rather than pain.

Sheamus' dominance and dignity had both already subsided away completely along with the pain located inside his derriere. There was nothing to lose now that Show was fucking his loosening heat with powerful plunges, aside from the match itself, but Sheamus was so wrapped up in the pleasure he was given, he really didn't care for the outcome of the match to be fully honest. He cared only for the dick that was currently penetrating his insides.

Through the minutes that passed by ever so quickly, Sheamus and Show had managed to capture an array of different positions whilst continuing to consummate. Missionary was the initial position, which soon transitioned into Doggy Style, which then transitioned into cock riding, and what seemed like the endless amount of positions displayed in front of the viewing audience continued to switch around until the two powerhouses could finally agree on a position they'd both settle for: doggy style.

It allowed Show to delve particularly deep inside Sheamus, whilst also giving the former an easier time when trying to stroke the latter's prostate with his engorged head.

Both men could feel their climaxes reaching closer and closer to transpiration. The almighty size of Show's cock and the tightness of Sheamus' anal walls managed to cut down the delay to both man's inevitable ejaculation.

Even though it was Show who should have been the closest to cumming, it was actually Sheamus who felt his release edge closer than his opposition. The combined bliss that anal sex and handjobs brought to him was just too pleasurable to endure for a long period of time, especially when the dick and the hands were as big and blissful as Show's.

"You gonna cum gingerbread? Gonna cum with my big dick making you my cock slut? Is that what you're gonna do gingerbread?" Whether it was the lustful and animalistic growl, the demeaning words or the powerful thrusts, or perhaps a combination of all three, Sheamus could only murmur silent gibberish out of his mouth, before he would feel his pearly white essence coat Show's pumping fist.

The referee managed to catch sight of this and ring the bell, as the outcome was now evident, and Big Show would still be WWE Champion.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**The Miz, Randy Orton, Kofi Kingston, Kane & Daniel Bryan vs Dolph Ziggler, Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio, Damien Sandow & David Otunga *Survivor Series Elimination match***

One main event down; two to go. After the surprisingly erotic sighting of Show fucking the dominance out of Sheamus, the fans all needed to catch their breath from the impeccable session of sex they were treated to. They only had five minutes to do so, but they managed to get enough energy back to furiously jack off at the sight of what the next match would feature.

What did the next match feature? What appeared to be the most chaotic and hectic orgy of the night (even more so than the Survivor Series Elimination match that took place before this). The quantity of men may have been smaller than the last orgy to take place in this PPV, but the clash of personalities in this match was far greater than the last orgy, thus making this intriguing to say the very least.

On one side of the ring, you had Team Ziggler, looking as smug as they usually were. Wade Barrett, Alberto Del Rio (as well as his personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez), Damien Sandow, David Otunga (Cody's replacement for the night, given how bad Cody's shoulder was for the young hunk to endure) were all lead by Dolph Ziggler (who was accompanied by Vickie Guerrero). Each man was nude and their length was phallic. Wade and Damien had the longest lengths of the five studs, whilst David and Alberto had the thickest girths. Dolph had the smallest penis in the match, but his ass made up for that, as it was far bigger than the rest of his partners'.

On the other side of the ring, you had Team Foley, where none of the five men showed any sign of trust in the other. Kofi Kingston, Randy Orton, Kane, Daniel Bryan were lead by The Miz, who had only just turned face. Miz was practically his usual egotistical self, just a tad less narcissistic to the faces than he used to be. Team Hell No were evidently dysfunctional; there was rarely an occurrence when these two didn't argue. Randy was Randy; just as unsociable as he was for the past two years. Kofi seemed like the only normal man in the group, which made him a little self-conscious for any potential betrayals.

Eventually, after the stare down had only just ended between the ten men (and one cougar), the bell had rung, and the match was now officially underway.

"You think you'd make a good leader, huh Ziggler? Why don't you prove it to us!" Del Rio growled lustfully, as he shoved Dolph to his knees, as the four imposing heels surrounded him.

"Yeah Dolph. About bloody time you do something useful with that big mouth of yours." Wade smirked, as he smacked Dolph in the face with his cock.

"I concur with my fellow allies. It would be a joyous juncture to witness you pleasure us all like the licentious being that you truly are." Damien said with a smug look on his face, as he too, smacked Dolph's face with his hard rod.

"Well…given how everybody's getting into this festivity, I may as well join in." David shrugged, before he took his golden opportunity and thrusted his manhood inside Dolph's open mouth.

And there Dolph was, speechless (for once), even he really had no control in the matter at hand. He didn't mind it, despite this making him submissive in front of his girlfriend.

His girlfriend didn't mind either. In fact, she felt aroused by her boyfriend's actions, as he bobbed whorishly up and down David's hard length, whilst eventually jerking off Wade and Damien. Whilst Dolph was having all the fun, she did notice that Alberto and Ricardo were doing their own little thing, after Del Rio moved away from his fellow heels. Vickie put on a charming smile, as she just had to get involved.

"Alberto." Vickie smiled, even though she eventually noticed he was too busy ogling Ricardo's nude body as the latter engulfed Alberto's thick golden tool. "ALBERTO!" She bellowed, and that managed to capture his attention (as well as every other competitor's).

"What? Can't you see I'm busy?" Alberto grimaced once he heard the siren that was Vickie approach him.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to help me out…I mean I am a lonely, young woman." Vickie innocently said, provoking an amused chuckle from Alberto.

"Oh…well in that case, you could always share with Ricardo, mamacita Vickie." Alberto continued to chuckle, as Vickie quickly did with what Alberto requested.

After practically shoving Ricardo to move aside, Vickie quickly engulfed Alberto's thickness once it came into full view.

Ricardo just shrugged, considering how he was so used to this type of treatment from various people; Alberto included.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ring, the babyfaces somehow managed to get themselves into positions of foreplay without bruising each other in the process

On one side, you had Kofi bobbing up and down Randy's infamously long length. On the other, you had Miz and Bryan fighting over who would get the privilege of sucking off Kane first.

"I'm giving Kane a blowjob first!"

"No! I am!"

"Why? I'm a far better cock sucker than you are!"

"That is not true Mizanin! I'm better than you are, and I'm Kane's tag team partner! I should be sucking him off!"

"Well Kane actually likes me!" Miz said with a smug smirk. A pin drop could be heard as Daniel, for once, was speechless. "Isn't that right big guy?" Miz smirked at the silence of Bryan. It was in that moment of time, that the Must-See Reality TV Star engulfed all of Kane's demonic manhood.

"Damn!" The giant moaned as he felt Miz envelope his large tool. For a guy that spent most of the time using his mouth to verbally express his emotions, he sure knew how to suck a big dick.

Daniel still was in shock. Mostly from the audacity of Miz and what came out of his mouth, but also what eventually went inside of it. He knew that the relationship he had with Kane was the definition of dysfunctional, but even so…Kane surely wouldn't have preferred Miz over Bryan…wouldn't he?

"Kane." Daniel stated calmly, only to see that he was too engrossed by Miz's heavenly oral cavity. "KANE!" That got his attention. "It isn't true, is it? What Mike said."

"What are you talking about this time?" Kane groaned, both with approval (at how deep Miz was taking him) and disapproval (due to the fact that Daniel was just standing about with that darn befuddled expression on his face).

"What Mike just said! Did you not just hear him?" Daniel whined.

"Nope. Too busy jerking myself off to hear your little spat with Mike." Kane shrugged, although yet another moan seeped out of his mouth at the superlative blowjob Miz was giving to him.

"Whatever. Do you like that cock sucking slut more than you like me?" Daniel asked. He was definitely nervous about Kane's reaction. He knew the giant wasn't too fond of speaking positively about his partner, but he hoped that just this once, there would be a change.

"Why don't you get your scrawny little ass over here and find out?" Kane said with a slight smirk traversing his face. It was irking him how out of everybody in the ring, it had to be Daniel to be the only one not getting involved with the sex that was transpiring.

"My ass is not little and scrawny! It's nice and jiggly, for your information." Daniel said, curiously playing with his ample derriere before going off in Kane's direction. Whether or not Kane was referring to what Daniel thought he was referring to was irrelevant. Daniel just wanted a blowjob. "I take it you're gonna give me the best blowjob your big mouth could possibly give to my dazzling self."

"Only if you shut your goat mouth up for once in your life." Kane growled, before he took in the long length of his partner's fat cock.

"I DO NOT HAVE A GOAT MOUTH!" Daniel aggressively stated, as he forced the tip of his tool down Kane's throat, proceeding to give him a face-fucking the demon would remember for years to come.

The other side of the ring started to see Dolph get more than just his mouth penetrated with meat. Whilst he continued to orally satisfy David and his thick black dick, Wade discovered the brilliance of Dolph's backside. The hole would easily accommodate Wade's long piece of meat.

The blonde stud was now getting spitroasted by Wade and David. Their long and thick tools penetrated Dolph's holes with power and precision. Each thrust elicited satisfied little mewls muffled by the dark thickness that thrusted deep inside his mouth.

This position wasn't really anything new to Dolph. He's been in this position many a times before, starting way back when he was in the Spirit Squad when he bottomed to most of his fellow cheerleaders.

Damien, meanwhile, was rather tired of the handjob he was given by the slutty blonde. Not because it was bad, because Dolph knew how to use his hands to perfection (pun intended), but because he got paid such little attention in comparison to the pleasure Otunga and Barrett were receiving in multitudes of doses.

"Ms. Guerrero." Damien would state sternly, and the cougar's attention instantly turned to him, after she took away Alberto's erect tool from her mouth. "Has anyone ever given you a treatment of oral that you so rightfully should be on the receiving end of?"

"Mmm…somebody may have…but I think you could do it better, if we're thinking along the same lines." The cougar said with a feminine growl, as she faintly stroked Damien's hairless chest. He felt a little mortified by the action, and it only served as a reminder as to how much he dearly missed his beloved Cody.

Still, it was only for one PPV (or so Cody told him), so it wasn't as if this was going to be a regular occurrence. The bearded ravenette would remember that what Cody told him before the match. Sandow would remember that Cody had told him no matter the unattractiveness of his sexual partner, Sandow should at least try his best to just get the experience over and done with, so Team Rhodes Scholars could continue to climb upwards in WWE's social food chain, even with Cody's absence.

He laid his back against the mat, as he waited for Vickie to just straddle his face and get it over with.

The cougar, on the other hand, had other ideas. After getting a view of how imposingly lengthened the intelligent Superstar's shaft was, Vickie's appetite for younger men had increased once again. She had to have it in her mouth! So, being the innovative Queen Diva she thought of herself as, she decided to get the best of both worlds. She would get her pussy licked by Damien, as she straddled his face, like he was preparing for, whilst Sandow would get his cock sucked by the older woman. And so, the 69 would commence.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the ring, the faces transitioned from blowjobs to fucking. Kofi Kingston would use his well-known agility to swiftly bounce on and grind against Randy's hard as stone phallus. Moans quickly managed to educe from both men, as the tautness of Kofi and the imposing manhood of Orton made for one hell of an enjoyable experience!

Kane would use all the power he was known for to stab as deep as he could into the loosening pucker of Miz. Daniel Bryan, however, stood on his own…once again. He obstinately refused to go anywhere near that giant fatass he would refer too as The Miz.

"No. Don't even think about trying to get me inside that mouth! I don't even want to imagine how many cocks have been inside it." Daniel said, scrunching his face up as he thought about the amount of conquests Miz has had within the past year alone.

"You say that as if you're innocent. You've been banged by over half the roster, and you're commenting on Miz's sluttiness?" Kane asked with a smirk, mostly due to the immense rage that was evident through his partner's reddened cheeks.

"I have not! Why are you telling such lies?!" Daniel yelled, infuriated at the fact tgar Kane would reveal such a thing in public.

"Because you have." Kane said sternly, as he continued to thrust into Miz's twitching heat. However, to reduce the possibility of an argument and increase the possibility of winning, Kane was quick to add something else in…something that would pleasure Bryan significantly, if it meant shutting him up. "Now that aside, if you're a good goat, I'll let you fuck my ass."

Bryan's ears perked up at the suggestion. It wasn't often that he (or anybody else) would get to loosen up Kane's tiny little pucker, but when he was given the rare chance, he relished in it!

He didn't even say a word. Whether that was total astonishment or extreme satisfaction from what came out of Kane's mouth was unknown to the demon himself, but what he did know was that there was now a cock in his ass. A thick cock.

Guttural moans rolled out of Kane's mouth, as he was feeling bliss in the lower-half of his burly body. The sweet combination of Daniel's meaty shaft and Miz's loosening pucker was enough to elicit arousal from the demon, which was an impressive feat, considering how emotionless Kane was known to be. Tori, Lita and AJ could all confirm that from their experiences with him.

Back in the other side of the ring, an orgasm was close to transpiring. After having an experienced woman grind and bounce on his hard cock, Damien could feel his climax soon approaching. He did like to think that was because he envisioned Cody in Vickie's place. He envisioned Cody bouncing on his dick instead of Vickie. He envisioned Cody bringing him ever so close to an ejaculation instead of Vickie. Reality wasn't as kind as to bring Damien's mental images to life, however. Vickie's cougar cunt was the reason Damien was so close to an orgasm, and it would soon be the reason Damien did have an orgasm.

No intelligent words poured out of Sandow's mouth on this occasion; only moans and groans that would signify his end in the match. Damien was fixated on Cody, and making Vickie ride him with her back towards him, the Intellectual Saviour of the Masses had an easier time envisioning Cody in Vickie's place. His hands lay on Vickie's waist (or Cody's waist in the mind of Sandow), and he wouldn't dare let go of it…not until he climaxed.

Even with Vickie's constant demands for Damien to pull out, his grip on her waist was just too strong for Vickie to escape from. All that Guerrero could do was try and writhe from Sandow's strong grasp, as she felt his essence surge inside of her.

"EXCUSE ME?!" Vickie screamed, and Damien eventually came crashing down from his euphoric high. His vision of Cody was now gone completely, and instead, replaced with a scornful Vickie. "Are you deaf?! Did you not hear me beg for you to not cum inside me? You are lucky that I'm on-"

"You are lucky that you got to ride me instead of some sleazy miscreant. You're welcome." And with that, Damien shoved Vickie aside, as he headed out of the ring with style. The audacity of Sandow infuriated Vickie, and she wasn't shy about being vocal with her infuriation…but Barrett unplugged himself from Dolph's slacken heat and went over to try and change all that.

"What the bloody heck's wrong with you?" Barrett would sneer in Vickie's face. "I was actually enjoying myself a piece of your boyfriend's loose ass…until you started screaming like a bloody vulture."

"EXCUSE ME?" Vickie screeched once again. Now the competitors were starting to get annoyed, but for the moment being, they remained with their sexual activity. "A vulture? How dare you make such a comparison!"

"Well, if you don't like the comparison being made, why don't you make the effort to make me see differently about you?" Wade smirked, as he boldly went to squeeze one of Vickie's perky breasts.

Vickie moaned lustfully at Wade's touch. For a man who possessed such brutality and roughness, he also knew how to elicit pleasure from others through softness and delicate touches.

"You know...maybe there is something I could do." A slight giggle came from Vickie's mouth, as she continued to moan whilst sinking onto her knees, as Wade eventually let go of her tit.

"I thought so." Wade smirked, as Vickie engulfed his large English cock.

Meanwhile, back in the other side of the ring, another orgasm was about to transpire. The odds would get evened soon enough, as Kane would soon reach his limit.

He continued to get sandwiched by both Miz and Bryan. It was surprising to see the larger man get forced into a position by two smaller and weaker men, but given how demanding they were, Kane just went along with it, to stop any type of argument from arising.

Honestly, Kane was actually enjoying the experience. Deep, deep down inside of him he was, anyway. He shan't ever dare express his pleasure in front of Daniel and feed his ever expanding ego. Instead, he quietly groaned to himself, hoping those groans were enough to be classified as inaudible by both Miz and Bryan.

That was thankfully the case. Miz was too busy enjoying the feeling of Kane's big, thick dick pounding his insides raw, and Bryan was also busy getting to stretch his partner's little hole as wide as he could with the thick piece of meat he had to work with.

The anal sandwich continued to maintain itself for a few further moments, before Kane's climax brought that all to a crashing end. The clenching walls of Mike were just too darn good for the demon to experience any longer, let alone the big cock that belonged to his bearded partner.

Kane wasn't discreet when he essentially showcased his climax. With a groan that could be heard throughout the entire audience, it was clear to everyone in the arena that the masked man had reached his end.

Daniel, wasn't so pleased that his ally (which depended on the occasion) had met his end so quickly.

"What the hell was that? You didn't even last five minutes! I know my cock's perfect and meaty, but you could've lasted longer!" And Daniel wasn't shy in voicing his outrage.

"Lasted longer? Maybe if I had a chance to move I would've! Besides, I haven't been fucked in so long, you're lucky I lasted as long I did." And with that, the demon from Hell shoved his partner flat on his back, as he exited out of the ring. The only sound to be exhibited from him after was the sound of his footsteps as he marched backstage.

Similarly to Kane, another ejaculation was close to taking place. After receiving the perfect blowjob from Dolph Ziggler, he felt that the end was near for him.

Jennifer Hudson could have definitely taken a few lessons from the blonde stud in the fine art of sucking cock. Jennifer may have been known as a great singer, but Dolph clearly possessed the greater oral talent, and David Otunga would even tell you that…just not in front of his wife.

"Damn! Why haven't you shown me this when you were discussing going to court with Zack?" David groaned, as he looked down below to get a scenic view of a hot hunk worship his dick far better than anyone prior to this. His dick was throbbing at the talents of Ziggler.

Dolph could feel the man pulsate inside his oral cavity, and it only stroked his endlessly increasing ego. He took the shaft out of his mouth out of his mouth, much to Otunga's dismay, only to swirl his sultry tongue tantalisingly around the throbbing tip.

"I was gonna…but then Vickie stopped me." Dolph said with a smirk, as he continued to lustfully get his tongue travelling multiple times around the dark engorged head of David's most cherished area. "It's a damn shame though. I always liked black cock."

Those last five words alone were enough to send David over the edge. That was just how impactful Dolph was on the black Superstar's lust, even when the white hunk wasn't sucking him off. David suddenly shot his creamy white load over Dolph's aroused face, coating the man with his semen.

Dolph purred like the cat who got the cream…only this time he was the slut who got the cream. From what he could taste of Otunga's cum, it was tangy and piquant. It covered most of what Dolph liked about getting a good facial.

As Otunga left, and the odds quickly went in Team Foley's favour, it wasn't long before those odds would get evened once again. After getting to experience the Viper let loose inside his asshole, Kofi felt that it was only a transitory amount of time before as Kane did before he, the Ghanaian would feel his climax hit him harder than Randy's cock was.

"Man, I don't trust Miz and Daniel." The black stud said with a moan, as he used his well-known agility to bounce up and down on Randy's infamously long length as quickly as he could.

"Trust doesn't matter to me." Orton replied with his usual droning voice. He was allowing Kofi to do all the work, whilst he would reserve all his energy for when it was actually needed in the match. "As long as they know who's top around here, I don't see any problems."

Kingston wasn't properly able to make a response to that at this current moment in time. Orton's bulbous head just stroked his prostate, and a whole tsunami of pleasure took over any remaining control left in his body. That sped up the wait for Kofi's ejaculation, and the fact that his fist furiously stroked his entire throbbing dark length didn't help in delaying it neither.

A whimper was all that managed to creep out of the African's mouth, before a mind-shattering climax would transpire right before his very eyes. The wild pulsating of his manhood had come to an abrupt end, as his ejaculation reigned supreme over Kofi on this occasion. The dark-skinned hunk couldn't help himself but to whine like a common whore as his thick load landed directly on Randy's ripped abdominal area.

"Sorry man!" Kofi said in a rather sheepish manner, after he regained the ability to speak in fluent English. "I still wouldn't trust those two if I were you. We may have our differences, but I can at least understand you…some of the time. Watch your back." And with that, the Ghanaian left the ring, making that the second elimination of Team Foley.

Back in the other side of the ring, and the numbers were whittling down quicker than a relationship with a promiscuous street walker. 3 men remained from Team Ziggler, and 3 men remained from Team Foley. What started out as 10 now became 6 (excluding Vickie and Ricardo).

With Team Ziggler, now that they had less members in the group, they managed to form one whole orgy, rather than have a number of twosomes and threesomes.

Ricardo and Vickie were on all fours, as Alberto and Wade (respectively) thrusted as deep as they could into their taut heats. As well as taking care of Alberto and Wade's lust, Rodriguez and Guerrero also managed to take care of Dolph's, as they both got their tongues travelling up and down the Show-Off's length.

Dolph was satisfied with all the licking that transpired to his phallus, as the expert tongues of Vickie and Ricardo coated it with as much of their saliva as possible.

Wade and Alberto were also satisfied with the tightness of Vickie and Ricardo, respectively. Vickie was often made fun of for her looks, so rarely anybody (male or female) would have sex with the cougar in fear of being the target of victimisation for it, which meant that Wade would get to feel Vickie's tight walls clench hard on his fat cock. Ricardo was also tight, but that was just a given, considering the only man he'd ever allow inside of him was Alberto. This was just another heavenly moment in which Del Rio's thick girth would stretch the walls ever so slightly of his personal ring announcer.

The fivesome in motion were just beautiful to watch, to put it quite simply. All parties were gaining significant amounts of pleasure from the roles they had been given.

With the other team and its three remaining members, they couldn't quite tell the same story.

Miz and Daniel fought for control over Randy's saliva coated tool. Whilst they both licked each side of the long length with every ounce of passion they had, their hands scrapped as their palms were desperate to rub against Orton's desirable ballsack.

They were moaning like whores and licking with enthusiasm. All to impress the being that was Randy Orton.

And to be fair, Randy was impressed. He would have been more impressed with Cena's oral talents, but these two men weren't such a bad consolation prize.

Back in the other side of the ring, and the fivesome was still taking place. Only this time, the roles changed around slightly. Dolph was now the one bottoming to Wade and Alberto. They both managed to fit into the slacken heat of the Show-Off, as the double penetration was already underway.

As expected, the blonde was moaning and expressing his sexual bliss through wanton moans that would make even the sluttiest of bottoms seem pure in contrast. He had been in situations like these before, so the experience came off as far more pleasurable than it did painful.

And to add to the pleasure, Vickie and Ricardo positioned themselves so that they could access Dolph's cerise nipples as they soon became erect through the treatment that it received from Guerrero and Rodriguez.

Meanwhile, back in the other side of the ring, another climax was about to take place. The positions of the three remaining members of Team Foley had been switched around. Daniel was riding Randy's cock, whilst Miz straddled Randy's face. Orton went from getting pleasured to doing the pleasuring. The holes that surrounded his body would get mercilessly penetrated, whether that was through Randy's killer tongue or his evidently long length.

Miz was reeling in the benefits of getting rimmed by a man who had a tongue almost as long as his dick. It felt like a regular dick delving in and out of his sloppy hole. Just the type of blissful feeling Mike liked to feel when his anal walls got stretched, even if just slightly.

Daniel, however, was given far more benefits to drown in than Miz had. Whatever pleasure Mike felt, it doubled or even trebled for Daniel. Where as Miz just had a tongue stuck up his ass, Daniel had the real deal. He had one big, fat, hard cock that belonged to none other than Randy Orton, stroking his prostate with each passing second. The only bad point that the former Vegan could think of was that it was the same cock inside him that reduced him to a wanton mess. A wanton mess that was on the verge of a climax of gargantuan proportions.

Eventually, Randy was too much for the bearded Superstar to handle any longer. That dick was just too damn heavenly! As Bryan continued to ride Orton as if he were a bucking bronco, the former eventually exploded with white juices gushing everywhere. Most of the essence fell onto the ripped abdomen of the Viper, but some went as far as to land on his chest. It was no problem for Randy though. Miz would just clean that up.

"Don't snicker!" Daniel glared, observing the sniggering of the former reality TV star. "If you were riding his dick, you'd cum quicker than I did!" Alas, before Miz even had time to come up with a short but witty response, the Washingtonian stormed his way to the backstage area. At least Kane was naked and ready for another fuck, and if not, there would always be Sheamus.

As Team Foley had lost another one of their few remaining members, Team Ziggler would soon go through the same experience. Another Superstar would join Daniel and all the eliminates in a matter of minutes. Wade Barrett, after feeling a number of holes clench on his throbbing dick, was on the verge of one mind-shattering explosion.

First it was Dolph, then it was Vickie, then it was Dolph again, and now Ricardo. All bottomed to Barrett. After getting to experience two of the tightest holes (belonging to Guerrero and Rodriguez) in WWE, it was a wonder the Englishman didn't achieve an explosive climax until now.

After spending the last few moments drilling into Ricardo's heavenly hole (it was a miracle that Wade was able to experience this moment of heaven through getting Alberto out of there), the throbbing of Wade's tool would now finally reach its end. Rodriguez and his taut heat was too darned taut to stay inside for so long! How could Alberto not jizz inside that hole of glory within the first five minutes?!

Either way, thinking aside, this was where the European would reach his climax, and after looking at Dolph's semen covered face, it just looked too good to not jizz on. The Englishman quickly found a new destination to cum on, and after receiving a rather inviting look from the blonde, Wade went over quicker than a hiccup!

All Wade had to do was to shove his pulsating phallus in Dolph's direction and the latter immediately took control of the situation. His hands quickly worked up and down Wade's length, stroking it with as much enthusiasm as he could possibly offer, before Dolph got what he wanted: another hot load covering his face in creamy and sticky essence.

Barrett smirked down at the sultry slut. Dolph licking his lips to swipe off any sperm around his oral area was close to giving him another raging erection. All he could do was to mumble about Dolph's promiscuous ways before heading off, turning the fivesome into a foursome.

Meanwhile, with the presence of only two remaining members of Team Foley, Miz and Randy were essentially forced to screw around with each other. Kane was gone. Kofi was gone. Daniel was gone. There were no other alternatives remaining.

Not that they were complaining. Miz's ample rear end and Orton's big cock made each man's role easy to get into. Miz would be the bottom, and Orton the top.

The Ohioan was on all fours, taking every rough thrust possible from the Missourian. Doggy style allowed the top to get as deep inside the bottom as possible, and that was precisely what Randy was doing to Miz.

Randy did always have one of the biggest cocks in WWE history. It's length was notorious in making even the purest of wrestlers loose once the encounter would finish.

Given that Miz was already loose, the task of slackening his pucker would be a difficult task for the Viper, but one he was determined to make a success. Randy's thrusts would be rougher and more brutal in order to further loosen the reality TV star.

Mike was just in bliss at Randy's attempts in stretching his walls. The plunges inside of his quivering heat were powerful enough to bring him to an almighty orgasm. Once Randy slithered inside Mike's sweet spot, that was it! The bottom couldn't help himself but to shoot ribbon upon ribbon of cum onto the mat.

A feeling of shame passed through his body. He was the team captain, yet he was not the last man standing. He did put in a valiant effort, but even then, that unfortunately wasn't enough to outlast Orton. The Miz quickly moved away from Randy and stormed off. He wouldn't insult nor yell as he would have done a year ago. Instead, he would go to the backstage area and calm himself down. He was better than getting in people's faces.

As two became one for Team Foley, Randy was in a two-on-one situation. There was only him to represent Team Foley, whilst both Dolph and Alberto still represented Team Ziggler. The odds were against Randy, but that didn't necessarily mean a loss. Randy was outnumbered many a time in the past, but most of the time, he would prevail victorious. The voices in his head demanded that this be one of those times.

It was a task that conjured up to be easier than what would transpire in reality, however. After having his way with most of his team-mates in this match, Orton could feel a climax slowly lurk. The sight in front of him wasn't helping with matters either. If Orton was going to win this, he needed to go to _extreme _measures.

Back on the other side of the ring, and there was a double session of cock-riding transpiring in front of Orton's very eyes. Ricardo was zealously riding the throbbing tool that belonged to Alberto Del Rio, whilst Vickie was riding her boyfriend, Dolph Ziggler, with just as much fervour.

Both of the tops were drawing to a close. After Dolph had an encounter (regardless of whether the moment was brief or not) with every one of his team-mates, it was no surprise that the blonde could feel his phallus pulsate.

For Alberto, it wasn't how many team-mates he had encounters with, it was the team-mate he spent his encounters with. Ricardo. That young man was so heavenly to be inside. Alberto took it for granted, seeing as how he spent most of his time delved deep inside his personal ring announcer. Perhaps that was the reason he held such high standards. Getting to spend another one of his valuable moments stroking Rodriguez's prostate only brought closer the transpiration of his inevitable climax.

At least, when Del Rio would cum, he would cum inside somebody who he'd prefer to cum inside. Not some ring rat like Melina, Rosa or John Cena. Somebody who has a hole that matches his exquisite taste in fundamentally everything. Ricardo would grind around Alberto's loins only a couple more times, before the former's hole milked the latter dry of all his semen.

Even though he wanted to be the last man standing, the aristocrat had no regrets. Ricardo was such a fine piece of ass; Alberto could tap that day upon day and still not get tired. It was what he done when he debuted in the WWE, and he would continue to do so until he retired from the WWE.

Just unfortunately, he wasn't able to now. His jizz surged inside Ricardo's taut heat, and now a referee came to confirm his elimination. Alberto just left the ring and headed backstage. No words nor sounds were uttered in the process.

There was only Randy and Dolph left out of all the participants in this match. The next man to cum would result in the end of the match. There was a lot at stake! Orton mercilessly applied the brute force of his thick finger in his taut walls. He never normally would perform such an act, but given that he was drawing close to his climax, he had no other alternative. If he so much as stroked his cock with the faintest of touches, sperm would gush out of his piss-slit.

That index digit of his would be driven in and out of the miniscule pucker. That was all Randy could do to stimulate his body, yet prevent it from releasing his essence.

Whilst the Viper finger-fucked himself senseless, Dolph had Ricardo do the deed for him. Only instead of fingers, Ricardo was ordered to ram his manhood inside the twitching hole of the Show-Off. He was added to the seemingly ended list of Superstars who went balls deep inside Ziggler's loose hole.

As Rodriguez continually drove deep inside Dolph's pucker, Vickie was on the receiving end of her boy-toy's lashing tongue. Each time Del Rio's personal ring announcer would delve particularly deep inside Dolph, Dolph would thrust his tongue particularly deep inside Vickie's moistened cunt.

Even when paired with men that possess inferior strength, Dolph still bottomed to them willingly. The Show-Off did like to back it up, and now Ricardo was learning why that is.

The view itself was superb. Dolph whoring himself out (like he had done for most of the match) was always an arousing sight to witness, and unfortunately for Randy, he was feeling a little too aroused by the action surrounding him. Even without stroking his pulsating length, Orton eventually dawned on the realisation that there was nothing he could do but undergo one hell of a climax!

Even as he continued to resist the urge in touching his shaft, the phallus had a mind of its own! After so much throbbing and pulsating, it couldn't possibly handle any more delays. A fountain full of semen rushed from Randy's shaft and splattered the mat in a shade of cream.

After what seemed like an eternity of hard work and even harder fucking, the match finally and officially ended. Dolph Ziggler was the lone competitor remaining (excluding Vickie and Ricardo), after Orton eventually slithered out of the ring. As the bell rung and the crowd showed their disappointment, Dolph just smirked. He really was perfection, and if this didn't prove it to the simpletons worldwide, then nothing ever would.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**CM Punk © vs Ryback vs John Cena *WWE Championship***

This was it. The highly anticipated main event that everyone was waiting for. Whilst the commercials were airing to people across the globe who watched these highly arousing matches via television or computer with eager eyes, the fans who sat in the arena were treated with something much better than adverts. They got to see the three participants strut their stuff to the ring!

Once the commercials eventually drew to a close, all three men in the ring were as nude as the day they came out of their mother's insides. Each competitor possessed a cock with a length and girth so imposing, it made every male member of the nearby audience feel conscious in comparison.

After a stare-down between all three competitors that went as far as making people in the back row feel unease, the bell finally rang, and the match was underway.

Cena and Ryback both thought of the same thing: karma deservedly biting Punk hard in the derriere.

"Feed. The. Whore." It wasn't exactly Ryback's well-known catchphrase, but this saying was still clear to decipher. At least, this was the case when the WWE Champion was forced onto his knees by the muscular monster of a man. His chances of escape faded into thin air as John Cena blocked his escape route. He now had two muscular men dangling their cocks in front of Punk's sealed lips.

When he went to voice his protest to being put in such a predicament, Ryback drained out every droplet of opportunity he could find. Punk would have to endure with the fury of the two towering men…and their dicks.

Using thrusts of a brutal nature, Ryback throat fucked his enemy with raw aggression. The mixture of speed and power in his thrusts were almost unreal. No human could ever possess such brute power. Even Cena seemed a little shocked at the anger and fury of Ryback's immensely powerful thrusts. He almost felt a little sorry for Punk…

…Almost.

Punk gagging like a common whore was bliss in his ears, and easily managed to arouse the CeNation Leader. His hardness swelled in length, and the veins became visible to the eyes of his competitors.

Both Ryback and Punk were too busy to notice the increase in size of John's shaft, however. They were both too involved with the blowjob that the latter was forced to give to the former.

A grip as durable as iron formed at the back of Punk's head, as Ryback mercilessly rammed his fat phallus deep into Punk's unwilling throat.

Punk was no novice in the fine art of fellatio. He had sucked many a cock within the past six years he's remained a WWE Superstar. He just wasn't used to his men being as rough or as intimidating as Ryback was. He was a true beast. A beast who brutally ravaged Punk with enough strength to overpower an ox.

Cena just watched with eager eyes and a hard cock. His hand slowly stroked the hard length, brushing past the angry veins and reaching the tip with every tantalising fist pump.

It got to a point for John where even staring got him aroused enough to make the feeling almost painful.

He had to get involved. Witnessing the forced blowjob (although eventually, it didn't seem forced one bit) was no longer an option. His manhood would betray him having to view such an erotic sight any longer without even getting to provide intimate friction with another man.

"Hey, Ryback!" Cena said, and the mention of his name immediately caught the attention of the imposing monster. "You're doing a great job and all, but mind taking Punk's ass? I wanna fuck the bitch's throat."

What seemed like the unanswered soon transitioned into the answered. "Sure." Ryback pulled out of Punk's gaping oral cavity, allowing Cena to use a little less force in taking over where the beast of a man left off.

Punk had no time to rest his poor jaw after the rough treatment it received just seconds before from Ryback. Thankfully, John wasn't as rough. He was still rough, but not on the same level as Ryback's roughness.

Meanwhile, as Punk was attempting to tolerate the face-fucking given by Cena, Ryback would decide to add a whole lot of brutality in the form of anal fucking. His scarily large girth managed to squeeze inside Punk's insides, and stretch his walls in the process.

Punk now was spitroasted by these two powerful men, and there was nothing he could do except remain in position and take the brunt of their aggressive plunges.

Although not in the same holes, Cena and Ryback had near flawless synchronisation with each other. Their thrusts were evidently simultaneous, and eventually managed to match the other man's speed and power.

Punk moaned in pain but also pleasure at the intrusion of both his cavities. The raw vigour of both men may have provided agonising pain, but once every ten or so thrusts, a slice of heaven was on offer. Whether it was in his mouth or in his anus, there was something that gradually subsided the pain inside, and phased it out with pure pleasure.

The pleasure was very nearly enough to make him completely forget about his plans. It wasn't enough though, and his plan remained in his head.

Speaking of the plan, it was only a matter of seconds before it would turn into a reality. Wasn't _that _a funny little coincidence?

Three men leaped over the barricade and rushed into the ring. Just as Ryback stroked Punk's sweet spot, the trio of rogues threw Ryback onto his back and made him theirs, for the rest of the duration of the match.

Who were these mysterious men? As Michael Cole eventually noted on commentary, these men shrouded in mystery were rookies from NXT. Dean Ambrose appeared to be the leader; Seth Rollins was perhaps the most noticeable, with the blend of blonde and black in his hair; Roman Reigns was the most mysterious of the three. When Ambrose and Rollins moaned at the tightness of Ryback, Roman uttered nothing of sound. Absolutely nothing.

Perhaps that could have been because Ryback was so unwilling to accommodate his length any further than it already went. Roman took Ryback's mouth, whilst Dean and Seth took the beast's back passage at the same time.

Whilst Ryback was undergoing his first ever gangbang, Cena continued to moan and whine at the bliss Punk's mouth was providing to his manhood. It was too long since he received such a heavenly sucking. Then again, the last time he got sucked so good was from Punk, so it was hardly surprising that the man on his knees and providing him pleasure was Punk.

It was only when he heard guttural moans that weren't his own that he started to become more aware of who surrounded him in the ring. His eyes caught sight of Ryback getting used and abused. Cena wasn't pleased, to say the very least.

He tried his darned hardest to writhe free, but to no avail. Like he did with Punk's head earlier, the Chicagoan formed an iron grip of his own. One that would obstruct John's method of escape. The Massachusett would stay still against his own will, as all he could do was witness the forceful session involving Ryback. Not for much longer, however.

Punk's suctions got to a point where a climax would happen within the next minute or so. There was no hope of it being delayed any further. Cena would cum soon, and Punk would take in every little droplet.

As soon as Punk gave small swirls of his tongue around the swelling tip, Cena reached his limit. Ribbon upon ribbon of cum painted Punk's face in white.

The bell signified the end of the match, and it was in that moment that the three rogues would slide out of the ring and hop over the barricade, whilst Punk would slide out of the ring to grab his precious title.

Two competitors down. Would anyone stand a chance of taking Punk's title away from him?

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Over a whole month…yikes! Let me just say that the Survivor Series Elimination match took about forever and a day to write. The other two were moderately quick to write for, but that match was nearly 6500 words!**

**Anyway, as Survivor Series has **_**finally**_** been put to rest, here****'****s what the next two chapters of the next PPV (TLC) will feature:**

**Part 1 **_**(Chapter 8):**_

**- Pre-Show: Kaitlyn vs Naomi vs Natalya vs Tamina (Final Four of the Santa's Little Helper No.1 Contender Battle Royal)**

**- Team Rhodes Scholars vs Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara**

**- Antonio Cesaro © vs R-Truth *United States Championship***

**- Kofi Kingston © vs Wade Barrett *Intercontinental Championship***

**- The Shield vs Team Hell No and Ryback**

**Part 2 **_**(Chapter 9):**_

**- Eve Torres © vs Winner of the Pre-Show *Diva's Championship***

**- Big Show © vs Sheamus *World Heavyweight Championship***

**- Miz, Alberto Del Rio and Tommy Dreamer vs 3MB *****

**- Dolph Ziggler vs John Cena**

***** I am aware that Brooklyn Brawler was in the match, but I really don't care for him whatsoever, and I have no clue what to write for that jobber…so instead, he's getting replaced by Tommy Dreamer**


	8. TLC - Part 1

**Pre-Show: Kaitlyn vs Naomi vs Natalya vs Tamina (Final Four of the Santa****'****s Little Helper No.1 Contender Battle Royal)**

The last PPV of 2012 was about to begin, and what better way to celebrate the end of the year than four hot women using toys like only they can?

The Divas were competing in a battle royal in order to crown a new number one contender for Eve's Diva's Championship. The downside was they'd have to compete for the title tonight, making their chances of victory much less likely to transpire.

Nonetheless, the Divas remained enthusiastic about becoming champion…that was, until they climaxed. Rosa, Cameron, Alicia, Aksana and Layla (in that order) had all achieved orgasmic bliss…and then they were ordered out of the ring by the referees.

Kaitlyn, Naomi, Natalya and Tamina all remained. Eve was sitting by the commentary booth, along with Scott Stanford and Matt Striker. No doubt they were putting in a good word about Eve to the audience viewing via YouTube, although that was most likely due to the handjobs she was giving them.

The women, meanwhile, all had their priorities on one thing and one thing only, the Diva's Championship. Or so they thought. In the case of all eliminated Divas in this battle royal, their insatiable lust eventually caught up to them, and their juices poured out of them and onto the mat.

Natalya was soon to join those who waited backstage with a look of disappointment. Tamina sure knew how to use a strap-on, and Natalya learned that very quickly.

Through moans that escaped gritted teeth, the Canadian wasn't a happy bunny once she'd eventually climax under the influence of Tamina and her rubber dick. Khali would have an earful once Natalya realised what had just transpired.

"Get out." Tamina stated with nothing but stern in her voice. "You're no longer an obstacle in my path, so if I were you, I'd clear off."

"Don't threaten me, missy." Natalya seethed. She may have turned a new leaf, but she still had that red hot temper she was known for possessing. "And don't get cocky either. I'm sure Khali's a better lay than you." With that, the Anvilette sashayed off to the back, feeling a little better about the dig she just made.

That little dig also made Tamina mad. How dare that blonde bimbo walk around and act so bitter simply because Tamina was the better woman. The fact that Kaitlyn and Naomi took a break from their lustful activities to laugh at the Samoan only wound up Tamina even more.

"What are you pieces of trash laughing at?" Tamina bellowed. "Do you think that was funny?!"

"Actually…yeah, it kinda was." Kaitlyn said, still collapsing with giggles, as was Naomi.

"I gotta agree with Kaitlyn. Nattie got you good Tam."

The humour, however, completely flew over Tamina's head. "Shut up!" That was all she said, as the daughter of Jimmy Snuka wanted her actions to speak for her, instead of mere words. She snatched the dildos inside Naomi and Kaitlyn, and quickly shoved it into their open mouths.

The amount of power she possessed kept the pieces of plastic deep inside the mouths of the two finalists from the third season of NXT. It was a humiliating experience for both Naomi and Kaitlyn, having to deal with choking on the toy that was in their rose buds only seconds ago.

"What's the matter? Can't even handle a piece of plastic?" Tamina finally showed some emotion with an arrogant smirk. "A real woman wouldn't gag so quickly. And to think, that isn't even a real dick." A chuckle came from Tamina. Her audacity was just too much!

Kaitlyn, despite getting choked by the cock rapidly thrusted inside her mouth, had eventually came up with a plan. One that would hopefully silence Tamina and get her eliminated. Two fingers that belonged to the ambitious Texan furtively sneaked past the Samoan's clit, and entered her tight passage. The moans that left Tamina's mouth were exactly what Kaitlyn wanted to hear.

It didn't take long for Naomi to figure out what was the cause of Tamina's sudden display of pleasure, and the Funkadactyl would soon capitalise on it! Whilst Kaitlyn played with Tamina's pussy, Naomi used her flexible arms to access further areas of Tamina's body. The breasts would be the black Diva's main target, as her palms sensually rubbed around the nub that quickly hardened under her influence.

"Hey! What do you two pieces of trash think you're doing?!" Tamina's words were useless at this point. She may have voiced protest, but her body was doing everything but that. If anything, her body was reacting positively to the two Divas. Exactly what Tamina _didn't _want.

Their plan was working successfully. Tamina's aggression was toned down dramatically, and her body eventually started quivering at the sensation it was given. A few minutes later, and white essence would spill from the Fijian's passage. Snuka was one furious Diva after being humiliated in front of practically the whole world.

Alas, the refs got to Tamina before she could produce any vengeful statements. It took around three, but eventually, the Samoan was dragged back to the locker room, leaving just two Divas to battle it out and determine who Eve's number one contender would be.

Naomi and Kaitlyn could finally take the toy out of their mouths…and shove it back into their lower lips. Both women missed the feeling of having something big inside there.

"Guess it's just down to you and me Naomi."

"Yep. Whoever wins needs to take the title off of Eve." Naomi replied.

"Agreed." And with that, the race to see who would be the last woman standing would almost draw to a close. Natalya was gone. Tamina was gone. All the other Divas were gone. That meant either Kaitlyn or Naomi would go on to challenge Eve for the Diva's Championship later on in the PPV. Eve already knew who _she _would want to challenge…and when it came down to matters like these, Eve usually got her own way.

Men were groaning in disappointment when Eve left the commentary booth. Two men in particular were Scott Stanford and Matt Striker. Eve abruptly stopped the handjobs she was giving to the two commentators so she could strut her stuff towards the ring.

Considering both Kaitlyn and Naomi were too absorbed by their lust to notice the presence of anybody else, it caught them both off-guard to see that Eve Torres was standing next to them. Kaitlyn managed to catch on quicker than Naomi.

"Hello ladies." Eve said with a large smile. "Don't mind me. I'm here to just observe the competition."

"Yeah right." Kaitlyn scoffed at the scheming brunette. "You're probably here to cost me a victory, you witch!"

"Now that's not very nice." Eve gasped in faux shock. "I'm just here to watch…although I can tell you're obviously grumpy. Why don't I change that?" And with that, Eve's finger quickly delved inside Kaitlyn, whilst her lips clamped onto Kaitlyn's hardening nub.

The Texan's screams eventually managed to snap Naomi back into reality. She didn't like Eve nor what she was doing, but hey, a win was a win. She assisted Eve in the pleasurable assault inflicted upon Kaitlyn, as she mimicked the Diva Search winner's actions.

With all the joy that was being offered to her pussy and her tits, plus all of Kaitlyn's actions throughout the whole match, it was no wonder she felt so close to her release. Once Eve had delved particularly deep in Kaitlyn, and Naomi's tongue swirled with swift speeds around the erect nipple, that was it. The match was as good as done when Kaitlyn's juices surged out of her and onto the rapid fingers of Eve and Naomi.

It was once the bell won that the lesbian action for the night was over.

"See? Don't you feel much better now?" Eve chuckled, before she looked at Naomi. "I'll be seeing you later in the ring." The brunette sashayed off, leaving an ecstatic Naomi and a furious Kaitlyn in the middle of the ring.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Team Rhodes Scholars vs Rey Mysterio & Sin Cara**

After a short commercial break and the pyro that signified the beginning of the PPV, the fans were eagerly anticipating fucking of the highest calibre, and the beginning bout looked to be no exception.

Two up-and-coming tag teams would compete to challenge Team Hell No for the Tag Team Championship at some point in the future. Team Rhode Scholars would team up to wrestle against the two majestical luchadors that were Rey Mysterio and Sin Cara.

Once both teams had entered the ring, the bell rung, and the match was now underway.

"About damn time I returned!" Cody said with a grin. He looked just as handsome as he did before. Only now…he had a moustache. A moustache that he would wear with absolute pride. "You don't know how long I've missed your thick shaft for." Rhodes kneeled down, so that he was eye-level to Damien's manhood. "I even grew a moustache for you. I even grew pubes for you, and you know how long I didn't want to grow pubic hair for."

"But it does suit you Cody." Damien moaned when his close friend engulfed his dick whole. Cody looked so much hotter with a moustache. Damien was correct to request that Cody grow a moustache and pubic hair (although Damien was _always _correct on fundamentally everything). "It is magnificent to observe that your mouth is just as exquisite as it was prior to your tragic injury."

The kind words fuelled Cody on to bob up and down on the tool that hardened rapidly under his influence. He almost slavishly worked over Damien's length, desperate to taste his creamy essence.

In another part of the ring, the two masked wrestlers were in the exact same position as Team Rhodes Scholars. And with just as much enthusiasm. Rey fervently took in Sin Cara's length using impressive oral techniques discovered within his near ten years spent in the WWE.

Sucking, slobbering and slurping was what Rey applied on Sin Cara and his long length. The former could tell that he was doing a good job, judging by the satisfied moans from the latter. Even with a mask fully covering his face, Sin Cara moaned loud enough for everyone within the first few rows to listen to his joy without any trouble.

Taking a short break from applying the sloppiest of sucking techniques on his amigo, Mysterio looked to check on how his opponents were doing. He didn't like it, given how they already moved past foreplay so quickly. He didn't want the two luchadors to be so behind. "Lo siento amigo. Tenemos que ganar este partido." _("Sorry buddy. We have to win this match.")_

With that, the enigmatic high flyer felt a dose of heaven, as he would get the privilege of fucking his closest ally…again. Rey Mysterio straddled his waist, and it didn't take long at all for to feel Cara's member swallowed up by Rey's tight heat.

Rey had perfect reason to be apprehensive when watching the two intellectual socialites fuck like wild bunnies. Rhodes rode Sandow with all the fervour he had in his body.

High pitched mewls with nothing but sluttiness oozed out of Cody's mouth with each bounce and grind he gave. Damien filled him up so good. It was like his dick was made for Cody's asshole, with all the pleasure that both men gave to each other through their intimate body parts.

Damien, being the less experienced of the two in the fine art of sex, was _very _happy for Cody's return. So happy, that he already felt close enough to achieving an ejaculation of gargantuan proportions. A couple of sultry grinds later, and that was it. Without a word, Damien spilled his load inside the heat of the Georgian stud, who wasn't exactly complaining about being Sandow's cum dumpster. He was just happy to see his Damien back. _His_ Damien.

Cody wanted _his_ Damien in more than just one position, however. The night was still young and the match was still underway. Another position was perfect, and Cody had just the one in mind. He quickly positioned himself like a 'promiscuous trollop', in Sandow's words. Rhodes' legs were spread wide open, and the hole that had that white substance trickle down in small droplets would be unveiled to Damien's eyes. "Fuck me Damien. Fuck me now!" He sounded whorish, but that was the least of his worries. All he wanted was Damien's dick rammed fully inside him.

And what Cody wanted was what Cody had gotten. Surprisingly, no intelligent vocabulary was brought into the atmosphere by the academic mastermind, as he wasted no time whatsoever in plugging himself in Cody's hole. Again.

Thankfully for the Luchadors, Cody's ejaculation wouldn't be the only one that sprouted into reality. After bouncing with his well-known agility, Mysterio made sure that his quick grinds allowed Cara to hit all angles of his prostate. It was a great moment in the sex life of Rey Mysterio, and one that would lead to an epic climax. Armies of semen raced from the Californian's piss-slit and landed on Cara's abdomen.

"Gracias" was the only word that exited the mouth of Mysterio during such a powerful moment. It took him a few moments to regain his breath. It did cost them valuable time, but Rey was willing to make that up to his amigo. He knew Cara liked it rough (considering his past experiences with Alberto Del Rio), so rough he would get it. It only took Mysterio a couple of seconds to move away from Cara's dick and towards Cara's asshole.

"Brace yourself, ese." With that, Mysterio thrusted his entire length inside Cara. The mystical Mexican screamed, and Rey could only hope that it was in pleasure rather than pain.

Back in the other side of the ring, and this match was already close to being over. Cody was bellowing like an chaste girl new to the wonders of intercourse. Damien hit his sweet spot so many times that Cody had lost count. All that was in the mind of the young veteran was how pleasured he was. All because of Damien and his faultless dick.

Cody was no longer speaking in English. The language in which he was fully blessed with when formulating ways to incorporate fancy pieces of vocabulary to express his intelligence. He, instead, spoke in utter gibberish. Purely because his fine derriere was feeling so pampered with the treatment it was getting.

Thrust after thrust, a wave of reality gradually made its way into Cody's mind. He wasn't able to last much longer due to the fucking heaven that was given to his pucker. Damien knew just how to offer a superlative quantity of satisfaction with his manhood.

Cody's climax almost hit him as hard as reality did. The match was over when white was shot all over his body. Cody came hard, and Damien played a massive role in that.

That didn't stop Damien, however. Even after the bell, the Intellectual Saviour of the Masses continued to pound deep inside Cody's enchanting hole. For all the guys that Cody had hooked up with in his time in the WWE, his pucker remained taut. Cody had the hole that a hooker would dream about.

And Damien also. Oh yes. Once his head would hit that pillow, dream upon dream would revolve about one thing and one thing only: Cody's ass.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Antonio Cesaro © vs R-Truth *United States Championship***

Once the next commercial break was finished for the next ten or so minutes, the audience were raring to go to witness what the next match had in store. The fans sure as hell wouldn't be disappointed when they would get to Antonio defend his United States Championship against R-Truth. The last match was incredibly arousing to watch, and this match looked to be no different.

Both men eventually stood in that ring, desperate to have the prestigious title in their possession by the end of this match. They would do whatever they had to in order to become the champion of the United States of America.

"Yo, 'Tonio." Truth said, as his naked body quickly became close to Antonio's. "I hate to admit it, but for a whitey, y'all were a pretty good fuck."

Antonio chuckled in response. Not a friendly chuckle, but a chuckle that contained arrogance. "You say that as if it's a new discovery. I'm not surprised though. Americans usually are behind when it comes to good things."

"Don't you be pushin' it now Tony." Truth said through gritted teeth. He had a plan, but Cesaro's cockiness made following through with said plan a whole lot harder. "You lucky I'm feeling hella horny for some white dick."

And so Truth got to his knees and enveloped the Swiss whole. Truth be told (pun not intended), he had sucked a lot of dick within his two runs in the WWE. As K-Kwik, he pretty much took on all of the well-hung stars from the Attitude Era. As R-Truth, he pretty much took on most of the well-hung stars from the modern era. He wasn't as submissive now as he was before…but that didn't stop him from sucking a good dick whenever he felt like it.

Truth had some enviable skills when it came to blowjobs, as Antonio was quickly learning. Of course, considering that Truth had spent so long in the WWE, it was a given that he would gain some valuable oral talents, otherwise he would have been kicked out of the industry quicker than a talentless ring rat aspiring to become a Diva.

Coating the peach tool with his saliva, Truth endured the rough treatment of Cesaro enough to continue onwards with giving an expert blowjob. He gagged, but he wasn't to blame. He just had to put up with the brunt of the European's lust and hope that would be enough to make him a champion by the end of the match.

Antonio's groans of satisfaction were guttural. They were guttural last time, and Truth vividly remembered how pleasured the Swiss felt then. The black stud knew that he was treating his rival with his patented techniques. Now it was time to capitalise on this techniques, before moving in on the nitty gritty of the match.

After using his final few suctions, Truth left the champion's shaft long and hard, as he pushed Antonio to the nearest turnbuckle. Antonio had no time to voice his anger with being shoved back, because he return to feeling euphoria that offered itself to him via his opponent. Only this time, Truth's anal passage would substitute for his oral passage.

"Goddamn it!" Truth bellowed in pain. Antonio's length and width was too big for his tight little hole, and Antonio wasn't even fully inside…yet. "Why a whitey like you gotta be so big?"

"Does that idiotic question even deserve an answer?" Antonio was offended by how Truth worded his question. He sounded so naïve; so incompetent. Yet, that was exactly how a substantial number of Americans were in the eyes of the dominant Swiss.

Truth wanted to reply back. He wanted to let his true feelings out. But he couldn't. Not with the speed and the power Antonio went at. Antonio fucked like a wild animal. The savage plunges made by Antonio hurt Truth like hell, but also were enjoyable enough to get rid of any agony and torture he felt in his body.

Then again, the experience was partially made a lot more enjoyable through the generosity of Antonio's hand. It was the only part of Antonio that currently seemed to show any sign of generosity whatsoever. Whilst his demeanour, attitude and thrusts were all dominant and remorseless, his hand was the exact opposite.

Using gentle strokes to harden the dark member in his grasp, Antonio provided an alluring juxtaposition of hard and soft to his opponent. Something he never usually did, but given how close he was to climaxing at the last PPV, he had to step up his game.

Truth had to deal with a lot of stubborn tops in his time. The Attitude Era was notorious for its dominant Superstars, and quite a few of today's Superstars possessed a similar amount of supremacy. He never had to deal with somebody like Antonio before, however. He never had to deal with roughness and softness concurrently, despite all the experience Truth had with the WWE.

The louder the dark stud got, the bigger the juxtaposition was. Truth couldn't handle such pleasure for much longer, and Antonio sensed it. Now was really the time to go in for the kill and claim what was rightfully his.

Pushing the rapper onto his back, the European surprised the former by engulfing the wildly pulsating phallus. His suctions were domineering, and for good reason. Antonio bobbed his head up and down Truth's big black dick for a few moments, before he got exactly what he wanted: a mouth full of pearly white cum.

It was that moment in which Antonio stopped slurping on the dark chocolate tool. Moving away from the saliva coated shaft, Cesaro spat Truth's essence onto his abdomen.

"I swallow for no American."

And then he headed off to the back. With his prestigious championship in hand. Truth was mortified. Revenge would soon be his.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Kofi Kingston © vs Wade Barrett *Intercontinental Championship***

One Championship match down. Another three to go. This marked the second of four matches that would force Champions to put up their prestigious titles for the night, as they battled against their opposition to retain it.

Wade Barrett was in that position, having to defend his glorious Intercontinental Championship against Kofi Kingston. At least it would be better than going against one of his former flames; Heath Slater or Justin Gabriel. _That _would have been one awkward reunion.

At least with Kofi, he had a nice black cock…and an even nicer black ass. Both of those impressive body parts would no doubt get ravaged by Wade at some point in the match.

"Well, well. Look who we have here." Wade said, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "If it isn't Kofi Kingston? I don't know what's more ridiculous: the fact that your little brain tells you that you'll be coming out of this as champion or the fact that you actually believe it."

"I intend to come out as champion man." Kofi shrugged. He had no beef with Wade, so he had no reason not to be laid-back. "And I always stay true to my word."

"Not today you won't pal." Wade said. The distance between his nude body and Kofi's nude body got closer and closer by the second. Their large dicks were on the verge of rubbing against each other. "The Barrett Barrage always comes out on top."

Friction was inevitable. Their mushroom heads were desperately close to touching, only to be separated by a thin veil of air.

"You're bloody lucky I'm feeling curious today Kofi." Wade said, slowly sinking to his knees. Little did Kofi know, Wade had already formed a game plan before the match got underway. "I wanted to try black cock for so long, but never got the chance."

"Well mon, you have your chance now." The Ghanaian grinned when he saw the bearded Brit on his knees, stroking his shaft to full hardness. It was a sight that quickly managed to arouse the African.

"It's one I fully intend to take advantage of." The Cheshire cat grin returned before Barrett quickly inserted Kingston's big black cock into his large oral cavity.

Using the talents he learned from Chris Jericho, the Englishman used impressive skill when bobbing his head up and down the dark length of his opponent. The pure size of Kingston's dick definitely brought truth to the myth that black men were well-hung.

The length and the girth did manage to make Wade gag heavily when he daringly attempted to deepthroat the whole thing. It was delightful for Kofi to hear though, as humiliating it was for Wade to go through.

Although the champion's plan didn't involve being submissive, that was what Kofi made him. Wade made a risky tactic, and now he was made to be the subservient one. Kofi placed his palms on the back of Wade's head, and used his well-documented speed to nimbly thrust in and out of the Brit's mouth. He gagged, but Wade was thankful he didn't choke.

"Can't even deepthroat it, can ya?" Kofi taunted. Not the wisest of moves on his behalf, but he was too horny to think rationally at this point.

Wade would definitely have made a bold reply, had it not been for the two powerful palms that gave Kofi access to plunge deep inside the European's mouth. Wade never knew that Kingston had such power for a high-flyer. If Kofi didn't let go of his grip, Barrett would have to think of a new plan, and quickly at that.

The Ghanaian was in heaven. Having such a dominant fighter on his knees and gagging on your cock was the best possible feeling in the world. Wade was subservient, whilst Kofi was more dominant in terms of authority. It was beyond crazy to even imagine a smaller guy like Kingston roughing a big guy like Barrett, but that was what was happening, and that was what the audience was seeing. It was undeniably hot though. That they couldn't deny.

But unfortunately for the crowd, they would not get to witness the reversal of roles for long. Wade finally found a way to gain back his supremacy and stop the powerful thrusts of Kofi's pelvic area: his middle finger. The large digit delved inside the dark pucker, emitting moans of shock and surprise from the African in response.

That was when Kofi began to feel a slight tingle in his lower regions. Wade was really dishing out the pleasure in this match. His mouth was sensational, and his finger was pleasantly adventurous. The speed of the Brit's mouth and the power of his digit gradually became too much for the challenger to endure.

A couple of moments later, and Wade would feel a substantial amount of semen surge in his mouth. It was embarrassing that Kofi just came inside his mouth, but also empowering that Kofi came just from a blowjob.

Thankfully for Wade, that precious Intercontinental Championship would remain his. Kofi was now a thing of the past. The Brit emerged from his knees and towered over the Ghanaian and spat the latter's essence onto his face.

"You're bloody pathetic." Wade chortled at the humiliation of the challenger, as he went to grab what was officially his again, and headed back to the locker room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**The Shield vs Team Hell No and Ryback**

The first half of the final Pay-Per-View of the year was almost over. Once the next match would end, then the second half would begin.

The next match was one of three main events. Team Hell No, which consisted of Kane and Daniel Bryan, would team up with Ryback to challenge the three mysterious individuals known as the Shield. All of whom may have been new to the WWE scene, but Dean and Seth were experienced when it came to the Indy scene.

As the commercials aired to the public who viewed via TV, the audience in the arena witnessed the entrance of both trios. All six men walked down to the ring in total nudity. Their cocks were exposed, as were the pubic hairs that crowned the base.

Each man had an intense stare down with the opposition. Daniel and Seth exchanged scowls. Kane and Roman had done the same, whilst Ryback and Dean gave each other emotionless glances.

The bell rung, and the stare downs had ended. Each team quickly got to work on each other, desperate for all three to reach a climax first.

"You ready Daniel?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, big man."

And then they shared a session of fellatio with each other. No arguing this time amongst the members of Team Hell No. They had no time to waste amongst a petty argument. Kane positioned Daniel in a Tombstone Piledriver position, and the two would eagerly slurp on each other's members.

Daniel bobbed up and down on the long length of his partner, until he saw Ryback come into view. His girth and his length were imposing, perhaps even more so than Kane. The bearded Superstar wouldn't lie to himself: Ryback was packing large down there. Feeling particularly adventurous tonight, Daniel tried something he had never tried before: stuffing two large dicks in his mouth at the same time! It was the perfect position, given how Ryback made his engorged tip touch Kane's.

It was a struggle, and Bryan did choke when trying to cram both men inside, but with enough willpower and determination, the Washingtonian eventually succeeded.

In the other side of the ring, and just as much teamwork was on display with the Shield. They all knew their role in the group, and for Seth Rollins, that role was to be the bottom. To be the man that whored his holes out to the other two members of the group in order to be successful. That was exactly what he did now.

Seth's oral hole would firstly be used to pleasure Ambrose and Reigns. Alternating sucks and slurps on the two fat cocks that dangled in front of him, Rollins was good enough to emit satisfied groans from the two towering individuals above him.

Not even a gag would leave his lips, as he used his expert skills to satisfy Dean, and then Roman. He was clever, not stupid. He knew that he'd choke on the two dicks if he tried to take them in simultaneously. He went down the wiser path, and sucked on one shaft lustfully before moving to the other.

"Knew there'd be a reason to get Seth in the group." Dean smirked at the slutty member taking in his hardness.

"Seth's always been good with his mouth." Roman drearily replied. He only ever showed emotion when something extremely good happened, and although Seth's mouth was superb, it didn't bring him any pleasure that he hadn't received from Seth before.

The trio of babyfaces had eventually moved on from the session of oral to a session of anal.

"So…who's going to bottom?" Daniel asked, wondering who would be the man to let the other two access his hole.

"Don't look at me. You fucked me at the last PPV." Kane replied.

"Because you fucked me the two PPVs before that!"

"Because you wanted me to fuck you both times!"

"I knew something like this would happen." Daniel grinned. The dynamics of Team Hell No became predictable, even to the members of the team themselves. "That's why I got this!" And there it was: a dark purple double dildo, waved around in Daniel's hand. "This way, we can both bottom and we won't have to argue."

Kane didn't like the idea of getting fucked by plastic, but he really had no better alternatives. Plus it sounded better than being on the receiving end of double penetration. "Fine. Fine. How's this gonna work anyway?"

"Simple!" Daniel bellowed enthusiastically, as he handed the dildo to Ryback and quickly laid his back, with his legs were spread wide in the air. "Just get in position like this, and make sure that your hole is facing mine."

Kane mumbled something in response, but it was too quiet for Daniel or Ryback to hear. He slowly got into position, not even possessing a quarter of the zealousness of his partner about the double dildo.

"You can ram that inside us now Ryback." It didn't take long for the silent beast to follow instructions, as he did exactly as Daniel asked. One end went inside Daniel's diminutive hairy hole, and the other went inside Kane's tight little pucker. Moans quickly escaped their mouths as Ryback used his infamous power to thrust the double ended toy in both holes.

The heels weren't so far behind the babyfaces, however. If anything, the Shield were already in the midst of their spit roasting session.

Seth was taking the brunt of each man's thrusts. Roman took his mouth, and Dean took his derriere. Seth was getting loosened up by the second, but he enjoyed every second of it.

Roman and Dean enjoyed the subservience of Seth a whole lot more, however. They were both approaching their climax, and the pleasure that their bitch's cavities brought helped to speed up the wait. Both dominant men went balls deep on Seth's insides. Roman made Seth gag, whilst Dean repeatedly stroked Seth's prostate. This was the pinnacle of bliss for these two powerful rogues, and this would also be as much as they could handle.

Roman quickly pulled out, as did Dean. They shared a brief look with each other, essentially confirming that the same thing was on their minds. Ambrose hurriedly scuttled to stand next to Reigns. The two then jerked their pulsating phalluses, whilst Seth watched with eager eyes. It didn't take long before two birds would die under one stone, as the two powerful members of the Shield climaxed on the whorish face of Rollins.

Seth purred as his face got covered in release. The Samoan painted one side with his cream, and Dean painted the other side. He was delighted; ecstatic. The Shield were only one ejaculation away from victory.

Team Hell No currently had no climaxes, but that was soon to change. Ryback, after receiving oral pleasure twice from Daniel Bryan in this match alone, was set to climax soon. The first time he received oral from the bearded Superstar was when he and Kane were in a sixty-nine. The second time was at this moment in time. Kane and Daniel still lustfully moaned due to the dildo inside of them, but Daniel also got to finish off the job that he started.

The small man applied fervent suctions on the beast's big fat cock as he grinded against the large piece of plastic. Ryback growled with arousal as Daniel sucked his dick as good as a professional porn star would. Not only was the monster getting treated to a fine blowjob, but he also got the treat of watching the dysfunctional team bottom to each other concurrently.

That was what made Ryback go over the limit. That was what drove Ryback over the edge. That was what got Ryback's essence surging deep inside Daniel's mouth, in which he eagerly swallowed.

Once Ryback pulled out, Daniel Bryan had nothing but positive words to say. That was nothing but a surprise to Kane, but given the pleasure his hole was experiencing, he was willing to forget about throwing in a dig at his own partner.

"For one of those big, muscular guys, you got a big cock." Daniel licked his lips clean whilst staring at the remaining droplets of semen on Ryback's bulbous head. "I might need to team up with you more often."

Back in the other corner, and with the members of the Shield, the roles of dominance and subservience were now switched. Seth went from submissive to dominant, whilst Dean and Roman went from dominant to submissive. Each man took turns slurping on the hard tool, coating it with their saliva in the process.

Seth could only grin and groan. There really wasn't anything else to do whilst he was given this substantial pleasure from the two men who supposedly aimed to seek for justice as much as he.

He was nearing his climax anyway. There was only so many times that Dean's deepthroating and Roman's powerful suctions would be endured by Rollins. After seeing the cock pulsate in front of them, and listening to the incoherent words sprouted out of the pleasured man's mouth, Ambrose and Reigns knew what was coming next.

They both shuffled back a little, in order for the sperm which would soon gush out of Seth's piss-slit. With great accuracy, not a single drop was wasted on the mat. Both men were covered in Rollins' cum, making all three members of the Shield recipients of a large facial. The bell rung, and the match was over.

The Shield were a force to be reckoned with, and if that wasn't clear before, it was now.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So, part one of TLC is complete! Hopefully part two will be uploaded in a week's time.**

**Part 2 (Chapter 9):**

**- Eve Torres © vs Winner of the Pre-Show *Diva's Championship***

**- Big Show © vs Sheamus *World Heavyweight Championship***

**- Miz, Alberto Del Rio and Tommy Dreamer vs 3MB *****

**- Dolph Ziggler vs John Cena**

***** I am aware that Brooklyn Brawler was in the match, but I really don't care for him whatsoever, and I have no clue what to write for that jobber…so instead, he's getting replaced by Tommy Dreamer**


	9. TLC - Part 2

**Eve Torres © vs Naomi *Diva's Championship***

"Are ya gonna stop laughing at me?" Naomi said in annoyance. Eve just continued laughing for reasons that were unknown to the dancer. "I just want to get the match over with, so I can become champ."

That only sent Eve deeper into fits of laughter. Fans were starting to boo heavily as they weren't getting their dose of hot lesbian action on time, as promised. Not only would they endure five minutes of nothing happening in the ring whilst commercials aired, but they were now three minutes behind schedule.

Seeing as how the brunette was too busy cackling in amusement, Naomi decided to take matters into her own hands. Using all the speed in her body, Brodus' dancer tackled into the devious Diva, knocking her down in one attempt.

Eve had stopped laughing quickly after she felt her derriere land hard on the mat. It earned a chuckle or two out of the fans, only increasing the amount of mortification for the Diva's Champion.

"Excuse you?!" Eve screeched in anger. The rookie pushing her to the mat didn't bode well in the slightest for the dominant Diva. "Do you know who I am? Do you know who you just happened to push?!"

"Some annoying loudmouth?" Naomi responded. "You wasn't gonna shut up in the first place, so I had to shut you up myself."

The audacity of that damn dancer! How dare she-Eve lost her train of thought, once she felt something heavenly enter her lips. She looked down below to see that Naomi was using her tongue to delve past the champion's clitoris.

She was shocked at how swiftly the dancer got to work. Maybe Eve did underestimate her opponent for this match, but so sue her that she didn't view a back-up dancer to be a viable threat to her title.

The brunette was starting to give Naomi credit for her braveness as time would pass through the satisfied moans that left her lips. She was talented with her tongue. Must have learned that through Brodus…not that Eve knew anything about his tongue or how talented it may be.

Thankfully for Eve, as Naomi was tongue-fucking her, the champion managed to formulate a plan that was sure to switch their roles in the match.

Through lust-filled mewls and high-pitched whimpers, the Diva's Champion demanded that the dark-skinned Diva move from her cunt to her tits in vulgar fashion. Believing that Eve was fully enticed by her, that was exactly what Naomi did. She believed that Eve wasn't focussed on the match anymore, but only on her increasing arousal.

That was when Eve had enough freedom to move her hands without looking suspicious to her challenger.

The digits of the devious Diva sloped past her rival's athletically sculpted body and swiftly entered her pussy. Her moist, succulent pussy. The pussy that remained untouched for the best part of approximately sixty minutes. Given that Naomi competed in the pre-show and Eve didn't, the favour was clearly in the champion's advantage.

In and out the finger would go, catching the Funkadactyl by surprise at the sudden access she unintentionally gave to her opponent. A rookie mistake, and one that she would so dearly pay for.

It didn't take long for Eve to get what she wanted. Armies of cum raced out of the Diva's soaking cunt. Eve's fingers almost got entirely covered by the black Diva's juices.

"Oh honey…you weren't even a challenge." Eve giggled. She lied, considering how much pleasure Naomi brought to her. She just didn't like the concept of complementing her opposition…or pretty much anyone she wasn't head over heels for.

Sashaying out of the ring, Eve snatched the championship and left. With style, of course. Eve always wanted to leave with style.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Big Show © vs Sheamus *World Heavyweight Championship***

For the third time in history, fans would witness what would be immense sex between two physically imposing individuals. When people would initially visualise Big Show and Sheamus having intercourse in their minds, the visualisation didn't look so appealing. However, when actually getting to watch such an event, fans were blew away with how arousing the sex was.

Thankfully for them, they would get another dose of that mind-blowing sex, as it would transpire in front of their very eyes right now! Both Big Show and Sheamus were in the ring, and the match quickly begun.

"I don't even see why you're puny little brain thinks that you have a chance in hell of winning _my _title. I mean, did the first two times not mean anything to you, doofus?" Show smirked.

"Ah'm guessin' ya ain't heard of tree times being the charm, eh?" Sheamus smirked back.

"Oh I've heard of it…I just don't believe in the shit that you'd believe." Show smirked back. "So…you gonna work on me? I mean, you've never made me climax…but since I'm feeling generous, I'll let you try."

"I'll make sure to keep ya to yar word." Sheamus smirked, as he went down on the giant. His lips quickly engulfed the fat head of the giant's cock. The cock that Sheamus gained accustomed to inside his mouth ever since Hell in a Cell.

Though Show wasn't the most physically attractive specimen in existence, Sheamus was thankful for their sexcapades within the past quarter of a year. He learned many valuable skills when having to take in practically all of the behemoth's mammoth dick.

The Irishman bobbed his head as quick a pace he could manage. He was doing a good job. After spending so much time with his opponent, Sheamus could identify when Big Show was pleased and when Big Show wasn't pleased. This was a case of the former rather than the latter.

Big Show was indeed pleasured by Sheamus' talents. It wasn't anything special, however. Sheamus had went all out on the PPVs prior to this one, so Big Show wasn't feeling anything spectacular from the Irishman's mouth.

The Irishman's finger, however, was a completely different story.

Show had expected Sheamus' nose to reach his curly pubes. What Show didn't expect was Sheamus to use his finger and delve inside the giant's tiny pucker.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" It was an extremely loud bellow that fans from the middle rows could clearly hear. The volume and severity of the giant's tone put Sheamus off deepthroating him any further.

"Getting yeh prepared for mah cock. Ya want meh to try and make ya climax, so that's what ah'm gonna do." The way Sheamus stated that was so nonchalant. It was like he was used to doing this with men of Show's size. Whilst his digit plunged inside the incredibly taut heat, the redhead twirled his tongue innocently around the champion's rock hard cock.

Show wanted to punch Sheamus so bad in that face. That innocent…lustful…kind of hot face. The face that brought him so much arousal, although other parts of him did even more so. The behemoth was getting worked up into a sweat.

The champion was eventually getting used to the pain that came in the form of Sheamus' finger. It got to a point where the pain would soon turn into pleasure, and when that point had arrived, Show wanted more than just a finger. He was succumbing to pleasure.

"Stop! Stop! Just fuck me already gingerbread!" It was addressed in a low, guttural tone, but the words sounded submissive and needy when they escaped the giant's mouth.

"Then get meh inside yew." Sheamus stated huskily. He was filled with desire. "Ah don't mind how ya want it. I just wanna feck the shit outta yew."

And so the colossus did. He got on his back, and his legs slowly spread in the air. A trail of hair lead to Show's starfish, and Sheamus had never looked so aroused in his life.

Like a fish drawn to water, Sheamus was drawn to the tightness of the hole on display. Using all the speed in his body and more, he rapidly accessed the diminutive hole of his competitor.

Show remembered exactly how pain felt once his hole got ravaged by the beast of a dick inside him. It was a stinging sensation. One that hurt like a bitch, but also felt a little pleasant.

Albeit the suffer his hole would tolerate, Show's legs willingly remained spread apart. The giant was sure that with all the pain plunging inside of him, there was to be a far more substantial amount of pleasure waiting to explode.

The pleasure became painfully imminent when Sheamus latched his lips onto Show's bright pink nub. Those moans were just rolling out of the gargantuan man's mouth. When Sheamus began swirling and twirling around the hardening nipple, the pain inside of him began to subside, and whilst it got phased out, pleasure would come to replace it.

The pleasure doubled, trebled, increased fivefold. Eventually, the pleasure would reach its limit once Sheamus stroked the sacrosanct prostate of the champion, which had lead to Show's euphoria increasing tenfold. The giant's only hope now was that his clenching walls were enough to milk Sheamus of all his cum.

And thankfully for the giant, it was. The combination of Show's husky growls and his taut insides both played off one another to produce a feeling that only could be described as paradise for the Irishman. It was very rare to find a hole as tight as Show's. The only two that could match it's tightness were Khali and Molly Holly.

It was only a few thrusts and one particularly tight squeeze later that the essence of Sheamus would surge deep inside Show's slackened heat. The bell had rung and the match had ended, but Sheamus wasn't quite ready to finish the session there.

"Don't even think about movin' fella. There's still a break, and I'm not done with dat arse yet."

That was all Sheamus would say, as he continued to thrust like a jackhammer inside that taut pucker.

Pain was slowly but surely coming back to the Big Show. He just wanted his title and his hole in tact.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Miz, Alberto Del Rio and Tommy Dreamer vs 3MB**

This next match would generally be considered a rest by fans who hyped themselves up for the main event of the show…but considering how established Superstars such as Miz and Alberto were set to compete in such a chaotic match, it wasn't considered a _total _rest.

On one side of the ring, there stood Miz and Alberto themselves, along with Ricardo Rodriguez and ECW legend, Tommy Dreamer. It would be one of many one night stands that Tommy had been involved with, and this would be no different to the previous encounters. With all the men that were in the ECW (and only Francine, Dawn Marie, Beulah and Kimona to represent the women), it was no surprise that many an orgy that transpired in ECW would feature man-on-man sex with the utmost brutality.

"It's an honour to have you Tommy!" Miz grinned. It was hell trying to find an extra member for his team, but when he saw the Innovator of Violence, he knew that he was type of team-mate he wanted. Somebody who wasn't afraid to get a little hardcore when needs be.

"With a hole like yours, I couldn't resist joining you in this match." Tommy smirked. "You better be into strap-ons though. After the match, Beulah said she'll be shoving her strap-on deep inside your ass."

"Pssh. I don't pussy out over a plastic dick." Miz smirked back. "Maryse liked the strap-ons too."

"The flamboyant French chick? She's into strap-ons?"

"Well they have to be fashionable and contain some type of glamour, but yeah, you could say that."

Tommy was getting excited until he heard the words 'fashionable' and 'glamour'. Then he perked back up just thinking about Beulah's hardcore ways. "That sounds believable. You better watch out for your hole. Beulah doesn't do any good-looking crap. When she fucks, she-"

"Come on y'all! There's a match waitin' ta happen, and we wanna get it started!" Heath Slater moaned with a pout. Standing nude and cantankerously on the other side of the ring were the wannabe rock stars ultimately known as 3MB.

"Yeah! Heath hasn't had any dick in him for weeks now!" Drew bellowed, but got hit in the arm for it. "Hey!"

"Man, what was that for?! Y'all didn't need to go and shout that out to the whole damn world!" Heath expressed his resentment not only through physical means, but verbal means also.

The conversation would forcedly come to a close once the bell rang, and the match began.

"He's such a pussy bitch." Miz smirked, as did Tommy. "Hey Berto. You gonna get in here or what?" Miz asked, sinking to his knees and copping a good feel of the hardcore icon's manhood.

Alberto, whilst notably not exuding arrogance, wasn't entirely on the same page as Miz. "I'll just stick to doing my own thing." That was all the Mexican aristocrat would say, as he turned to his announcer, and surprisingly, close friend. "¿Te han hecho daño?" _("Were you hurt?")_

"No." Ricardo said. He lied a little, but he didn't want to put Alberto through anger and risk disqualification.

"¿Estás seguro?" _("Are you sure?")_

"Si." Ricardo responded.

"Look, I just don't want to see you…hurt." It was a struggle for Alberto to express his true feelings for Rodriguez. He rarely ever was used to showing such emotion and sincerity towards his personal ring announcer, but after witnessing Rodriguez getting attacked by 3MB…it changed his perspective. He wasn't a good guy, but he wasn't just going to stand around and watch Ricardo get bullied. Not now. He would have taken the coward's way out before, but not now. "You are my…amigo, Ricardo. I don't want you hurt. Let me make it up to you…for not coming out sooner." And so, much to the shock of the small man, he felt the experienced wrestler grab his hardening phallus. Gently. Not roughly, as he was used to from Alberto.

"Alberto…" The name was addressed with a whimper. A pleasured whimper. A whimper that personified all that was good with Alberto's hands.

"Shh." And so, Alberto gently silenced his close ally. "Just relax. Take in all the pleasure. It's just me paying you back." Ricardo was in heaven. Not because of those words, but because of Alberto's cock-sucking ability, which was unknown to the Latino until now.

Alberto wasn't the only one to (literally) blow people away. Miz bobbed his head sluttily up and down the thick girth of Dreamer. He outdid the sluts down in ECW (with the exception of Dreamer's beloved Beulah), as he used his exceptional oral talents to his advantage.

Whilst the two Latinos were soft and delicate, the two Caucasians with them were anything but. Tommy used his strong palms to thrust deep inside Miz's mouth, as he easily managed to frequently get to the man's throat.

It was safe to say that with a level of brutality as high as Tommy's, Miz gagged each time his nose crashed into his thick pubic hairs. That was saying something, given how talented Miz was at oral.

Moans left the hardcore icon's lips each time Miz would choke on the base of his cock. He couldn't help but to grin perversely not just because of the mouth he fucked, but also because he enjoyed visualising Beulah having her way with Miz.

Lust. Satisfaction. Desire. Passion. All elicited from Dreamer because of Miz. The former had definitely made the right decision in joining Miz and Alberto for this special occasion. Speaking of the Mexican, an idea revolving around him and Miz popped into Dreamer's head. It was definitely an idea too good to waste.

Creativity wasn't just flowing with Tommy Dreamer, however. 3MB had managed to come up with a creative position of their own.

Drew and Jinder lay on their backs. They were in a frot, and the friction was amazing. Heath bobbed his head up and down, deepthroating the two fat dicks in his mouth.

"Aye!" It seemed like Drew would moan this on a loop, before even he got tired to listening to himself repeat the same word. "Heath's a damn good cock-sucker!"

"Of course he is." Jinder said, before moaning with ecstasy. "Heath has always been talented orally."

Hearing nothing but praise from his band members fuelled the redhead on. Even though Jinder and Drew didn't pack too large in comparison to main-eventers (which was one of the reasons Heath took them both so deep), they both had enough of a girth to make their leader gag. He couldn't quite reach their pubes, but he was close to reaching that area…kind of…not really, but his band members wouldn't let him know that.

Besides, it was fun watching the redhead actually go down on them. All the time they spent sucking his dick, and he rarely ever repaid the favour. They could only hope that this experience was not just a blissful one-off.

The pleasured moans that filled his ears fuelled Heath to bob his head in a more sultry manner. It got him aroused, and when Heath was aroused, he was one of the most sultry guys around (despite his appearance and attitude). Alas, over short periods of time, the realisation dawned upon him that those pleasured moans did not belong to Jinder nor Drew. Fearing for the worst, Heath could only assume that the other team were past the stage of foreplay, and now moved onto the real thing.

Slater's assumptions were correct. Thanks to Tommy Dreamer's vividly imaginative brain, he chose a position that was sure to benefit all parties involved in Miz's team. Miz and Del Rio shared a passionate lip-lock with each other (after the latter eventually became willing enough to work with others), whilst Dreamer and Rodriguez (respectively) pounded their insides with every ounce of zest that was in their possession.

It was a little humorous to fans that Alberto was the bottom and Ricardo was the top. Their roles were usually switched. But, Alberto's perceptions were changed when he came out to save his…amigo. Not his personal ring announcer. Not his useless employee. His amigo. _His_ amigo.

Alberto was actually enjoying this far more than he thought he would have done. His insides were surprisingly inviting to Ricardo's intruding girth, whilst he liked the taste of Miz's lips. They tasted a little like strawberries, which definitely was not a bad thing.

Moans of satisfaction left not only the aristocrat's lips, but also Miz's. Their kiss was an experience of paradise for the two bottoming hunks, as they took the rough thrusts of their partners. It was something that neither Mike nor Alberto thought they would experience, but were definitely thankful for it.

Heath was worried. Rightfully worried. These quartet of men were drawing close to their climaxes. Even when Heath rode Mahal and McIntyre concurrently, anxiety was present in his eyes as he looked to see his opposition change positions, again. Even though there was just a slight change, this position looked to be the last. That was, if Tommy and Ricardo stroking their phallic lengths were anything to go by.

The sight alone made Slater gyrate a whole lot quicker. Not because of lust or desire, but because of fear and anxiety about losing. 3MB wanted to keep their win streak in tact. They were already one PPV strong, and another one seemed plenty desirable.

But things didn't seem to go in Heath's favour. After getting a perfect view of the stretched holes that they had just spent the last few minutes plunging deep inside, Tommy and Ricardo quickly came to their climax. Thick ropes of semen escaped their shafts and raced towards those ample cheeks. Alberto and Miz could feel their derrieres drenched in semen, with even a little bit gaining access to their puckers.

The match was over, and the bell had rung. The cameramen wasted in no time using the zoom tool on their equipment in order to get such a good view of the load dumped on Mike and Alberto's behinds. Still, after a good fucking, they didn't care. It was worth it.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**Dolph Ziggler vs John Cena**

"Oh please." Dolph said in a cutting tone of voice. "You may be talented, but you sure as hell aren't perfection." That cocky little smirk traversed onto the blonde's face. He would gyrate his hips with expertise just to prove his point…because he was perfect.

"If perfection means having a hole the size of Texas, then no, I'm sure as hell not perfection." John said with an equally as cocky smirk. The difference was, that the crowd chortled at John's dig instead of Dolph's. That only made Dolph mad.

"Excuse me?! My hole is not loose!" It was, but Dolph didn't quite agree. "You're just mad that my sex life doesn't consist of screwing around fat-ass dweebs from the crowd while yours does."

"Well since you're about to become a part of my sex life, I'm guessing that means you're a fat-ass dweeb from the crowd too, huh?" John got closer to his competitor. Friction never looked so desirable until now. "Now are you gonna suck my dick or do I have to make you choke on it like a little bitch?"

"Hmmph…you couldn't even make me choke anyway…old man." Dolph muttered out that last part, before sinking to his knees with hesitance. "I expected you to be bigger." He said, referring to Cena's penis size. It didn't stop him from engulfing the thick tool and bobbing his head up and down on it.

"And I expected you to be less of a slut, but we don't all get what we want." Cena shot back with sternness. He may have been a joking man, but he never joked during a good blowjob.

Teeth scraped slightly along the veins that ran through Cena's cock, but given all the biters he's had to deal with prior to this one, he still felt wave upon wave of joy. Dolph was angered with John's retaliation, and even more so when Cena didn't moan in pain, but in pleasure. Still, the good thing about being categorically perfect was that he managed to withhold his anger and also execute his plan to the best of his ability.

John quickly got rock hard thanks to Dolph's oral skills. The blonde slut was a damn good cock-sucker. His mouth could accommodate the thickest and longest of cocks and still refrain from using a gag.

Like Ziggler, Cena was able to keep a game plan stuck in his head during the most enticing of moments. He knew what Dolph's games were, and he would try his hardest to turn those games against him.

Cena faked a moan, and forced lust into his voice. Dolph was good at blowjobs, but John just couldn't stand talking lustfully to a man who he disliked.

"D-Dolph…I-I want y-you're ass!" A stammer was present. Cena had difficulty trying to spit out the words as the blonde kept the former's entire cock inside his mouth for around twenty seconds now.

Ziggler smirked. He assumed that the stammer was because he was blowing Cena away (both figuratively and literally). "Doesn't everybody?" The smirk remained on the blonde's face, as he got on all fours. His hole (which was quite loose, as expected) was in Cena's sights.

"And you say you aren't loose." Cena got a chuckle out of that, and Dolph's reaction. The hole did look nice though, even if it was loose. The older man wasted no time ramming his hardness inside the younger man.

"I. Am. Not. Loose." Dolph moaned through gritted teeth. Cena didn't reply, as he was too busy pounding the shit out of the blonde's hole. It was a tad upsetting that Dolph couldn't display his superior wit, but at least he could make Cena cum with his clenching walls (or so he thought).

Using Ziggler's waist to sharpen his thrusts, Cena's power brought endless satisfaction to the mewling blonde. The mewls got higher and higher in both pitch and volume each time his prostate was stabbed at.

Seeing Dolph take his dick was reminiscent of when Cena got the privilege to fuck Jenna Jameson in the same position that Dolph was currently in. They were both as hot as each other, and the Massachusett didn't understand why Dolph wasn't in one of those Gay4Pay movies. He would have done so well as the bottom.

Thoughts about Dolph's non-existent career in porn vividly ran through Cena's mind, making him blissfully unaware of anything in his surroundings. It didn't help him, considering he would soon feel a dainty little tongue add to his euphoria. The crowd's yells and chants didn't affect him, because Cena's ears chose not to hear them. He chose not to listen to their help, because he was in a state of paradise.

The tongue was dragged all around Cena's ballsack. Both testicles covered with slobber, eliciting a dominant cry of heaven. That was Cena's final straw, as even he was not able to withstand such bliss for any longer. The cum raced from John's piss-slit and into Dolph's hole.

After bumping Cena backwards, the smug heel demanded that the cameraman get to where he was and get footage of the semen that flowed down his hole, and the cameraman did just that.

Cena was jolted from his little fantasy, to realise that Dolph Ziggler's theme was blaring across the arena, and that he had in fact lost the match. All because of that little pixie standing next to Dolph. "AJ?"

"Jonathan." AJ replied coldly. She would say nothing else, as she proceeded to exit the ring and skip to the back with her unique flair.

That was all for TLC. Yet another controversial finish to another main-event match. Hopefully the Royal Rumble was different…but it would take for some type of miracle for there not to be a controversy.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Okay, so TLC's officially done! I also have to announce that after the Royal Rumble, there's going to be no more PPV Chronicles. I just don't have the motivation to write another PPV after the Royal Rumble (especially considering that there's Brodus, Mark Henry and xenophobic Jack Swagger at Elimination Chamber).**

**Oh, and I won't be featuring the matches in the RR either, with the exception of the Royal Rumble match. So, I'll just do pairings that do the deed prior to the actual Royal Rumble match**

**So, here's what the five-part schedule for the final PPV should look like:**

**Part 1 (Chapter 10):**

**- Alberto Del Rio/Ricardo Rodriguez (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**- Cody Rhodes/Jacqueline/Terri Runnels (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**- Miz/Michael Cole (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**Part 2 (Chapter 11):**

**- Daniel Bryan/Kane/Mickie James (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**- Booker T/Maxine/Melina (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**- Brock Lesnar/CM Punk (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**Parts 3, 4 and 5 (Chapters 12, 13 and 14):**

**- The Royal Rumble match**


	10. Royal Rumble - Part 1

**Alberto Del Rio/Ricardo Rodriguez**

"Ricardo, ese, we did it!" Alberto said, feeling on top of the world after defeating The Big Show for a second time. "We defeated that giant bully again."

"Alberto…I know we're a team, but that was all you." Ricardo replied sheepishly. He smiled, but only because he didn't want to dampen Alberto's spirits. "I didn't help in the slightest, senor. I'm sorry."

"Ricardo. If it wasn't for your presence, then I wouldn't have been so energetic in the match. I'd be worrying about where you were." Alberto took a few steps closer. "Ricardo, if it wasn't for you…I would have lost."

"Alberto…I…" Then a mewl left Ricardo's lips, once his confined manhood was grabbed by the gentle palms of his amigo.

"Shh…this is just me thanking you. Remember, I would have lost if it weren't for you being by my side." Alberto slowly sank to his knees, licking his lips at the thought of unveiling what was physically in his grasp. "Just allow me to pay you back. I've been a total perro to you, Ricardo, and I want to make that up to you."

"O-O-Okay…" Ricardo stuttered just from Alberto's hands. He'd be a lot worse when Alberto would use his mouth.

Using his hands to tug the zip down, the World Heavyweight Champion would get exactly what he wanted, when his friend's plump phallus came into view after his bottoms fell to his ankles.

"Wow!" That was all Alberto could say, given the size of Ricardo's tool. When it was erect, it was beautiful. It was thick, long and had the perfect amount of pubic hair at the base. "Another reason why I've been a total perro to you, Ricardo. I never took notice of how beautiful you looked naked."

Ricardo went to reply, but he was stopped by the aristocrat. His mouth was left to utter incoherent nonsense as Del Rio took him in whole. Alberto wasn't generous enough in the past to offer such oral pleasure, but hopefully this encounter would mark the change of that.

The taste was piquant. Ricardo's cock was very tangy, and Alberto enjoyed every second getting to taste such a taste-filled shaft. Bobbing up and down the hard tool made Alberto moan slightly at the flavour of the dick inside his oral cavity.

Thankfully the two Mexicans were in Alberto's locker room, so they had no chance of intrusions. Alberto may have become a very kind and noble gentleman since turning over a new leaf, but even so, he didn't want anyone to depreciate how special this moment was.

Sensing that the cock in his mouth was slightly pulsating, Alberto moved back. He wanted to get his insides pounded by Ricardo. He would not just settle for giving a blowjob.

"You gonna cum soon, Ricardo?" The tone in Alberto's voice was soft and delicate. Not like the times when his tone oozed arrogance and self-superiority.

The shorter man nodded his head sheepishly in response.

"Nothing to feel bad about, amigo." Alberto said with a reassuring smile. The last thing he wanted to do was to upset Ricardo. "I just want you to fuck me. To make me yours."

Rodriguez was aghast at what would come out of his amigo's mouth. He had never topped a man before…that was about to change, but it didn't stop the ring announcer from quivering ever so slightly at the thought.

Del Rio could sense the uneasiness a mile away. He was desperate for this, and although he knew his personal ring announcer was scared now, that would be a whole different story in a matter of minutes. Stripping from his shiny black trunks, the champion soon got into a position that would expose his diminutive pucker to the nervous man. His legs were spread wide in the air like a hooker filled with zest, and he was just as eager for action.

"Please, senor. I need this! Spank me! Fuck me! Use me! Abuse me! Make me your puta! I just want to be yours." It seemed to be a plead. Ricardo couldn't resist a plead, especially one from Alberto.

Slowly, Ricardo started to edge closer to his cherished ese. The hole slowly drew him in, and the small man eventually found himself doing as Alberto said. He spanked him. Not too hard, but hard enough to elicit a moan.

"Harder! Please ese! Spank harder!"

And so Ricardo did. He was quickly fuelled by lust and temptation, which was what Alberto was going to capitalise on.

Moans of satisfaction raced out of his lips, as he would frequently express his desire to be marked Ricardo's. He had already been spanked. Now he wanted to be fucked, used and abused.

Alberto got a little of what he wanted. He would feel the length of Rodriguez slowly sink inside his heat. His tight heat. His tight heat that would hopefully get used, abused and loosened from the dick that was inside.

Ricardo was surprised to hear Alberto moan wantonly. He was always so dominant and powerful. Now he was submissive and needy. It was odd. The sudden transition caught him off-guard, but the lustful pleads for more fuelled the shorter man to give the taller man what he wanted.

"Yes Ricardo!" Alberto would moan with vehement pleasure. His legs spread even wider now that he could feel his ally delve deep inside. "Spank me! Spank my culo hard!"

And so he did. He elicited slutty whines of the utmost delight from the champion. This all felt so new to Ricardo. It were as if he had been transported to an alternate universe. He was not used to topping Alberto, and he was not used to hearing such mewls of joy from his close amigo.

It was a weird feeling, but one that Rodriguez would eventually warm to. The heat of his ese was blissful. It brought him euphoric levels of joy, and the moaning amplified his lust.

Each time he thrusted, he spanked. Both thrust and spank consisted of surprising power, raw desire and passionate affection. He felt compelled to do it because Alberto requested it, but then he also wanted to spank and fuck his close friend. It felt so good! Too good, in fact.

Whilst he was using and abusing the hole of his beloved, the sexual peak of both men was about to be reached. The tightness of Alberto and the astonishing brutality of Ricardo made both men tremble at the pleasure. It was only a matter of time before Ricardo would spill his seed inside Alberto, causing the latter to climax on his abdomen as a result.

"Ricardo."

"Yes boss?"

"No boss. Just Alberto. And thank you. Thanks for using and abusing me. I needed it." Alberto showed a sincere smile. Tonight was a brilliant night for the World Heavyweight Champion.

**Cody Rhodes/Jacqueline/Terri Runnels**

Word quickly spread that tonight was the final night of the WWE's 18+ pay-per-views. They did get sales, but Vince honestly missed having WWE back to the typical PG way that it used to be. So, as a powerful businessman would, Vince did whatever he could to get what he wanted. That meant making the Royal Rumble the last pay-per-view ever to feature intercourse televised to millions of viewers worldwide, despite the annoyance expressed from the WWE stars.

They had warmed to fucking their competitors in front of a global audience. It was something that initially seemed icky to think about, but when they would actually experience it, it turned out to be something that many people enjoy in a short space of time. Cody was one of those 'many people'.

He would have just fucked Damien before the pre-show, but Damien was too busy doing 'business'. That basically meant scouting for new apprentices. All Cody knew was that there were two women who Damien had his eye on, and that was it.

He felt lonely. He just sat in his and Damien's locker room, all by himself. He looked back at his entry number for the Royal Rumble match for the seventh time within the past three minutes, sighing afterwards.

He wanted to be in a better place. He wanted to be with better company…no. He didn't…did he? Cody was confused. Damien had treated him so good throughout their time as a tag team. But recently, Damien's attention was slowly slipping away. Cody could feel that there was somebody else spreading their legs for Damien, but he didn't want to risk anything.

Cody thought about a lot of things when he was on his own, and two particular things would stick out in his mind: wanting to change allegiances (because he had been a villain for the past four and a half years; he felt tempted to unleash his inner nice guy) and the moment where Cody would lose his virginity to two experienced women.

Oh Jacqueline and Terri…they had a _lot _of history with the Rhodes family. Not so much Dusty, but definitely Dustin (or Goldust, as known to some). Terri married the guy, and Jacqueline had slept with him a couple of times whenever he and Terri craved a threesome. They also had some history with Cody, considering they both had a threesome with him. That fateful night brought back a lot of memories for the moustachioed man…

_Back in the Summer of 2006, and Cody had just started out in the wrestling industry. He eventually took his family's recommendations to heart, after finding ways to avoid the subject for so long. Cody was a wrestling fan, but in terms of actually being a wrestler, it was something the young man was nervous about. Time had passed, and Cody slowly felt the confidence to go out and make a mark for himself in the world of wrestling._

_Cody learned that sometimes, you just had to go ahead with what your heart tells you, and Cody's heart told him that wrestling would be an appropriate occupation for him. Cody's heart also told him to tell Dustin and Dusty about his sexuality, but he only dropped subtle hints to them. They remained none the wiser after Cody finished dropping hints. Or at least, that was what Cody's mind told him. What the men in the Rhodes family actually knew was an entirely different story._

_Dustin knew that his baby brother liked boys for a long while now. He knew Cody was still attracted to girls, but held a special place in his heart for cock. What Cody was going through now was exactly what Dustin went through as a teen. But unlike the mistakes Dustin made, the older sibling was determined to make sure the younger sibling wouldn't suffer through the very same mistakes._

_Ideas popped in his head about how to tell Cody that he knew, but without being to blatant about it. Balloons and parties were thrown out of the metaphorical window almost immediately._

_A letter would probably do the trick, but even so, a letter was nothing special; it was just words written on a piece of paper. What Dustin wanted was for something far more memorable than just writing. He wanted something practical. He wanted for Cody to experience the real deal, and after thinking for hours, days and even weeks on the matter, Dustin eventually came to a decision on how he would do so._

_Getting into contact with his ex-wife wasn't as difficult as people would think. Dusty still wasn't keen on Terri, but Dustin was. Cody seemed quite fond of her too, which was a relief, considering that the older brother wanted Terri to use toys in order to pop Cody's anal cherry. It was better than having a stranger do the job._

_Weeks of phone calls and set-ups would eventually lead to a time where Terri would be able to pop over and drive Cody wild with promiscuity. When Dusty would go and travel on the road with the WWE temporarily, Dustin found his chance! He arranged for Terri to meet him at the Rhodes' household for 2 o'clock. Terri agreed._

_When that day slowly came, Cody had stayed at home. It was impossible for him escape, given that Dustin had locked anything that lead into the outside world. Cody was trapped, so he tried and forced himself to watch old WCW tapes to keep himself from dying of boredom. He wondered why Dustin was acting so weird, but then, Dustin was known for having his moments. This was probably just one of them._

_It was when Cody was in the midst of a Nitro Girls segment that things started to get really strange. A knock was audible at the front door, and Dustin opened it as quickly as he could. Cody couldn't hear any footsteps or other sounds apart from the ones that belonged to his elder brother._

_Cody's ears thankfully couldn't listen into the conversation Dustin had with the knockers. Goldust had to whisper in order to keep up the secrecy of his plan._

"_I thought you said you'd be here at two!" Dustin expressed his fury through over-exaggerated whispers to the blonde before him._

"_Sorry! Sorry! Traffic held me up a little…and I just bumped into a girlfriend of mine, and I couldn't resist bringing her here." Terri replied. "You can come out now Jackie!"_

"_Phew. You know how many damn thorns were in that bush?" The Texan asked quietly, before she looked up at Terri's ex-husband. "Hey Dustin. How you doin'?"_

"_Good, actually, now that you're both here." The man grinned. Cody was going to love this! "You have the strap-on?"_

"_Strap-ons, honey. Strap-ons." And so, Terri pulled out two strap-ons. One was black, and the other red. That only increased the grin on her ex's face. "So, where's little Coddles?"_

"_Watching WCW tapes." Dustin casually replied._

"_The ones with us in?" Terri asked enthusiastically, before she got a disapproving look of Jacqueline. "Or the ones with Jackie in?"_

"_Honestly, I think he's stuck on the Nitro Girls. Spent ages trying to dance like them. It was like he was trying to be them!"_

"_Seriously, honey? Them, of all people? I mean Sharmell, I can understand. I can't name any of the others though." Terri said. Jacqueline nodded. "Anyways. Mind if we come in? It's feeling a little cold outside, and this dress wasn't made for cold weather."_

"_Be my guest." And so, Terri gleefully pranced her way into the Rhodes' household, with Jacqueline not far behind. Once both ladies were in, Dustin shut the door. Cody could finally hear noise that didn't originate from the television._

"_Dustin! Who's there?" Cody asked. He still sat on the sofa, whilst the focus transitioned from the Nitro Girls to a segment with Kevin Nash._

"_Dustin's ex-wife!" Terri said with such joy. Cody turned around in astonishment. It was just such a shock to see Terri again, in the flesh. What was even more astonishing was that Jacqueline was with her, considering Cody had only seen Jacqueline in the flesh once before. "You look a little surprised, sweetie. Were you not expecting us?"_

_Cody remained speechless. He was still trying to dawn on the reality that was in front of his eyes._

"_We know, Cody." Jacqueline said. She looked at Dustin, asking him for approval with her eyes. His eyes didn't disapprove, which prompted the ebony Diva to continue. "We got filled in that you like cock. Is that right?"_

"_What?!" Cody asked in shock. The sight alone was a weird enough reality, but now he was hearing absolutely shocking things too. "I…I…I don't!"_

"_It's okay Cody. I've seen you. I've seen you with the magazines. Trust me Codes, I know." Dustin said, and honestly, Cody felt a little betrayed. He didn't want his sexuality revealed by a family member, especially to women he barely made contact with._

"_I'm just…I'm going through a phase!" Cody could feel the blood rush through his body. He slightly shook from the anger inside of him. "And I don't get why the fuck you're trying to act so concerned! You didn't give a damn about me when we were growing up!" Even Cody knew that was false, but he was angry. He __**needed **__to say something, and that was the first thing to pop into his head._

"_Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! That ain't something you say about your brother." Jacqueline felt the need to intervene. "Dustin's probably too nice to say what needs to be said, so I'll step in. Get your head out of your damn ass and accept the facts! You're not straight. You ain't ever gonna be straight, no matter how hard you try. You can be gay, or you can be bi, but you aren't ever being straight. Got it?"_

"_And your big brother got us over here just because he wanted to help you get comfortable with your sexuality, what ever that may be." Terri said. Dustin just stood there, still slightly hurt from Cody's malice words. "Take it from women who have been in the WWE for many years: guys who like cock are going to get further in the industry than guys who don't. I know that sounds weird, but it's true."_

"_It is." Jacqueline said._

"_It is?" Cody asked. He didn't feel angry now. Maybe it was because the harsh words put him in his place, but he no longer felt so much aggression._

"_Did you not listen to what I just said? It is!" Jacqueline responded back._

"_Okay. Okay. Just double checking." Cody threw his hands up, before looking at his big brother, in kindness, not in fury. "I'm sorry Dustin. You know I didn't mean a word I said…it's just, that, I didn't want anybody knowing until I was ready. On my own terms."_

"_Cody…" Dustin said with total remorse. "I'm sorry that this was all sudden for you. I just thought you'd appreciate this."_

"_You mean Jacqueline and Terri coming round? I do appreciate that."_

"_No. Not that. Terri, why don't you show him what's in your handbag?" And so the buxom blonde did just that. She whipped out the two strap-ons so that Cody actually knew what was going to go inside of him. "Those were what I was thought you would appreciate."_

"_Ohh…" Cody looked at the toys. He did see those get used in some of the magazines stored under his bed. They looked enticing. "I could still try them out…I mean if you want me to."_

"_It's not up to me. It's up to you, Codes." Dustin said._

"_I guess it couldn't hurt, and all…" Cody said with faux innocence, before looking at the size of the strap-ons. They looked similar to a regular cock…only one that was made from plastic. "You'll both be using them, or is it just one of you?" Cody asked, now looking at the former WWE Divas._

"_We'll __**both **__be using them, honey." Terri said with a seductive giggle, as she checked for every sign of lust visible in Cody's dashing facial features. "You wanna come up with us? We'll promise it'll be fun. Won't we Jackie?"_

"_Of course! The Pretty Mean Sisters always have the best sex!" Jacqueline said with a challenging smirk. "Now come on! You best not plan on keeping us waiting all day." And so, the two WWE alumni travelled up the stairs, as they waited for young Cody to follow._

_The ravenette slowly walked, but wanted to quickly speak to his brother first. "How did you-"_

"_Don't worry. I'll tell you afterwards. Just enjoy yourself." Dustin said; a smile traversing his face once Cody would quickly follow the two experienced women up the stairs and into the young rookie's bedroom._

_Cody felt excited. He wanted to lose his anal virginity for so long now. The experience was bound to be rewarding for somebody as eager as he. He still liked pussy, but cock was something that was intrigued him. He wanted to know how it would feel inside of him. How it would taste in his mouth. How it would feel in his palms._

_This was a plastic cock, however, so it wouldn't be as pleasurable as the real thing. It did give him an idea of how heavenly a real cock would feel, however._

"_You sure about what you said?" Cody shyly asked. The women gave him baffled looks, no clue whatsoever what he was referring to. "Y-You know…about guys into cock making it big in the WWE? Is that true?"_

"_Darling, I know I'm a little she-devil, but I don't lie about these things." Terri said lustfully, opening the door to Cody's bedroom after he silently pointed it out to her._

"_Yeah. None of the guys could resist a dose of PMS. Stone Cold, Rock, Kurt Angle…even your brother. We all made them cock-sluts, and they all got titles." Jacqueline said with a prideful smirk. She and Terri entered the bedroom, poised to use those strap-ons once again._

_Slowly walking towards the two women that seemingly wielded immense dominance, Cody suddenly became shy. He didn't know what was the correct thing to do now that he had to women stare deep into him._

"_Am I…Am I supposed to take off my clothes, or are you supposed to take off-" He couldn't finish his sentence, as Jacqueline dragged him to where they were._

"_Just wait. I'll tell you what to do soon." Cody trusted Jacqueline, mostly because she held an iron grip on the back of his head. He couldn't escape from the strong woman's hold, no matter how hard he tried. Through the corner of his eye, Cody could see that Terri had attached the black strap-on to her waist after removing the white dress from her body. She had nice tits and an even nicer cunt, but Cody noticed that the strap-on looked pretty darn big from what he could see of it._

_As Cody was distracted by the black cock that Terri was sporting, the ebony woman was given a perfect opportunity to attach the strap-on to her waist. She loosened her grip on Cody so the process of stripping wouldn't be as difficult._

_Eventually exposing her nude body, Jacqueline attached the red strap-on to her waist. Cody was still distracted by plastic toy Terri was wearing…and not long after would the young ravenette be distracted by the plastic toy that Jacqueline was wearing._

"_You can suck now." Jacqueline's tone was stern. Cody knew that she wasn't messing about. He gently placed the tip of the cock inside his mouth. He expected to be brutally face-fucked, given how tough and strong Jacqueline was. What he didn't expect was for the black wrestler to use Cody's fingers for her own pleasure. Grabbing the largest two fingers, Jacqueline showed no hesitation in shoving the white digits deep into her taut passage. He would have showed shock if he could, but he started to get into the hang of sucking dick. He may have only bobbed up and down his head on the rubber dick for a short time period, but he learned all what he needed to about sucking cock on the magazines he had stored under his bed, as well as the internet sites he had been visiting whilst the men were away._

"_Go deep boy! Get in that pussy while you suck that cock!" If you asked Cody an hour ago if Jacqueline would make such requests, he would have laughed in your face and told you to keep on dreaming. But this was what actually happened. This was what Jacqueline moaned, and the lustful, Southern tone that escaped her lips only aroused him to no end._

_Terri stared on with eyes equally as aroused as Jackie's. Her olive fingers slipped inside her cunt, moistening it each time she would delve deep. A moan escaped her oral cavern. Then another. Then another. The moans were rolling out of her mouth as her pussy became wet, just from the sight in front of her. Jackie smirked. She smirked at how easily enticed the she-devil was._

_The buxom blonde couldn't stand around just watching Cody get some dick. She had to give him some as well…it wouldn't be fair if both members of PMS weren't making Cody their temporary cock-slut._

"_Jackie? You mind if I get in on some of that action?"_

"_Sure thing baby girl. I got my eye on the slut's other hole, anyway." It was such a weird thing to hear. Cody was a virgin, yet here he was being called a slut. It was strangely erotic to hear. Belittling or not, it made Cody's erection as hard as a stone._

_After the two Pretty Mean Sisters positioned themselves, they both plunged inside Cody's open holes. Terri took the mouth, and Jacqueline took the rear. Considering the youthful ravenette was still an anal virgin, his backside wouldn't feel the full force of the dark-skinned woman's power._

_The access of a virgin hole was a rare one, especially given that both Moore and Runnels had spent such a long time in the wrestling industry. Promiscuity was common amongst the wrestlers in the Attitude Era. What went on behind the scenes was just as sexual and controversial as what went on in the ring. Cody was sure to learn all about promiscuity, once he would eventually break into the WWE. How could he not? He loved wrestling, he had an ideal physique and he liked cock. Those three elements were bound to get him far in the WWE._

_Cody was beginning to get a good idea of how it felt to get fucked both orally and anally by big dicks. It did sting, and there were moans of agony, but Jacqueline thankfully went slow when he would cry out in particular torture. She didn't thrive on other's pain. She thrived on her pleasure, and her pleasure would get abridged if all she could hear were the young man's muffled cries of pain._

_A dark palm would place itself on the jiggling peach derriere. Jackie was no amateur to pounding some ass. Many men would submit to Jacqueline. The dominance that she possessed in her petite body was too good not to show to the Superstars. She knew all the techniques that would earn the most pleasured of moans, and that was precisely what she planned on doing to Cody._

_Slowly thrusting in and out, the pain would eventually subside. The agony and the torture would both gradually fizzle into nothingness, and find themselves substituted with the most joyous feeling._

_The delight and the satisfaction that got pounded into Cody's walls brought out the inner slut in the young man. He brought a new level of zest into his sucking, and his fingers would force themselves into Terri's moist rose bud._

"_Oooh. Jackie, you've taught him well." Terri could almost sing with the amount of glee that Cody was giving to her. For a virgin, he was damn good at pleasuring a woman! Terri would wonder how Cody could learn the skill to pleasure a woman with just two fingers._

"_I always teach 'em well, girl." Jackie said with huffs and puffs. It was one hell of a workout, that was for sure. Cody's young, athletic body was heavenly for a woman like her._

_Everybody was getting the best from this threesome. But, all good things would soon come to end. After thrusts and thrusts, Cody could endure no more. His anal virginity had been plucked, and he would experience his first ever climax. It felt amazing! He didn't even need to touch his dick. A waterfall full of white ran from his penis and onto the floor. Dusty would kill him, but Cody didn't care. Cody just continued to suck the cock in his mouth. He actually liked the feeling of bobbing his head up and down a dick; even if it was a rubber one._

_Through the muffled moans that signified Cody's release, Terri could feel that she wouldn't make it much longer as well. Her pussy juices gushed out of her, and trickled onto the floor, mixing with Cody's semen._

_Jacqueline didn't worry too much about her climax. She was just glad the kid could get his virginity taken through an enjoyable experience, rather than a horrific one._

_Pulling out slowly, the black woman reached over to him, and whispered "Hope to meet you next time kid. You're not half bad."_

_Along with the experience, those would be words that Cody would never forget._

Just thinking about the past made him happier. He was still on his own, but the memories he had with the Pretty Mean Sisters helped to keep him in a good place. If only he could meet up with at least one of them again…then he would be one happy man.

**Michael Cole/The Miz**

"It sucks! 'Ryse got food poisoning so she couldn't enter the Royal Rumble as one of the surprise entrants. It sucks balls, because I was looking so forward to getting to bang that hot ass babe again!" The woman that was being referred to was Maryse, and the man referring to Maryse was The Miz.

The Miz would still compete in the Royal Rumble (although this Rumble would be the first to incorporate a thirty person orgy in what could possibly be history). He wouldn't compete with as much zest, but he'd still compete nonetheless. It was a unique event, and he wouldn't want to miss out on the last ever sex match that the WWE could offer.

"Well, I know Maryse is attractive, but you still have twenty nine other people…plus the commentators." Michael Cole grinned at him. Ever since the formation of Main Event, Cole and Miz had produced an admirable friendship. It was what people would call a tale between beauty and the beast. A more updated version, if you will.

"Wait, you mean the commentators get in on the action too?"

"Of course! Why else do you think I'd be so enthusiastic about the Rumble this year?"

"Damn Cole! That's awesome if I may say so myself." Miz smiled, giving Cole a congratulatory slap on the shoulder. "So, who else is with ya on commentary? You say JR and I'm gonna puke, no disrespect to the guy."

"Hell no! Like anybody would get fucked by him." Cole grimaced at the thought. He soon smiled once he thought about the eye-candy on commentary. "Striker and Mathews are gonna be with me. It's a step-up from King, I can tell you."

"Sounds pretty epic." Miz grinned. "So, you got your eye on anyone in the Rumble? I can tell Mathews is eyeing up Cody and Kaitlyn…and then Striker's desperate for Sandow. I don't know about you though."

"Why are you interested?"

"Just wondering." Miz retorted with a tone of innocence. "I mean, you know how good I can be by the commentary booth. Wouldn't want anybody making you think different, would I?"

"Michael Mizanin, are you trying to come onto me?" Cole said, a slight smirk slowly appeared on his face.

"I wouldn't say that, now." Miz said, inching closer to Cole. "I just want you to know that I'm better to have at the commentary booth than any other guy. I could show you, if you're up for it."

"It wouldn't hurt." Cole smiled. "So what exactly do you have in mind, Mike?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out…Mike." Miz smirked, as he slowly travelled down Cole's body, until he got to the remarkable bulge that the commentator sported. "It is gonna be awesome though. That's definite."

"Well the view is sure awesome." And so it was. Having the Miz on his knees was not something that Cole had the privilege to experience before, so getting to view this was idyllic, in a sense. The commentator knew what was coming next, and was ninety nine percent confident that he would enjoy what was soon to transpire.

Tugging down the zip on Cole's black slacks, it wouldn't take long for Miz to see what Michael was packing. For a commentator, he was surprisingly impressive. The head looked nice and bulbous, whilst the girth of the shaft was pretty thick. His eyes would roam around the tool for a short while, before it was engulfed by the hungry mouth of the former reality TV star.

The Miz was a professional at oral. He knew how to use his mouth not only to talk, but also to pleasure people through his oral cavity and their genitalia. He could make a pussy wet and a dick hard in less than twenty seconds, just through the sheer talent that his mouth possessed.

Bobbing his head at a rapid pace up and down the length of Cole that hardened as rapidly as the speed of his head, Miz managed to take in every inch that the commentator had to offer. Without difficulty.

Michael Cole was actually speechless at the talent owned by the younger man. His cock-sucking ability was second to none! Michael occasionally received blowjobs from attractive wrestlers, but this was currently the best experience in the history of the commentator's sex life.

Cole wasn't sure whether to look up in sheer ecstasy, or down below to gain the perfect view of Miz willingly deepthroating his shaft. The older man looked up, before looking back down, before feeling compelled to look upwards again. Eventually, Cole managed to keep his head down. Seeing Miz expertly take in his entire cock would only add to the pleasure that the commentator received in extremely large doses.

His climax was beginning to lurk around. There was only so many times that Cole would be able to endure the jolts of pleasure running through his blood after feeling Miz's nose rub against his thick pubic hairs. Cole needed more than just a blowjob to prep him for the Rumble, and he could tell that Miz felt the same way.

After stopping his suctions, Miz eventually looked up. He was ready. He was ready for the eventual intrusion. He locked eyes with the commentator, before stripping off his trunks. His thick thighs parted ways temporarily, allowing the expert commentator to get a look at the hole he'll be smashing in moments from now.

"Damn!" Was all that Michael could say. His tongue twirled around his lips, as he could see that pink pucker twitch. It was waiting to be filled, and Cole had just the tool to fill it with.

Wasting no further time, the older man would access the younger's hole. It was a blissful feeling, for both parties involved.

Vulgarity would constantly flow out of the Miz's mouth. For a commentator who wasn't the definition of attractive, Cole sure knew how to hit all the right spots inside a man's body. Cole's dick would often meet with Miz's prostate, as the two frequently provided perfect friction with each other. It was just a perfect moment.

Miz didn't have a lay this good in lord knows how long. This was what he needed: the perfect warm-up for the Royal Rumble. Somebody who would make sure to give his hole the pounding that it needed in order to prepare for the brutality his insides would face.

Moaning in absolute joy, both men could feel their ejaculations soon approaching. This heavenly session of anal was too good to transpire for a long duration of time. Good things have to come to an end, and unfortunately, this would follow suit.

After a couple more thrusts, Cole would feel his end become a reality. White essence rushed out of him and into The Miz. It would most likely be the first of many loads to be dumped inside Miz's derriere, and Cole couldn't deny that it would be a pleasure to watch Miz whore himself out to the more dominant men (and possibly women).

The cum that ran deep inside the reality TV star caused him to experience a miraculous ejaculation. Rockets full of semen launched from the piss-slit, and landed on Cole's thighs. Thankfully the slacks were down Cole's ankles, because it would otherwise look suspicious if Cole had a white patch appearing near the groin on his slacks.

Through heavy breathing that pierced the silence, the two Main Event commentators would eventually be able to get themselves out of position, and ready to compete in the Royal Rumble.

Cole was ready to get as much action as he could with the participants, whilst Miz was ready to get as many batches of cum in and/or on him as possible. He wanted to be the man who caused the most climaxes, and go down in the history books because of it. That would be awesome.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**So, now that we're a fifth through the Rumble, there are four more chapters to upload, and then the PPV Chronicles will be completed!**

**So, here's what the remaining four-part schedule for the final PPV should look like:**

**Part 2 (Chapter 11):**

**- Daniel Bryan/Kane/Mickie James (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**- Booker T/Maxine/Melina (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**- Brock Lesnar/CM Punk (Pre-Royal Rumble match)**

**Parts 3, 4 and 5 (Chapters 12, 13 and 14):**

**- The Royal Rumble match**


	11. Royal Rumble - Part 2

**Daniel Bryan/Kane/Mickie James**

"Daniel; if you say _one _more thing about the Rumble, then I will personally make sure that you cum so quick you'll be known as a fifteen second man!"

"Baby! Is that any way you talk to your tag team partner?" Daniel asked, with sorrow planted on his face. "As much as I hate to admit it, we had those anger management sessions with Dr. Shelby for a reason. They made us bond together! Our hatred for Shelby actually made us like each other." Daniel smiled genuinely. It almost freaked Kane out, and that said a lot, given that he was a demon from hell. "I'm just saying that, we need to work together in the Rumble. We need to show everybody why we make such a good team. Okay baby?"

"I'm surprised that you're actually making sense, for once. I don't know what your plan is, but for now , I'll go along with it." Kane didn't smile. His demonic eyes locked onto Bryan's with suspicion.

"Baby…I'm surprised you would think of me to make a plan behind your back!" Daniel said with shock…it sounded a little like faux shock. "The only plan I had for you was for me to suck that big red monster of yours…but, I guess if you think of me so lowly, I don't see why I should."

"Works for me. If you're not gonna suck me off, then I'm sure Miz will." Kane shrugged. He secretly anticipated Daniel's response, and he wasn't disappointed.

"Excuse me?!" Daniel was offended. He bellowed with outrage, and his voice echoed in the locker room. "You know how much I despise that man! If you even go near him in the Rumble, we are over!"

"And I will…unless you can convince me not to." Kane smirked.

"Convince you? Why? I'm the hottest piece of ass on this roster. How else do I need to convince you?" Daniel asked. His emotions changed quickly. His fury changed into confusion.

"Because you haven't shown me _why _you're hottest piece of ass on this roster. You want me to stay faithful, then show me your ass." It wasn't clear through the tone of the demon's voice whether he was ordering Bryan or if he was making a request to Bryan.

"Well…if that's what I have to do…" Daniel innocently stated. He didn't finish his sentence, but that was done purposefully. Once he stripped off his wrestling gear, the former vegan would get on all fours, so his posterior would the main focus of Kane's sight.

Daniel's ass looked more and more appealing each time Kane saw it. That was perhaps one of the few reasons Kane was able to put up with Bryan as a partner for so long. The demon's tongue would swirl around his lips, before his appetite would kick in. Kane had to eat it.

The rear was just sticking out like a sore thumb. The hole was twitching. It wanted Kane. _Badly_. And Kane wanted it, just as much.

He would bury his face inside Daniel's derriere. Once the monster's tongue would access the smaller man's hole, the latter gave a satisfied groan. The mask of the demon would only help to produce such pleasure, rather than take the pleasure away.

Daniel hit the wall in pleasure. Sheer pleasure. His fist experienced slight pain, but that had been nothing in comparison to the pleasure that Kane's tongue brought.

The little man parted his cheeks, and allowed the big beast to properly tongue-fuck his hole. This was what he wanted. This was what he needed. This was what they needed; to show their opponents how good Team Hell No could function as a team.

Daniel was surprised that nobody had knocked as of yet. His moaning was virtually loud enough to wake the dead. He was usually very vocal when he was in the midst of receiving immense pleasure, and this occasion would be no different.

Kane eagerly delved inside Daniel's heat. He stretched the diminutive hole with the power and impact that his tongue possessed. Kane was an expert at rimming. He knew exactly how to get people screaming in pleasure, and Daniel proved that quickly. Hearing Daniel scream like a satisfied little bitch did many things to his cock. The most notable thing was that Kane's flaccid length became phallic.

Kane now wanted to fuck Daniel; not with his tongue, but with his cock instead. Daniel was in the perfect position to get fucked. Kane didn't need imagery to fuel his desire; he had reality to do that for him.

He stood up. He was ready to ram his entire length into Daniel…until he heard a knock at the door. He would have ignored it, but the knock was particularly loud. Kane didn't want to be distracted from Daniel's heavenly ass. He had to address the knocker first. "Stay there. Don't move."

Daniel looked at Kane in absolute confusion, but followed Kane's orders. He hoped Kane knew what he was doing.

Opening the door, Kane showed blatant surprise through his face. "Mickie James?" He clearly didn't expect her to show up. Mickie giggled at this.

"That'd be me." She glanced at his nudity, as the giggling continued. "I take it I knocked at a bad time, huh?"

"Not at all." Truth be told, Kane had a soft spot for Mickie. She was a wild chick, but she wasn't an absolute psycho (or at least, she wasn't an absolute psycho _after_ her feud with Trish Stratus). "You can come in…if you like."

"I dunno…I'm supposed to be with Brooke and Taryn. Gail's apparently set to be in the Rumble tonight…dunno if that's true or not though. I mean, this is Gail we're talking about, and the crap that comes out of her mouth is never usually right, right?"

"Gail? Why'd you want to support her?" Kane asked, with confusion. His length was starting to soften. His phallus wanted to be rammed inside somebody's tight hole, but that was not what the phallus was given.

"Oh no." Mickie laughed. "We're not supporting her. We're watching to see how bad she humiliates herself." The TNA Knockout looked at Kane's shaft. It was big, thick and juicy. The head was a beautiful shade of crimson. Mickie just couldn't resist herself. The other TNA Knockouts could wait. "But actually, I guess I wouldn't mind coming in, if you're still okay with that."

"Of course." Kane smirked. "Come in." And so she did.

James would walk into the room, with her hips swaying from side to side. Kane couldn't help but to stare. She always did have a nice ass.

It didn't take long for Mickie to grin. Kane in the nude was a pleasant sight, but getting to see Daniel in the nude was even more pleasant. Seeing him on all fours was one of the most erotic pieces of imagery Mickie could possibly dream of visualising. "Well damn! You sure know how to pick 'em Kane!"

The feminine voice caught Daniel completely off guard. He moved out of shock. His hand covered his manhood. "What the hell? Mickie James?!"

"That's me!" Mickie bellowed with glee. She stepped closer towards the bearded man. "No need to be scared or anything. I mean, I've seen a ton of guys do this! They don't look as good as you or anything, but still, nothing to be worried about!"

Bryan took no notice of what Mickie said. He looked at Kane, feeling a little betrayed. "What is Mickie doing here? I thought this was supposed to be about _us_!"

"This is, stupid. I just brought Mickie here to spill the dirt…and also so she can help _us _grow stronger as a team."

"Ohh…I guess that's fine." Daniel shrugged. He looked at Mickie, not with confusion, but with a slight smirk. "Are you gonna get naked, or what?"

"Works with me! Is that what you want too, big guy?" Mickie asked with a grin. It increased in size when Kane nodded his head. The articles of clothing on her body were slung to the ground in less than a minute. She was entirely nude, and ready to fuck. "So, what exactly do you have in mind, Kane?"

"Plenty." The monster smirked, looking at his partner. "Ride me. Get on my dick."

Daniel giggled. "You still sound funny when you talk like that." Daniel had spent four months teaming with Kane, yet he still found Kane's aroused state humorous. He still didn't expect such lustful words to come out of such an emotionally unattached man's mouth. However, he did follow Kane's orders. He jumped onto the older man's waist, and made sure that his hole would hover above the tip of Kane's cock.

Kane did the rest of the work. He made sure that with brute force, his entire length would enter Daniel's twitching pucker in just one try. Yells were emitted from the small man as a result.

Daniel's grip on Kane tightened almost immediately after he felt the thick girth intrude his insides. Daniel's legs wrapped tighter around Kane's waist, and the latter was almost being choked from how strong the former had his grip around Kane's neck. Kane could tell that this was going to be a rough session, and rough was one of his specialties.

Using all the power he had in his body, the demon from Hell would frequently manhandle Daniel's insides. The large girth ripped past his partner's walls, stretching them by the second.

Mickie stared on in desire. She never saw a threesome this intense within the time she's spent in TNA. It made her miss being a WWE Diva. The sex in the WWE was wild and crazy. She wished that TNA could have sex that was just as fun to partake in.

After eventually noticing that both members of Team Hell No were beginning to forget about her presence in the room. Mickie would take great pleasure in making sure that wouldn't happen.

Moving very close to the two men, Mickie stealthily sank to her knees. When her tongue made contact with Kane's scrotum, she earned a particularly loud growl from Kane. She actually provided a significant help in increasing the vigour of his plunges. The demonic man thrusted with thrusts rougher than the last, desperate to not only get into Daniel's prostate, but to also feel Mickie's heavenly tongue rub against his ballsack.

A plethora of "Yes" would run out of Bryan's mouth, as he could feel the bulbous head of Kane drive into his sweet spot with excessive force. He screamed at the sensation. It was as rough as he wanted it to be. Team Hell No may be dysfunctional when the cameras were on, but with lovemaking, the duo always helped each other out.

Daniel felt the blood rush through his body, with all the slices of heaven that were given to him. His cock was getting stroked, his balls occasionally could feel the wet warmth of Mickie's tongue and his ass was obviously getting the pounding that it so dearly needed. His high-pitched screaming indicated that he wasn't going to last much longer, and that became a reality sooner rather than later. Missiles of cum launched from Bryan's piss-slit and onto Kane's abdomen.

This, in turn, was enough for Kane to excel past his limit. Waves of semen raced from his penis and inside the loosening heat that had been smashed in for the past number of minutes. This was another occasion where the monster would make his partner a cum dumpster, and he would feel relieved when doing so.

After hearing the moans of the two bearded men, Mickie moved away. She knew that they wouldn't want to remain in the same position after both climaxing. She did still want to get fucked, though. Even when those cocks softened, they were pretty darn big, in both length and girth. "I know you both have cummed, guys…but you still have me to take care of."

"Oh, we'll take care of you alright." Kane said. A smirk traversed his twisted face. "Tell Daniel the news, and then we'll fuck you."

"You mean the Rumble thing?"

"Yep."

"Oh, I wouldn't believe that, like, one hundred percent or anything. I just heard from Gail that she's competing in the Rumble. She could be making crap up, but just in case she's in, me, Brooke and Taryn are all gonna humiliate her when she goes to the back."

"Ugh. Gail is such a boner killer." Daniel whined. "Is that all the dirt there is, Mickie?"

"As far as I know, yup!"

"It's better than nothing." Kane stated. His eyes raked through Mickie's body, looking at every single little detail he could find. From her lusty eyes to her perky breasts to her voluptuous waist to her small feet. She was making him go crazy for her…_badly_. "Now, why don't you get over here, and we'll show you how good Team Hell No works as a team. Right Daniel?"

"Yes!" The bearded man shouted with glee. He felt so relieved to move on from his bitter former flame to the enticing Knockout before him. His limp length grew hard just from looking at her.

Crawling to the dysfunctional duo, when she grasped their hardening tools, Mickie couldn't help but to wonder what life would be like if she stayed with the WWE. The place that made her a household name amongst fans of women's wrestling. The days where she would feud with the likes of Trish Stratus, Lita, Melina and more…

The good old days…

**Booker T/Maxine/Melina**

Booker T wasn't having the best of days, today. He was disappointed enough to learn that Maryse was unable to make the Royal Rumble Orgy (the name _still _was a work in progress). He hadn't planned on a substitute, but he needed one quickly. He contacted everyone in the arena who wasn't a participant in this prestigious gangbang, in order to fill the role of a substitute. He had tried many, yet none were able to even put in a decent performance. Booker didn't want the poor kids embarrassing themselves in front of a worldwide audience.

When he heard knocks on the door, he sighed. It was probably Percy Watson or Derrick Bateman or some under-card Superstar who wouldn't be able to last for more than a couple of minutes. "Come on in." Booker would say, but it would notably lack hope and enthusiasm.

Who burst through the door was _not _what Booker had expected, in the slightest. Two Latina women sashayed their way over to his desk, with notable fury and rage.

"Can I help you two with anything, dawg?" Booker asked, his eyes still wide with shock.

"Can I help you two with anything, dawg?" One woman asked, in the most cutting tone possible. "What kind of question is that?! It's your damn job to help us! _We…" _The woman pointed to her and the other female. "…are here for the Royal Rumble. We deserve our damn spots, after the way WWE treated us!"

But he only had one spot left…well, it was better Melina and Maxine weren't aware of that. At least, until afterwhat he had planned for them. "'Aight. So, what 'chu two got in mind then?"

"What do you mean what do we have in mind? You need entries, and we're here to be your damn saving grace!" Maxine shouted.

"Man, I got a ton of guys in the back beggin' to get in da Rumble too. You gotta convince me why you more deservin' than them."

"Fine!" Melina huffed. She stormed over to the door and slammed it shut. Booker smirked, as Maxine quickly went to work on him. She pulled his slacks down with aggression, exposing his impressive dark length to her, even if it was flaccid and floppy.

"Impressive. I still thought you'd be bigger, though." Maxine smirked. Her lips expressed smugness, before she would use those pouty lips to engulf Booker's thick length. She moaned at the taste; it was impressively tangy. He moaned because she sent vibrations up to his spine with her lustful moaning.

Upon hearing all of this pleasant moaning, Melina was shocked to witness that Maxine had started without her! That conniving little backstabbing…

No. Melina would do better than that. There was a reason that _she _was the dominant Diva of the WWE, and _not _Maxine.

Taking off her clothes, the 3 time Women's Champion would fake a lustful moan. She wanted to drive Booker wild. She wanted to make Booker put her in the Rumble, at any cost necessary.

"Shucky ducky, quack quack…" Booker moaned. Maxine was working her oral magic on him, and getting to see Melina naked (again) sent him further into a lustful state.

Seeing the black man gaze at her, whilst he licked his lips was exactly what Melina was hoping for. She still had _it_, and would take great pleasure on using _it _on Booker. Sashaying her way over to Booker T, Melina would flaunt her desirable body in his direction. It didn't take long for him to react.

Booker would immediately take one of Melina's dark nubs into his mouth. His tongue would twirl around the nipple, making sure that it hardened under his influence. She let out a primal scream in response to what would dampen not just her nipple, but her entire right areola.

The general manager of SmackDown was in Latina heaven right now. He had two of the hottest Latina women in professional wrestling history satisfy his urges, and take care of his sexual desires. Maxine sucked Booker's dick to perfection, whilst he took great pleasure in using his oral area to caress Melina's breasts. Her big, juicy breasts.

Just thinking about what was transpiring gave Booker an erection as hard as stone, but actually getting to experience it made his erection pulsate ever so slightly. Maxine noticed the throbbing in her mouth, and decided to spice things up. Instead of her mouth that worked over the dark length, it would be her breasts. Maxine would insert Booker's chocolate tool in between her tits.

She used her mammaries to jiggle up and down the legend's cock, increasing the wildness of his throbbing dick. The dark-skinned man moaned, causing Melina to quiver slightly from the pleasure that she felt through her own pair of tits. Moans and screams could be heard throughout the whole of the office, and most likely outside of it too.

Booker couldn't handle all this heavenly bliss. The passing of time saw the black male cover Maxine's breasts with her essence. He almost bit into Melina's nipple, with how hard he climaxed. Thankfully for her, Booker's teeth only happened to gently scrape past her nub.

Both women smirked. They felt that they were the sole reason as to why Booker climaxed. Melina and Maxine started out as a duo, but quickly turned into out-doing each other. They would make sure that they would squeeze as much lust as they can out of Booker, and earn themselves a spot in the Rumble.

They moved away without instruction, ready to hear what would come out of his mouth. Alas, both women would be disappointed. Booker did not say a word. He did, however, lay down on his desk. His back touched the cold wood, and the tip of his erection pointed towards the ceiling.

The two women quickly gained ideas about what they wanted him to do to them. They smirked, lustfully. As Melina was already nude, she would not need to strip, like Maxine would have to. The former Diva's Champion quickly straddled Booker's waist, making sure that his cock gained access to her cunt.

Letting out a primal scream of immediate satisfaction, Melina could feel the dark tool delve deep inside her loose cunt. It was loose, but by god, it still was fucking heaven! Booker couldn't count the amount of times he'd throw vulgarity into the atmosphere with the way that Melina's pussy took his dick whole without much difficulty.

Maxine watched on for a few seconds in envy. That fucking puta was clearly out for herself and herself only. She should never have been generous enough to align herself for such an attention-seeking whore. Each moan drawn out of her made Maxine's look of fury more notable. She would eventually have no more of Melina's slutty screams. Instead, she would do better than Melina. She would do better than that old hag. She would strip naked, and soon take Booker's mind to a far better place, and give him far better visualisations to conjure up in his mind than the slut who rode his cock.

In her nude form, the former star of NXT would straddle Booker's place, giving him a good view of what a tight cunt should look like. It seemed that he liked Maxine's thinking, as he began munching her cunt with ardour. She too would begin to express her sexual delight through heavy moans.

The two sultry Latinas would compete with each other, determined to pleasure Booker more than the other one. These two powerful, dominant women were not able to remain aligned to each other for a long period of time, evident from the way that they would attempt to out-do the other.

Booker was in bliss, because he was currently unaware of the little competition Melina and Maxine were having with each other. All he was concerned about was pleasuring the pussies that were on offer. His tongue and his cock both shared responsibility in dampening the cunts of Maxine and Melina, respectively. His cock would delve deep in and out of Melina's soaking wet rose bud at high speeds, and his tongue did precisely the same thing to Maxine's rose bud.

And so, Booker continued to excel in a position that heterosexual men would dream about whilst time quickly progressed. This unexpected, yet brilliant experience would soon draw to a close, when he could feel that everybody was climaxing, or about to climax. Melina was first, as her pussy juices gush onto Booker's pistoning shaft. That trigged Booker's ejaculation, as his semen rushed into Melina's pussy.

Maxine could feel her orgasm nearing, but using her intelligence, she hopped off Booker's face, and could feel that inevitable orgasm of hers delay with each second she spared.

"So…about that Rumble spot…" Maxine grinned. Her grin increased in size when she saw Melina's look of frustration.

Booker was now aware of the tension shared between each woman. He could tell that they both wanted that one Rumble spot to themselves. This was going to be tough for him, no matter who he gave the last Rumble spot away too.

**Brock Lesnar/CM Punk**

"I don't care, Paul. Get. Somebody. Now." Punk was horny, and angry. He had lost his prestigious WWE Championship to Dwayne Johnson, known to wrestling fans across the world as The Rock. He needed to avenge his loss. He needed to get a dick inside of him that wasn't Dwayne's. He didn't care which dick would go inside him. He just needed it. Badly.

"Punk…I'm afraid that-"

"Don't think about finishing that! I fucking need somebody!" Punk yelled. Aggro was evident in his tone and his facial features. Paul was frightened, and rightfully so.

"Who? Who do you want?"

"Anybody!" Punk saw that Paul still didn't move. It was most likely out of fright. Just so he could feel somebody inside of him, Punk decided to shift from rage into lust and seduction. "Paul…" The former champion's hand found its way onto his manager's crotch. "You do a good job, and I'll give you a reward. You got that?" Paul quickly nodded. "Good. Find somebody then." Punk's hand took itself away from Heyman's erection, giving the latter a chance to run out that door and quickly find somebody that Punk would approve of.

So, with a locker room all to himself (for the time being), Punk decided to save himself the trouble of stripping for when the mystery man would arrive. He would strip of his dark, skimpy trunks. His nudeness was exposed, but exposed to nobody. Not yet anyway. Paul and the other male would soon see Punk's naked body, but for now, Punk was on his own.

Placing his back on the cold wall, Punk slowly slid down until he could feel each of his globes of muscle touch the equally as cold floor. The man couldn't help but to let out a slight gasp. It made him unconsciously spread his legs, but Punk would soon take advantage of that. He would use one of his fingers to dip inside his hole. His tight little pucker. His tight little pucker that was used and abused by The Rock not even thirty minutes ago.

The finger would travel in and out of the anal opening, making sure that it would explore as much of the ass as possible. Punk would moan slightly. He liked the intrusion, because it was how he wanted it. He could control the speed and the aggression. He had control of everything, and was able to use his finger to his satisfaction.

It would delve deep in and out. It didn't feel as good as the real deal, but that didn't stop Punk from enjoying the pleasure he got out of his digit. His moans weren't whorish, and they didn't need to be. He expressed his satisfaction through what was going in and out of his hole with gruff groans. He didn't care about what his moans sounded like. He just cared about pleasure.

Closing his eyes, Punk could feel the bliss inside his pucker. He could feel his finger reach the prostate, and massage it. Caress it. Sooth it. Punk elicited moans from himself that probably gained attention from the people near by his locker. As expected, Punk couldn't have cared less if anybody else heard him. Punk was just happy to close his eyes, and travel into a euphoric world, where he could imagine anybody he wanted was finger fucking him. George Clooney…Angelina Jolie…heck, if he wanted to, he could have visualised Oprah delving inside his anal cavern. He was just grateful to spend these few minutes in a world of his own, where he would escape reality, and be blissfully unaware of what it provides.

That, of course, meant that Punk couldn't hear the door open. He was none the wiser that Paul had returned, and the mystery man arrived. Although Punk's eyes were opened, Paul could tell that he had a glazed look, as did the other male figure in the room. It was only when the man standing next to Paul would huff, Punk was brought out of his own world, and back into the real one.

"Ahh…" Punk looked up. The man looked angry…as per usual. "Good job Paul. I didn't expect Sable's hubby. I didn't expect him to look so…hot, either. Maybe I really am just way too horny."

This angered the man further. He used one hand to force Punk onto his feet. Just one hand. That was enough to showcase his freakish strength. "You mention my fucking wife's name again, and I will fucking choke the life out of you."

"Feeling angry, are we, Brock?" Punk smirked. He was smirking right into the face of danger, and he didn't even regret it. "Why don't you allow me to…sooth you down, if you will?" Punk's hands roamed around Brock's abnormally muscular body. If only clothes didn't get in the way of Punk's palms.

Brock dropped Punk to the floor. He huffed. "You better stay true to your word."

"I always do."

That was when Brock took off his clothes. Punk would soon be able to see this beast of a man in the nude. His shaft was unbelievable! Punk wasn't even sure whether the penis he was looking at should belong to a human being. Such a length and such a girth it possessed! Punk actually thought he could end up choking on that thing.

Brock wasn't caring in the slightest for the look of fear in Punk's eyes. If anything, he was glad that the cocky cunt was _finally _showing some fear. Edging closer and closer to Paul's latest client, Brock would eventually be able to slap Punk in the face with his limp dick (although it still looked darn frightening). "Suck."

Well, Punk would have, if Brock would have stopped slapping him with his cock. Eventually, Punk would muster up the courage to just take hold of the imposing member, and boldly inserted it into his mouth.

Brock was pleased. It took a lot to satisfy him, and Punk's accommodative oral cavern would do just that. It took in a large chunk of Brock's length; almost enough to deepthroat the monster. But almost wasn't all of it. Punk would try to rub his nose against Brock's blonde pubes, but he couldn't quite get that far. He would choke when he edged near the base.

Paul felt a little guilty, but this was what Punk watched. He did want a man, and that was what he got. Only this man could barely be classified as a man. He could barely be classified as a human. He was like a savage animal. He certainly behaved like one, as evident from the brutality he would use when face-fucking Punk.

The former UFC fighter would show no mercy in having his way with the former champion's mouth. The rough thrusts caused Punk to heavily choke. Paul was starting to get a little concerned with Punk's health at that moment, but Brock wasn't. Brock cared only for his lust and his entertainment; his sick, twisted entertainment. Watching Punk gag immensely on his dick entertained him and aroused him. It also bored him, after a minute or two. He was tired of hearing the same gags. He wanted Punk to entertain him now in a different way, and Brock quickly thought of an idea.

He pulled out of Punk's mouth, and used his outlandish strength to carry Punk with absolute ease. The smaller man's legs would be forced to wrap around the bigger man's waist, and it wouldn't be long before Brock pushed his almighty cock deep inside Punk's tight heat.

Letting out a cry of shock and agony, Punk didn't expect such a quick and painful intrusion into his pucker. It hurt like hell, but Brock still didn't care. He continued to use nothing but the most shocking display of power that both Paul and Punk could visualise, as Lesnar would stretch the hole that he was ravaging.

In and out, in and out. The beast relentlessly shattered Punk's prostate repeatedly. His thrusts were immensely powerful, and Paul had cringed at various points because of the pain Punk was being put through. Thankfully it wouldn't be for much longer. Brock's climax would soon arrive, and a geyser consisting of his semen would launch inside Punk's used and abused hole. Brock would let out a roar that surprisingly didn't tear down the locker room of the used and abused man.

And then Brock dropped Punk. He was now in his post-orgasmic blues, and he wanted to beat up somebody…or something…or anything. Knowing how Heyman would nag about beating up Punk being a bad idea, Brock would quickly get dressed, and leave the locker room.

Speaking of Heyman, his eyes were widened at Punk's hurt state. He knew (or hoped) that Punk wouldn't have been injured from just a fuck, but he still wanted to check on his client.

"Punk! Punk! Are you okay?" His voice was loud. Punk could clearly hear him yelling in his ears.

Punk looked at Paul in a way that the latter was not expecting. Punk didn't look into his eyes with pain and sorrow, but with lust and satisfaction. "Thank you." Punk whispered. He used one hand to tug down at the zip to Heyman's bottoms, and used both hands to pull them down. "You did good." Punk surprised his manager, by boldly taking his floppy member into his mouth.

Paul definitely wasn't expecting this…but who was he to complain?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Two chapters down, three to go!**

**The remaining three parts of the Rumble will consist of the Rumble match. 30 participants, all desiring to be crowned the winner of the Royal Rumble. The question is: Who will win?**


	12. Royal Rumble - Part 3

**Royal Rumble Match - Part One**

**Participant #1 - Dolph Ziggler**

**Participant #2 - Chris Jericho**

"You're seriously in this match? I thought you'd be spending your time in the retirement home…where you belong."

"Big words Dolph. Big words. You remember that when you scream my name like a two dollar slut when I'm balls deep inside of your ass."

"Because that's the only way you can get an erection without Viagra. Face it Jericho. My ass is perfection!"

"Kid, I'm pretty sure your pretty little mouth choking on my big cock is gonna get me an erection too."

"Because it's so perfect." Dolph smirked. He sank to his knees, and quickly licked at the underbelly of the Canadian cock, before he would get to the head and twirl his tongue around. Once his tongue would finish working, the blonde looked up at the older man. "I can tell your old dick's loving every second of this, Chrissy."

The older man moaned. He would let Dolph win this verbal war, because Chris knew that the younger man would climax before he. That was when he would rub it in Dolph's face. For now, he simply enjoyed the blowjob that he was generously being given.

As the seconds passed, Jericho could quickly feel a finger intrude his tightness. He knew what Dolph was planning, but for the sake of the match, he would play along. Spreading his legs, not only did Chris give Dolph access to use deeper suctions, but to also penetrate deeper into his hole.

Throwing in sultry whines of pleasure, Chris could see that the younger hunk was quickly growing a boner. His plans were working. Dolph would soon grow tired of sucking dick, and yearn for a change in position; just as Chris was expecting.

"I wanna fuck you."

"I wanna feel that big dick inside of me."

They needn't say any more. Chris quickly got on his hands and knees, whilst Dolph went straight inside. Chris faked a moan of delight. It was pleasurable, but it wasn't delightful.

The moan (that Dolph believed was genuine) fuelled the Ohioan to thrust quicker and deeper. He would elicit more moans from his rival. More moans of genuine delight. Chris would actually begin to show his enjoyment. His eyes would get taken off the countdown and look down at the mat, where he could _really _travel into his own euphoria.

The audience were getting pumped. It was only ten more seconds until the next participant would make their way to the ring. Only ten more seconds. With each passing second, Jericho's moans got sluttier and louder. Dolph had gone to heaven by the time that the time that a loud buzz would be audible, and the theme of the next participant would make itself known.

**Participant #3 - Cody Rhodes**

As naked as the day he was born, Cody sprinted down to the ring. He ran with absolutely no clothes on. The fans at the front row were all getting their moneys worth, and only three participants had made their way to the ring.

The moustachioed man would smirk at the slutty Jericho. He was clearly the submissive to Dolph's dominant. What Cody wasn't aware of was that this was all part of Jericho's plan. Once the two younger men would climax under the older man's influence, it would be Jericho who had the last laugh. But, since Cody was unaware of Jericho's plan, all he could go by was that Jericho was a licentious being who needed another dick inside his hole.

"You need some help, Dolph?"

"Not really. Feel free though to make the old slut suck your dick."

"Suit yourself." Cody muttered, quiet enough so that nobody would hear. He soon looked at Jericho, and the lust shown in his eyes. "You got a young dick in your face? You going to suck it or what?"

Jericho glared upwards, but he would follow through with Cody's words. The young men looked to have no respect for their elders, these days…

At least the two young men were already succumbing to the greatness of Jericho's holes. His ass was eliciting loud, dominant growls from Dolph, whilst his mouth earned satisfied, wanton moans from Cody. Even with the hiatus he took, Jericho proved that he still has what it takes to hang with the young studs.

He was getting spitroasted by two aroused young men. He was ten years their senior; most homosexual men of Jericho's age would have killed to be in such a position. Then again, most homosexual men of Jericho's age would have killed to look as physically attractive as Jericho did. Jericho was darned lucky either way. Lucky, but also skilled.

The skill became evident when he managed to bring Dolph and Cody to nothing more but moaning messes. All they did was moan and thrust inside Jericho. They were pleasured by his holes. They were pleasured by how heavenly and accommodative they were.

One minute was down, and another to go (one of the benefits of this year's Royal Rumble was that the sex was guaranteed to last longer, given that former Royal Rumbles consisted of a one minute wait). The crowd were back on their feet, not just because of the action in the ring, but also in anticipation to find out who the next participant would be.

Jericho also anticipated the next participant. Whilst he still felt confident about his skills, there was a small chunk of his mind which was fearful that the pleasure Dolph and Cody were giving to him would eventually be enough to make him completely succumb to lust, and forget all about his plan.

Sixty seconds became fifty…fifty seconds became forty…forty became thirty. Whilst he continued to enjoy what was being given to him, Jericho also kept in mind how far away time was from announcing the next participant. The dicks inside of him would temporarily distract him, until he could begin to hear the crowd chant. From ten to one, Jericho remained eager. Eager for help, because if there was going to be another dick inside of him, the chances of him succumbing to lust would be far greater.

The buzz could be heard across the arena for a second time, and the forth participant would be revealed.

**Participant #4 - Kofi Kingston**

Similarly to Cody, Kofi would sprint in the nude to the ring. Unlike Cody, Kofi didn't quite have the same motives. Whereas Cody was out for himself and Damien only, Kofi would assist anybody who needed it, as long as they weren't particularly annoying and egotistic.

The Ghanaian could see a glimmer of anxiety in Jericho's gaze, when Jericho looked up at the black hunk. Kofi wouldn't allow it to go unnoticed.

After he would get inside the ring, he set his sights on Ziggler. The black stud would position himself behind the blonde, who continued to thrust into Jericho.

"Mon. You want this?" Kofi asked. He slapped his hardening cock against Dolph's jiggling derriere. The blonde could only moan and whine a response, whilst he lustfully looked behind. Kofi could tell that Dolph's gaze indicated how much Dolph wanted it. "Follow me."

Dolph's disappointment made itself known when Kofi moved away! The fucking darn Ghanaian, and his darn big cock! With nothing more than a groan, Ziggler pulled out, and moved to the other side of the ring, where Kofi was. "Man, you're lucky I like black dick." His porcelain palm slowly grasped the chocolate tool, earning a slight gasp from Kofi.

Kofi didn't respond with anything other than satisfied moans. Dolph would soon engulf his long tool, and the high-flyer would show how much he truly appreciated Ziggler's actions.

Now that Dolph was out of his ass, Jericho could soon regain dominance. He continued to apply wanton suctions on Cody's erect length, but the older man stealthily used his fingers to enter the younger man's hole. It was when Chris used three fingers that Cody noticed what Chris was doing.

The ravenette wasn't going to complain. Although he was tight, he was no innocent flower. Rhodes had many men access his hole with their fingers, but only one or two were as talented as doing so as Jericho was.

With the progression of time, it was clear that both Cody and Chris would yearn for a new position. Chris was damn good at giving a blowjob, but Cody wanted more. He craved for more, and Chris wouldn't complain about giving him more.

"Spread your legs." And so Cody did; almost instantly after being told to. Jericho couldn't help but to look in admiration at Cody's asshole. Cody's tight, little asshole. "Good. Good. I'm gonna warm you up first, just so my dick won't feel so bad when it's inside." Jericho licked his lips, before he would place his face in between Cody's firm globes of muscle. The Canadian would go from licking his lips to licking the hole that was a minute distance away from his lips.

Cody moaned and he groaned. His legs parted as soon as he could feel the older man's tongue delve deep inside of him. His moans were whorish and needy. He needed this. His hole needed this. His arousal needed this. Cody forgot about all who surrounded him, and just focussed on the pleasure Jericho was giving to his hole.

The clock was counting down, but none of the four men took notice. Chris was too busy rimming Cody, and Dolph was too busy bobbing up and down Kofi's hard length. Rhodes and Kingston were in their own euphoric little world, unaware that a competition was even occurring. It was only when there was a loud buzz throughout the arena that these four men came crashing back down to reality. The fifth participant would arrive.

**Participant #5 - Santino Marella**

The fans were laughing. They knew that Santino wasn't the most well-hung Superstar, and because of that, they assumed that the Italian had no chance of victory. It was as if they had forgotten how Santino had managed to stay until the final two in the 2011 Royal Rumble. Heck, it was as if the competitors themselves had forgotten that. All four men in the ring shared amused glances, as they saw the Italian get into the ring.

"So…who wants a piece of Santino Marella?" Santino asked, to no response at all. Ziggler, Jericho, Rhodes and Kingston all gazed at each other. "Anyone? Come on!" Then Marella was on the receiving end of what nobody expected (himself included): all four of his opponents going down on him.

Jericho sucked on the bulbous head, Ziggler licked the left side of Santino's shaft, Cody licked the right side and Kofi nipped gently at the Italian's balls. This was definitely not Santino thought would transpire, but who was he to complain? This was absolutely pleasurable to the comedic Superstar. Almost too pleasurable…

With all four men working together on Santino, the newest entry into the Rumble could feel a tingly sensation in his lower abdomen. It was an all too familiar feeling that Santino didn't want to be feeling right now. He could feel an explosion ready to blow, and just as he was about too express how close it was, Santino was too late. He climaxed deep in Jericho's mouth. The older man quickly swallowed all that Santino had to offer, and moved back. "You're done, Santano."

"Santino."

"Santoto?"

"Santino."

"Santutu?"

"Santino!"

"San Diego?"

"Santino! Santino! Santino!" The Italian was seething at this point. It didn't help that the other men (minus Kofi) laughed at him. The audience sympathised for him, as Marella stormed off backstage. He was the first of twenty nine eliminations in this year's Royal Rumble.

**Elimination #1 - Santino Marella**

Once the raging comedian was gone from sight, the four men would soon focus back on each other. Chris would continue where he left off with Cody, and the same went for Dolph and Kofi.

Only, Jericho would not tongue-fuck young Rhodes. The former would now use his cock to fuck the latter. Ziggler did not go back to sucking on Kingston's erect length. Instead, the blonde would allow the black hunk to access his loose heat. These four men were quick to go back to pleasuring each other. Rhodes and Ziggler were too busy enjoying the sensation of getting fucked to realise that another competitor was soon on his way. Ten quickly went down to eight…eight quickly went down to six…six quickly went down to four…four quickly went down to two…two quickly went down to zero. The loud buzz would blare across the entire arena.

**Participant #6 - Drew McIntyre**

The first member of the 3MB was on his way to the ring…or so the fans thought. They were surprised to see Drew go past the ring and join the three naked commentators sitting by the commentary table.

"Which one of ya is ready to get freaky with an actual rock star?" Drew asked with enthusiasm. His eyes looked down on each of the three shafts belonging to the commentators.

"Why don't you take all three of us?" Cole challenged, as he, Striker and Matthews all stood up from their seats. "If you really are a rock star, then you wouldn't refuse."

"Are you trying to challenge me, old man?" Drew smirked. "I was going to accept anyway." He dropped to his knees. He grabbed the lengths that belonged to Josh and Matt, whilst he boldly took Michael into his mouth. He earned satisfied moans from all three commentators.

As the aspiring musician began to blow the three men away (quite literally), the commentators could clearly see that Drew McIntyre had some impressive oral talents. It was no wonder he quickly became Vince's favourite in such a short amount of time.

In the ring, and there clearly had been no trouble in paradise for Kofi Kingston; only paradise. He could only look at the blonde who rode his erect phallus with perfection. His skills were perfect. His moans were perfect. He looked perfect. For once, Kofi could actually agree that Dolph was perfection.

"You like that, Kofi? You like me bouncing on that big black cock? You like fucking this fat white ass? You like stretching that little white hole? Do you? Do you fucking like that?" Oh, and the dirty talk was perfection too. Especially the dirty talk. That was what really elicited satisfied moans from Kofi.

Whilst the blonde was mewling in nothing but bliss at the feeling of the Ghanaian's tool inside of him, he was unaware that another participant was on his way to the ring…until he heard the buzz. That snapped him back into reality.

**Participant #7 - Titus O'Neil**

Yet a third time that the audience laughed at a participant. The first was at Santino, the second was at Drew, and the third was at Titus. All of whom were generally considered jobbers who wouldn't last long in the Rumble. Santino proved that to be true. Drew and Titus were both hoping to change the audience's perception on that.

Titus was pumped and eager to compete. He was determined to show the world how good his sexual prowess really was. He was determined to show that he was worth those millions of dollars, like he and Darren would often claim they were.

Running straight into the ring, Titus had immediately set his sights on Dolph Ziggler, who still seemed to be in heaven riding up and down on Kofi's manhood.

"Whitey!" Titus bellowed. He got the attention of Dolph, Chris and Cody. "Not you two!" He said to Jericho and Rhodes, who then ignored him and got back to fucking. Dolph continued to look at the well-hung black wrestler. "You interested in this million dollar dick?"

Dolph wouldn't respond through words. He would, instead, respond through engulfing the thick black length that dangled in his face. Titus moaned as he could feel his cock fill Dolph's oral hole, whilst looking down to see Kofi's cock fill Dolph's ass.

The blonde felt even more pleasure now that he not only had Kofi, but Titus also inside of him. This wasn't the position that Dolph expected to be in, but it didn't stop him from enjoying every second of it. Once the Rumble was over, he was going to thank Big E, for showing him how good interracial sex really was.

Ziggler was muffling moans of sheer delight, as he was filled to the very brim. He felt like he was in heaven. He was not the only man who felt that way. Drew McIntyre was also feeling similarly. He had Matt Striker rapidly pound his ass on the commentary table, whilst he jerked the thick cocks of Michael Cole and Josh Striker. He alternatively took Michael and Josh into his mouth, earning satisfied groans from the two commentators.

Although Striker may be retired as a wrestler, he still had an incredible sexual prowess. Striker had a sexual prowess that was equal, if not above other Superstars' sexual prowess. Drew was quickly learning about that, and it was only a short time before he could feel Matt's bulbous head rub against his prostate. He was experiencing exactly how good the former teacher was at sex. In fact, Drew felt that Striker was a little _too _good. Maybe it was because he had three men surround him. Maybe it was because they all were well-hung. Whatever the reason, Drew couldn't last much longer. It didn't take too long for the member of 3MB to climax onto the table, and get eliminated as a result.

**Elimination #2 - Drew McIntyre**

Back in the ring, and Cody Rhodes was unleashing a plethora of slutty whines, each signifying the utmost delight, when he would feel Chris pound away at his loosening heat.

Cody's legs were spread wide, and Chris had perfect access into the moustachioed man's tight heat. Chris was using a near flawless mixture of experience, power and agility to thrust deep inside Cody's hole. It was almost deep enough to feel Cody's prostate, but not deep enough. It made Cody whine even louder. He wanted to feel Jericho stroke his prostate. He demanded to feel Jericho stroke his prostate.

It actually was what almost made Jericho chuckle slightly. Less than five minutes ago, and he was getting spit roasted by Dolph and Cody. Fast forward to now, and Dolph was getting fucked by two well-hung black men, whilst Cody was desperate to feel more Canadian dick delve in his insides. It was unexpected, but that was what the Royal Rumble was all about. Little did Cody know that another participant was soon to arrive. It was the pleasure. It was always the pleasure. It was always the pleasure which distracted Cody from the countdown. The buzz, as it usually did, snapped him back into reality.

**Participant #8 - Jacqueline**

This was the first surprise of the Rumble. The crowd were shocked. The participants were shocked. Cody, in particular, was shocked. He wished that Jacqueline would be an entry in the Rumble, but never did he actually expect her to be a participant. He let out a moan of pure shock (although it still sounded like pure arousal to Jericho). His eyes gazed at the petite ebony woman, as she made her way to the ring.

It didn't take long for Jacqueline to enter the ring. It didn't take long for Jacqueline to set her sights on Cody and Jericho. She had experienced both men in the past, and she desired to have another experience with both men.

"Hey honey!" She smiled. Her eyes looked at both men. They were confident that Jacqueline was talking to them and solely them. "You ready for a bit of Texas?"

"Yes!" They both replied, before they stopped what they were doing and looked at each other. Jericho stopped his thrusting, and Cody stopped his moaning.

"She's talking to me, old man."

"She's talking to me, kid."

"No. She's talking to me. I fucked her."

"I fucked her more than once." Cody was speechless. That was what Jericho wanted. "Exactly."

"Guys! Guys!" Both men looked up at Jacqueline. "You ain't up for a bit of sharing? Plenty of Jackie to go around."

The two men looked back at each other. They grinned at each other. For once, they felt as if they could work together.

Back in the ring, and Dolph continued to get fucked in both of his holes by Titus and Kofi. They used their dark, erect lengths to pleasure the wanton blonde. Only this time, Titus was fucking Dolph's ass, whilst Kingston was fucking Dolph's mouth.

Dolph was still in absolute heaven. He was still getting the dick that he desired, even if the positions were changed. If anything, Dolph actually preferred O'Neil in his ass and Kingston in his mouth. Titus' powerful plunges made Dolph mewl in a sluttier manner on Kingston's tangier tool.

He was showing off to the two ebony hunks exactly why he was perfect at sex. His submissiveness was what garnered moans from the men who eagerly pounded away at his heavenly holes. Little did Dolph know that this perfect experience was soon to become even more perfect. The buzz would soon indicate just that.

**Participant #9 - David Otunga**

The lawyer and former Nexus member wasted no time in running down to the ring. He was a smart individual. He had a plan for his victory which he was determined to stick to.

Once David had entered the ring, he immediately set his sights on Dolph. Two black cocks were already going deep inside of him. David would happily make a third for Dolph.

"Ahem." The lawyer huffed. He got Dolph's attention. "You seem to be in quite the predicament at this moment in time. Do you require my service?"

Dolph stopped sucking on Kofi to reply to David. "Depends on how well you can fuck a perfect white ass."

"I'm confident that you will not be disappointed." David smirked, as he saw the blonde gaze at his thick tool.

"Then get to work. If you can squeeze in, I'm sure there's room inside my perfect hole for you and Titus." The brash, arrogant white Superstar smirked, before he went back to sucking the Ghanaian's cock.

David would mutter inaudible curses under his breath, before he complied with the blonde's words. Titus thankfully helped in allowing David to enter Ziggler's stretching anal passage. Three black dicks, and Dolph Ziggler handled them all with perfection. He was a perfect slut.

Speaking of perfect sluts, that was how Jacqueline currently felt about Jericho and Rhodes. Both men acted like perfect sluts to the ebony woman. They both were in all fours, and their puckers could feel Jackie's digit penetrate in and out of their tightness.

"Yeah…bet y'all both needed this." Jackie hollered, as she continued with her relentless anal assault on the two aroused men. "Ya like it?" They moaned their approval. "Ya like Jackie's fingers?" Their moans got louder. "I can't hear ya." Their moans got even louder. It was exactly what Jacqueline wanted.

Their legs spread, and the black woman could feel her fingers getting deeper and deeper inside Cody and Chris. They mewled like common sluts, just from the sheer power of Jackie's fingers.

This is what would stop the brief feud between Rhodes and Jericho. They occasionally gazed into each other's eyes. Not with animosity, but with lust. They lusted for each other. Not as much as they lusted for Jacqueline, but they still lusted for each other.

There were only ten seconds left until the next participant arrived. The crowd were pumped. The commentators were slowly stroking up and down the length of their tools. Dolph was eagerly taking three big black cock inside his holes. Cody and Chris were eagerly allowing Jacqueline to do her thing, and to send them into a realm of pleasure. There was every reason for the anticipation that filled the atmosphere. Once the clock reached zero, the buzz would be set off yet again. A new competitor would be on their way very soon.

**Participant #10 - Heath Slater**

The second member of 3MB was on his way to the ring. The leader of 3MB. Heath was the member that people were anticipating to make it further than the other two members. There was a lot of weight on his shoulders, but Heath was as confident as can be that he could prove to everybody that he is a force to be reckoned with.

But, like Drew, Heath would not get inside the ring. What Heath would do instead, was rush to the commentary table. He felt the need to avenge Drew's elimination. He was determined to make at least one of the commentators climax.

"Y'all must feel like some type of big shots, huh?" Heath sneered at the three sitting men. "Y'all think that just because Drew came, y'all are worth something, huh?"

"Yeah…we do." Matt smirked. It was almost as if he was challenging Heath just with facial expressions alone. "Do you think you can prove us otherwise?"

"Man...shut up already." Heath continued to sneer, as he straddled the waist of the former teacher. It wasn't long before his hole enveloped the cock that it hovered above. "I'mma finish what Drew started!"

"What about us?" Josh asked, innocently. He and Michael continued to stroke their hardening dicks.

"I don't give a damn what y'all do." Heath said. Moans were slowly escaping his lips, as he rode Striker like a wild Southern slut. "Y'all could fuck my face for all that I care."

Matthews' eyes widened to the size of saucers with Heath's response. He wasn't expecting that. "Are you being serious?"

"Who cares?" Cole grinned. "I need my dick sucked, anyway. Haven't gotten a good blowjob in a long time." That was a lie, but he was hoping that would motivate Josh into joining in. The oldest of the three commentators stood up. He moved so that his shaft was dangling in Heath's face. Shockingly, the redhead smirked.

"At least one of y'all aren't total pussy boys." Heath took in Cole's dick. He was getting filled with two cocks, and he could imagine a third stretching one of his holes in the very near future. It would only be a matter of time before Josh joined in on the action.

Back in the ring, and Jacqueline was continuing with her anal intrusion. Only instead of intruding two holes, she was now only intruding one. Instead of intruding said holes with her fingers, she now used her tongue.

Cody remained on all fours. He remained in the doggy style position, as he was enduring the sensations that Jacqueline's tongue was providing. It was even better than feeling her fingers delve inside his taut heat. He expressed his pleasure through wanton moaning, and licentious words. "Fuck! Lick that hole, Jackie! Lick that hairy fucking hole!"

Jericho chuckled, a little. He willingly took himself out of the threesome, just so he could look at what transpired before his very eyes, and see how slutty Cody could be. He wasn't even aware that yet another participant would make their way to the ring, until he was reminded by the awfully loud buzz. He then felt anticipation rush through his veins, waiting to see who would be the next entry into this historical Rumble.

**Participant #11 - Sheamus**

The first ever Irish born WWE Champion was welcomed into the Rumble with one heck of a reaction. The crowd saw what Sheamus was capable of, through his trilogy of fucking sessions with the Big Show. If Sheamus had the ability to make Big Show look sexy, the audience could only wonder how heavenly the more attractive Superstars would look being paired with Sheamus.

The redhead rushed to the WWE ring, and his pupils would immediately focus on the lone Jericho. Sheamus would make sure that Jericho wasn't alone for long…

"Ya look a little lonely, fella." Sheamus smirked; as did Jericho.

"I kinda was. See you decided to be my knight in…nothing, huh?"

"Well, if that's da way yeh wanna envision things, this knight's just really excited to see yew in nothin'."

"If you're excited seeing me naked, then you should probably get ready to faint with what's gonna come next…no pun intended." Chris winked, before he sank to his knees. His hands quickly wrapped around the pale man's length. Sheamus quickly moaned, and those moans only amplified in volume once Chris took in all that Sheamus had to offer in length and width. It shouldn't have been a surprise, given that Jericho's been in the WWE for approximately a decade, but Sheamus was just surprised that a man was able to handle his imposing cock with such ease.

In another corner of the ring, Kofi was actually beginning to dislike the blowjob that he was given. Not because Dolph's skills had suddenly subsided, but because of the moaning that came from Titus and David. Kofi was aware that they were both almost ready to climax. He didn't want to experience a climax. Not until _after _he won the Royal Rumble.

The native of West Africa unplugged his cock from Dolph's mouth, but the American blonde wasn't having allowing Kofi to get away with this.

"Where are you going?" Dolph bawled. It sounded sluttier than he hoped it would do, but that was the effect of having two big, black, throbbing cocks simultaneously pounding his insides. "I'm not finished with you yet!" And so, Ziggler was fervently roaming around Kofi's ballsack with his zestful tongue. The pleasure that Kofi received was good, but he felt awful that the pleasure was too strong for Kofi to escape from.

At least with Kofi, he didn't feel an explosion in his lower abdominal region. That was what both Titus O'Neil and David Otunga were feeling. They couldn't last much longer. Although they used teamwork in stretching Ziggler's walls, Ziggler's walls would clench enough to earn a mighty orgasm from both men. O'Neil was first, and Otunga shot his load not long after. They both let out groans of disappointment. Their Royal Rumble dreams had been dashed.

**Elimination #3 - Titus O'Neil**

**Elimination #4 - David Otunga**

The two men were both eliminated, but another was now set to enter the ring. The buzz sounded, and all anticipated who would be the next entrant.

**Participant #12 - Tensai**

The next entrant wasn't who the WWE Universe were expecting. They wanted tall, dark and handsome. Tensai only ticked one of those boxes…but at least he had a huge cock. That managed to keep him hanging with the elite Superstars in the WWE.

As he entered the ring, he quickly set his sights on Ziggler. He was the second prettiest thing in the ring at this moment in time. Jacqueline was the prettiest, but if he dared to interrupt her moment of lust, she would most likely kick his ass for it. There was a reason as to why she competed against so many men in the past, and went onto defeat them.

His hands aggressively made contact with the blonde's waist. Dolph could feel the stinging sensation from Tensai's palms. It made him gag on Kofi's long cock. The pain that the lower half of his body was suddenly feeling was too immense to ignore. In fact, Tensai was too strong for Dolph to even continue sucking on the Ghanaian's length.

"Fuck!" The blonde bellowed, in a particularly high pitch tone, when he felt the large man ram inside his pucker. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Fucking you." Tensai simply responded, as he began to thrust in and out of Dolph's hole with powerful plunges.

"But you're not black!"

"And? I got a big cock."

"I can fucking feel that!" Dolph moaned. He eventually realised Kofi escape from him. He sighed in disappointment. He was quickly growing accustomed to that hot black cock. At least Tensai's words were true. He may not have been black, but at least he had a huge dick. Dolph could work with that. "Whatever. Just fuck me hard." Dolph said. His moans began to become more lustful, now that he had no other black stud to chase after.

At the commentary table, another climax was about to take place. It wasn't long after the orgasms of Titus O'Neil and David Otunga that Matt would undergo the same experience. The same tingling in his lower regions. The same knowledge that he wouldn't last much longer. The commentator would feel his sperm race into Heath's quivering heat.

Heath could feel the commentator beneath him climax. He took Josh's cock out of his mouth, so that he could laugh at Matt's misfortune. Once a commentator was to climax, he could not engage in any further sexual activity throughout the Rumble. He could only watch.

"Man! Was that it?" Heath sniggered. He looked mostly at the flushed Matt Striker with a feeling of superiority. "I thought y'all were gonna fuck me like a real man. That was pathetic. What a loser." Heath laughed at Striker. The latter's cheeks were still flushed with embarrassment.

As the redhead went to the ring, he barged into the African stud. They didn't look too pleased in colliding into each other.

"Watch where y'all going, Kingston."

"I think you need to watch where you're going, mon."

The two were close to coming to blows, but the buzz stopped whatever was about to go down between the two. The next participant was on their way.

**Participant #13 - Naomi**

Thankfully for the WWE Universe, it was not Brodus who entered the Royal Rumble. It was his stunning Funkadactyl, Naomi. There still may have been a chance for Clay to enter the Rumble, but the WWE Universe was desperately hoping he would stay away from that ring. They did not want to see him in the nude. Ever.

But, thankfully for the audience, they were graced with Naomi's naked form. They could forget about Brodus completely, for now at least. The competitors didn't even have Brodus in mind. All they wanted was his Funkadactyl. One competitor, in particular, who desired Naomi was Heath Slater. After humiliating Matt Striker, Slater felt that he should reward himself with some nice, tight, black pussy.

"Hey baby! You wanna know what it feels like to fuck with a rock star?" Heath said. Naomi could sense the sleaziness a mile away. She wasn't impressed by it.

"Please tell me that ain't your attempt of tryna flirt with me."

"So what if it is?" Heath asked. He almost sneered. No matter how hot she was, he didn't like being challenged in any way, shape or form. That included his flirting skills getting tested.

"Then you suck at it." Naomi said. A small chuckle escaped her lips. She couldn't help but to chuckle at how bad his flirting techniques were.

"Man! Y'all don't know a good flirt when y'all see one!" Heath was about to storm off, but Naomi quickly managed to grab onto his shoulder, making the man turn around.

"You're lucky I feel sorry for you." Naomi said. Her hand moved down from his shoulder to his flaccid length. The Southern man would quickly grin.

"I knew y'all would soon see things my way!" The grin would only get larger when Heath would soon feel Naomi's plump lips envelope his phallus, which hardened at a rapid speed inside her velvety lips.

The redhead musician wasn't the only man to feel pleasured by an ebony woman. Whilst Heath was beginning to feel the bliss that was Naomi's mouth work on his manhood, Cody would penetrate Jacqueline's pussy. It was the first time that the young man had ever done so. He was really missing out.

Her moans were soft. Jackie may have been one strong woman, but in intercourse, she was lustful, and her moans were soft. She was everything that Cody loved in a woman. She reminded Cody a little of Beth. Beth was tough on the outside, but was sultry in intercourse. Jacqueline was the same. She had the same tough demeanour, but also passionate when getting fucked.

It had been too long for the dark Texan for this type of heaven. She almost couldn't recollect the last time she had been fucked this good. For such a young man, Cody had a lot of strength and agility in his thrusts.

He was quick in reaching her g-spot, and frequently remembered to hit it. Cody unarguably earned such aroused moans from Jacqueline for his hard-hitting plunges. He went balls deep inside her pussy, and made sure that this would be an occurrence that the more experienced woman would not forget.

She could feel the same tingling sensation inside of her that Santino, Drew, Titus, David and Matt all felt inside of them before they climaxed. She was about to undergo the same experience. She was about to be the first woman in the Rumble to climax, but she didn't care; not with how good Cody was at fucking her cunt.

"Don't stop Cody!" She would repeat that again and again. She wanted for his big white cock to continually smash her sweet spot, even if it meant she would face an orgasm quicker than she would have wanted to. Thankfully for Jackie, she got what she wanted, but at a price. She would soon feel her juices gush out of her, as Cody continued to pound deep inside her loosening passage.

**Elimination #5 - Jacqueline**

The eyes of the moustachioed man widened. He didn't expect Jacqueline to climax so early. Heck, he didn't expect to be the one to make Jacqueline climax. He wasn't complaining. This would only add to the amount of people Cody would make climax in the Rumble.

As Rhodes and Jacqueline shared one last glance at each other, the former slowly pulled out of the latter, allowing her to exit the ring. Just as Jacqueline made it to the ramp, the buzz sounded. Another competitor was on their way.

**Participant #14 - Kaitlyn**

Even though Kaitlyn wasn't WWE alumni, the audience still counted her as a surprise entry. They wasn't expecting the Diva's Champion to compete in the Rumble. They weren't complaining about Kaitlyn being an entry, but they weren't expecting it either.

As the woman with two-toned hair sprinted down the ramp, she generally didn't know who to set her sights on. There was so much action going on not just inside the ring, but outside of it as well.

Slowly getting into the ring (it took Kaitlyn a short amount of time to determine whether she should get into the ring or stay out of it), Kaitlyn looked around the ring, before she eventually felt a large pair of hands. She let out a gasp of shock, and looked down at the lying Irishman. "Sheamus!"

The Irish man grinned, and not just because Jericho was riding his cock like a damn pro. "Sorry lass. Did I scare ya?"

"Not really…maybe…kinda." Kaitlyn said, in a sheepish manner. Sheamus found it cute. "You owe me for that."

"Sure thing, lass. Anything yeh have in mind?" Sheamus asked, with a grin planted on his face, although that was because he was frequently going balls deep in Jericho's hole.

"As a matter of fact, yeah, there is." Kaitlyn smirked. It was a damn good thing that she was as horny as Sheamus. "You feeling hungry?"

At that moment, Sheamus knew precisely what he had in mind. His tongue twirled around his lips in anticipation. "As a matter of fact, ah am. Yah have anything ah can eat?"

"I may have." Kaitlyn emitted a giggle in response to the question. Without wasting any further time, she straddled the eager redhead's face. How could she tell he was eager? Because he didn't waste any time in delving past her vulva and into her cunt. Sheamus was one hungry man, and she could only imagine how thankful he was to have such a succulent pussy to eat.

Sheamus could now claim that he was in heaven. Before he just had a heavenly piece of ass to tap, but now he had a perfect piece of pussy to munch on. His cravings were getting more and more satisfied by the second, thanks to the two holes he was fucking simultaneously.

Out of the ring, and Heath Slater was getting exactly what she wanted with the ebony Funkadactyl. He was getting to test his oral skills, as his tongue wildly darted in and out of her ass. His palms smacked her ample cheeks each time his tongue went particularly deep inside. That was only one reason as to why Naomi was moaning so loud with such pleasure. The other reason was because Cody thrusted his tongue deep inside Naomi's cunt with an enviable amount of both power and speed. Cody was very skilled. Naomi couldn't deny that.

The black dancer was in a position that women could only dream of being in. She had two orally gifted men tongue-fuck her two holes with such admirable skill. It made her pussy wet, and her ass jiggle. The fact that they were both on their knees pleasured her even more. It really did show how much they wanted her, and how much they wanted to fuck her holes with their tongues. It heightened her arousal.

As the clock was nearing zero, the audience were getting pumped. The Rumble would officially reach the half-way point in three…two…one…zero.

**Participant #15 - Darren Young**

The other member of the Prime Time Players was now an official competitor in the Rumble. Titus did not last too long, and Darren was hoping to avenge his partner's elimination.

He didn't set his sights on Dolph Ziggler, the man who caused Titus' elimination, because Tensai was still having his way with the blonde. Even with the amount of losses Tensai's suffered recently, he still looked like he would kick some major ass if anybody interrupted him. Darren didn't want to be on the receiving end of a Tensai beat down. Nope. Darren could avenge Titus' elimination some other time. Not now.

Young's eyes averted from the ring, and focused on the sex transpiring around said ring. He was quick to notice an aroused Naomi. A fine ebony honey such as Naomi looked as if she was in need of some Prime Time treatment.

"Hey, baby girl!" Darren grinned. Naomi didn't quite catch Darren's voice, despite how loud it was. That was enough to knock the grin off of his face. "Naomi!"

"What?" Naomi snapped. She was in heaven. Darren snapped her out of it, and into reality. So, she thought she'd return the favour; snapping at him. He deserved more, but Naomi didn't have the effort to dish out more to Darren. Not when she was on the verge of a climax.

"Well damn! Why you so mad?" Darren smirked. Through the high-pitched moaning, he could tell that she was about to orgasm. "I was just gonna give you some more pleasure…like…this…" The black man then went in to twirl his tongue around both of Naomi's hardened nipples. Using agility and passion, he made sure that he sucked and nipped on each nub to Naomi's satisfaction. To his credit, it actually seemed to work. It didn't take long for the triple assault to take its toll on Naomi. She would soon feel her juices gush out of her pussy, in which Cody would eagerly lap every droplet, until he eventually managed to collect every drop of juice she had. Then he moved back, allowing Naomi to go to the backstage area.

**Elimination #6 - Naomi**

But, Naomi would not be the only elimination in such a short period of time. Tensai also was on the edge of having a mind-shattering climax. Dolph's hole was just too heavenly. He announced that he was close to ejaculating, but Dolph had a specific place in mind where he wanted Tensai to climax.

"Not in the ass! Not in the ass! On the face! On the face!" Dolph was determined to make it clear where to and where not to climax. He was worried that it wouldn't get through Tensai's skull just with one mention.

"Why not…in the…ass?" Tensai grunted. Each thrust brought him closer and closer to a climax. Dolph could _feel _Tensai throbbing inside of him. The blonde knew it would save time to cut out the explanation. He quickly wiggled away from the larger man, so that instead of his ass facing Tensai, it would be his face which faced Tensai, and his large, pulsating cock.

Jerking the monster of a man off, it was only a brief amount of time before Dolph would get that face full of cum which he seemed to really desire.

"You're so not perfect." Dolph chuckled, at Tensai's humiliation. "And you wonder why I didn't want you to cum in my ass." For that, Dolph received a sharp punch in his face. Thankfully it was just the cheek which was the target of Tensai's large fist, so there wasn't any blood being gushed. At least Tensai got his revenge.

**Elimination #7 - Tensai**

With the two eliminations that took place in such a short space of time between each other, it was great for the audience that they could look forward to another participant added to the chaotic Rumble. The buzz sounded for a fourteenth time, and a new competitor was on their way.

**Participant #16 - Gail Kim**

The rumours spread around by Gail about her own Rumble entry turned out to be true. Mickie, Taryn and Brooke could now anticipate Gail's humiliating entry. Surely there was no way that Gail of all people could win the Royal Rumble. A TNA Knockout winning a WWE event?! That seemed as likely as Vickie Guerrero giving birth to a foot.

The Asian-Canadian proudly thought otherwise. She had nothing but the utmost confidence about her chances of victory. She was certain that she could outlast all these chumps, plus the later entries. After all, she was Gail Kim, pioneer of the Knockout's Division. If she could defeat Awesome Kong (who WWE fans know as Kharma), then she could outfuck a few guys.

She checked to see who was worthy enough to get the privilege of fucking her…but then she felt a large palm make contact with her flesh. She was disgusted, once she found out whose palm it was.

"Excuse me?! Who the hell do you think you are?" Gail sneered.

"Girl, why you being so disrespectful? Don't you know that I'm Darren Young? One half of the Prime Time Players!" It was clear Darren was offended, but that didn't stop him from touching Gail's body. It was only when the woman moved away that Darren would not touch her. The TNA employee walked away. She didn't want any part of Darren Young. "So what? You don't wanna try and make me cum?"

That was when Gail stopped moving, and looked back at Young. An elimination was an elimination, and Gail wanted to be the cause of as many eliminations as possible, no matter how lowly she thought of her opposition. "You're about to cum?"

"If you're good enough, then yep." Darren smirked. Fuck Dolph and fuck avenging Titus. He could do that some other time. Now, he was gonna get him some TNA pussy.

"Oh honey…" Gail switched from scorn to seduction in a matter of seconds. It was a good thing she was superlative at acting as she was at wrestling…and everything else, for that matter. "…you should have told me earlier." And so, Gail sunk to her knees. She could see Darren's tool slightly pulsated. Her talent was sure to change that!

Engulfing the dark cock into her lips, she was quick to suck, slurp and slobber all over it. Her oral talents had improved dramatically from 2012 and all the years that came before it. She was determined to prove why she was the dominant force not just in TNA, but in all of mainstream wrestling.

Poor Darren knew that he wouldn't be able to endure Gail's mouth for too long. He knew that having sex with Titus before the Rumble would be a bad idea, and now it was clear why that was. Through loud grunts and groans, it would take a short period of time for Gail to get what she wanted: an elimination. Darren's cum filled her mouth. At that moment, the Prime Time Player let out a sigh of disappointment, as he withdrew from her Gail's oral cavern.

**Elimination #8 - Darren Young**

The eliminations were now quickly becoming more and more frequent. The eliminations almost came in rapid succession. There were already eight eliminations, and it looked like the ninth wouldn't take too long.

Over by the commentary table, and Kofi was the latest Superstar to whore his hole out to the commentators. Josh used speed and agility when pounding the Ghanaian's hole, whilst Michael used powerful thrusts when fucking the Ghanaian's face. Matt could only sit and watch. He already climaxed, so he was not allowed to engage in sexual activity with any participant. He could only watch them. He felt teased, but thankfully this wasn't the case for longer.

If he could, Kofi would have let out numerous slutty squeals to express his delight at this current point in time. But he couldn't, because of the dick that filled his oral hole. Getting fucked in two holes at the same time was something Kofi never thought he'd ever be in this position in the Rumble, but then again, he should have expected the unexpected. This _was _the WWE after all.

Another thing that the African didn't expect was for Josh to climax. He was hoping Josh wouldn't climax, because that would more than likely set off a domino effect, that resulted in Kofi climaxing. Unfortunately for Kofi, this looked to be the case. The little commentator couldn't stay in such a heavenly ass for too long without feeling the need to ejaculate. He did endure a handjob from Drew and a blowjob from Heath. It was almost a shame he couldn't fuck Jinder, and say that he got to have his way with all members of 3MB. But, Kofi was good enough. He had such a nice, tight hole. It felt blissful to cum inside, as Josh would soon learn. His white essence shot deep inside Kingston's walls. At least he wasn't the first commentator to climax. That seemed like a decent consolation prize.

After Matthews was milked dry of an orgasm, it was Kofi's turn to climax. He gagged on Cole's member, as he could feel projectiles of semen launch onto Matthews' abdomen. With a sigh, the black man hopped off of Josh. His time in the Rumble was now officially over.

**Elimination #9 - Kofi Kingston**

"You were both really good." Kofi smiled at both Josh and Michael. "Now I can see why the WWE allowed you into the Rumble." And with that, the Ghanaian walked off. He smiled. Even though he came, at least he had a good time cumming. Another participant was on their way, as the buzz sounded yet again. It was another surprise entry.

**Participant #17 - Maxine**

It turned out that her encounter with Booker paid off after all. Melina couldn't quite say the same, as she wasn't allowed into the Rumble. At least Booker knew that Maxine was the triple threat that she often claimed to be during her tenure with the WWE.

The cocky ravenette strutted her stuff to the ring. Her eyes immediately locked onto a blonde piece of perfection, as she got into the ring. As she got a closer inspection of Dolph, he really did look like perfection. He had a gorgeous face, chiselled abs, an impressive penis and an ample backside. She could feel her pussy moisten just from looking at him.

The blonde noticed the damp cunt Maxine had, and he smirked. He had that effect on women, and Maxine looked to be no different. "You wanna try a piece of perfection?"

"It should be me asking that." Maxine smirked. She walked over to Dolph, but she would soon end up on her back. Ziggler grabbed Maxine's ankles and flung her to the mat. He didn't use all his strength. He just wanted to eliminate her.

"You don't need to ask anything. Just stay on your back, and let perfection do what it does best." In Dolph's mind, that was pretty much everything. In Maxine's mind, all she could think of was Dolph munching on her pussy. That soon transitioned from inside Maxine's head to reality. Dolph's tongue would dart past her yoni and inside her rose bud. Dolph's tongue was as perfect as Dolph, himself, was. The combination of her encounter with Booker and Dolph's oral assault took too much of a toll on her. She couldn't even last a minute. Her pussy was already soaked. Her juices gushed out of her soaking cunt and onto Dolph's tongue. Dolph didn't feel the need to collect her juices. He just withdrew his tongue, and laughed at her.

**Elimination #10 - Maxine**

"Get out of my sights. Triple threat my ass!" Dolph continued to chuckle. Maxine failed to find the humour.

"You will pay for this! You will fucking pay!" Maxine huffed. She stormed out of the ring, and screamed like an angered banshee at anybody who would even try to touch her.

After ten eliminations, the WWE decided to take a break. A much needed break.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**One-third of the Rumble down, two-thirds of the Rumble to go!**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	13. Royal Rumble - Part 4

**Royal Rumble Match - Part Two**

The madness continued whilst the commercials were airing. Two new participants entered the Rumble during the break. Wade Barrett and John Cena both entered during the break, and the crowd went _crazy _for them. With a select few exceptions, there weren't any major stars in the Rumble. The leader of the original Nexus and the leader of the CeNation had changed that. The Rumble was starting to get more serious. They were already creating huge impacts after entering within such a short period of time.

In what was a little Nexus reunion, Heath Slater was riding away at Wade, making sure to bump and grind when appropriate, to elicit those seductive roars of passion fro the aroused Englishman. To Heath, those bumps and those grinds were purely to gain an orgasm from his competition. To Wade, he was damn sure that Heath was doing those bumps and grinds just so he could get into Wade's good books, again, and try to relive the good ol' days.

"Oh Heath…you make it so bloody obvious that you want me. I can tell from a mile away!" Wade's thick, English accent almost made Heath shiver. Those words may not have been true, but one thing that Heath did miss was the hot, English accent. Sure there was Drew and his Scottish accent, but he didn't have that gruff, manly English accent that Wade had.

"Man, y'all serious? Y'all so wish I was with you." Heath chuckled. That was what Wade missed from the redhead. Wade missed that lustful, Southern drawl. He missed Heath's deep chuckle. He missed quite a lot of things about Heath's voice, and how he used it.

"I don't need to wish to know that you miss me." Wade smirked. He could see Heath's manhood slightly throbbed. The Brit could see that an elimination would soon occur, and he was determined to be the cause of it. "I know that you missed my big bloody British cock. I knew that you missed me stroking your nice Southern cock." And so, the ravenette's large palm would wrap around the redhead's thick girth. Heath moaned. That was enough to send him over the limit. He couldn't handle any more pleasure. Semen raced from Slater's piss-slit, and landed all over Wade's stomach. Just like that, two thirds of 3MB had already been eliminated.

**Elimination #11 - Heath Slater**

Just like Wade, Cena was already making huge waves within five minutes of his entry into the Rumble. Cody Rhodes could confirm this.

Despite his 'holier than thou' attitude he held towards Cena and every other irritatingly smiley babyface on the roster, the moustachioed man had to admit that bouncing on Cena's impeccably large cock was heaven. Cena had _the _perfect blend of raw power and pure agility. He was a better lover than Damien Sandow, and even a better fucker than Randy Orton.

Cody's frequent expression of bliss and desire through his slutty cries were only a smidgeon of the joy that his insides were receiving. Cena chuckled. This wasn't the first time that he banged Cody, and this wasn't the first time that Cody moaned like a two dollar hooker, but he could tell that Cody _really _needed the pounding he was getting. Cena thought that he may as well throw a little humour into the mix, just to try and tease Cody a little.

"Man, you sound you needed this. Am I that good or is Damien that bad?" Cena said with a laugh.

"Shut up…Cena!" It was almost a struggle for the ravenette. Cena was so deep inside his ass, that Cody almost forgot the name of the man who was fucking him.

"Not denying it, huh?" Cena smiled. "If you want it, Cody, you simply just have to say it. I ain't got no grudge with you."

"I'm telling you…stop…stop…please! Just…stop!" The frequent pauses came from whenever Cena's thick head rubbed against his sweet spot. Heaven had never been so good for Cody to visualise until now. His erection went from just an erection to a wildly throbbing erection in a matter of seconds. He knew that Cena was a bad move…but getting to eliminate Cena? That would be amazing! It was a big gamble for Cody to pull off, but unfortunately for him, it was not a successful gamble. Cena would not stop with his immensely powerful, hard-hitting plunges, despite Cody's pleads to stop this heavenly experience.

It wouldn't take too long before Cody would scream out a release of epic proportions. With John Cena, a throbbing erection never lasted long. Once it throbbed, there would only be a very short wait before an ejaculation would follow. This was the case, and a batch of semen emerged from Cody's piss-slit, all over Cena's pelvic area. The young moustachioed man was eliminated, and Damien hadn't even entered yet. It was quite sad. Quite sad indeed.

**Elimination #12 - Cody Rhodes**

What was even sadder for the dashing Georgian was that once he eventually got out of the ring, he soon saw who was the next entry for the Rumble. His mood went from bad to worse, after the buzz sounded, when he could see the man who would soon run down that ramp.

**Participant #20 - Damien Sandow**

The old-fashioned, yet strangely harmonious _Hallelujah Chorus _from _Messiah Part II _could not have pierced the brief silence at a worse moment in time. Cody's frown heightened in length and width dramatically from the sighting of his good friend.

Sandow also frowned, albeit his notably wasn't as large as Cody's. Unlike Cody, Damien hadn't been eliminated yet. He hadn't even gotten into the ring yet, but he wanted to briefly console and converse with his close ally. He just had to.

"There, there, Cody. I guarantee that I shall rightfully avenge your elimination from the Royal Rumble. I wholly recommend that you place your faith entirely in myself, dear Cody."

Rhodes smiled. At least Damien made an effort to cheer him up, as opposed to just ignoring Cody completely and running into the ring. He was hoping that Damien's words were words of truth, but he just couldn't convince himself of that. He was hoping desperately for Damien to prove him wrong.

Thankfully for Damien, he had a whole lot more confidence in himself about his chances of victory than Cody had. After his encounter with Cody, Damien had nothing in his mind but emerging victorious, and representing the greatness of Team Rhodes Scholars.

Sprinting to the ring, he would find the person who he deemed to be the most worthy of orally worshiping his thick length. That person looked to be Wade Barrett. At least he wasn't moronic, like the imbeciles that mostly filled the ring.

"Mr. Barrett." The Brit's attention was caught. He looked behind to see Damien. "Would you be interested in a session of fellatio, out of interest?"

"Depends on who's giving it and who's receiving it." The Brit smirked.

"Well, I was of course thinking that you should provide a service to me…if you want an ejaculation from myself, that is."

Now the Englishman was faced with a dilemma. Drop down to his knees and feel his dominance subside as he worked for an orgasm from Sandow, or keep his dominance and reject Damien's suggestion. He had to think hard and quickly. In the end, Wade eventually decided that an elimination was more important than his dominance. He could always regain dominance, but once a Royal Rumble elimination made its way onto the history books, that could not be modified.

"When you put it like that, Damien, it sounds like an offer I can't bloody refuse." The European continued to smirk, as he sank to his knees, much to the shock of the audience. "You're gonna be cummin' in bloody minutes because of my perfect mouth." And so, Wade would quickly engulf the intellectual whole, in which he was repaid with a chorus of moans that oozed pleasure and sophistication.

Meanwhile, in another side of the ring, and the Diva's Champion was surprisingly almost at her limit of pleasure. Then again, she was getting pleasured by two top Superstars in the form of Chris Jericho and Sheamus. Whilst the former fucked her pussy with his almighty Canadian cock, the latter fucked her in the same hole with his experienced tongue, whilst his ginger moustache rubbed against her wet folds. It was perfectly understandable as to why Kaitlyn was feeling in such a state.

Both men powered deep inside her pussy, making sure that the woman hit every high-pitched note that expressed her desire and gratification for what powerfully penetrated her soaking wet cunt.

Kaitlyn wanted to hold off on an orgasm, and simply enjoy the pleasure she was being given in large doses, but alas, she didn't get exactly what she wanted. She continued to get fucked by Jericho's big cock and Sheamus' large tongue, but it would come at a cost. Her juices would gush out of her pussy, but that didn't stop from Sheamus from collecting as many droplets as possible. Once she would feel the men stop thrusting into her rose bud, she knew that her time was up. At least she had a blast with two hot, friendly guys.

**Elimination #13 - Kaitlyn**

Although another elimination had transpired, that was soon to be made up by the next entrant, who was almost on their way. The only thing that restricted them from entering was the countdown, but once that clock reached zero, the competitor would then have no restrictions from running into the ring and getting in on the action.

**Participant #21 - Daniel Bryan**

Over two-thirds of the participants had entered the Rumble, but over half of those were already eliminated. Daniel was determined not to be one of them. He was determined not to be eliminated. He was determined to win, even if that meant making his own partner climax. Daniel would do what it took to gain a victory over his twenty nine opponents.

Sprinting to the ring, the bearded man would set his eyes on the man who cost him his World Heavyweight Title back in WrestleMania 28: Sheamus.

Even though the Irishman was currently occupied with Jericho, it didn't stop Daniel from setting his sights on Sheamus. Not in the slightest.

"Sheamus." Daniel would simply say. It was enough to gain the redhead's attention.

"Well if it ain't Danny boy. What ya want fella?" Sheamus cracked a laugh. Jericho was too busy riding Sheamus with the impressive experience he had to even notice Daniel's presence. Daniel failed to find the situation as humorous as it seemingly was to Sheamus. He pouted.

"I just wanted to say that I'm still mad at you."

"What for?"

"WrestleMania."

"Still? Lad, it's been nearly a year now. Ya still gonna hold on to such a grudge against meh."

"Yes." Daniel's pout would expand.

"And what exactly do yeh want meh to do, to try and fix that?"

"Well…my dick's out…and your mouth's free…I guess we could find a way to work out something." It was amazing how quickly the little American man changed his facial expressions, from a pout of sadness to a smile of innocence. He edged closer to Sheamus, just to make his suggestion _that _much clearer.

"Honestly, the things that ah have to do to make yeh stop whining on these things." The Irishman said with a slight smile, before he would envelop the Washingtonian whole in just one gulp. As Sheamus began to bob his head up and down, the clock counted down.

Ten…nine…eight…seven…six…five…four…three…two…one…z ero.

The next competitor was now on their way.

**Participant #22 - Antonio Cesaro**

The United States Champion was the third champion to enter the Rumble, after the Intercontinental Champion, Wade Barrett, and the Diva's Champion, Kaitlyn. Antonio was confident that he could outlast both Wade and Kaitlyn. Heck, he was confident that he would win the Rumble. He knew there was a reason that no American could fully handle what Antonio Cesaro had to offer.

The Swiss native didn't run to the ring, but he walked instead. He swaggered his way down, eyeing his competition. He eventually decided on a competitor. A lone competitor, who was giving Antonio a lustful glance. The competitor was lucky that Antonio was also giving them a lustful glance.

"Gail." Antonio growled. His deep, dominant, domineering growl was enough to elicit quite the slutty reaction from the Asian woman.

"Claudio." The name oozed seduction when it left her lips. Antonio frowned.

"That is not my name." The Swiss said, as he stormed towards the TNA Knockout.

"It used to be, honey." Gail's hand slowly grabbed Cesaro's thick, long length. "Don't act unappreciative. At least I'm a woman who cares enough about wrestling to look at the Indies."

"You need to be silenced." And so, the Swiss would silence the arrogant woman. When she opened her mouth to protest, that was when Antonio rammed his cock deep inside her mouth.

Gail handled his cock quite well. Although he used brute force and immense power, the veteran woman's wrestler would only gag occasionally. She could thank AJ Styles for all the oral training that he managed to give to her. One of the many reasons that AJ Styles was the star of TNA.

Meanwhile, at the commentary table, Matt Striker and Josh Matthews stared on in envy, as Michael Cole looked to be having a whale of a time, as John Cena used all the skill he had to ride on the commentator's lengthy tool.

"Don't worry guys. I'm sure Cole's gonna cum soon." Cena smiled, as he looked at both Matt and Josh, and how sombre they looked when they knew they couldn't get in on the action.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up, John. I've still got a long way to go before I cum." The eldest commentator said in a cocky manner. He just simply laid back, and allowed Cena to do all the work on his erect length.

"I highly doubt that you'll be able to last much longer, Cole. Not with John Cena on your cock." Striker said. He got a glare in response from Cole, as he turned his head over to the former teacher.

"Don't be jealous, Striker, because I can outlast both you dweebs."

Whilst the commentators looked to begin heated conversation with each other, Cena bounced away at Cole's length. His eyes gazed at the countdown, and anticipated the next entry. The numbers sped down from ten all the way to zero. A lot of people said that time flied by when they had fun, and Cena could now fully understand that.

**Participant #23 - Natalya**

Like a majority of the other competitors who entered before her, the Anvilette wasted no time in running down to the ring. She was eager for this, and she was pumped to get in on the action. It was a good thing that Khali was cool with this, otherwise she'd feel guilty for participating.

Upon entering the ring, the blonde Canadian could feel herself be the recipient of a long, lustful gaze. She turned her head, and saw that it was a fellow blonde who checked her out.

"And what do you happen to be staring at, Mr. Ziggler?"

"Just checking out the competition." The cocky blonde smirked. "You know…for Khali's girl, you're actually pretty hot."

"And what is that supposed to mean, mister?" Natalya asked, with a scowl present on her face.

"Exactly what it sounds like. For somebody who's going out with Khali, you're not ugly. I'm impressed with him, and disappointed with you." The blonde man said, before he would slowly inch closer and closer to the blonde woman, until their bodies almost made contact. "You probably haven't had an attractive person fuck you before, have you?" His voice was low, husky and soft. It made Natalya extremely aroused, even with his pompous attitude.

"You are rude. Very, very rude."

"But true." Dolph continued to smirk. It made Natalya want to punch him, but also unleash all of her lust on him. "You aren't denying it."

"You need to settle your tea kettle, mister. All I feel for you is pity. Nothing more, nothing less. Got it?" Natalya asked, slowly stroking the length of Ziggler's floppy length.

"If pity's what you wanna call it, then go on ahead." A grin would make itself known on the face of Ziggler, as he could feel Natalya eventually upgrade her methods of giving pleasure. Instead of her palm that caressed Dolph's hardening tool, it was now her mouth. Dolph loved every little second of it.

In another corner of the ring, and Wade was continuing to try and work an orgasm from the Intellectual Saviour of the Masses. He continued to suck and slurp on Damien's length. It wasn't something he was particularly willing to do, but hearing the rich moans of pleasure emerge from Damien's mouth fuelled Wade to bob with more enthusiasm.

But, there was only a certain amount of bobbing that Wade could give, before he would eventually grow bored of providing a satisfactory blowjob to Sandow. He wanted to earn an orgasm from his competition through another way. It would make him submissive, but the orgasm would be worth it.

After a few further moments of sucking the bearded American's cock, Wade would offer a proposition to Sandow that he was confident the latter could not refuse. "Fuck me. I don't care how you do it. Just bloody fuck me hard."

Sandow's smirk looked evil and malicious. The seemingly endless ways that he could take Wade's heat by force. The slutty moans that would be heard by people outside the arena. The visual imagery that rushed to his head. Sandow could almost feel his erection throb, just from those lustful words. "It would be a pleasure." And so, the smaller man would proceed to force the larger man onto his back. It would only be a short matter of time before Damien would access Wade's heat, much to the surprise of the latter.

And so, as Wade would begin to feel the intellectual access deep inside his tight hole, he wondered why it was ever a good idea to give up his dominance. The pain wasn't worth it. He moaned in pain, as Damien's thick girth stretched his walls. Not even the buzz sounded from the countdown could snap him out of this world of pain. He didn't even realise that another competitor was about to arrive.

**Participant #24 - Kane**

The second and final member of Team Hell No had now officially entered the Rumble. He wasn't as agile as Bryan had been in making his way to the ring, as evident by how slow he walked. But that didn't stop the audience, as well as Bryan, from anticipating the Big Red Monster's participation in the Rumble. Everybody who gazed at the monster wanted to know what he was capable of, especially with such a large amount of competition in the ring at one time.

But for Kane, it wasn't about the numbers. It wasn't about the number of competitors that were currently in the match, nor was it about the number of competitors left to still enter the Rumble. It was Bryan that was on his mind.

That darn, small goatface was stuck in Kane's mind. Perhaps that was just an effect of teaming with that darn, small goatface for a number of months. As much as he tried to get the thought of Daniel out of his mind, by staring at as many nude figures as possible, Kane was unable to do so. Daniel was just stuck in Kane's mind, and there was nothing Kane could possibly do about it except to just accept it.

On the plus side, at least with Bryan in his mind, Kane could think of multiple ways in making Bryan his official bitch, for the entire world to see and acknowledge.

Thankfully, seeing the aroused look in his tag team partner's eye, Kane could tell that his task of making Daniel his submissive bitch wasn't as hard as he initially made it out to be.

"Daniel." Kane said. He couldn't quite capture the Washingtonian's attention. It appeared as if Daniel was too absorbed by the pleasure he was generously given by Sheamus. "Daniel!" That bellow was enough to snap the bearded man out of whatever aroused trance he was in.

"What?" The little man snapped. He then noticed who he was snapping at, feeling at a slight dose of remorse for it. "Sorry Kane. Thought you were somebody else."

"Whatever. That doesn't matter." Kane said, as he moved towards the flushed man. "I'm a little jealous, though. You're getting sucked and I'm not. That doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't fair, big guy." Daniel smirked. "Don't worry. Don't worry. I am fair, so you don't have to worry about that." And so, as Kane would eventually dangle his flaccid tool in Daniel's face, once the former was close enough to do so, the latter would quickly engulf his partner, earning moan upon moan of pleasure in a matter of seconds. His mouth was just that talented, as much as Kane hated to admit it.

Kane would experience what could be described as his usual dose of bliss. He was used to getting blowjobs from Daniel Bryan. He was used to exploring the little man's large oral cavern. It was a heavenly oral cavern. It was one that the demon would frequently crave to explore, and he didn't take this exploration for granted.

Whilst the little Washingtonian worked his lips up and down the length of the monster, Sheamus would do the same to Daniel's length. Both Team Hell No quickly grew erections from the mouth that they were almost buried inside, and their erections were clearly loving every second of this session of oral worshiping.

Sheamus was perhaps in a bigger utopia than both members of Team Hell No combined. Although they may have been (literally) getting blown away, they weren't getting to tap a hot piece of ass, like Sheamus was.

Jericho was whining and moaning and mewling and letting out his joy through any type of sound he could possibly make. The Canadian was riding with pure ecstasy, overjoyed at how perfect a fit Sheamus' thick girth made with his accommodative hole. It was a tight fit, but that was the type of fit that Jericho loved to feel inside of him.

Frequent moans and frequent mentions of vulgar language would spill out of Jericho's mouth, but he didn't care. He didn't give a damn. He just wanted more and more of what he was getting, which was a lot. He wasn't even aware that the next participant was on their way, until he heard a loud buzz. Participant number twenty five would soon be make their arrival.

**Participant #25 - Zack Ryder**

The energetic New Yorker spent no time in ardently fist-pumping his way past the ramp and into the action. It wasn't often that Zack would get to participate in such a one-of-a-kind match. In fact, this was probably the only chance Zack would get to compete in this type of match, so why not put all the passion and energy he had into this match? If this was Zack's last sexualised match, then he would make sure that it would be a last match to remember.

The Long Island Iced Z would first approach the commentators. He wanted to make sure that they would know about why Zack lives up to the Ultimate Broski label he is given. He wanted to make sure that they would remember the name Zack Ryder in for a long time to come, after the Rumble finishes.

There was just one problem. John Cena. The one man who Zack held a grudge against, and it had to be _him _of all people spending time with the commentators.

"Zack!" Cena said, with a big smile. Things may still have been rocky between the two men, but Cena didn't want negativity in his life. He didn't want for his relationship with Zack to be rocky for who knows how long? He regretted the kiss with Eve ever since their lips touched, and as cliché as the line is, if Cena would go back in time and change what he did, he definitely would. Alas, he didn't have that ability, so he didn't quite know how to patch up his differences with Zack.

The New Yorker didn't reply. He still was mad at Cena. He still was mad that Cena could possibly betray his Broski the way he did. Betraying his Broski with a Hoeski was not cool. Not at all.

Cena frowned. Not even Michael's most impactful thrust could brighten his mood. Not with a sombre former best friend staring at him in what could only be described as a look so malicious, John could feel the army of metaphorical daggers cut past his skin. He didn't like the feeling in the slightest. "Look, man. I'm sorry. I'll move. I'll move. Just remember I don't want you to hate me." And so, Cena would slowly move towards the ring, leaving Zack alone with the three aroused commentators…who also felt some remorse for Cena.

"You know, that was pretty uncalled for, Zack. You could have at least responded to Cena." Cole said. He may not have particularly liked Cena, but he did feel bad for Cena, in this situation.

"You don't know what I went through, Cole." For once, Zack didn't use the word 'bro' in a sentence. He was that pissed off. "You don't know how bad I suffered. Eve was my rock. She was my everything. Sure she turned out to be a Hoeski, but Cena still kissed her. He kissed her. He kissed my rock. He kissed my rock, Cole." But, Zack just shrugged it off. If he talked about Eve or Cena for any longer, he would fear that he would have a breakdown in the middle of this iconic match. That was the last thing Zack wanted to do. "But enough about them. This is about you bro!" And so, the young New Yorker went down on Cole, and the latter would soon begin to get that dreaded feeling in his pelvic region. His time was almost up, and Zack had only just begun his oral assault.

Speaking of time, the time of Natalya was almost officially up. She felt embarrassed. Dolph hadn't even rammed his manhood inside of her, and she was already about to climax.

"Stop Dolph! Don't go any further! Stop now!" The words seemed so pathetic, but she didn't want to climax just after arriving. That would be humiliating for her, and given some of the scenarios Natalya has found herself in within the past few years, this was sure to top them all. That was saying something.

"Why? You almost gonna cum…babe?" His voice was husky, lustful and domineering. It was something Natalya wasn't expecting, but something that she was extremely aroused by. Dolph's dominant tone of voice was so enticing, it tipped Nattie over the limit almost immediately after he finished speaking. She just couldn't handle it anymore.

Her juices gushed out of pussy, and onto Dolph's rapid, relentless fingers, which eagerly absorbed all the essence that left her folds. Natalya was now officially as good as gone. Perhaps Khali had a nice consolation prize to offer to her. Natalya could always hope.

**Elimination #14 - Natalya**

The beautiful blonde was not the only elimination to occur within such a short amount of time. Kane, who prior to Zack Ryder, was the most recent entrant in the Rumble, was in the same position that Natalya was in before she got eliminated. Kane had that tingling sensation in his loins, and feeling Daniel's lips expertly work on his pulsating length wasn't doing the demon any favours.

"Daniel…Daniel…as much as you're doing good, you can stop now Daniel…" Also like Natalya, Kane would frequently try and verbally tell the person giving him oral bliss to stop doing so. Kane didn't want to ejaculate after spending such little time in the ring. "Daniel! Get off! I'm warning you, Bryan!" Kane's tone changed from polite to aggressive in a matter of seconds. Daniel still didn't listen. His oral assault eventually became too much for Kane to endure for any longer. Eventually, Bryan could feel a large batch of semen launch inside his mouth, and fill it to the very brim. He was pleased. Even at the cost of his own partner, an elimination was an elimination.

**Elimination #15 - Kane**

And so, after gradually feeling the little man milk the larger, demonic individual of an orgasm, Kane would slowly pull out of his partner's mouth. He felt betrayed. He needed answers, and he needed them now. "Why did you not stop when I told you to? Did I need to bring a damn siren to get your damn attention?"

"Oh. Was you calling for me? I'm terribly sorry Kane. I must not have heard you." Those words. That faux innocent tone. Daniel was lying through the skin of his teeth, and Kane knew it! He would have choked Daniel if he could have…but then, why do that, when he could just avenge his elimination?

"You know what? That's okay Daniel. I'll let it slide this time." The monster looked down. "Sheamus!" The redhead's attention had instantly been caught. "Can I take over from you for a quick minute?"

Sheamus eventually took Bryan out of his mouth. "Just for a minute, fella?"

"Just for a minute."

"Then be my guest."

And so, Kane was now given a chance to do to Daniel what Daniel had done to him. Revenge would never feel so sweet, and never would Kane be so willing to accept another man's semen.

Whilst Daniel was still in his euphoric world, he wasn't even aware that Sheamus had given Kane total control in giving Daniel as much oral pleasure as he wanted. All he was aware of was that the oral cavern he explored had suddenly got a whole lot smaller, yet a whole lot more heavenly. The cheeks that hollowed on his rock hard erection hollowed harder than before. This was surely what heaven must have felt like. Daniel couldn't possibly endure such pleasure for such a long amount of time. Heck, the deepthroating was enough to get him off. Once he would feel the oral cavern take in all of his manhood, that was when he climaxed. That was when Daniel would snap back into reality, and realise what had actually happened. Shock couldn't even describe it.

**Elimination #16 - Daniel Bryan**

"Kane?!"

Once Kane swallowed the load that rushed inside his mouth, he looked up at his partner. "Yes?"

"What the hell were you just doing?!"

"I don't know Daniel. What was I doing?"

The little man's cheeks reddened with fury. "You know what you did!" He was filled with rage. "Me and you! Backstage! Now! I don't care where Dr. Shelby is, because he _will_ be backstage, supporting me, and stopping me from biting you in that fat, flabby ass of yours!" Each word was spoken quicker and quicker, with more venom as time passed on. Once the Washingtonian was gone, Kane eventually followed.

'Flabby? He thinks _my _ass is flabby?' Kane thought to himself, as he slowly walked backstage, behind his smaller partner.

Three eliminations within one short period of time was drastic. The chaos that transpired dwindled dramatically, and that certainly wasn't what the fans paid to see. It was a damn good thing that the next entrant was now on their way, as the buzz had only just sounded.

**Participant #26 - Randy Orton**

Receiving arguably the loudest reaction from the crowd so far in the Rumble (even louder than the reactions that Cena and Sheamus had gotten), Randy spent no time in sprinting down to the ring. He had a cold, steely demeanour, and he was just waiting to unleash it on one poor, submissive victim of his.

That victim was currently standing on the ring, on his own. He looked to be waiting for some company. Company that Randy was glad to give to him.

Slithering his way past the ring, and slithering to his opponent, Randy was ready pounce, and unleash the predator inside of him.

"Cena."

"Orton."

"It's been a long time." Cena said, whilst he admired Orton's bronzed, Adonis body. He was truly marvellous.

"That it has. We can make it up now, though." Orton said, whilst he admired Cena's muscular, ripped body. He was as fine a specimen as Randy remembered.

"I ain't gonna complain about that man." Cena said, with a grin as large as the size of Texas. Randy was always his favourite lay. He never had an encounter that was less than brilliant with the Viper, and he was sure that this encounter would be no exception.

"You shouldn't. Not when you get Randy Orton." He didn't smile, nor smirk. His face remained emotionless, but his dick grew inch by inch from the incredibly lustful atmosphere that surrounded it, until Randy could feel that he was dealing with a red, veiny erection that desperately needed attention. Cena sank to his knees immediately after he spotted the fully hardened phallus. Cena would never have so much fun sucking a dick, once he would engulf Randy inside of his mouth.

Meanwhile, not even after Daniel Bryan's seed had spilled inside his partner's mouth, another ejaculation was on the way. Scratch that. Another _two _ejaculations were on _their _way. Zack was one of the soon to be ejaculators, and Cole was the other one. After such a hard pounding the latter gave the former, neither man was sure that they would make it much longer. Zack's tight walls clenched around Cole's powerful length with each powerful thrust. It made Zack shiver, and Cole roar out in a way that no man had heard from him before.

Zack couldn't last long, with such a thick cock inside of him, shattering his anal cavity with each devastatingly strong plunge. He just didn't have the ability to last much longer. Letting out one final submissive cry, the Long Island Iced Z had climaxed. Cole wasn't far behind him. Whereas Zack climaxed on Cole, Cole climaxed in Zack. Both men had made sure that they had both fully achieved a release, before they would acknowledge defeat, and finish the encounter there.

**Elimination #17 - Zack Ryder**

The countdown to another competitor began, yet again. Ten quickly became zero, as the audience eagerly anticipated to see who the next competitor would be, and how significant an impact they would make in the Rumble.

**Participant #27 - Jinder Mahal**

Unfortunately, the audience's hopes were not very high. They didn't think much of 3MB. Drew only lasted for a short duration of time, before he was eliminated. Heath thankfully lasted much longer than McIntyre did, but then again, he was the leader of 3MB. He was supposed to last longer than the other two members. The general feeling amongst the audience and the competitors were that Jinder would last as long as Drew did. And they would laugh at him, once this became a reality.

The Indian Superstar sprinted into the ring, and he immediately set his sights on Sheamus. The Indian wasn't keen on the Irishman in the slightest.

"Sheamus!" Mahal's voice was deep and slightly domineering. Sheamus looked up, to see Mahal's manhood dangling in front of his face.

"Jinder, buddy! What's the crack, fella?" The Irishman smirked.

"I am not your buddy." Jinder sternly replied.

"Aww. That hurts, Jinder. Yer breakin' meh heart here." Sheamus said, as he stopped thrusting into Jericho, much to the latter's dismay. "Sorry about this, Jericho. Ya mind getting off meh for a minute? Ah got some business to settle with good ol' Jinder here."

Again, Jericho expressed his dismay through a half-hearted sigh. At least he found Dolph, in a corner of the ring. At least he found somebody to occupy his time with. He suddenly felt happy again. "Sure thing…fella." Jericho smirked back, before he headed to the younger blonde, allowing Sheamus and Jinder to have some time with each other.

"Feel lucky ah'm gonna let ya do this fella, because ah sure as hell wouldn't let Heath or Drew do this to me."

"Do what?" Mahal asked, with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Feck me." The Irishman said, noticing the Indian's quickly expanding grin. "In Ireland, if somebody touches a man's arse, they have to fook it. Ah don't know how things work in India, but that's what ah was told, as a growing lad."

"Well, if that's a challenge, then I won't refuse it." And so, the wannabe rock star quickly plugged his growing length into the tight heat of Sheamus. His dark chocolate head accessing Sheamus' diminutive baby pink pucker made both men moan with the utmost bliss, and they hadn't even got to the blissful part…yet.

Meanwhile, in another part of the ring, the seventeen climaxes that had already transpired so far in the match looked to increase by one. Antonio Cesaro was currently plunging balls deep inside Gail Kim's pussy. He was hearing as many raunchy moans from the Asian woman as he would have liked to hear. They fuelled him onto thrust deeper and quicker inside of her, and hear more of those incredibly raunchy moans.

Deep and deep the Swiss went, inside the Canadian's cunt. He powered past her walls, and frequently found himself shattering her sweet spot. Nothing could possibly compare to this moment of lustful glory. He had her moaning with the most effortless of thrusts.

"Deeper!" The woman would demand. It would be hard for the Swiss to do, since any deeper, and he was certain that his ballsack would enter her. Any deeper, and he was sure that he was going to climax. He didn't want that to happen. "I want you deeper!"

"Ich kann das nicht tun. Hündin." _("I can not do that. Bitch.") _The European nationalist would say, in between domineering grunts. His member pulsated from how deep he went. Her cunt was an absolute soaking mess. Her wetness flowed through his impactful phallus and out of her folds. She hadn't climaxed, but Antonio was about to.

Thrust after thrust brought a new realm of uncertainty to Cesaro. He was uncertain about his chances of victory. He was uncertain that he could last much longer. He was uncertain that he could last for the next few seconds, without exploding. He couldn't. One particular high decibel scream was enough to get the Swiss ejaculating inside of her. His semen barged past her used and abused walls, and delved deep inside of her. The TNA Knockout smirked. She still had it.

**Elimination #18 - Antonio Cesaro**

"Bye Claudio." She would blow him a kiss. "You should have known not to fuck the Queen of TNA and expect to get away with it."

In response, Cesaro had raised his middle finger to the smug woman, before he would retire for the night, and head to the backstage area. As Cesaro went into the backstage area, one participant was now coming out of said area. A new participant was now on their way, as the buzz had just sounded yet again.

**Participant #28 - The Miz**

Once The Miz had entered, there were only two entrants yet to be revealed. The commentator to Main Event had sprinted down to the ring, as the blood quickly rushed down south, just from the visualisations that Miz was receiving, thinking about all these hot, nude pieces of ass.

Upon arriving in the ring, the actor had set his sights on Wade Barrett. He wasn't particularly fond of the Brit, and what better than to interact with your rival than to do something that establishes your superiority over them? That was what Miz was trying to do. He couldn't quite reach Wade, because somebody had already set their sights on him.

"Mizanin." The voice would purr seductively. So seductively, it immediately caught his attention. "Why don't you fuck the Queen of TNA?" A slight smirk traversed Gail's face, as her dainty palms boldly grabbed the limp length that belonged to Miz.

"If you want me to fuck you, you better suck me first. You know…to get me in the mood." The Miz grinned, as Gail would do just that. The Canadian woman sank to her knees, and hungrily engulfed the manhood that would hang before her very eyes.

Gail Kim had already earned one elimination in Antonio Cesaro. She was ardent to add up another elimination to her score. She wanted to rack up more eliminations than anybody else in this darn Royal Rumble. Then she'd show how superior TNA is to the WWE.

In another part of the ring, and Jinder was hammering away at the Irishman's tight hole. To say that it was a perfect experience, was almost an understatement. This was the best hole Jinder had ever fucked. This was the best experience Jinder had with anybody. Jinder was pretty sure this was the best moment in his life; getting to loosen up the hole of a domineering redhead. A hot redhead, too.

Hearing the vulgarity blend in with the thick Irish accent proved to be a very arousing thing for the dominant Indian. Mahal was now fuelled to explore deeper and deeper inside the anal cavern that he was currently exploring. He found a new sense of the word 'pleasure', when he thrusted in different angles.

"Come on fella! Feck meh! Gimme that dick!" Yes. That was what Jinder needed to hear. Hearing the fine tune of Sheamus' submissive moans was better than the harmonious music that Jinder, Drew and Heath would all collaborate together to produce.

Receiving all this verbal and physical bliss from the native of Ireland was too much for Jinder. He let out a sigh. He knew there was no use fighting an orgasm, because he knew he couldn't hold it back. It was just too powerful to possibly delay. He had to release, and feeling Sheamus' taut walls clench against his girth didn't do anything to delay said orgasm.

Although the Asian wanted to withdraw from the redhead's pucker, he couldn't quite do so. The walls trapped him from escaping. Jinder was forced to remain inside, and so, he was forced to ejaculate inside. Letting out one final roar of dominance, the Indian rock star climaxed inside the Irish stud. Now there was officially no chance of 3MB winning the Rumble. At least they outlasted Team Hell No.

**Elimination #19 - Jinder Mahal**

There were only two participants yet to enter the Rumble. One of whom was about to get revealed very shortly. The numbers on the titantron quickly reduced. From two digits to one digit. Nine…Eight…Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…the buzz sounded.

**Participant #29 - AJ Lee**

What looked to be the final female entry of the Rumble, the petite native of New Jersey fervently skipped to the ring in her nude glory. Her eyes were wide, and her lust was insatiable. She needed to find a boy to feed her insatiable lust, and quickly.

It was a good thing for her that Dolph was already in the ring. What wasn't a good thing was that her Zigglypuff was with Jericho…and he looked as if he was enjoying it. AJ couldn't watch her man have fun with another person without her involvement. That would have been an injustice of epic proportions.

Running to the ring, she quickly shoved Jericho aside, and made sure that Ziggler was okay. She wanted to know that she still was important to him.

"Ziggy! Are you okay? What did the old guy do to you? How far did you get with him? Did you forget about me? Was you thinking about me? Was you thinking about Big E? Why did-"

"You ask a lot of questions, babe." Dolph smirked. "You're always gonna be my babe, AJ. I'm always gonna think about you, babe. Right now, I'm just trying to make the old guy cum. You okay with that?"

AJ giggled. She took a brief glance at Chris' length, before looking back into her boyfriend's eyes. "I'm okay with that…but I'm still getting involved."

"That's perfect with me, babe." Dolph smirked, when he eyed up and down his girl's naked body. "You gonna feed me or what? I'm getting pretty hungry."

"All you had to do was ask, my precious little Zigglypuff." Quicker than a blink, the petite woman would straddle her man's face. She would quickly feel his perfect tongue access her cunt, and moaned wantonly because of it.

Jericho just shrugged. Even though AJ shoved him (and quite hard, for such a little female), it wouldn't stop the Canadian from getting himself Dolph's hole. Grabbing his erect tool, Jericho would push it deep inside Dolph's loose heat. Whilst Dolph's moans weren't fully audible (due to having a cunt take control of his oral area), Jericho's were, and AJ could clearly hear the older man moan and groan in joy. She felt a little envious, but at least her cunt was beginning to moisten under the influence of her boyfriend's talented tongue.

A plethora of whorish, slutty moans had left Wade's lips. It was a little humorous to hear such a dominant man moan so submissively. Miz couldn't certainly help but to chuckle, as he looked at the Brit from where he was standing, whilst Gail Kim continued to bob her head on his tool.

The amused chuckling captured Barrett's attention. He didn't want to look so pleased, but with the cock that stretched his walls, he couldn't help but to show a satisfied expression on his face. "What do you…bloody…want?" There was a licentious moan in each pause. This was when Damien's bulbous tip rubbed against Wade's prostate.

"Who said I wanted anything from you?" Miz smirked. "Just looking at how damn funny you look when you're being such a slut."

"Wait…until the Rumble…finishes." Wade continued to moan so wantonly. "…I'll…bash your sodding…face in. But…for now…if you don't…shove that cock…down my throat…then look away…Mizanin." It was incredibly uncharacteristic of Wade to act so submissively. That was what happened when he had a thick cock inside his tight ass. His inner-slut would get unleashed.

"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse." The former reality TV star smirked. He withdrew his phallic length from Gail's mouth, much to her disappointment.

"What the hell, Mizanin?" Gail angrily bellowed. "You were about to cum there! I could sense it!"

"I wasn't actually." Miz shrugged, looking down at Gail for only a second. "You want an elimination, then go and suck Wade. He looks like he's about to cum." And sure enough, that appeared to be true, judging by his wildly pulsating manhood. Gail's fury suddenly turned into optimism.

"Who needs you anyway? I've found myself a new man." Gail said, as she rushed to the Englishman, and swiftly sucked on his manhood. She already had one European cum because of her. Another would be brilliant.

Miz laughed, but he also rushed to Wade. Gail had some undeniable oral skills, and using them on Wade, who was on the verge of cumming, meant that he wouldn't be able to last so long. Miz couldn't have that. He still had to feel the bliss that was Wade's oral cavern.

But unfortunately for Mizanin, he was too late. Before he could plug his tool into Wade's mouth, he could hear Wade let out a high decibel yell, as he came inside Gail's mouth. This would become evident when the TNA Knockout proceeded to show as many people as possible the cum in her mouth.

**Elimination #20 - Wade Barrett**

"Make that two for the Queen of TNA!" Once the Asian would swallow the release dumped inside her mouth, she would look for her next victim. Preferably another European, but she would settle for anybody who looked like they were about to get eliminated.

The only problem was, although Gail may have been finished with Wade, Wade wasn't finished with Gail.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**We're almost finished with the Rumble! Just one more chapter to go, and then the PPV Chronicles will officially reach its end.**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! :)**


	14. Royal Rumble - Part 5

**Royal Rumble Match - Part Three**

Wade's palm grabbed Gail's arm, and jerked her back. She was shocked at the audacity of Wade to do such a thing, and to be such a sore loser. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Hit the bricks, chump! You've been eliminated."

"And so will you." The speed Wade's hand possessed when it travelled from her arm all the way down was impeccable. Gail wasn't preparing for an assault from the Brit, but that was what she was about to get, as his fingers would soon penetrate her pussy.

"Get off! Somebody! Get this man off of me!" The woman would yell, although none would help her. She was forced to endure his brute force, as he nimbly used his large digits to fuck her cunt.

Wade would do everything he could to Gail's pussy. He rubbed her folds, he penetrated past her folds with a brilliant blend of speed and strength, and he frequently hit her g-spot.

Gail's legs were spreading not because shewanted them to, but because the pleasure that the TNA Knockout was receiving was just too great for her to ignore. Soon she would soon feel the same feeling that Wade felt, when he climaxed. The Brit's fingers became too much for Gail, evident when she climaxed all over his powerful digits. She screamed. This must have been a conspiracy. She would not let the WWE forget about this blatant rig.

**Elimination #21 - Gail Kim**

Twenty nine competitors had already been revealed in the Royal Rumble. Now there was only one who had yet to be revealed, but that would soon change. As the countdown appeared on the titantron, the audience had a pretty good idea of who the final entry would be. It was when the countdown got to zero, that their idea would either get confirmed or disconfirmed.

**Participant #30 - Ryback**

Feed. Me. More. Those were three words that all the men had in mind when they thought of Ryback. Their cocks grew almost immediately after seeing the muscular man. The men in the ring certainly wanted to feed Ryback. That was for sure.

Ryback ran to the ring quicker than anybody could imagine. For a powerhouse, he had a surprising amount of agility. It made everybody wonder just how agile he would be, when pounding some ass.

As soon as he got inside in the ring, three men who occupied it quickly gathered around the muscular wrestler. Sheamus, Miz and Damien Sandow all made sure that their hard cocks dangled in the face of Ryback. They all competed with each other. They all wanted Ryback to suck their cocks first.

Ryback wanted to garner as many eliminations as possible. He wanted as many climaxes as he could possible. Looking at the cocks around him, he checked to see which throbbed the most. That was Damien, as his manhood wildly pulsated. Just for that, the monster of a man would eventually engulf the intellectual's tool. As a consolation prize, Ryback's hands would jerk up and down the lengths of Miz and Sheamus.

The smugness of Sandow remained as strong as ever, even with how much his dick pulsated. His ego was dearly stroked due to the fact that Ryback would choose _him _over the other two. "How refreshing to see that you have common sense, and to choose a phallus as well-endowed as mine."

Miz and Sheamus didn't like what they were hearing. Damien was getting his blowjob. He should have just stayed silent whilst receiving it. Nobody liked a sore winner. Although Sheamus felt more reserved than usual at this point in time, Miz would be the man to stand up to Damien. He didn't like getting anything rubbed in his face. "Shut up Damien. Ryback only chose you because you're about to cum."

Mike's words were true, as much as Damien hated to admit it. The throbbing of his manhood would soon die down, because his essence couldn't be refrained from escaping his piss-slit for much longer. It needed to be freed. Even with all the cum that filled his hole, Ryback had no trouble in swallowing down all that was given to him. Damien was downright astonished. He was rendered speechless.

**Elimination #22 - Damien Sandow**

"Told you." Miz said, with an expression that was just as smug as Damien's. The latter simply huffed, before storming to the backstage area. Cody would surely console Damien on this tragic outcome. "What a loser." Miz would snicker. Once Damien was eliminated, Ryback was left with only two hard cocks. One throbbed, and one didn't. The one that throbbed was one that Ryback would take into his mouth. He had one man cum already, and he was determined to add another man to that.

Another climax was on its way. Even though she had only spent a few minutes in the Rumble, AJ was almost ready to cum. She could already feel her wetness fall onto her beau's eager tongue, but if he carried on with the same amount of perfection that he was showing, AJ was certain that it'd be more than just her wetness he'd be tasting.

Even though he loved her dearly, Dolph valued his WWE career more than his love life. He valued the amount of eliminations he caused more than AJ. His tongue was plunging deep inside her lips, before it would fleetingly slap against her damp folds.

"Stop Dolphie! Stop!" She, like many other an eliminated competitor in the Rumble, would plead for the pleasure to stop…but it would not. Dolph would not stop what his remorseless tongue did. It continued to fuck her rose bud, before he would receive exactly what he wanted: a face full of cum. Her juices quickly gushed onto his face, and Dolph didn't waste a single second of lapping at those juices. They tasted just as good as they did the last time Dolph swallowed his girlfriend's cum.

**Elimination #23 - AJ Lee**

Gently pushing AJ to one side, he would share one final loving glance with her. "That's a little quick babe. You been doing it with Big E behind my back?"

"Was it that obvious, Ziggy?" She blushed slightly. Her cheeks faintly flared to a near non-recognisable shade of pink.

"Yeah. Looks like I'm gonna have to get even with you, babe." Dolph smirked. "Get his dick nice and hard for when I win this thing."

"As long as you do, Ziggachu." AJ giggled, before she hopped out of the ring, and skipped her way backstage. Dolph shook his head. _Another _Pokemon reference? He loved his babe and all, but she evidently still needed some work on being perfection.

Ryback continued his road to dominance. He was desperately close to making another one of his prey climax inside of his oral cavern. Damien Sandow was already eliminated, and The Miz soon looked to join him. Miz's cock throbbed wildly. The wet, velvety sensations of Ryback's mouth had more of an effect on the reality TV star than he wished it would have.

Even though Miz was a total opportunist, he knew there was no way he would manage to survive an elimination by having his cock deep inside Ryback's mouth. He would try to withdraw, but the influence of the man who sucked his cock was just too strong. Even if Miz desperately wanted to pull out, he couldn't.

So, Miz just decided that if he was going to get eliminated, he was going to get eliminated in a way where he wouldn't regret it. He would place his palms around the back of Ryback's neck, and thrust his pulsating length in and out of the oral cavern in rapid speed. Sheamus chuckled. Even though he was given a high quality handjob, it looked to be nothing in comparison to the high quality cock-sucking Miz received. That later became evident, when Miz would let out an unnaturally dominant roar, to signify that his time in the Rumble was officially up. At least he had an awesome time.

**Elimination #24 - The Miz**

Chris Jericho had certainly gotten around in this monumental Rumble. He had encountered many a competitor. From alumni such as Jacqueline to a comedic figure in Santino Marella, to young, rising stars like Dolph Ziggler. They all were great encounters for the former WCW star, but now, Jericho would get blown away by his current encounter, with John Cena and Randy Orton. The amount of talent that they possessed, not just in the ring, but also in sex, was unbelievable.

The Canadian was in the middle of the very ring, getting spitroasted by Cena and Orton. Not only did they both have huge cocks, but they also knew how to use them. Cena thrusted deep in his ass, and Randy took full control of Jericho's mouth. Jericho didn't even need to move a damn inch. The work was getting done for him. All Chris had to do was to just moan and whine in enjoyment, as he soaked all the bliss in him.

The grunts sounded through Orton and Cena's lips exhibited their enjoyment. Jericho still had it, even in his forties. He had two incredibly taut holes that were getting loosened by the second. Orton and Cena used all the energy they could to pound the older man as hard as they possibly could, hoping they would be rewarded in some way.

Thankfully, the reward wouldn't take much longer to arrive. Jericho's muffled moans soon morphed into loud cries, when he would ejaculate on the ring mat. For somebody who started out in the first two, enduring twenty three other competitors wasn't such a bad thing.

**Elimination #25 - Chris Jericho**

Once Jericho would depart for the rest of the night, John Cena and Randy Orton would once again be able to spend some time to themselves. They needed this time together, because with all the feuds they were in the middle of within these past couple of years, the two men hardly interacted with each other.

"You miss me, huh?" Cena smirked.

"Not as much as you miss me." Orton retorted, without a smirk.

"Still the same douchebag self, huh?"

"You know you wouldn't love me if I wasn't a douchebag."

"Well I totally would, but you're lucky you're hot." Cena said, as he inched closer towards the bronzed Adonis of a man. "And you got a big dick. Extra brownie points there, man." Cena's hands slowly stroked up and down Randy's length. It throbbed slightly within the few seconds that Cena's palms made contact with it. Randy obviously needed this more than Cena thought he did.

"You need to talk less, and suck more." Orton said, with slight grunts of pleasure. He wanted to relive the feeling of exploring Cena's oral cavern. It was such a long time since Orton had explored the wet, velvety oral cavern. He needed to explore it again, and relive that slice of heaven.

"Still as blunt as ever, I see, Randal." The Massachusett smirked again, as his lips gradually engulfed each and every inch Orton's manhood had sported. Cena did so in such a lustful manner.

"Shit." Even though Orton held such high expectations of Cena's mouth, he didn't expect this amount of pleasure to come so quickly. The lewd words would swiftly start to pour out of Orton's mouth, as Cena's mouth rapidly worked on his length better than anybody else could. The amount of times Cena had deepthroated him within sixty seconds was just unbelievable.

Orton's tool transitioned suddenly from throbbing slightly to throbbing wildly. There was only so many times he could feel Cena's nose nestled between his neatly trimmed pubes. His hands went to touch the back of Cena's neck, but his body knew it was too late. His loins stirred heavily, before he would feel his release take place. His white essence poured into Cena's oral cavity, and Cena would love swallowing each and every droplet that barged past his pouty lips.

**Elimination #26 - Randy Orton**

Four guys remained. Dolph Ziggler (who amazingly lasted all the way from the beginning of the match), John Cena, Ryback and Sheamus. The audience were virtually on their feet now. One of these men would be crowned the winner of the Royal Rumble. This was a heart-pounding moment.

Four men would eventually turn into three. Dolph, being the lustful man that he was, quickly went from AJ to Ryback and Sheamus…or Ryback, specifically. Whilst it was now Sheamus' turn to feel the same bliss of Ryback's mouth that Miz and Damien had felt, before climaxing, Dolph went one better. He would feel the utmost amount bliss in the form of Ryback's cock, as it powered its way in and out of Dolph's loosened heat like a damn jackhammer.

Shrill moans left the blonde's lips, as he could feel the bulbous head of Ryback's dick smash his prostate. This man was a relentless piece of work. His thrusts defined the term 'brutal'. He was remorseless with the sheer power his plunges possessed. Dolph was amazed, not just because of how amazing Ryback's dick felt, but also because of how ruthless this man was.

"Fuck me!" The only two words Dolph would scream, as he continued to get pounded into oblivion by the final entry of the Royal Rumble. The vulgarity of those two words, the exceedingly shrill moans that left his lips and the fact that Dolph was grinding his backside like a porn starlet all showed how much he valued this encounter. He really, really valued this encounter.

What he didn't value was the fact that his orgasm was approaching rapidly. The deeper Ryback went, the more likely it was that Dolph was about to erupt at any moment now. The probability of Dolph ejaculating kept on rising and rising, until the blonde went over the edge, as Ryback met his prostate with one final, powerful thrust. White rushed from Dolph's manhood, and splattered all over Ryback's abdomen. The shrill screams came to end, and now the blonde huffed his disappointment. He wanted to win; not to come in forth.

**Elimination #27 - Dolph Ziggler**

Three men now remained, and the audience didn't know who was going to win. Some would assume that Ryback would be the winner, given that he was the final entry into the Rumble, but then again, nothing was ever guaranteed in the WWE. Nothing.

Cena saw that once Dolph was eliminated, there were only two men left. Both of whom looked very involved with each other. Although Cena didn't want to disappoint the two, and snap them back into reality, he would have to. As little as Cena wanted to disappoint Sheamus and Ryback, he wanted to disappoint the fans even less by just standing about and doing nothing.

"Hey guys!" Cena smiled, as he walked over to Sheamus and Ryback, who only just began staring at him. "Mind if I join ya? I was feeling pretty lonely back there."

"That's fine with meh, fella." Sheamus grinned, as an idea popped into his head almost immediately after seeing John. Although he loved Ryback's mouth, he had a feeling he'd love John's a lot more. It was lucky the Irishman had a lot of strength, because that was how he managed to withdraw his tool from Ryback's clamped lips. Once Sheamus was out of Ryback's mouth, the Irishman positioned himself so that he was laying on his back. "Sixty nine." Two very simple words. Words that would elicit a broad grin on the face of John. He liked Sheamus' thinking.

Straddling the face of the redhead, Cena would make sure that his manhood hovered above Sheamus' face, and vice versa. Both men would quickly and zestfully get a taste of each other's pre-cum and lapped at it like kittens to milk. They moaned and they whined, whilst also licking the tips of each other's dicks. Ryback could only stare in astonishment (although his facial expressions would not show it). Here were these two strong, muscular men, orally servicing each other like submissive whores. It was a bizarre visual display, but certainly not one to be complained about.

As both men would eventually delve into fellatio territory, Ryback's dick ached. It was rock hard and especially veiny when its owner ogled at the cock-sucking skills of Cena and Sheamus. Ryback needed more. He didn't want more. He needed more. Upon seeing Cena's large palms spread the milky legs of the Irishman, Ryback found his perfect opportunity.

Without any warning, the monstrous man would ram his gigantic length into the baby pink pucker of Sheamus. As expected, Sheamus would let out a gasp of shock and pain. He did not expect Ryback to enter his hole so suddenly, and he did not expect for Cena to deepthroat him when he did. Bliss was an understatement for Sheamus, as he managed to feel more than that with the combined oral assault from Cena, and the anal assault from Ryback.

Both men reduced the wait for the Irishman's climax dramatically. Sheamus' orgasm approached rapidly. It went at a speed so quick, he didn't even have the time to warn both men. His load just filled Cena's mouth. His white essence would remain trapped inside Cena's oral cavity, as Cena had a plan.

**Elimination #28 - Sheamus**

Cena opened his mouth, showing the cum that filled his mouth to Ryback. After spending a long duration of time inside the porcelain derriere of the most recently eliminated Superstar, Ryback eventually saw it. He pulled out of the redhead's hole, and now it was Cena's turn to capitalise on a golden opportunity. The throbbing tool of the beastly Ryback would soon get sucked into Cena's mouth.

The beast moaned. Feeling his cock inside an oral cavern that still had some of Sheamus' semen left was kinky. It felt so dirty, but then it felt so right. It made Ryback's loins stir in so many ways. In what looked to be a fairly obvious victory (considering how Cena wasn't receiving any sexual pleasure), the whorish bobs of the CeNation Leader would ensure just that: an obvious victory. Once he would deepthroat the gigantic length, Ryback couldn't hold it in anymore. Soon, his cum would meet with Sheamus', and fill Cena's oral cavity completely to the brim. The Royal Rumble was now as good as done. Officially.

**Elimination #29 - Ryback**

The pyro had set off. The audience gave a standing ovation. The commentators gave their approval. The competitors who still weren't bitter from their elimination came out to the ramp to applaud Cena for a well-deserved victory. This was exactly what Cena wanted to hear. He would have soaked in this moment forever, if he could. It was a shame, because he couldn't. Cena would only have a few remaining moments left, before the Rumble would reach the end of its televised time slot. Although the Rumble may have been over, Cena still wasn't. He wanted to have one more moment to give the audience their money's worth. But first, he looked down at Ryback, with a respectful smile. Ryback deserved it, because he was such a force in the Rumble.

"You did good man." Cena smiled. "You did good." He extended his hand out, in a gesture of good will. Ryback eventually accepted the gesture, and shook Cena's hand…although he did not smile.

"Congrats." Ryback would eventually say, once the handshake would finish. He really was a man of few words. Cena had to stifle a chuckle at the reaction (or lack of reaction) that Ryback gave. The two muscular men eventually moved away from each other. Ryback went off to the backstage area, whilst Cena went to the barricade, only to hop over it. He was actually offering himself to the legions of lustful fans in the audience, and they quite literally jumped at the chance. It was certainly one hell of a way to end the Royal Rumble…and the PPV Chronicles.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Done! Hope you all enjoyed the PPV Chronicles! It was a hell of a lot of effort to write, but at least now, I have more time to write for Best of Both Worlds**


End file.
